


Supernatural; Daughter of Heaven

by MermaidAriel13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 Plagues, Angels, Demons, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Good versus Evil, Love, Prophecy, Screw Destiny, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 166,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidAriel13/pseuds/MermaidAriel13
Summary: Allegra has not had an easy life. At the age of 13 she was abandoned by her father. She has powers she doesn't understand and which terrify her. Angels told her she was chosen by God.Then one day the Angel Castiel appears to her - he needs Allegra's help to save a man named Dean Winchester from Hell.Allegra finds out her own destiny is tied to Dean's.Nothing would ever be the same again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue- Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own anything related to the show Supernatural nor any of the characters, except the main heroine. This is a FanFiction.  
> The storyline starts at the beginning of Season 4 and will include events/scenes from the show. This story will blend into the already existing Supernatural storyline with the added main heroine and her own storyline, but will also deviate. You can see Allegra's story as added scenes/episodes to the show if you will.
> 
> Note that there will be graphic scenes of violent and sexual nature as the story progresses.
> 
> A/N March10,2021; all chapters have been edited and corrected. 
> 
> Written by the same author;  
> For all MCU fans who may be reading this, please also read my SigynxLoki fanfic Loyalty and Mischief (also still ongoing)  
> For all music lovers, a short story will appear once a month under the cover title The Imaginations of Worlds Beyond. These are inspired by the music of a new upcoming Belgian band and have been written with their consent

The young woman kept walking through the woods. The sunlight caught her hair between the trees, making her usually dark red hair more copper with a golden shine. It hung loosely around her shoulders, but she'd made sure it wouldn't get caught on her backpack. She didn't own much; her entire life was practically stuffed in that pack. Not that it was much of a life, to begin with.

Always on the run, always hiding for the monsters in the night, always waiting for the next "assignment." She hated every minute of it and treasured these rare quiet moments. She tried her best to stay away from cities or even small towns, becoming accustomed to sleeping in woods and abandoned houses, hunting or fishing to eat, bathing in lakes or rivers... Only in winter did she indulge herself into taking a motel room for a few nights. She worked in bars to earn money for that. Sometimes a bar owner would pity her and allowed her to stay in the back room. But she never stayed in the same place too long. She just couldn't.

Not because she didn't want to. More than anything, she longed to settle somewhere and be able to call it home. It just wasn't safe for her and her surroundings to do so. They would never stop coming after her. The monsters. The demons. All because of who, or rather what, she was. She could do both amazing and terrible things. Even after all these years, she still didn't understand her abilities. All she knew was that they were a gift from God, and Angels would guide her on her way. That's what her father had told her anyway. Before he had left her to fend for herself.

She only knew them by their voices, but she could see them in her dreams. Bright beings of light at her side, watching her, guarding her. She'd fallen prey to demons several times, believing that was it. An Angel had always been there to save her in the end. She owed them her life, but she really wished they could tell her just a little bit more of what her powers meant. But they were nothing if not vague. Yet, she felt a little better knowing they were there.

A rustling sound behind the young woman made her stop. She'd heard this sound before but only in her dreams. Wings of an Angel. Slowly, she turned around. Before her was a man, a little older than she was perhaps. She found him very handsome, with fair features, enchanting blue eyes, and black hair. He wore a long beige trench coat, a white shirt, and black pants. The tie around his neck just completed the look perfectly somehow.

'Allegra,' - said the man, his voice strong but kind. 'My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. I am in need of your help.'

Allegra only took a few steps towards him. She hesitated a bit.

'I normally always get my assignments from you guys when I sleep. I rarely see you when you possess a vessel. Why the sudden change?'

'Forgive me, but we could not wait any longer. We need your help retrieving a lost soul.'

'A lost soul?'

'Please take my hand; I will explain further when we get to our destination.'

The Angel Castiel stretched out his hand to her. Allegra tried to sense anything evil about him, but there wasn't. His heart was good. And he had no demon-face. She knew she could trust him. She had no choice, really.

The young woman took the Angel's hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were near a clearing of a forest. Allegra wasn't entirely sure they were in the same woods where she'd been only a few moments ago, but that didn't really matter anymore. Her eyes were caught on something a bit further ahead. It looked like... a grave?

Allegra's questioning eyes met Castiel's. They really were enchanting. He was looking at her with a mixture of wonder and confusion. She'd never met him before, not even in her mind, so maybe he wasn't fully aware of what she could do.

'You said something about a lost soul?' - Allegra cleared her throat before speaking.

'Indeed. His name is Dean Winchester,' - Castiel's eyes kept staring straight into hers. 'He sacrificed himself to save his brother. We need him back. He is one of our soldiers, destined for great things.'

Winchester... Allegra was sure she knew that name. But she couldn't remember from where. Maybe she'd picked up the name somewhere whilst traveling around.

'What do you need me to do?' - she asked.

'You must be both my guide and my anchor. I will retrieve Dean myself, but I need your help to find him and bring him back up here.'

'But he is really... dead then?'

Only then did Castiel turn from her to look at the grave in the clearing. He walked towards it, Allegra following closely behind. When they reached the grave, she could feel it. The soul of the man who lay buried at her feet was forcefully being held captive. She'd never experienced this feeling before. It hit her hard. She steadied herself, grabbing Castiel's arm. The Angel quickly took hold of her and helped her sit on her knees in the grass.

'Breath,' - he said calmly.

'I'm sorry, I just... I feel him. He's in so much pain. How long has he been down there?'

Allegra's voice broke as she spoke. A single tear rolled down her cheek. This was ridiculous. She didn't even know the guy, and here she was crying because he was in pain.

'Approximately 4 months,' answered Castiel. 'Too long, really.'

'That's 40 years in Hell... you know he won't be the same, right?'

'We have taken it into consideration.'

It became clear Allegra wouldn't be privy to any further information on Dean Winchester. She put both her hands on the ground in front of her, her expression dead serious.

'I don't know how much you know about me, and I don't really care. But I need you to do as I say. If I'm going to be your anchor, you'll have to hold onto me with your grace. Whatever happens, don't let go of me. Not until Dean's back here, no matter what. Got it?'

Castiel nodded at Allegra's instructions and grabbed her shoulder as she closed her eyes. She breathed in and out. Then a power surged around them.

'I've locked on to his soul. They don't know I'm there yet, but we'll have to work fast. Get him when I tell you to.'

Allegra tried her best to fully surround Dean's soul so that Castiel would have no problem getting him out. That was one of her good powers. She could cast a protective shield around a person's soul, protecting him or her from harm. Even the most powerful demon couldn't get through it. But she'd never tried it whilst being surrounded by literally thousands of demons. Allegra felt something warm drip from her nose to her lip.

_Dammit, not again..._

Her entire body trembled as she focussed on closing the shield around Dean. The demons had noticed something was wrong, and they were trying to get to him. It made her task harder, but she could still handle it. Then she felt a connection.

'NOW! GO NOW!'

Allegra felt a rustle beside her, and she knew the Angel had gone down to Hell. She could still feel his grip on her shoulder through his grace. It started burning, but she bit through it. With a jolt, she felt Dean's soul rising, together with Castiel. Not a moment too soon. She was barely hanging on. The trees at the edge of the clearing began to give way. They all fell, one by one. It was the result of the power that flowed from Castiel through Allegra.

Castiel appeared at her side again. He caught her just before Allegra collapsed from exhaustion. Her breathing was uneven, and she couldn't stop shaking. The Angel gently laid her down in the grass and hovered over her.

'You are bleeding,' - he observed, no real concern in his voice.

'What... gave it away?' panted Allegra, wiping the blood from underneath her nose. 'Don't... don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'

She felt two fingers on her forehead, and she saw the Angel's confused look when nothing happened. Allegra knew what he was trying to do. But for some reason, that never worked. Castiel helped her sit up.

'Can you sense him?' - he asked.

Allegra focused on the grave again and answered;

'Yes, he's there. Still unconscious, but he's there. We did...'

Apparently, that was all he needed to know. As soon as Allegra had confirmed Dean's resurrection, the Angel was gone. Allegra sighed. Did she really expect anything else?

'"Thank you for helping, Allegra." Oh, you're welcome, weird handsome Angel of the Lord,' she muttered.

Allegra sat back on her knees and put her hands on the grave again. For a moment, she had the idea to start digging him out, but something stopped her. She could feel Dean's soul much clearer now. She didn't know what to make of it. On the one hand, she sensed pure goodness, but on the other, she sensed deep scars, brought on even before his time in Hell. She began to understand why they needed this guy. He was a Hunter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester woke up with a start, visions of blood, pain, and torture still fresh on his mind. All around him was darkness. He searched his pockets for his lighter. As soon as he found it, he flicked it on. The little flame danced in the dark. He noticed he was lying in some sort of box. Then his memories came flooding back to him. The HellHounds, dying... he was in a coffin!

Dean yelled out for help, but it was no use. He realized he was probably six feet under or more. The only one who could get him out was Dean himself. He started scratching at the top of the coffin. Dirt fell on his face, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting out.

Dean kept scraping and scratching at the wood. More dirt fell in as the hole in the coffin got bigger. He started clawing his way up, holding his breath as he did. Fortunately for him, he hadn't been as much underground as he had thought.

The Hunter finally reached the surface. When his hands felt nothing but air, he pushed himself to keep going until he was finally out of his grave. He took a moment to take in the sweet air around him. The sun warmed him, welcoming him back to the land of the living. Dean managed to scramble up. Only then did he notice the destruction around him. All the trees around him were gone. They had all just fallen to the ground, like a domino game. Something major had brought him back. If only he knew what.

Little did Dean realize that a pair of dark brown eyes were peering through a bush further ahead, carefully watching his every move. 


	2. Meeting Dean Winchester

Allegra was sitting on a bench across the road of the motel the Winchesters were staying at. She'd successfully followed them around since she'd helped the Angel Castiel resurrect Dean. So far, they hadn't noticed her, which was a compliment to her skills, considering who they were.

The more she learned about Sam and Dean, the more she understood why the Angels wanted Dean back. Since his brother's death, Sam had gone down a dark path, believing he had to do so in order to get his brother back and to stop the Apocalypse. But the ends don't always justify the means. What Sam did was more dangerous than he realized.

Dean had noticed the changes in his brother, but he had his own problems to deal with. The 40 years he had spent in Hell had left a deep impression on the Hunter. Allegra understood that. Better than anyone possibly could.

From her spot on the bench, she had seen Sam leave the motel a few hours ago, stalking away like a thief in the night. She'd been tempted to follow him, but for some reason, something stopped her. She wasn't pulled towards the younger Winchester like she was to his brother. Maybe it was the lingering link she had with him since she'd touched his soul in Hell.

Allegra pulled her scarf closer around her. Fatigue was getting the better of her. She hadn't really had a proper place to sleep at night since she'd committed herself to follow the Winchesters around. But she'd eaten a few more decent meals than she normally would have, eating either in the same diners they did or across the street from them. Allegra still had a fair amount of money left from her last job waiting tables, where the regulars had really taken a liking to her, giving her very generous tips. The owners had been sad to see her leave, but Allegra had told them that she'd come by again to help out. Thinking back at that sweet elderly couple, she wondered if perhaps her own grandparents were like that too. But she didn't allow herself to ponder too much about her family.

She'd never known any of them anyway. Not even her mother. It had always been just her and her dad. But one day, he was just gone. A note and a picture in the gold medallion he'd given her when she was little was all she had left of him. She could have thrown the note away since she had every word, every letter, memorized to heart, but she just couldn't. Those were her father's last words to her. Even if he was a complete bastard for leaving her, on the day of her 13th birthday, no less, she couldn't fully hate him. He was the one who had taught her everything she knew. How to survive, how to fight... If she'd been raised like any other ordinary girl, then she very much doubted she could've survived this long.

A tingling sensation on her right shoulder shook Allegra out of her thoughts. Next to her on the bench was the Angel Castiel. He'd left his impression on the young woman, a faint handprint where he had held her with his grace at Dean's grave. Now she could feel it every time he was near. She often wondered if Dean had a similar mark on him.

'You've been following them,' - stated Castiel, his head tilted slightly towards her.

'No one told me I couldn't,' - answered Allegra. 'I just need to make sure he's okay, that's all.'

'Why do you care? Dean is a stranger to you.'

'Was there something important you wanted to tell me, or do you just wanna keep asking questions about me useless questions?'

Castiel shifted a bit at her sharp tongue but didn't really react to it. Allegra knew she probably shouldn't talk like that to an Angel of the Lord, but she didn't care. It had been abnormally quiet. She didn't see or hear the Angels in her dreams anymore, nor had she gotten any new directives from them on where to go next, so as far as she was concerned, she was free to go where she pleased.

'Dean will need help in what is to come.' - said Castiel then.

That took Allegra by surprise.

'We want you to go to him. Earn his trust and stay close.'

'What the hell do you think I can possibly do to help him?' - asked Allegra incredulously.

'You'll think of something.' - the Angel replied. 'One lost soul to another.'

Allegra moved to hit him for that snippy comment, but Castiel was already gone. She huffed in frustration. The last thing the young woman wanted to do was make herself known to the Winchesters. But she didn't have a choice anymore.

At that moment, she saw Dean come out of his room and walk straight to his black '67 Impala. He looked worried. Something must have happened. Maybe he got word from Sam, telling him to meet him someplace.

 _Okay then,_ thought Allegra. _Here goes nothing_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slammed the trunk of his car shut and leaned against it. He was still reeling from what he'd experienced. The Angel Castiel, who was apparently responsible for bringing him back to life, had appeared at the side of his bed and had thrown him back in time, straight into the seventies. He had met his grandparents, Samuel and Deanna (whom he and his brother were named after and who had been Hunters as well), and younger versions of his parents, Mary and John. Dean thought he'd been sent back to stop the demon responsible for his mother's death, Azazel, but there was nothing he could've done to stop any of it. His mother had made a deal with the demon that would eventually result in her dying in Sam's nursery when he was 6 months old. He'd also found out that same demon fed baby Sam his blood. Everything Dean thought he knew about the night his mother had died was nothing compared to what he had just discovered.

Castiel had brought him back, stating he had wanted Dean to know about his mother. Then he had threatened Sam. If there was one thing Dean Winchester would not stand for, it was someone going after his brother. Kicking Sam's ass was a right only reserved for him. He'd sacrificed himself to save his little brother (granted, he'd been brought back) and wasn't gonna let that sacrifice be in vain.

Dean suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around. A few feet away from the Impala stood a young woman, approximately his age, dressed in a green leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. A white scarf graced her neck, and Dean thought he saw a backpack. Her red hair was pushed back a little with a green hairband but still fell gracefully around her shoulders, creating a picture-perfect frame around her face. She had soft features, lips as red as blood, and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. She looked like an ordinary hiker, yet she was beautiful to him. There was something familiar about her too. For the briefest moment, he had forgotten about Sam and Castiel and the whole mess with the demon Azazel.

The woman took a step closer.

'Hi... you okay?' - she asked, her hands fidgeting a bit.

'Euhm yeah... yeah fine,' - answered Dean. 'I'm sorry but have... have we met before?'

'Kinda yeah,' - she said, coming closer until she reached the Impala. 'We have a mutual acquaintance. Castiel?'

Dean dropped his head at the mention of the Angel's name.

 _Great, now what_?

'You an Angel too?' - he asked, putting his hands to his hips.

'Pff yeah right. If I were, you really think I'd dress like a hiker with a backpack?' - answered the young woman, rolling her eyes at him. 'No, I'm not an Angel. But I do have a...link with them.'

Dean only got more confused with that answer.

'My name is Allegra Galen. Castiel asked me to see if you were okay and to help you, Dean.'

The Hunter straightened himself up and walked to the driver's side of the Impala.

'I don't need help. Especially not from some Angel lackey.'

'You sure about that, Winchester?'

Dean had the car door handle in hand but let go again to face this young woman who claimed to have been sent by Castiel.

'Okay, first off, how do you know me?' - he demanded of her. 'Second, why the hell would they send you?'

'Because I'm the one who helped Castiel get you back,' - she answered.

That he certainly had not expected.

'Y-you what?'

'Look, I'll explain everything if you want me to, but not right now. You're going after Sam, right?'

_Who the hell is this chick?_

'I saw him leave earlier. I might be able to track him down. You can go look for him by yourself, losing precious time, or you can let me help you. Your choice.'

Dean wasn't too inclined to let this chick tag along, but she was right; he couldn't afford to lose any more time in finding his brother.

'Fine,' - he sighed. 'Get in.'

Allegra hurried over to the passenger side, threw her backpack in the back seat, and got in next to Dean.

'Take two right turns.' - she told Dean.

He would tell this stranger not to boss him around under normal circumstances, but finding Sam was much more urgent. The Impala rode off the motel's parking lot, and Dean immediately took a right. At the end of the street, he took another.

'Now what?' - he asked impatiently.

'Keep going; I'll tell you when to turn.' - answered Allegra. 'He was on foot, so he couldn't have gone far.'

Dean took a sideway glance, noticing Allegra had her eyes closed.

'What are you...?'

'I've locked on to Sam's soul so that we can find him, but I really need to concentrate so shush!'

No one, not even Sam, would dare to shush Dean. And yet this... whatever she was, had the nerve to do just that. But Dean had to admit there was something about her, making it impossible for him to talk back at her. He was intrigued by the redhead.

'Left here, then right, follow the road. He's at a warehouse.'

Dean followed Allegra's directions. He saw her facial expression change.

'What? What is it?'

'I sense a darkness near him. Demons. He's with demons!'

Dean stepped on the gas. When they'd driven for another 5 minutes, Allegra pointed to a warehouse a bit further ahead. The Impala stopped abruptly, and they both got out. Dean went straight for the door, but Allegra stopped him.

'Dean, no wait. Look over here.'

She found a window to look through. Dean hurried over to stand beside her. What he saw inside made him sick to his stomach. Sam was in there alright, a dark-haired woman at his side. A man was tied to a chair. His brother had his arm stretched out, concentrating hard on the man. Suddenly, black smoke came out of the man and sank to the floor until it completely disappeared.

'Dean, did you know he could do this?' - whispered Allegra, understanding that they had just witnessed what could've only been an exorcism.

What was even more impressive was that the man in the chair was still alive. Dean stepped around Allegra, his face stern. Before he opened the door, he said;

'Wait here.'

Allegra just nodded. This was something between the two brothers. No need to get involved in this one. She peered through the window. Sam and the dark-haired woman had helped the man up from the chair. She hadn't seen the woman's face yet, but she already believed to know what she was. The three were headed for the door when Dean walked in.

'So...', - said the Hunter, closing in on them. 'Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?'

'Dean...' - said Sam, putting the man down again. 'Hold on, okay, just let me expl...'

'"Let me explain,"' interrupted Dean. 'You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here.'

The brothers both faced the woman.

'Good to see you again, Dean,' - she said.

'Ruby?'

She gave him a small grin.

'Is that Ruby?' - Dean asked his brother.

Sam didn't answer. It was more than Dean could take. Allegra saw him move faster than the others could react, pushing Ruby hard against a grate behind her. She was in a bit more light now, and Allegra could finally see it. The real Ruby. Not the innocent woman whose body she was possessing. Had it been the first time Allegra had seen a demon, she would have screamed. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

She saw Dean raise his knife to strike at the demon, but Sam stopped him. The brothers struggled for a moment until Dean pushed Sam off of him. His brother had managed to disarm his though, and Ruby took her chance to throw Dean against the grate. Her hands were around his throat when Sam yelled out.

'Ruby! Stop it!'

She let go, albeit reluctantly. Dean glared at both her and Sam.

'Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch,' - he sneered at her.

They looked like they were gonna go at each other again.

'Ruby... Ruby! He's hurt. Go,' - urged Sam.

The demon stepped away. Dean watched her support the man.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?'

'The ER,' she said. 'Unless you wanna go another round first...'

Clearly, she wanted nothing more than that. But after a few moments, she left with the man, leaving Sam to deal with his older brother. Allegra quickly hid from sight. She heard Sam call out his brother's name, but Dean had already walked away.

Allegra stepped away from the boards she'd hid behind, following Dean to the Impala. He stepped around the car and saw her hesitate. He motioned her to get in. All he wanted to do now was get away from Sam and the warehouse. Maybe find a bar and get drunk. Might as well be with the woman sitting next to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove in silence. Allegra wanted to ask if he was okay but got the feeling she would either get a snappy reply or none at all. Remaining quiet seemed a better option. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her shield surround the entire car. Not to guard them against danger, but to give Dean some peace of mind. A good feeling.

It worked. Allegra saw him relax a bit and gave him a quick smile. Dean smiled back at her, not realizing he was relaxing because of her. He pointed to a box between them. For once, he was gonna let his house rule "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" drop.

'Pick something you like,' - he said.

Allegra opened the box and was surprised at its content.

'Wow, did not expect you to be a mixtape guy. Let's see what we have here; Metallica, Black Sabbath,.. ow here we go!'

She took a tape out of its case and put it in the player. The sweet tunes of Back in Black filled the Impala. Dean caught Allegra's hand tapping her knee, in-sync with the beat.

'Huh,' - he said.

'What?' - asked Allegra.

'Did not expect you to be an AC/DC girl,' - Dean nodded approvingly.

'Oh, I love them. I saw you have Zeppelin too. Keep driving, and we'll pop that one in too.'

 _AC/DC_ and _Zeppelin? Who is this girl, and where has she been all my life?_

'Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry,' - said Dean. 'I just had to get away.'

'Dean, it's okay. I understand,' - Allegra gave him another smile before she continued. 'That demon someone you crossed paths with before?'

His hands clenched the wheel as he spoke;

'Ruby. Last time she was a blond chick, though. I just can't believe he let himself get involved with that little bitch.'

'Ask Sam about it when you get back,' - suggested Allegra. 'I'm sure he'll explain.'

'Not really in the mood for his dumbass excuses,' -scoffed Dean.

'He's your brother, Dean. You're gonna have to talk to him eventually. Don't forget, you died. It hasn't been easy for him either, you know.

'Yeah, while we're back to that topic, you owe me an explanation too.'

'I know, I haven't forgotten. But you're the one basically kidnapping me here, so the least you can do is buy me breakfast.'

Dean could've given her a smart-ass answer, but he didn't. He really wanted to know what she had to say. No other woman had ever intrigued him as much as the one sitting next to him now. Who knew where she would lead him?


	3. One lost soul to another

It took another couple of hours before Dean finally pulled over. They had sat mostly in silence, listening to AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. Allegra had dozed off for an hour or so. Dean had readjusted her scarf, so it covered her more, keeping her warm, and he caught himself staring at the sleeping young woman from time to time. Inside, Dean was still boiling in anger. But Allegra's presence somehow made him feel better. Dean had turned around, eventually realizing she'd been right (again); he'd have to face Sam sooner or later.

They entered a diner and took a booth at the end of the room. The diner had just opened, so it was still nice and quiet. The waitress, who looked like a classic pin-up girl from the sixties even though she was like 50 or so, took their order and brought them their breakfast. She gave Allegra a wink before leaving them alone together.

'Handsome fella, you got there, honey. Don't you let him go.'

Much to Dean's amusement and surprise, Allegra winked back and said;

'Oh, believe me, he's not going anywhere.'

She put her hand on Dean's and gave him a beaming smile. As soon as the waitress was out of earshot, the Hunter said;

'You know, if you wanted this to go _that_ way, we could've gone to a motel instead.'

'Ha, ain't gonna happen, cowboy,' - laughed Allegra, pulling her hand back. 'She thinks we're a couple, so that means some alone time for us to talk.'

Dean had to admit she'd handled it brilliantly. Now that there was food on the table, he realized he was actually starving. He took a sip of coffee and heartily started on his bacon and eggs. Allegra dug into her pancakes, enjoying the sweet taste of the blueberries and maple syrup on top.

'So,' - said Dean after a few bites. 'Start talking, Miss Galen. Why did Castiel pick you of all people to resurrect me and help me now?'

'I can only guess, Dean,' - Allegra said. 'I think it's because of what I can do. What I've been through myself.'

'Uhu, which is?'

'I have these... powers, in lack of a better term. Don't ask me how I got them; I don't know. Born with them, I suppose. The thing is, these powers - apparently, they're a gift from God. I started seeing and hearing the Angels in my dreams when I was a teenager. They told me I was destined to help them and that they would guide me through everything.'

'Your parents must have thought you were crazy when you told them that.'

'They probably would have if I had any.'

Dean froze for a second and looked at Allegra, who had started to play with the rest of her food.

'Never knew my mom,' - she shrugged. 'Dad left me on my 13th birthday. No other family that I know of.'

'You've been on your own since then?' - asked Dean.

'Pretty much.'

'Where do you live?'

'Abandoned houses that aren't haunted. Woods. The backroom of a bar if I find someone desperate enough to hire me for a short while. Everywhere really. I get around a lot.'

 _She's just like Sam,_ thought Dean. The only difference was that Sam had an older brother that took care of him. And they had Bobby. And they usually stayed in motels.

'That sucks,' - he said sympathetically.

'I've grown accustomed to being on my own,' - she shrugged in response. 'It's better that way.'

Dean let her drink before he asked;

'What kind of powers do you have?'

'Teleportation. Comes in handy for a quick getaway. I just need to know where I'm going. Think of a place or person and then poof, from one place to the other in less than a second. I can lock on to souls, which is how we found Sam and you too, by the way. And I can create a sort of shield around a soul. Not only to protect that soul but also to keep it calm.'

Dean noticed the waitress coming towards them and warned Allegra by coughing. She noticed the expression on his face and got up from her seat.

'Move,' she told him.

Allegra got up from her seat to sit back down beside him. She took his arm and draped it around her shoulders. When she reached over to get her iced tea, she caught the waitress's eyes. Dean couldn't believe it was actually working and played along by resting his hand on Allegra's shoulder, which she then took. They actually looked like a couple in love. The pin-up waitress just nodded approvingly, and instead of coming to them as she'd planned to, she walked in the opposite direction to keep an eye on the three other customers at the diner. He had to remember that trick next time he wanted to be alone with a girl in a bar.

Dean suddenly became very much aware of the girl sitting right beside him. She had the faint smell of forest about her. She wasn't as skinny as he thought she was. Only now did Dean detect a playful gold shimmer in her dark eyes. He almost got lost in them.

'S-so euhm...,' - he stammered. 'You were saying?'

'Castiel came to get me one day and brought me to your grave,' - continued Allegra. 'Told me the Angels wanted me to help him. I locked on to your soul and put my shield around you, so Castiel had enough time to get you back.'

'Digging me out was too much to ask, huh?' - Dean took another sip of his coffee, keeping his one arm around Allegra's shoulder.

'Sorry about that,' - Allegra's face turned red. 'Castiel left me alone, and I did intend to dig you out, but I sensed you were a Hunter and... well, I got scared, I guess.'

'You help an Angel get a guy you don't know back from Hell, and the thing that scared you about all that was me being a Hunter?' - Dean asked indignantly.

'It's complicated,' - explained Allegra. 'I've had some experiences with Hunters, so forgive me for being cautious.'

'Why? What happened?'

Allegra averted her eyes from him, finding her iced tea more fascinating instead.

'Sorry, Dean, I'd rather not tell you that part just yet. No offense, but I need to make sure you're... you're okay for me to be near to.'

Her eyes pleaded with him not to ask any further.

'Fine,' - nodded Dean. 'I guess I could give you a one-time pass. You did bring me back, after all. Tell me when you're ready.'

Dean couldn't believe he had really said that. His mind was screaming at him to get the truth out of her, to figure out everything there was to know about this girl and not trust her at all. Yet what he felt was the complete opposite. He just knew he could trust her, even though he didn't really know Allegra. There was just something about her.

'There is one more reason I think they wanted us to meet, ' admitted Allegra. 'We have something in common.'

Dean waited for her to continue.

'You're not the only one who managed to escape Hell.'

Her words slowly dawned on him.

'You? You were there too?' - he asked, swallowing at the memory of those horrid 40 years. 'How long?'

'Little less than a year,' - she answered. 'Our time, that is. So in Hell, that's...'

'Over a 100 years,' - finished Dean slowly. 'When?'

'The night of my 13th birthday.'

'The day your dad walked out on you?'

'I celebrated my birthday reading the note he left me and running away from people with black eyes. They caught me a little before midnight.'

Dean didn't know what to say. He still hadn't recovered from his own time in Hell. He doubted he would ever shake off the feelings and the memories from that godforsaken place. But Allegra's confession had him reeling. What could demons possibly want with a 13-year-old girl? How could the soul of a teenager have survived the horrors down there for longer than he had?

Allegra seemed to read Dean's mind, continuing her story;

'I was always kept blindfolded, so I didn't really see who or what was holding me. Nor did they tell me what they wanted from me. At first, they tortured me. Over and over and over again. The only thing I had to hold onto were my dad's medallion and the last words from the note; Angels are watching over you. Believe in them, and they will always be near.'

Dean found himself pulling Allegra closer to him as if he wanted to protect her from her past.

'It was the last thing I had of him, and I held on to that. I believed, and I prayed, and one day I heard their voices. Several of them. Telling me to stay strong and to not falter in my belief because they would get me out. It was then that I heard another voice closer to me. One of the demons ordered the others to leave me alone, that I was his from then one. He kept me in chains, but there was no more torture. Not physically anyway. Every day, he talked to me, trying to convince me to choose his side. That the Angels were not my saviors but my doom. He put images in my head, made me hear things that weren't even there. I didn't know what was real anymore. But the Angels never gave up; they kept trying to reach me. One day, I felt a sudden burst of warmth in my dungeon, and through my blindfold, I saw the brightest light. It wrapped me up and swept me away, back to Earth. I still don't know who saved me, though I suspect maybe it was an Archangel.'

'Why do you think that?' - asked Dean, his voice quivering a bit.

'The Angels who talk to me in my dreams don't feel the same as he did. They're just less... powerful, really.'

'Then why didn't an Archangel save me too? Why send someone lower on the chain of command?'

'I don't know,' - Allegra shook her head. 'I don't know what their plan is. They haven't spoken to me in a while now. Only Castiel when he got me to save you and last night outside your motel.'

'Outsi- wait a second here. Were you _following_ us?'

'Euhm... sort of?'

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to get his arm off her shoulders, but Allegra kept a firm grip on his hand.

'Dean, I'm sorry, I know what it must look like,' - she apologized hastily. 'But I also know what it's like to come back and to live with the memory of every single moment spend in Hell. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have nightmares. Tell me the screams don't haunt you, wherever you go. Tell me you don't wish you'd stayed there because you believe that's actually where you belong.'

The Hunter really wished he could tell her all that. But the simple truth was that she was - once again - right. He hardly slept because of the nightmares. Everywhere he looked, something, or someone, reminded him of what he had endured. And yes, he did very much believe Hell was the right place for him. No way they'd ever let him up in Heaven. Not with his track record of lying, cheating, stealing, killing, and sleeping around...

'I-I can't... I...' - Dean choked on his words and dropped his head, not wanting Allegra to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek. Allegra's hand rested against his skin. A warm sensation surrounded him, making him feel safe.

'I know, Dean. I know,' - she spoke gently. 'If you do ever wanna talk about it, I'll be there for you. I promise you I will be. But you can't give up, you hear me? They pulled us both out for a reason. We mean something to them.'

A warm feeling spread through him when Allegra briefly touched his forehead with her own. He had felt it before in the car, just after leaving the warehouse and Sam. He'd calmed down after feeling it. Was this her doing? Was this another of her mysterious powers she'd failed to mention? Or maybe it was the so-called shield she'd mentioned before.

Dean didn't really care what it was. 'Cause, it felt so damn good. He allowed himself to take it in fully. He took a few deep breaths and then said, much to his own surprise;

'I wanna tell you.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the diner after that, getting stared at by the pin-up waitress for their sudden departure, but when Allegra slipped her some extra cash, she wished them all the best and a safe drive. On their way back to the motel he and Sam were staying at, Dean told Allegra everything. The torture, the pain,... The way he had been able to hold his ground and take it all for 30 years before he had finally caved in. Before becoming a torturer himself. That was the worst of it. Knowing he had made souls suffer the same way he had suffered. The screams he heard in his nightmares weren't his own, but his victims'.

Allegra listened carefully to Dean, taking in everything he said. When he was done, and on the verge of breaking down, she reached out for his soul and used her shield to calm him down again. Dean smiled at her.

'That's a cool power you have there.'

'Ah, you noticed?' - she blushed. 'Sorry, I just... it looked like you needed it.'

Dean hated showing this side of him to anyone, even Sam. He wasn't usually like this. He was tough, badass; very little could get to him. So, just for this once, he would allow himself to let it all out so that he could lock it up again afterward.

'What are you gonna do about Sam?' - asked Allegra when they reached the town.

'Kick his ass. Hold him upside down until he can think straight again. Maybe throw something at him.'

Allegra sighed. This was something she couldn't help him with. She would let the brothers settle this between the two of them. But she did offer Dean a last piece of advice when he parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot.

'Before you tear him a new one, please just listen to him. Or try to anyway. I'm sure he has an explanation, even if it's hard for you to hear.'

He said nothing but gave her a short nod. They got out of the car. Allegra took her backpack from the backseat and started to walk away from Dean.

'How can I reach you?' - she heard him yell out.

She turned to face him and said;

'Close your eyes and think of me. Your soul will find me.'

Allegra grinned at him and then left Dean to deal with this brother. She crossed the street and headed for the park they had passed before. She sat down, feeling more tired than ever, not having had any proper sleep once again.

Her shoulder tingled, and there he was again.

'Well done,' - said Castiel. 'You've gained his trust.'

'It's gonna take a lot more than having breakfast together and sharing our past to gain his trust.'

'You trust him.'

Allegra faced the Angel.

'No, I don't,' - she stated. 'He's a Hunter. If he knew what I was truly capable of, he wouldn't waste a second in killing me.'

Castiel frowned in confusion.

'You don't know, do you?' - asked Allegra when she saw his expression. 'The others didn't tell you what I can do.'

'I was simply informed that you have abilities to help Dean. What else is there?'

'The downside to my powers. Good things balance the bad things. That's why demons come after me every chance they get. They get a hold of me again and sway me to their side, then whatever they have in Hell will be nothing compared to the destruction I can leave in my wake.'

Castiel didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Allegra could see the little speck of fear in his blue eyes, even if his face didn't betray what he felt.

'Ask the ones who talk to me in my dreams. They'll tell you. They saw.'

And for once, Castiel was the one left behind as Allegra disappeared before his very eyes. 


	4. Something about Sam

Allegra tried to stay away, but she couldn't. She found herself following the Winchesters everywhere they went. Now that Dean knew of her existence, he sometimes tried to find her in the crowded bar or outside his motel. She could sense him thinking about her from time to time, after which she occasionally allowed him to see her. The Hunter would smile at Allegra, reassured that she was, in fact, still following him and that she did actually come when he thought of her. She would simply smile back at him from across the room or from the parking lot outside. It was their way of saying hello.

The young woman had often found herself inclined to help, albeit from a distance. Like when Dean got infected with ghost sickness in Colorado - she had managed to slow down the symptoms so that Sam had time to find a cure for him. And at night, she would keep watch outside their motel and lock on to Dean's soul, wrapping her protective shield around him. It wouldn't help keep the nightmares away, but she could keep him calm when he relived every torture he had faced in Hell.

The Angels left Allegra alone for some reason. She didn't really understand why. Maybe they knew she was still following the Winchesters, and they thought that was fine for now (Castiel had told her to gain Dean's trust after all). Allegra enjoyed the peace she now had when she slept. She could still hear their faint voices in the back of her head. But the bright beings of light didn't appear in her dreams anymore.

Castiel hadn't dropped in for another visit either. Allegra assumed she'd scared him away since their last conversation. She didn't mind not having the pleasure of his company. The one who did sometimes get to see the Angel of the Lord was Dean. And he didn't like it one bit.

Dean had been furious when Castiel had dropped in with a buddy of his, named Uriel, during one of their last cases. They had actually threatened to level the town and everyone in it to prevent some seal from opening. The Winchesters had managed to stop the witch responsible, but the demon Samhain had escaped nonetheless, and the seal was broken.

After that close encounter, Dean had left Allegra a note outside his room, asking her to find out everything she could about some ritual with 66 Seals. It had kept the young woman busy for a few weeks now. She'd gone from town to town, chasing one lead after another, all the while checking in on Dean and Sam at night to make sure they were doing okay. But they were far from okay.

Sam was falling further and further down the rabbit hole. That bitch Ruby had him wrapped around her finger. Dean tried his best to keep the two apart, but it would always end in a fight between Sam and him. So he was left with no choice but to accept her popping up for now. Allegra wished she could help Dean with his brother, but it was too great a risk. If Ruby discovered her and figured out who she was and what she could do, she could summon the HellHounds to drag her ass back to Hell.

Allegra was sitting on the floor in the cellar of a Priory in Nebraska. Books were stacked on top of each other, and documents were scattered on the floor. She only had a few candles to read by, but for someone who often spends her time in the dark, it was enough. So far, Allegra had found evidence of over 200 Seals. But as it seemed, there were still so many more. And all that was needed to let Lucifer out of his cage was 66 of them. 66 broken Seals, out of a couple hundred that existed. Things were not looking good.

Suddenly Allegra sensed Dean thinking of her. Something was wrong. The young woman gathered her notes, stuffed them in her backpack, and swung it over her shoulder. She locked onto Dean's soul, to his thoughts, and disappeared from the dark cellar. He wasn't that far away, just across the state line.

Allegra found herself on a cliff in a park, overlooking a small town. The lights from below looked like a reflection from the stars above. A black '67 Chevy Impala was parked a bit further ahead. She saw a man seated on top of the hood. Dean. He seemed to be on his own.

Allegra looked around to make sure Sam wasn't lying in wait to surprise her, but all seemed clear. She cautiously walked over to Dean. She may share a link with him, but the Winchesters were still Hunters. She wasn't gonna take any chances on either of them.

When he heard her footsteps on the gravel, Dean turned to see who it was. Allegra gasped when she saw the state of him. His shoulders were hunched, his legs swinging in the air. His cheeks were wet, so she gathered he'd been crying.

'Allegra? What... what are you doing here?' - asked Dean, quickly rubbing the back of his hand over his tear-stained cheeks.

'You tell me,' - she smiled softly at him. 'You were thinking of me after all.'

'Nah, I... I wasn't thinking of you.' - he turned away from her, but not before Allegra could detect the faintest blush on his cheeks.

'I'll give you a one-time pass for that lie,' - she said and sat down beside him whilst dropping her backpack on the ground. 'Let's try this again. What happened?'

Dean said nothing, refusing to look at her. Allegra put her hand under his chin and turned his face to make him look at her. They stared right into each other's eyes, and for a moment, Allegra thought she felt something, like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was good. Really good.

'I euhm... I told him,' - said Dean, focussing on the gold shimmer in Allegra's eyes. 'I told Sammy... about what happened in Hell.'

'How did he take it?' - asked Allegra, trying to ignore whatever it was she was feeling.

'I don't really know. He's disappointed, I think. That I caved in.'

'No, you can't think that.'

Allegra took both of Dean's hands in her own.

'Hell is designed to make people suffer beyond what they can handle, Dean. You didn't give in, they just... .'

'Allegra, I tortured people! For 10 years! I wasn't the one who suffered at that point!'

'Weren't you?'

Dean shook his head and tried to step away from Allegra, but she held on to him. She hopped off the Impala's hood and stood in front of him, making it practically impossible for him to leave.

'I was good in it, Allegra,' - Dean's voice broke. 'I... reveled in it.'

Allegra began to understand then.

'You save people, Dean,' - she spoke softly. 'You're good. And a demon's sole purpose is to destroy all that is good. They wanted to destroy you, and they found the way. They made you hurt other lost souls, who may have endured physical torture at your hands but don't forget the demons were still occupied with you too, Dean. You lost a piece of yourself every time they made you do their bidding. That was Hell's torment for you. And you have to stop blaming yourself for it.'

'I can't just forget about it, Allegra...'

'I'm not asking you to forget,' - said the redhead. 'You should never forget what they made you do. It'll only make you stronger. What I'm asking you is to forgive yourself.'

Allegra felt a little pinch in her hands. Dean bit his lip, but he didn't turn his face away from her. She put her forehead against his, holding his hands tight. She closed her eyes to focus. A warmth coursed from her soul to Dean's, enveloping them both in a sort of bubble. His tense posture melted away.

'That... is a seriously cool trick,' - whispered Dean.

'The one power I actually like to use,' - smiled Allegra.

'Allegra,' - she opened her eyes when Dean said her name. 'I know you've been doing this almost every night. I still have nightmares, but they're not as bad as before. I know I only have you to thank for that, so... thank you.'

'Yeah, well... don't mention it.'

Allegra's throat was dry. She was suddenly very much aware of how close they were actually standing against each other. They could actually feel their breath on each other's faces. The way Dean smelled, the way Dean looked, the way Dean touched her... Dean intoxicated Allegra. It scared her. Dean's expression warned her of what was about to happen, so she let go of him and took a few steps back, burying her own hands deep in the pockets of her leather jacket.

'I euhm... I found out more about the Seals,' - she said. 'Do you still need to know about them?'

Dean was surprised by her sudden retreat and seemed at a loss for a few moments.

'The Seals... right, yeah,' - he coughed to clear his throat. 'Yeah, I'd love to hear what you found out. But maybe Sam should hear too.'

Allegra retreated even further from him at the mention of Sam's name.

'What's wrong?' - asked Dean.

_Come on, Allegra, suck it up! Nothing's gonna happen, and they need to know._

'Nothing,' - she managed to say. 'Just... meeting Sam. Worried he might not like me and all that.'

'You'll be fine,' - Dean waved her worries away and stepped around the Impala. 'Besides, I don't really like you either, and we're getting along just fine.'

'Huh, funny,' - Allegra scoffed as she took her backpack and threw it in the car. 'Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?'

'Very lucky,' - he winked.

He opened the door, but Allegra's hesitant voice halted him from getting in.

'Dean, wait. Could you euhm... Can we not tell Sam about my powers? It's just, fewer people know, the better. Safer, you know?'

'Yeah... Sure thing.'

Allegra thought she saw suspicion cross his face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. She presumed she had imagined it. As she opened the door, she heard Dean's voice.

'Hey, Allegra. Whilst we're keeping things from Sammy, you euhm... You mind not telling him about tonight? I'm just not usually like this.'

'What, all cry-baby like?'

Dean rolled his eyes at her.

'Relax, Winchester,' - she laughed then. 'As far as I'm concerned, you're 100% badass.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, they pulled up at the motel Dean and Sam were staying at. Dean led Allegra to his room, not believing that he was actually bringing a girl 'home' just to talk about a case they were working on. Well, first time for everything.

He hid it well, but Dean was still confused about her and about what had almost happened on the cliff in the park. He cursed himself for showing himself in such a messed-up state. Because he wasn't like that - he was Dean Winchester, toughest Hunter alive (in his opinion anyway). But his stay in Hell had left him broken. And then suddenly this chick comes along who suffered as he had. Even worse, she'd been killed and dragged to Hell when she was still a kid. There was just no way they could be that much alike. No such thing as coincidences in his book.

Allegra was keeping secrets; that much was obvious to him. She'd been pretty forthcoming about Hell, about her powers, but there was something else. Dean was sure of it. Why would the Angels choose _her_ of all people to help him? And what was her deal with Hunters? She told him she had bad experiences with them, but she still hung out with him. If it was really that bad, why the hell did she stick around? Dean was determined to find out. No doubt his little brother would have his own opinion about Allegra too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting at the table, trying to find a new case online. He'd come across several ones that looked promising and had written them all down for Dean to take a look at. He was just looking at something that was happening in Sioux City, Iowa, when the door opened, and his brother walked in.

'Hey Dean, I think I found something interesting. Something is going on in...'

Sam held his tongue when he saw Dean wasn't alone. Behind him was a redheaded young woman, about Dean's age, Sam guessed. She wore ragged jeans and combat boots. Her green leather jacket hung loose, revealing a black and white shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had a fair complexion and dark eyes.

Dean took a step sideways so that the young woman could come in and closed the door behind her. He introduced her when he saw his brother's questioning look;

'Sammy, this is Allegra Galen. Allegra, my brother Sam.'

'It's nice to meet you, Sam.'

'Euhm, likewise?' - Sam said hesitantly. 'Sorry, I didn't know you were bringing anyone, Dean. You guys want some privacy?'

Dean took Allegra's backpack over and put it on the floor for her.

'It's not like that, Sammy. We're...'

'Old friends from college,' - interrupted Allegra. 'My college, that is. Dean was investigating a case when we met a few years ago.'

'Really?' - asked Sam. 'What did you study?'

'Religious studies,' - answered Allegra. 'I caught Dean breaking into the college library one night. One of the persons killed was my friend, so I helped him out with his research. I had my own doubts about it being a 'normal' killer. We were just in time to prevent any other killings from happening. We stayed in touch after that. He sometimes calls me to ask my opinion on a case when there's a religious aspect.'

It was so convincing. Sam almost believed it. Almost. Sam quickly looked over at Dean, but his big brother just grinned stupidly. For the moment, he decided to roll with it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was amazed at how swiftly Allegra had just lied to his little brother. He caught Sam looking at him, and he managed to nod, confirming Allegra's story. But by the look in Sam's eyes, it didn't appear he was buying it.

'Dean called me a few weeks ago,' - continued Allegra. 'Asked me to find out everything I could about the 66 Seals that need to be broken to let Lucifer out of Hell.'

Dean saw Sam's attitude change when he heard her mention the Seals.

'Well, what did you discover?' - he asked interested.

'Nothing good,' - sighed Allegra.

She took a seat at the table and pulled her notes out of her backpack.

'This is everything I gathered from libraries, church records,... Turns out there are a whole lot more Seals than just the 66 required to free Lucifer. So far, I've found over 200, but that's not even the tip of the iceberg.'

Sam walked over to her and sat down beside her to look over her notes. Dean watched the two of them together. He couldn't help but feel... jealous, maybe? He was the one with the weird magical link to Allegra, not Sam. His brother really needed to back off.

_Okay, wow, where did that come from?_

Dean shook his head and took a beer out of the mini-fridge. He moved behind them. Moonlight came in from the window and caught Allegra's hair. The color play it created mesmerized Dean. Since he was standing right behind Allegra, he noticed the girl was shifting in her seat. Sitting at the very edge, like she was preparing to make a run for it. Like she was uncomfortable being this close to them. No, not them. Sam.

'This is incredible,' - his brother's voice pulled Dean back to the moment. 'Based on your research, there is no way we can stop this. Demons can just move on to the next one if we do manage to keep one Seal locked.'

'As I said, there are more Seals out there, but I haven't found out what they are yet. I made a copy of the ones I did find, so you keep all this, and I'll track down the others.'

'Okay, great,' - said Sam. 'We'll check out the ones on the list. Thank you for helping us with this.'

'Yeah, well, Lucifer walking the Earth is a bad thing for everyone, sooo... yeah.'

'You believe in that stuff then?', - asked Sam. 'Lucifer, demons, Angels even?'

For a moment, Dean felt like kicking Sam.

'Kinda hard not to when you start reading all this.'

Dean was sure he imagined things, but it seemed like Allegra was trying very hard not to look Sam in the eyes.

'I'll leave you guys to it then,' - said Allegra, getting off her seat, nearly bumping into Dean.

'You don't have to leave,' - he heard himself say. 'I mean, it's late, and you must be tired too. Have my bed; I'll sleep on the couch.'

He chose to ignore Sam's inquisitive look.

'That's okay; I have something for tonight,' - Allegra picked up her backpack. 'Besides, I wanna get an early start. You know how to reach me, Dean. Sam, nice meeting you.'

'Yeah, Allegra, nice meeting you...'

And out she went.

'... too.'

Dean felt Sam's eyes on him as he stepped over to the window to watch Allegra leave. One moment she was still walking there, and then she was gone. Vanished into thin air. Almost similar to what Castiel and his douchebag buddies did.

'Something you wanna tell me, Dean?'

Dean turned around. Sam was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed. He reminded him so much of his father right now.

'Not really, no,' - said Dean with a cool attitude.

'Dean, come on,' - pushed Sam. 'You don't really expect me to believe that story, right? You never mentioned any case at a college.'

'Belief what you want, Sammy, but that's what happened. We help each other out from time to time, nothing wrong about that.'

'Then how come you never mentioned her before? She an old girlfriend or something?'

'What? No! I never... we never...' - Dean couldn't understand why that question had him so flustered. 'Look, we're just friends, and she's helping us out with this crap. Now leave it, okay?'

'Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed. Night.'

Dean didn't say anything else to his brother. His mind was still on the young woman that had vanished in the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra fell to her knees and gasped for air. Her hands dug into the ground. Her heart was racing, her head pounding. She had left the Winchesters in the nick of time. If this had happened in front of them, they wouldn't have let her leave. But she had no choice. She had to get away from them. From _him_.

Things with Sam were far worse than she feared. She could feel Ruby's hold on him the moment she'd stepped in the room. Sitting beside him, she could sense it clearly. The blood rushing through him was unnatural. It was dark and evil. Sam wasn't a demon that she knew for certain. But he did have demon blood in him. It fed something within him. Something that longed to break free.


	5. Payback's a bitch

Weeks went by. Allegra focussed everything on finding the Seals. The easier ones she managed to keep sealed herself, and she informed Dean by shoving a note under his motel door. She continued to watch over him at night. And she would still appear in the distance when he thought of her. But she refused to talk to him. She knew it vexed him, but he would just have to deal with it.

Allegra was chasing a lead on yet another Seal when Castiel appeared to her. She nearly jumped up when she turned and saw him standing there.

'Jesus!' - she yelled. 'A little warning would be nice, you know? How 'bout hanging a cat bell around your neck, huh?'

'I am not a cat,' - he tilted his head. 'Why would I wear such a contraption?'

'So that you can't scare the living shit out of people anymore!'

'My apologies.'

'What do you want?' - demanded Allegra. 'I haven't heard or seen you guys in weeks, months even. Now you pop up out of nowhere. What's up?'

'We require your assistance.' - explained Castiel.

_What else is new?_

'With what?'

'Someone is killing Angels. We have trapped a demon but need your help interrogating him.'

'What makes you think I can...'

Then Allegra noticed his look. It gave her the answer she needed. The one she feared.

'No. No, you can't ask me to do that!'

'Someone will be there to help you,' - Castiel purposely ignored her objections.

'I don't give a damn if anyone helps me! I'm not...'

The Angel grabbed hold of her wrist, and Allegra found herself inside a warehouse room of some sort.

'Castiel! Dammit! I'm not doing this, you hear me?!'

'Allegra?'

Allegra recognized the voice and turned to find Dean standing at a door.

'Dean? What are you doing here?'

'I was gonna ask you the same thing,' - Dean looked even more confused than she was. 'Cas told me to wait before I went in, and next thing I know, you show up.'

'So he kidnapped you too, huh?' - huffed Allegra.

'I don't understand,' - said Dean. 'Cas and Uriel dropped me off here to interrogate this creep on some Angels that got killed, and then Cas said he was getting someone to help me. Now, I know why they want _me_ to do this, but why you, huh? You didn't torture anyone in Hell, so why are you here?'

_Great... this is gonna be a real kicker to explain._

'My... other powers,' - admitted Allegra. 'The ones I don't like using but that the Angels kinda force on me from time to time.'

Dean waited for her to explain further.

'Remember what I said about me having had experiences with Hunters before meeting you? It's because of those powers. They're big. Like Biblical proportions. The Angels want me to use them now to get answers out of the demon.'

'Why didn't you tell me this before?' - demanded Dean. 'In fact, why haven't you talked to me at all in the past weeks?'

'Because I've been pretty busy!' - said Allegra annoyed. 'But after today, it won't matter anyway. You'll never want to talk to me again.'

She pushed past him to open the door. The room was sealed with a Devil's Trap to ensure the demon couldn't escape. Not that he could manage that anyway. He was pretty tied up. Allegra walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the demon appearing on the bound man's face. Its true face still haunted her nightmares. Her chief torturer in Hell. Alastair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,' - chuckled the demon when they entered. 'Allegra... You look good, darling. Hope you've been thinking of me. And Dean Winchester too. My favorite playthings brought together. What a treat this is.'

Allegra stood nailed to the ground. She could hear her own heart beating faster and faster. After all these years, she finally faced the demon who had ripped open her skin over and over again. She'd often wished this moment could happen. So _she_ could be one to make _him_ suffer. So _she_ could hear _his_ screams.

Dean gently nudged Allegra aside and rolled in a cart. He pulled the cover off. The cart was littered with all kinds of tools. Alastair laughed at the sight.

'I'm sorry,' - he sniggered. 'This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh; it's just that, I mean; are they _serious_? _You're_ to torture _me_?'

'You got one chance,' - Dean had taken a stand right in front of the demon. 'Tell me who's killing the Angels. I want a name.'

Allegra had never seen him so serious. There was no emotion on his face. None whatsoever. He had locked everything away. Dean was stone cold.

'You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?' - taunted Alastair.

'Oh, you'll spill your guts one way or another,' said Dean. 'I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes. Now answer the question.'

'Or what, you'll work me over? But then, maybe, you don't want to. Maybe, you a-a-are sca-ared to.'

The singsong voice made Allegra's skin crawl. She saw Dean standing very calmly but knew that he was boiling on the inside, just like she was.

'I'm here, aren't I?' - challenged Dean.

'Not entirely,' - retorted Alastair. 'You left part of yourself back in the pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?'

Dean turned away from him and walked slowly toward the cart.

'You're gonna be disappointed,' - he said.

'You have not disappointed me so far,' - said Alastair. 'Come on. You gotta want a little payback for _everything_ I did to you. For all the pokes and prods, hm?'

Dean wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your daddy?'

_Oh no... he just had to mention his dad... bastard._

Allegra watched Dean's head come up.

'Allegra, step outside,' - ordered Dean. 'You don't wanna see this.'

'I'm good here,' - said Allegra, not moving from her spot by the door.

'Go outside, right now!'

'I don't take orders from you, Winchester! You wanna go all out, go right ahead. Just leave some for me too.'

Allegra caught his glare, but she knew he wouldn't ask her again. She had made her choice. They both had. She could sense Castiel's presence outside. She hoped he could hear what was happening.

Alastair just kept taunting Dean about his father, mentioning him by name too. John Winchester. Allegra was sure she'd heard the name before. Not from Dean himself but from her past. When she was still a kid, really.

She paid attention to Dean's actions. He was moving calmly, ignoring Alastair. She watched him pick up a jigger and fill it from a large bottle of water that had a rosary in it.

'Now we're getting somewhere,' - said Alastair. 'Holy water? Come on, grasshopper; you're gonna have to get creative to impress me.'  
  
 _Keep it up, smartass. You'll be sorry for all you did to us._

Dean looked up at the demon.

'You know something, Alastair? I could still dream, even in Hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment.'  
  
Allegra was glad to see Alastair was beginning to get nervous.  
  
'And believe me,' - continued Dean. 'I got a few ideas.'  
  
Dean walked over to Alastair, needle in hand.  
  
'Let's get started.'

He stabbed it into the demon's body. A blood-curdling scream escaped the demon as the holy water coursed through its veins. Dean dropped the needle back on the cart.

'Let me know if you want some more. There's plenty left.'  
  
'Go directly to Hell,' - said Alastair. 'Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.'  
  
Dean smiled at him and held up a knife. Allegra wondered where he got it from. It made the demon laugh.

'There's that little pig-poker. I wondered where it went.'  
  
Dean poured holy water over the blade.  
  
'Do you really think this is gonna fix you?' - demanded Alastair. 'Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad.'  
  
Dean approached the tied-up demon, lingered, and then stabbed him. His skin made a sizzling sound.  
  
'I carved you into a new animal, Dean!' - Alastair gritted back the pain. 'There is no going back!'  
  
'Maybe you're right,' - said Dean. 'But now it's my turn to carve.'

Dean pulled the knife out of the demon, who once again just started laughing like it was all a hilarious joke to him.  
  
'Now it's your professionalism that I respect!' - Alastair spat out some blood.  
  
Dean turned away, disgusted. Allegra decided to step in. She knew what this would do to the Hunter, even if it was a demon he was torturing.

'Dean, let me take it from now on.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra had kept silent until now. It surprised Dean that she wanted to take the lead next. He paused for a moment, Ruby's knife clutched in his hand.

'You sure?' - he asked.

All he saw was determination in her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm sure,' - she nodded to him. 'Just don't stand too close.'

He moved aside and let her have the room. She walked right up to Alastair, passing the tool cart to dip her hand in holy water but leaving the rest as they were. Dean held his breath. He had never seen her like this. Granted, he didn't know her that well, but it was the first time he saw this menacing look about her.

 _Now we'll see what you can do,_ he thought.

'Let's see,' - she paced in front of Alastair. '5 or 6 of them should be enough to get you talking. You want them in order, or can I just pull them out my sleeve as I see fit?'

_5 or 6 of them? What the hell kind of powers does she have?_

Dean tilted his head a bit. Whatever they were, Alastair knew about them. And they were enough to scare him shitless. The Hunter leaned against the cart, close to the holy water and salt in case he had to step in.

'I think I'm gonna start with... the first two.'

Allegra hit the demon's chest with the hand she dipped in holy water before. It sizzled a bit, but nothing else happened. Then Dean saw Alastair convulse. His whole body spasmed together, and he started retching. Next, the demon bled, literally from everywhere. His eyes, his nose, his ears, his mouth, the wound Dean had given him... The blood flowed out of him like a river but turned into water as it dripped onto the ground.

Dean took a step forward, not sure what it was that he was witnessing. Allegra had barely touched Alastair, and here he was, bleeding out by the gallons. The blood flow stopped as suddenly as it had come, and Alastair gasped for air. Then it looked like he stopped breathing. Dean noticed his breath got caught too. He noticed something _moving up_ Alastair's throat. All of a sudden, _a friggin' frog_ popped out of Alastair's mouth! Then another. And another. One by one, he couldn't help but bring them up, and they all disappeared right after jumping to the ground.

Dean couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe what he saw. _Frogs!_ Living, croaking frogs, crawling up the demon's throat. Talk about torture... He stared at Allegra. She had her arms beside her body and glared at Alastair. She literally just stood there.

The frogs stopped as quickly as the blood had. Allegra moved closer to Alastair and whispered into his ear. Dean could still hear her, though;

'Payback's a bitch, Alastair. I think I'm gonna go to the 6th one now.'

She stepped back. Not once did she look at Dean. If she had, she would've only seen the horror on his face.

_What the hell are you?!_

'Do... do your worst, you little bitch,' - Alastair spat at her.

Allegra grinned viciously at him.

'Suit yourself.'

She caressed her own hand in a circular motion, never taking her eyes off the demon before her. A dreadful scream filled the room as Alastair howled out in pain. Something was definitely happening to him, but Dean couldn't see what. Allegra just kept stroking her hand over and over again until she finally stopped and stared at the creature from their nightmares.

The Hunter saw Alastair's skin change. He was covered in... Dean didn't really know what. He dared to come just a little closer, keeping enough distance from the demon so that he himself wouldn't get affected by whatever Allegra was doing to him.

Boils! He was covered in boils. Gooey pus broke free and dripped very slowly to the ground. Dean was perplexed. Never in his entire life had he ever seen someone with the power to do this. No demon, no ghoul, no witch even (and they were the worst of the lot, in his opinion).

 _This can't be,_ Dean's thoughts were racing. _How the hell is she doing this? There is just no way that... Wait... The first two; blood and frogs... And now boils. She said it was the 6th one. But those are... No... Son of a bitch!_

The boils receded from Alastair's skin, leaving nothing but open wounds and pus. He looked awful. More like roadkill than the chief torturer of Hell. That would've been fine with Dean, but the way it had happened just bewildered him completely. Now he understood why Allegra was afraid of being around Hunters. They would kill her for a lot less.

Dean was taken out of his trance when Allegra suddenly dropped to one knee. He hurried over to steady the redhead. She was not looking good. Blood trickled down her nose, and her skin had just gone pale white. The young woman was shivering; she was ice cold.

'Huh, loo-looks like someone... has been a little too neglectful of her powers.'

After everything he had endured, Alastair still managed to sound like his usual self.

'You shut your goddamn mouth!' - Allegra said. 'I'm not done with you.'

'Looks like you are, sweetheart.'

Allegra tried to get up but fell back down, right into Dean's arms. He didn't hesitate and scooped her up. He carried her to the door, where Castiel quickly unlocked it to let them out. He'd seen everything through the grate in the door, and Dean could tell he was just as shocked.

Dean knelt down to put Allegra on the floor and looked at her. Her dark eyes were closed; she was completely drained.

'Did you know she could do that?' - he asked Castiel.

'I was informed of her powers, yet to see her use them...' - said the Angel.

'What is she?'

But Castiel didn't respond.

'You're gonna take care of her, you hear me?' - ordered Dean. 'Take her to the hospital. Cas! You listening to me?!'

'Yes... yes, I will watch over her.'

Dean gently caressed Allegra's cheek before he got up. She'd been wrong before. He didn't hate her. In fact, all he could feel for the girl was admiration. To have these powers and to live her life the way she did...

'Get her out of here,' he told Castiel. 'I'll deal with Alastair.'

With a last glance at the unconscious girl, Dean walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He was sure the Angel would do as he had told him. Besides, he had bigger fish to fry. He walked over to the tool cart, taking the salt and the holy water. Allegra's final attack on Alastair had left the demon fully exposed. Literally.

'Right, bitch,' - said Dean. 'Round three. And believe me, this is gonna hurt.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra floated in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware that she was lying in a bed. There was an annoying constant beep next to her, and she felt a tube near her hand. A hospital bed. Someone had brought her to the hospital.

The one time she actually managed to open her eyes, she saw a blood bag and IV hanging overhead. O neg. She knew it wouldn't do her much good. No blood transfusion would. The doctors must've run her blood work a few times before resorting to the only thing they thought would work. She was already looking forward to that conversation.

She heard voices near her, not in the room but out in the corridor. She recognized Sam and Castiel. They were arguing. She couldn't understand all of it. Sam demanded Castiel to heal 'both of them.' _Both? Dean? God, please, no..._

She tried to open her eyes, but all she could do was squint. She saw him in a bed next to hers. He was hooked with a breathing tube. _Dean, no... No, what happened? What did I do?_

Allegra could hear Sam's voice again. He was angry.

'This whole thing was pointless,' - she picked up. 'You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers.'

_Something else? If demons aren't involved... Who is powerful enough to kill Angels?_

She heard footsteps, closer to her now, and someone sighing in frustration. She guessed it was Sam. He didn't go to sit with his brother like she thought he would. Instead, he loomed over Allegra. She still couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear him.

'I don't know what your connection is with my brother,' - Sam said softly. 'But you being in the same hospital and half-dead is not a coincidence. I know you two were together. If I find out you have something to do with this, I'm going to kill you.'

Allegra probably shouldn't have locked on to his soul at that moment, but she had to know for sure. The darkness she had sensed within him before had grown stronger. Now she understood. Demon blood. _Ruby's blood_. Sam was drinking it. It enhanced something inside him. Something lurking underneath the surface.

The redhead lost consciousness again and floated between the real world and her dreams, with only the Angels to keep her company.


	6. What lies underneath

Allegra blinked a few times. She was sore all over. Her surroundings confirmed she was still in the hospital. She remembered Alastair... Using her powers to break the demon and then... nothing. She heard voices next to her. Castiel. And Dean! A memory came up of her seeing him with a breathing tube. But if he was talking now, the doctors must've removed it.

Allegra remained perfectly still, listening to their conversation.

'Is it true?' - she heard Dean's trembling voice. 'Did I break the first Seal? Did I start all this?'

 _What?  
_  
'Yes,' - confirmed Castiel. 'When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to Hell, and we fought our way to get to you before you...'  
  
'Jump-started the Apocalypse?'  
  
'We were too late.'  
  
 _Seems to be a recurring problem with Angels,_ Allegra thought bitterly.

'Why didn't you just leave me there, then?' - asked Dean.  
  
'It's not blame that falls on you, Dean; it's fate.' - said the Angel, as if that would make it all okay. 'The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it.'  
  
'Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?'

Castiel must have tried to leave cause Dean suddenly yelled;

'Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?!'  
  
'I don't know.' - admitted Castiel.  
  
'Bull!'  
  
'I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you.'  
  
Allegra heard defeat in Dean's voice.

'Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not... I'm not strong enough... I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me.'  
  
Her heart broke when she heard him cry. She knew this would happen. She knew confronting Alastair would tip him over his breaking point. Allegra had been preparing for it since the Angels pulled her out of Hell. But Dean had only escaped months ago. It had been too soon for him.

Castiel left, and Allegra was alone with Dean. He still hadn't noticed she was awake and that she had heard their conversation. She wondered if she should say something. Part of her wanted to leave him in peace. But she couldn't bring herself to it.

Allegra called out to him, a little hesitant.

'Dean?'

The Hunter turned to her. Allegra thought he would be angry at her. But all she saw was relief.

'Allegra!' - exclaimed Dean, tears still glistening in his eyes. 'Man, you sure know how to scare a guy.'

Allegra sat up as best she could. She grabbed hold of the bed rail for support.

'You okay? I euhm... I heard, sorry.'

'Not... Not really,' - Dean slumped back in his pillow but kept himself turned so he could look at her. 'You should've left me in Hell.'

'And miss out on meeting your charming personality? Not a chance.'

Dean chuckled a bit at her quip but grimaced at the pain in his ribs.

'Dean, what happened?' - asked Allegra.

'You collapsed,' - he told her. 'I carried you out the room and told Castiel to take you to the hospital. I went back in to finish up with Alastair. You left his skin open to the bone in some places, so salt and holy water had an extra burn on the son of a bitch. But he just wouldn't stop talking. He distracted me with the whole first Seal thing and then jumped me. Cas told me Uriel broke him out.'

'Uriel? You're not seriously telling me _he_ was behind the attacks?' - Allegra couldn't believe it. 'I'm gonna kill that bastard.'

'Someone beat you to it.'

Well, maybe it was for the best. She didn't think the Angels would've appreciated her killing one of their own.

'So euhm, what was that about the first Seal?' - she asked Dean.

A gloom fell over the Hunter as he recited what Allegra assumed was part of a prophecy.

'"And it is written that the first Seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break". I... I'm the one responsible for this mess.'

'I don't believe that.'

'Allegra, please...'

'Don't you 'Allegra' me, Winchester!' - she shut him up. 'Demons forced your hand. You wanna blame someone, then blame them. And the Angels too while you're at it.'

Dean stared at her, stupefied at her outburst.

'God, _they knew_ , Dean! They knew and didn't get you out sooner. One month. That was all that was needed to be on time, one month. For them, that's nothing. A heartbeat. They're the ones who let it happen, and now they expect you to fix it without so much as an explanation or apology? They want this stopped; then they should get off their feathered asses and do it themselves. You owe them nothing, so don't you dare feel guilty about this.'

Allegra took a deep breath. She had never spoken out against the Angels like that. She considered them her only 'friends.' But right now, all she felt was resentment.

Dean broke the silence when he saw she was done raging.

'Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side. Speaking of which...'

'Good morning Mr. Stiles! Oh, and Miss Galen, up and about too, I see. How are we both doing today?'

A perky nurse entered, followed by a man Allegra assumed was their doctor. She felt a bit woozy in her head all of a sudden. Like her shield had gone up around herself.

'Mr. Stiles, you mind if we take a look at Miss Galen first?'

'Go right ahead, doc.'

The doctor walked over to Allegra's bed. He looked like an ordinary human doctor, so it wasn't anything demonic that made her feel the way she did. She did get this weird vibe off of him.

'You had us worried, Miss Galen,' - said the doctor with a kind smile. 'No one really knew what to think of your case. Do you remember anything that happened?'

'I was hiking,' - answered Allegra. 'I wasn't feeling so good, and then I blacked out, I guess.'

'Were you alone?'

Allegra gave a little nod.

'Well, someone brought you here from wherever you were hiking. Left you right outside the ER. We have your backpack locked away safely; I'll have someone bring it to you later.'

She could see Dean's eyes roll, and he went even further down his pillow. To be fair, Castiel did bring her to the hospital as he'd asked.

'There are some things I would like to clear up with you, Miss Galen. First of all, your blood?'

 _Great, here we go..._ Allegra wished Dean wasn't in the room right now.

'Yeah, I figured you might have questions about that.'

From the corner of her eye, she saw Dean sit up a bit, eager to hear what was going on.

'Care to explain why we can't match your blood to any existing blood type? We used O neg as a universal donor, but it didn't really do anything. Fortunately, your blood seems to be... self-regenerative, in lack of a better term.'

Dean sat up even more.

'I've been tested a few times, and they just don't know what it is,' - said Allegra. 'I believe the last doctor I saw called it "a fluke of evolution in the family."'

'Well, the only plausible reason I can think of is that you might have a blood type know as Rh-null. Or, as it's referred to by its more common name, golden blood.'

'I'm sorry,' - said Allegra. 'Did you say golden blood?'

'It's called golden blood, not because of the color obviously, but because it's so incredibly rare, even to us doctors. Right now, there are only 43 persons on the planet who have it. You could be number 44. People with golden blood can only receive the same kind of blood, which could explain why the O neg didn't work. Yet it doesn't explain the regenerative properties.'

Allegra didn't know how to react to this. The whole "golden blood" was the first solid theory she'd heard. She dared to look at Dean, but he was as confused as she was.

'Another thing,' - continued the doctor. 'How did you get the scars on your back?'

_Son of a bitch..._

'Fell through a window when I was 13,' - sighed Allegra. 'I was in a coma for a year.'

'May I?' - asked the doctor.

The nurse was already at Allegra's side to help her sit up for him. But if she did that, there was a chance Dean would also see them. She couldn't let him. Not yet.

'I'd rather not,' - said Allegra strongly, looking from the nurse to the doctor.

'I understand,' - smiled the doctor. 'I can give you the contacts of a good plastic surgeon to take a look at them if you want.'

'That's not necessary,' - Allegra spoke a bit too fast there. 'I mean, thanks, but no. I've lived with them for almost 17 years now. They're a part of me.'

'Fair enough. Then as far as I'm concerned, you can leave the hospital in a day or two when you're strong enough. Now then, Mr. Stiles, your turn.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean let the doctor check him over. He couldn't wait to be alone with Allegra again. Eventually, the doctor was satisfied with his recovery and said he'd probably also be able to leave in a couple of days, as long as he rested enough at home.

As soon as they were gone, Dean pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His whole body was screaming at him to stop and get back down, but he refused to do so. He was gonna figure out everything there was to know about Allegra.

The redhead had purposely been ignoring him, but when she saw he was trying to get out of bed, she did the same, to stop him. The nurse had hooked Allegra off the machines, leaving her only with the IV, so she had more freedom to move. He, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky.

'Dean, what the hell?! Stay in bed!'

The Hunter was pushed back by her. He took hold of her hand and made her sit beside him.

'No more secrets, Allegra,' - said Dean. 'I gave you a pass when we first met, but I think I've earned to right to know. Especially after what I witnessed.'

Allegra averted her eyes from him. He thought she'd try to get away from him, but then she said in a very soft voice;

'Where do you want me to start?'

'How about those freak-ass powers of yours? Allegra, you made Alastair _bleed_. Everywhere! And then the frogs and the boils... You told me before we went in that your powers were of Biblical proportion. But you actually meant that, didn't you?'

Allegra took a deep sigh.

'Unfortunately, yes. I can use them as separate powers to attack someone, or I can keep them in order and... affect a whole town or city at once.'

'So we're really talking Old Testament plagues?'

'"And I will put forth my hand, and smite Egypt with all my wonders,"' - quoted Allegra.

'Funny definition of wonders,' - scoffed Dean. 'They actually make you do all that? '

'First, it was a town that was already infected by demons,' - she admitted. 'They had already killed all the innocents, and the Angels told me to see it as revenge. But the next one only had the potential to fall prey to demons. An Archangel appeared when I kept refusing, telling me that I had no choice. If I didn't do it, the townspeople would become infected just like the first town had. He made me believe it was the better option. Same with the third town.'

'When was the first time?' - demanded Dean.

'About three months after I got pulled out of Hell, I think.'

'They made you do that when you were _14_?!'

Dean was furious. He always thought the Angels he met were douchebags (with the possible exception of Cas) but to force _a kid_ to use such destructive powers? He would just love to hear them justify themselves. Allegra was right; he didn't owe them a damn thing, and neither did she.

'That's also when I learned of the existence of Hunters,' - said Allegra, crying silently. 'Two were in that first town, trying to kill as many demons as they could. At first, they thought I was the one behind it all. But when the last plague hit, the death of the firstborn, I managed to shield them from harm so they wouldn't get affected. One of them still believed I was dangerous, but the other allowed me to leave. He gave me his knife and wished me luck.'

Allegra seemed stuck in that one memory for a few seconds.

'I suppose that other Hunter, the one who didn't like me leaving, told some of his buddies cause I found myself fighting or running away from both demons and Hunters since then.'

'Which is why you prefer to stay away from us,' - understood Dean.

'Not you,' - Allegra said quickly. 'You're okay. Just... other Hunters. In general, I mean.'

'I don't think too many know about it. I never heard of it anyway. Once we're out of here, Sam and I'll spread the word that you're on our side. You won't have to worry about Hunters anymore.'

Dean saw Allegra's eyes squint at the mention of his brother's name.

'What?' - he asked her.

'Nothing,' - shrugged Allegra. 'I just don't think Sam likes me very much.'

Dean reluctantly thought back to the night those two met. The way Allegra had tried so hard not to get too close to his brother, and what Sam had said after she'd left... maybe she had a point. But that wouldn't stop him from helping out.

His hand was still holding Allegra's. He gave her a little pinch, which made her face light up a little. Dean found himself longing for her smile. And for so much more. Not just for a one-time thing like was usually the case when he hooked up with a girl, but for everything, he could have with her. A night, a day, a week, a month, years... A life. He didn't understand why she had this effect on him. Not even Lisa, the only other girl he could see himself living with, could stir these feelings inside of him.

'Allegra, I...,' - started Dean. 'I...'

Allegra's eyes were staring right into his, the gold in them even more present than usual.

'I... was... wondering about your blood?'

_Nice going, you coward!_

'I don't know, Dean,' - said Allegra. 'I swear I don't.'

'You're absolutely sure you're human, right?'

Allegra's are-you-kidding-me-look made him regret asking that question.

'Right, sorry,' - he apologized. 'So, you think you have this rare blood thing the doc mentioned?'

'Could be,' - shrugged Allegra. 'But it would still be weird that I just recover on my own. I get hurt a lot, running away and fighting demons off, but I'm always better the next day. Not even the Angels can heal me.'

Dean rubbed his temples with his free hand. Allegra's situation had almost made him forget about being responsible for breaking the first Seal, but it was still enough to give him a migraine. The young woman offered him some water.

'Any chance you can turn this into whiskey?' - he joked as he took the cup from her.

'Hmm, I could try wine,' - said Allegra.

'Really?' - Dean asked hopefully.

'No, Dean. That was Jesus, not Moses.'

Both of them started laughing. Dean hadn't done that in a while. It felt good. And he could tell Allegra felt better as well.

'You using your little magic trick again?' - grinned Dean.

'Not this time,' - Allegra smiled back.

_Then why am I feeling so warm and fuzzy?_

'Am I interrupting something?'

Sam lingered in the doorway. He looked sharply at the pair of them, specifically noting Allegra's hand in Dean's. She quickly retreated when she saw him standing there.

_Goddammit, Sam!_

'Just talking,' - said Allegra.

She left her spot on Dean's bed and scooted back in her own, pulling up the covers.

'Feeling better?' - Sam asked Dean.

'Yeah, doc says I can leave in a couple of days,' - answered Dean. 'We both can.'

'Great, the sooner you get out, the sooner we can leave,' - said Sam, completely ignoring Allegra.

'Then the three of us can find a way to stop any more Seals from breaking.'

Both Allegra and Sam looked at Dean in surprise.

'The three of us?' - repeated Sam.

When Dean didn't say anything else, he finally faced Allegra.

'Would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I need to talk to my brother.'

'Sure... I'll just... stretch my legs a bit.'

The redhead took the robe on the chair beside her bed before she got out of bed and grabbed the IV drip still hanging on her. Dean could have sworn that she shivered when she passed Sam.

'Really, Sammy?' - Dean asked when she had left. 'You're supposed to be the nice one in the family.'

'Don't start with me, Dean,' - said Sam harshly. 'I don't believe a word of you two meeting in college or of her helping you out with cases sometimes. There is something weird going on with that girl, and I don't want her around us.'

'Don't be such a bitch, Sammy...'

'Dean, I don't trust her!'

'Oh, that is rich coming from you! You're the one screwing the demon here! I made it plenty clear that I don't trust Ruby, but I tolerate her, just because you asked me to!'

That shut Sam up. Dean sighed. He had to tell him. Not everything, but he had to make Sam understand that Allegra was one of the good guys.

'She saved me, Sammy.' - he said.

'What? When?'

'Allegra helped Cas get me out of Hell. She has these wonky powers. She's been keeping an eye on me ever since because... she was there too. When she was a kid.'

Dean was glad to see that he had Sam stumped.

'You can't help me with what I feel,' - continued Dean. 'With what I see in my nightmares. Allegra can. I've seen her do things, Sam. Amazing things. I'm not asking you to trust her. I'm asking you to trust _me_.'

He knew he had Sam there. His brother had asked him to do the same for him with Ruby after all. He really had no choice but to accept it.

When Allegra returned, Sam had (somewhat reluctantly) agreed to her tagging along. Dean thought she'd be as happy as he was. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the fear and cautiousness in her eyes whenever she looked at his brother. 


	7. Broken

Things were going from bad to worse very fast. Dean had hoped to enjoy Allegra's company more (ignoring Sam's increased bitch behavior), but it wasn't meant to be. After meeting some prophet named Chuck, who apparently knew more of the whole impending Apocalypse but just wouldn't (or couldn't) say anything, the brothers discovered their father actually had another son named Adam. Allegra left after they met Adam, supposedly to stop Lucifer's little bitch from Hell, Lilith, from opening anymore Seals, but Dean knew that wasn't the real reason. And had he known what would have happened next, Dean wouldn't have let Allegra go.

Demons had found Adam and his mother and used them to get to the Winchesters. Their brother was already dead. They managed to defeat the demons and gave their half-brother a Hunter's funeral by burning his body.

Dean had hoped to catch a break after that roller-coaster, but it just kept on coming, one crazy loop after another. Like saving Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak, and his family from demons and getting Cas back in Jimmy - that was what Dean considered a 'slightly weirder but still pretty normal day.' Finding out Sam was hooked on demon blood was not. With the help of his mentor and father's friend, Bobby Singer, Dean locked Sam in Bobby's panic room. His brother's screams reached the living room where he and Bobby were trying to find a way to get him of the stuff sooner.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the Angels' bitch?'  
  
Dean sighed and looked at Bobby. His father's friend and mentor wasn't happy with the deal he'd made with Castiel, giving his loyalty to the Angels, but what else could he have done?

'I'm sorry. You prefer "sucker"? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?'  
  
'Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby, ' said Dean annoyed. 'I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan.'  
  
'Then why in the hell did you...'

'Because what other option do I have? It's either trusting the Angels or let Sammy trust a demon!'  
  
'I see your point.'  
  
Dean turned back to the door. He was really hoping Allegra would come in at any moment now. He needed her to do just that. He wanted her back. To see her. To talk to her. To... anything really. She would know what to do. Then he noticed something. Silence.

'You hear that?' - he said to Bobby.  
  
'Yeah, that's a little too much nothing.'  
  
They both hurried to the basement and opened the latch in the panic room door. Sam was on the floor, having some sort of seizure. Dean wanted to storm in to help his brother, but a little voice in his head stopped him.  
  
'What if he's faking?'  
  
'You really think he would?' - Bobby sounded doubtful but hesitant nonetheless.  
  
'I think he'd do anything,' - said Dean.  
  
Suddenly, Sam was slammed against the wall like a ragdoll. Some invisible force kept him up.  
  
'That ain't faking!' - urged Bobby.  
  
They threw open the door, got to Sam, and managed to get him off the wall and on the cot.  
  
'We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety,' - Bobby noticed Dean had frozen over his brother. 'Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah,' - nodded Dean. 'Let's just get it over with.'

_Allegra, if you can hear me, I really need you. Now more than ever. Please, Allegra!_

He couldn't believe it when he heard her voice calling out to him.

'Dean? Dean, where are you?!'

'Who the hell...?' - Bobby looked at Dean, but the Hunter had already gotten up to run to the door and shout out.

'Allegra! Down in the basement! It's Sam, hurry!'

Dean heard her footsteps on the stairs and saw her. She had actually come to him. He suppressed the urge to smile at her. Allegra hurried over to him, a bloodstained blade in her hand. He pointed to his brother. The redhead didn't wait a moment longer and made her way over to Sam. She knelt down beside him, dropped the dagger beside the cot, and put her hands on his chest.

The warm glow Dean had become so familiar with spread through the room. He could feel it surround him. He saw Bobby step back from the cot, reaching for his holstered gun. Dean shot him a reprimanding look.

Dean noticed the warmth fading slowly and stepped up to the cot. He knelt beside Allegra. She slumped right into his arms, panting heavily. The effort had exhausted her. But she'd done it. Sam was just asleep now.

Dean picked Allegra up and carried her out of the panic room. He took her upstairs and put her on the couch. Carefully, he stroked a string of red hair out of her face. Only now did Dean notice what a mess she was.

Allegra's beautiful red hair was all tangled up. Her face was smudged with dust and dirt, and she had a scratch on her cheek. Blood ran from her nose. Dean gathered that must've been from using her power just now, remembering she also had a bloody nose after using them on Alastair. He saw dark bruises on Allegra's neck like someone had tried to strangle her. Blood covered almost her entire shirt and part of her jeans. Dean lifted part of the shirt but couldn't see any superficial wounds. The blood wasn't hers.

The Hunter heard footsteps behind him and saw Bobby in the door opening.

'Get me a cloth and some water,' - ordered Dean.

But it seemed like Bobby couldn't hear him (or chose not to). He was holding the knife Allegra dropped in the panic room. He flipped it over and over in his hands as he recognized it from somewhere.

'Got something you wanna tell me, Dean?' - he demanded.

Dean ignored his mentor, got the water and cloth himself, and began to wash Allegra's face gently. Bobby strode over to him and pulled him up by his collar.

'Don't you ignore me, boy!' - said Bobby harshly. 'Bad enough you got Angels on your ass but now this girl too?!'

Dean stared at Bobby.

'You know her?'

'Know her?' - Bobby scoffed. 'She was the one thing your daddy and I ever actually came to blows over. He believed she was good, even though she'd just used the 10 freaking plagues of the Exodus to wipe an entire town off the map. Gave her his knife too. Had it been up to me, I would've shoved this thing in her heart and shot her in the head for good measure.'

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Hunters from Allegra's story. His father and Bobby? And _his dad_ had been the one to let her go? That didn't sound like him at all. John Winchester had always been "shoot to kill first, ask questions if need be later."

Bobby tried to push Dean away to get to Allegra, but he had his feet firmly planted on the ground and glared at his mentor.

'Boy, move your ass before I smack you down,' - threatened Bobby.

'Go ahead, but you're not touching Allegra,' - Dean said defyingly.

'What is it with you Winchesters and saving this girl? She's bad news, son! But hey, if you want to make the same mistake your brother is making, have at it. I'm done warning everyone.'

Dean still wouldn't budge. He had always suspected Allegra was in his life for a reason. Now that he knew it was his own father that had let her live, he was even more convinced of that fact. And there was no way in hell he was gonna let Bobby or anyone else hurt her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra's head was throbbing. The voices in her head were louder than ever. There was absolute chaos amongst the Angels. Something big was going down. She supported herself on her elbows whilst trying to make out her surroundings. She was in the living room of a house. There was a clear view of the kitchen from where she was. She looked out the window and saw a car junkyard. The last thing she remembered was Dean calling out to her. And Sam. Strapped down in a basement somewhere.

A noise to her right made her look up. She saw a man sitting at a desk of sorts. Both it and the floor were littered with books and papers.

'About time you woke up,' - he said to her.

To her shock, Allegra found herself in the presence of the Hunter who had tried to kill her when she was 14 years old. She tried to get up from the couch she was lying on but tumbled to the floor. She was still very weak. The Hunter came from behind the desk and walked towards her.

'Stay the hell away from me!' - Allegra yelled out.

'I ain't gonna hurt you, sweetheart,' - he scoffed. 'You got Dean to thank for that. Up you get.'

He pulled her up by hooking his arms underneath hers and put her back on the couch.

'Now, clearly, you remember me, so I wanna make one thing perfectly clear. You're lucky you got Dean on your side 'cause if it were up to me, I'd have corrected the mistake I made 16 years ago. I haven't forgotten what you did then, so I got my eyes on you.'

He handed Allegra her knife.

'I've already cleansed it for you, don't make me regret it.'

She took her weapon back from the Hunter and took a deep breath.

'Where's Dean?' - asked Allegra.

'Gone,' - was the gruff reply. 'Don't know where. You wouldn't happen to know how to find him, do you?'

'I can try. What euhm... what happened? With Sam, I mean?'

She sat up straight.

'He got out. Still don't know how; the panic room is fortified against demons. Dean went after him but came back without his brother. Then he just poof, disappeared.'

'I feel the presence of Angels in your house,' - said Allegra, her eyes closed so she could focus on locking on Dean's soul. 'Most likely, they did it.'

'Why the hell would they do...'

'Got him!'

'...that?'

But Allegra was already gone. She'd found Dean and had transported herself to him. Which was a mistake considering she'd already used a fair amount of her powers to calm Sam. But she had to find Dean.

Allegra heard Dean's voice when she hit the cold floor;

'Allegra?! What the hell are you doing here?'

'Oh, you know, felt like dropping in.'

She felt Dean's hands on her arm, pulling her up, and then he put one arm around her for support. He carefully led her to a chair. Allegra took in her surroundings. They were in a green room, decorated with white and gold, with no windows, no doors. Someone had put a pile of hamburgers and a bowl with beer bottles on the table, so starving to death wasn't the intent.

'Where are we?' - she asked Dean.

'Pre-Apocalypse green room,' - answered Dean. 'Angels are keeping me here until the last Seal breaks, and they can send me down to whoop Lucifer's ass.'

'It's true then.'

'Wait, you knew?!'

'I swear I found out like an hour before you called me!' - Allegra said defensively. 'I discovered what the last Seal was, the one that has to be broken for Lucifer to get out. It can't be just any random one. That's when Zachariah came with some other Angels and...'

'Zachariah? He's the one who messed you up like that? I'm gonna kill that bastard!'

Allegra couldn't help but smile. Zachariah had probably done more for Dean to act like that, but it did feel good to have someone react like that. She'd become used to fending for herself, so having someone in her corner was nice.

'You feel better now, right?' - Dean asked, concerned.

'Yeah... yeah, I'm good,' - she said.

Dean took her hand in his, and Allegra felt a surge of warmth going through her. It hadn't come from her, though. It was Dean. He made her feel... alive.

Allegra tried to get over the warm fuzziness and asked;

'Where's Sam now?'

Dean sighed.

'I don't know. The last thing I told him was never to come back if he walked out the door. But out he went, with that demon slut Ruby. I returned to Bobby's to check on you, and then Cas plucked me away and benched my ass here.'

'We'll find him, Dean.'

Allegra pinched his hand. The corner of his mouth went up in a smile for like a second. Then a thought seemed to cross his mind.

'Bobby didn't hurt you, did he? I was gonna explain everything when you woke up but... yeah...'

'No, he didn't. But I have to say he was the last person I expected to see when I woke up.'

'I know. He told me.' - said Dean.

He cleared his throat before he continued;

'My euhm... my father was the other Hunter. The one who let you go. Which surprised me cause my father isn't exactly known for his merciful nature.'

'Your father...'

Of course. That's where's she'd heard the name before. It was John Winchester who had stopped his partner, Bobby, from killing her after the tenth plague had taken place. He'd just looked at her and had said that God sent Moses to get his people out of Egypt with the plagues so that he had to believe God had plans for her too. He'd given her his knife and had wished her well before leaving her amidst all the destruction, ignoring his partner's loud objections.

Dean gave her some time to register the information. He got up from his chair and started pacing the room again. He hesitantly took a burger off the pile and wanted to offer one to Allegra, but he was suddenly shoved hard against the wall.

Allegra was on her feet in less than a second, knife at the ready. She froze when she saw who it was; Castiel. He had his hand pressed over Dean's mouth, looking from Allegra back to Dean. The Hunter nodded slowly, prompting Allegra to lower her weapon. Castiel let go of Dean and drew a knife across his forearm. He smeared his own blood on the wall, drawing a rune or sigil.

At that moment, Zachariah appeared in the room and took in the scene.

'Castiel!' - he yelled out. 'Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing? And how did _you_ get here, missy?'

But Castiel ignored the other Angel. He finished the sigil on the wall and slammed his hand at the very center of it. Zachariah disappeared in a flash of white light, screaming.

'He won't be gone long,' - said Castiel. 'We have to find Sam now.'

'Where is he?' - asked Dean.

'I don't know,' - answered Castiel. 'But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith.'

'But Lilith's gonna break the final seal.'

'No, Dean,' - said Allegra. 'That's what I found out. They've been manipulating Sam from the beginning into killing her.'

Dean's eyes went from Allegra to Castiel.

'Lilith _is_ the final Seal,' - said Castiel. 'She dies, the end begins.'

'You guys go, I'll keep the Angels occupied,'- said Allegra. 'I can draw Zachariah here so that he won't get in your way.'

'Allegra, no,' - said Dean. 'It's too dangerous, and you're still weak from...'

'I'm strong enough. Now go! Stop Sam before he gets to Lilith. Kill that Ruby-bitch while you're at it.'

Castiel stretched out his hand, but Dean didn't take it. He looked at Allegra as she began to carve a summoning rune in the palm of her hand. She felt his eyes on her.

'Be careful, Galen,' - said Dean.

'Right back at you, Winchester,' - she grinned.

Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist, and they were gone. Allegra finished the rune in her hand, but before she summoned Zachariah, she took a couple of bottles from the bowl and smashed them on the floor. The liquid spread everywhere, just like she wanted. She already knew just how she could keep the Angels in the green room.

Allegra pressed her hand against the wall, and no less than 7 Angels appeared in the room, Zachariah closest to her. He shook his head when he saw her.

'My dear,' he chuckled. 'You are wasting your time. It's inevitable. The final Seal will break, and Lucifer will be freed from Hell. Then you and the Winchesters will be called on for the next phase of this grand plan.'

'We'll see,' - Allegra glared at him.

'You've already fought us once, Allegra. We took it easy on you then because you are still destined for great things. Do _not_ push me, girl.'

He attempted to move towards her, but he couldn't. Surprised, he looked down at his feet. Or better, at where his feet stood a minute ago. Now all he saw was blood. A river of blood, running from one side of the room to the other, was slowly but certainly swallowing him and the others with him. He looked up at Allegra, and she was glad to see he was mortified.

'You should really pay more attention to where you decide to stand when you enter a room,' - she grinned. 'The extra stickiness comes from the beer that you so generously provided.'

'You DARE use your powers against us?!' - Zachariah was outraged. 'The Angels have provided for you, and you turn against _us_?!'

'Against the Angels? No. No, I know there are good ones amongst the rotten apples. Against _you,_ though? Hell yeah.'

Allegra folded her hands. She knew just which plague to use now. She imagined the winged creature appearing in her hand and asked;

'Do you know what it's like to go up against a swarm, Zachariah?'

She slowly unfolded her hands to reveal a locust resting on the palm of her bloody hand.

'Wanna find out?'

Allegra blew the locust in Zachariah's direction, and as soon as the little animal landed on the Angel's shoulder, thousands flew into the room. They came out of the walls, the ceiling, the part of the floor that wasn't covered in blood... The locusts swarmed around the seven Angels, who tried to shield themselves by wildly waving their arms. But their movements only made them sink in the blood faster, and the locusts didn't even need to land on them to take a bite. Normal locusts posed no real harm to humans. But these weren't normal locusts. Allegra willed them to attack the Angels.

Screams filled the room. Two more Angels appeared, away from the blood this time, but they were no match against the locusts. The seven others already had tiny bite marks all over their bodies. Zachariah had taken the worst hit. Allegra tasted blood in the corner of her mouth and realized her nose was bleeding again. She had to leave and hope the locusts would keep them occupied long enough after she was gone.

With a final glare at a raging Zachariah, Allegra disappeared from the room and landed in a meadow somewhere. She rolled on her back, trying to catch her breath. Escaping the green room had been her last trick.

The Angels were buzzing in her head. Louder and louder. Repeating the same word, over and over again. Broken. The final Seal was broken. Lucifer was free. 


	8. Scars from the past

After her confrontation with the Angels in the green room, Allegra really needed to recover. She'd checked in to a motel close to the meadow where she'd escaped to (after makings sure the Winchesters were still alive and kicking). She had slept for hours on end. Days even. All the while, the voices in her head had grown silent.

'Allegra, can you hear me? Wake up.'

Allegra managed to open her eyes to find Castiel sitting on the bed beside her. He had his hand on her shoulder. The one he had touched when they had gotten Dean out of Hell. Even after almost a year, his handprint was still pressed on her skin, a constant reminder of that day.

She shoved him away and sat up. She did not want nor need any of his crap.

'I realize you must be disappointed in us,' - Castiel began.

'Gee, ya think?' - Allegra said harshly before he could continue. 'I just don't understand, Cas. Why? Why did the Angels allow this to happen? You guys had more reason than anyone to keep Lucifer locked away.'

Castiel carefully avoided her judgmental stare.

'And you wonder why people lose faith,' - scoffed Allegra.

She knew he was probably already ashamed of his and the other Angels' actions, but his sad puppy eyes wouldn't stop Allegra from speaking her mind.

'You should find Dean. You're safer with him.'

_Changing the subject, huh, smooth... Coward._

'The Devil is walking the Earth, Cas,' - sighed Allegra. 'I don't think anyone is safe anymore.'

'Once Lucifer has his vessel, he will come looking for you, Allegra. Dean is the Michael Sword, so he has some measure of protection around him. You must go to him.'

'Why would Lucifer come for me? And what the hell is...?'

'We have no time for this.'

Castiel gave Allegra a push, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the black Chevy Impala, right next to Dean. He nearly jumped out of his seat, making the car swirl on the road.

'Jesus! Woman, you have got to stop dropping in like that!'

He quickly recovered and scanned her over.

'You okay? What happened in the green room after Cas and I left?'

'Oh, let's just say Zachariah will be thinking twice before entering any room I'm in.'

Allegra took a glance around the car and noticed Sam wasn't there;

'Where's Sam? Is he okay?'

'No idea,' - Dean answered curtly.

'You want me to find him?' - asked Allegra.

'No,' - responded Dean. 'I just... I had to get away from him. I can't trust him anymore, Allegra. I warned him plenty about that little bitch, and he still...'

Allegra saw Dean was trying very hard to hold back his anger. She could've used her power to make him feel better, but in this case, it would've only masked the underlying problem. Instead, she put her hand on his arm and said;

'Dean, I know nothing can justify what he did. And I'm not saying that you have to forgive and forget just like that. But Sam is still your brother. You two need each other.'

Dean didn't say anything, but Allegra knew he was paying attention.

'You stay apart like this, and things will just get worse. Don't ignore the fact that you're strongest when you have your brother at your side, Dean. Don't push him away.'

The Hunter just kept staring ahead of him. He then parked the Impala on the side of the road and got out. Allegra let him pace for a while before she got out herself and walked round to get to him. Dean stood with his back to her. She touched his shoulder, and he turned to face her. He looked so fragile; it broke Allegra's heart.

'I don't recognize my own brother anymore, Allegra,' - his voice choked. 'I feel like I lost him. Bobby got hurt and is probably gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Those dicks up in Heaven are practically forcing Michael down my throat, and now we not only have to put up with demons and monsters but with freaking Satan too?'

'Ssh, it's okay,' - Allegra put her hands around Dean's neck. 'You'll figure it out. I'll help you.'

Dean brought his head down a bit and rested his forehead against hers. Allegra noticed he had put his arms around her waist. She once again sensed that warm fuzziness inside her.

'I think this is my favorite of your powers,' - Dean said.

'I'm not doing anything,' - she said back.

One more glance was all it took. One look into each other's eyes to know they both wanted this. That they both yearned for it. Allegra felt Dean's lips brush against hers. Very softly. Only a second. Then again. Longer this time. Dean barely lifted his mouth from hers anymore and kissed her. Allegra knew she shouldn't have allowed it. But her heart overpowered her head, screaming at her to just give in. Dean pulled Allegra closer to him. His tongue traced her lips. His hand went underneath her shirt, and the touch of his fingers on her bare skin made her shiver. She was pressed against his warm body and was barely holding it together. Allegra knew she couldn't let it go too far. Especially not with Dean.

The buried memory of that fatal night resurfaced, and Allegra pushed Dean away with all her might. It hurt Allegra to do it. Because she wanted it - more than he could ever know. But it was too dangerous.

Dean was taken unawares by her sudden refusal to continue and looked at her in surprise.

'Allegra, what... Did I do something?'

He approached her, but Allegra quickly backed away.

'No... No, it's not you,' - she violently shook her head.

Dean made another attempt to come closer. Allegra turned away from him, hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Dean. I... I can't.'

She couldn't face him anymore. She knew he didn't understand, but it was for his own good. That could never happen to anyone else. Never again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was trying to focus on the newspaper in front of him, but the words danced in front of him. He just couldn't forget what had happened last night. Or what hadn't happened rather. He still didn't understand why Allegra had pushed him away like that. She was clearly into him. And he liked her. A lot more than he'd ever liked any woman.

They'd gotten back in the car and had driven in silence until the next town where they'd gotten a motel room. The room had single beds, but the lady behind the desk had hinted they could be pushed together if they wanted a more 'romantic evening.' Neither had really responded to the not-so-subtle hint.

When they'd woken up that morning, Allegra's backpack had magically appeared during the night. Dean had taken a quick shower and had offered to get breakfast so Allegra could take all the time she needed to get ready. By the time he had returned, some of the content of the backpack lay spread out on Allegra's bed, and she was already in the bathroom. Dean could hear the shower running and found himself picturing how Allegra would look like. Perfect. Wet. Naked. He slapped himself to get the image out of his head but couldn't stop his eyes from going to the bathroom door once and a while. That's when he noticed the door wasn't completely closed. Before he realized it, Dean had crossed the very short distance between the table and the bathroom door, and his hand was on the door.

_Winchester, what the hell do you think you're doing?_

The shower stopped. Dean positioned himself to peer through the small opening of the door. His heart skipped a beat. Allegra was brushing her red hair over her shoulder. She had a towel wrapped around her. But the towel didn't cover her entire back, and Dean gasped silently at what he saw.

_'How did you get the scars on your back?'_

He remembered the doctor asking that in the hospital. He had meant to question Allegra about it himself, but he'd forgotten. Now he saw them for himself. Deep lines edged in her skin. Some were already faded white; others still had a pinkish color. Dean stumbled back against the bed and sat down. He tried to remember what Allegra had answered when the doctor had asked her about them.

_'Fell through a window when I was 13. Was in a coma for about a year.'_

13... A year... These weren't wounds from a fall. She'd gotten them in Hell. But then she... The door opened, and Allegra came out barefoot, dressed in jeans and a black top, holding a blouse that she had meant to put on next. She froze when she saw Dean sitting on the bed, staring at her. Her hair was still wet and hung loosely over her back. That's when Dean noticed something else - on her right shoulder this time. A handprint, much like the one he had on his own left shoulder. Allegra saw him look at it and tried to put the blouse on, but Dean was faster. He grabbed the piece of clothing and threw it across the room. He then took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. With his other hand, he touched the handprint.

'Why didn't you tell me about this?' - demanded Dean.

But the redhead averted her eyes.

Dean slowly walked around her and moved her hair over her left shoulder. He had expected her to stop him, but she didn't. The scars on her back were worse than he thought. Someone had carved into her with a knife or something. The more superficial and better healed wounds appeared to be lashes. He realized that not only had she been carved up like a piece of meat, but she had also been flogged. Dean could only see Allegra's shoulder blades and upper back, but he suspected her entire back was like this. He very gently traced one of the deeper cuts and felt her wince. Not because he hurt her, but because this was the first time Allegra had allowed anyone to do this.

'They didn't take your soul,' - whispered Dean.

'No... they couldn't get it,' - he heard Allegra sob. 'So instead of killing me, they... a soul willingly given is worth a lot to them. Mine is worth even more. Every day they brought me to him. Alastair. He opened me up, and then he... I still _feel_ that thing hit my body. I can _hear_ it. Every day I said no. And every day he would... just over and over again.'

Dean didn't know what to say. He thought she'd been through the same as he had, but it had been worse for her. Far worse.

He put his arms around Allegra and held her against him. She put her hands on his, trying to get free, but he was holding her tight. Dean tilted his head a bit so he could whisper in her ear;

'I'm not going to let anyone do that to you ever again.'

'You can't protect me, Dean,' - cried Allegra. 'Not from that.'

'I'm damn well gonna try,' - he said.

He kissed away a tear. And another, closer to the corner of her mouth. Allegra didn't struggle. She didn't say anything. Dean turned her in his arms so they could face each other. She put her hands on his chest. Her eyes were closed. Dean pressed his lips on her forehead. Her nose. Her cheek again. Her lips... It hadn't lasted more than a second. But it was enough for Allegra to open her eyes. Dean saw the gold in her eyes, gazing up at him. He felt her grab hold of his flannel shirt. He brought his lips to hers again.

Against expectations, Allegra answered his kiss eagerly. Dean completely melted into her. When their tongues finally met, it was like fireworks going off on the 4th of July. They stumbled on the bed, with Dean on top. He let his hand slide under Allegra's top. Slowly, he went from her hip to her side, getting closer to her breast. But she grabbed his hand before he got that far. Dean felt her body stiffen. Just like the night before.

 _No, not again,_ he thought.

Dean broke their kiss off. Both were panting heavily, trying to recuperate some of the air they'd lost while locked together. They were still holding each other, though Allegra had created some distance between them by pushing him away.

'What's wrong?' - asked Dean confused.

'Dean, I can't do this,' - she answered.

'Allegra...'

'Dean, please... don't. Don't force me to...'

Her voice broke.

After everything, Allegra was still keeping secrets from him. Dean could've pushed her to tell him why. But he had never forced a woman to do anything she didn't want to, and he wasn't about to start now. Not with her. Dean rolled off her and just lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Allegra moved as well and rested her head on his chest. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted a woman before. His pride was telling him to kick her out, but what he really felt for her made him swallow that pride. He put his arms around her, hoping she would at least let him do that.

'I do want this, Dean,' - he heard her say. 'But I can't... I'm sorry, but we can never go that far.'

Allegra pushed herself up with her hand and out of his embrace. She looked down at him and said something Dean had never expected;

'I would never forgive myself if you died because of me.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension between them was unbearable. They couldn't be in the same room, but neither could one leave the other alone for too long. Allegra was glad when Castiel appeared to ask for Dean's help to track down God, who, Cas believed, was hiding somewhere on Earth. She helped them find the vessel of the Archangel Raphael, but she didn't feel up to facing any other Angels besides Cas. Dean had asked her to stay in the motel until he either came back or until he called her, so that's where she still was. But she was restless.

Allegra kept waiting to hear from him so that she could go to him. She had tried to sleep. She had even tried to listen to the Angel radio in her head but all there was, was eery silence. By the late afternoon, she'd gone to the internet cafe a little further down the street, trying to do a little research on the Michael Sword. Cas had said that Dean was the Michael Sword, and then Dean himself had made that comment about the Angels forcing Michael down his throat. She suspected it meant Dean was Michael's vessel, though she hoped she was wrong. But the only things her search brought up were paintings and images of the Archangel Michael, holding an actual sword.

Frustrated, she returned to the motel at night. Dean hadn't come back yet. Neither had he contacted her. Castiel was with him, so she knew nothing bad would happen to him, but still... they were tracking down an Archangel so they could, in turn, track down God. And Archangels were the nastiest sons of bitches up there.

Allegra tried not to think of what had happened between her and Dean, but it was useless. She could still feel the taste of his lips, his body on top of hers, his hands touching her skin... It couldn't happen again. She couldn't risk his life. The safest option would be to leave. But Castiel's warning that Lucifer was after her gnawed at her. She was powerful, but not that powerful. There was no way she could stand against the Devil on her own. She knew she had to stay, if only because Dean had asked her to, but perhaps, she could procure some back-up... If Dean wasn't alone with her anymore, he'd keep his distance. Cas would be the obvious choice (he most likely knew why she couldn't be with anyone anyway), but she very much doubted the Angel would agree to that. That really left only one option - Sam Winchester.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken her the rest of the night, but Allegra finally managed to track Sam down. She made sure the room she'd shared with Dean was in order, took her backpack, and disappeared. She appeared in front of one of the rooms of the Great Plains Motel in Oklahoma. Even though it was already well past midnight, the lights were still on. At least Sam wouldn't kill her for waking him up.

Allegra knocked on the door and heard a scuffle on the other side. The door opened a bit, and Sam appeared fully dressed, though his hair was a bit ruffled like he had been sleeping earlier. Sam opened the door completely, surprised at the sight of her.

'Allegra? What are you doing here? Where's Dean? Is he okay?'

'Yeah, he's fine,' - she answered. 'Well, I think he is. He left with Castiel 2 days ago.'

Sam sighed in relief. He stepped aside so Allegra could enter the room. When she walked past him, she sensed he was different. The demon blood had left his body. His soul was still a mess, but not as much as before. She was glad things were improving, albeit slowly. The youngest Winchester closed the door and sat down at the table. Allegra dropped her backpack and followed his example.

'Dean doesn't know I came,' - she said. 'He told me that you guys split and that he... that he doesn't really trust you anymore.'

Sam sighed and looked out the window.

'That was his choice, not mine.'

'Sam, he can't just forgive and forget what you did. But he is your brother, and he does love you. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. You're strongest together. You need him, and he needs you.'

'Why do you care?' - Sam crossed his arms and looked at her. 'I thought you'd be glad to have Dean to yourself.'

Allegra kept quiet for a moment. She could tell him everything. But even without the demon blood, even if she did want him to reunite with his brother, there was still something about him that warned her to be careful.

'Don't presume to know what I want or don't want,' - she then said. 'Yes, I like Dean, but no, I can't be with him. But that is not why we're here now, are we? We're here because you made mistakes, and now you're damn well gonna man up and set things straight. Unless you prefer to sit here whimpering like a little coward.'

Somewhat perplexed, Sam sat back in his chair. Allegra reached for his phone, put it in front of him, and said;

'Call your brother.'

Sam stared at the phone.

'What can I possibly tell him?'

'Start with "hello" and "I'm sorry." One step at a time from there.'

Allegra got up, picked up her pack, and walked to the door. She turned around when she heard Sam's voice again;

'Allegra... thank you.'

She gave him a short nod.

'I'll wait outside. You'll get to Dean faster with my help.'


	9. Daddy dearest

The brothers reunited and put their differences aside. More or less anyway. Dean had been reluctant at first, but he had eventually called Sam back after basically telling him to go to hell, and they were now hunting together again. He'd been surprised when Sam had shown up with Allegra of all people. Jealous was perhaps a more appropriate description of what Dean had actually felt when he'd seen them together. At first, he didn't understand, but then Sam explained that Allegra had found him in Oklahoma and had convinced him to reach out. He appreciated what Allegra had done for them, and she had, of course, been right about them needing each other, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Disgruntled, even. Dragging Sam's ass back meant they couldn't be alone anymore. Maybe that's why she'd done it in the first place...

Dean was still trying to figure out what Allegra had meant when she'd said he could die because of her. The only power she had that could kill him instantly was the tenth plague, the killing of the firstborns. But as long as he wasn't in any town she had to destroy or as long as he didn't actually piss her off that much, he should be safe. But Dean had very little time to focus on that fully. Cause not only did he have to deal with his own apparent destiny as Michael's vessel, but Sam, as it turned out, was Lucifer's. They tried to keep a low profile from both Angels and demons, but the job didn't really allow that.

Every case they came across just went from strange to freakishly weird. First, there was the pagan god who was angry at his forest being cut down. Then they met this kid, who turned out to be the freaking Antichrist and who vanished before they could hide him like Castiel had told them to do. Bobby, who'd gotten used to living in a wheelchair, got into some trouble later, with some guy who liked to play poker but with years of human life instead of money, making people younger or older (or just dead) depending on the outcome of the game. Surprisingly, Sam had been the one to make things right again even though he sucked at poker. And now, on top of everything, they were dealing with the Trickster. Again! That bastard had put the brothers in a never-ending time loop a couple of years ago, making Dean die, again and again, each time in a more gruesome or just plain laughable way.

The Trickster's new inventive way to mess with them was to trap the Winchesters in tv shows; Dr. Sexy MD, a Japanese game show, a sitcom, even CSI Miami! Castiel got to them, having Allegra as his anchor and locking on to both of Sam and Dean's souls, but the Trickster just zapped him away before he could help. They eventually managed to stake the Trickster, which should've ended it right then and there, were it not for the fact that his apparent death was just another trick, and Sam got stuck in the Impala, Knight Rider style!

But Cas had managed to reveal something which got Dean thinking, and his suspicions turned out to be true. As soon as the Trickster turned Sam back to normal, they trapped him by lighting a circle of holy oil. The facade fell, and the Trickster revealed himself to be the Archangel Gabriel. They'd gotten him to talk but what he had to say was not at all reassuring;

'You do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.'

'What are you talking about?' - asked Sam.

'You sorry sons of bitches,' - chuckled Gabriel. 'Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other.'

'What the hell are you saying?' - Dean was getting seriously annoyed by this guy.

'Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.'

The brothers paused and looked at each other before Dean eventually said;

'No. That's not gonna happen.'

'I'm sorry. But it is,' - sighed Gabriel. 'Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.'

Dean didn't know what to make of it. He wouldn't trust the Trickster as far as he could throw him. But it still gnawed at him that he might just be right. Too many things had happened between him and Sam to ignore. Nor could he shake off the memory of the future Zachariah had shown him of a world destroyed by the demonic Croatoan virus and where Sam had accepted his role as Lucifer's vessel.

'So, boys,' - he heard Gabriel say. 'Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?'

Dean had zero patience with this guy.

'Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.'

'Oh am I?' - said Gabriel.

'Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an Archangel.'

Gabriel's expression didn't betray anything. He just snapped his fingers, making Castiel appear almost immediately.

'Cas, you okay?' - asked Dean.

'I'm fine,' - answered Castiel, glaring at the trapped Archangel. 'Hello, Gabriel.'

'Hey, bro,' - said Gabriel. 'How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.'

At that moment, the door to the warehouse they were in opened, and Allegra stormed in.

'Guys, what the hell?! Is everyone...'

She froze inches away from Dean and stared. Her expression changed from surprise to shock in less than a second. First, Dean thought she was looking at him. But then he noticed she was actually looking behind him. At Gabriel.

He looked from one to the other. Gabriel's whole attitude had changed when the redhead had appeared on the scene. Dean saw him step to the edge of the circle, but the flames stopped him from crossing. Sam kept an eye on everyone, not really sure what was going on. But Castiel stepped back as if he wanted to make a run for it.

Dean turned back to Allegra. She'd gone pale white.

'Allegra, what's wrong?' - he asked worriedly.

He reached out to her and carefully touched her cheek to see if she would react to him. But instead, it was Gabriel who yelled out;

'You get the hell away from her, Winchester!'

 _What the hell is going on here,_ thought Dean.

'Allegra, do you know him?' - Dean asked.

'Yes,' - she whispered but still loud enough for everyone to hear. 'He's my father.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking right at the man who had raised her. The man who had read her stories and taught her how to solve to most complex puzzles. The one who had comforted her when she cried and who had made her laugh with his stupid jokes. She stood face to face with the man who had abandoned her on her 13th birthday and whom she had never imagined she would see again.

'I'm sorry, you wanna repeat that last part one more time?'

Dean almost looked as perplexed as she was.

'He's my... my father,' - Allegra stammered.

She walked past Dean and slowly made her way to the flaming circle. Her father looked just like she remembered. He hadn't aged a day. It dawned on her that he stood in a circle of holy oil.

_No, no, it can't be._

'Someone start talking,' - Allegra gritted her teeth. 'Right now!'

'He's the Trickster,' - Sam explained. 'Or at least, he was posing as one. Apparently, this is Gabriel, the Archangel.'

'Archangel...,' - she repeated softly. 'Dad?'

Gabriel looked at her sadly.

'This is not how I wanted you to find out, sweetheart,' - he said.

'Find out? Find out?! I shouldn't have had to find out!'

'It was not up to me to tell you,' - Gabriel was still remarkably calm. 'He didn't want me to. I had to obey Him in this. I wanted to tell you, I swear. I wanted you to be prepared for your powers.'

Something inside Allegra snapped. She took another step to the circle, but Dean's strong hands held her back by her arms just in time.

'You knew about my powers?! You son of a bitch! You're my father! How could you not have told me about them?!'

'Because I'm not your father.'

Allegra fell back against Dean's body. He kept her up as best he could.

'Not biologically anyway,' - continued Gabriel.

'Wha... what? But then who...?'

'You don't have biological parents because you were never born, Allegra. You were created.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' - Dean interrupted angrily. 'She's human, isn't she?'

'My Father had a go at a human son before. Figured he wanted a girl next. He told me where to find the baby he'd created and that it was my job to keep the kid happy until her 13th birthday when the lock on her powers would be dissolved.'

'Why would God let a son of a bitch like you take care of a baby?'

Allegra felt Dean's tight grip around her as he spoke. He was keeping her body grounded, but her head was spinning like crazy. Memories from her childhood were floating in front of her. Happy memories. First time she walked, first time she'd ridden a bike, first time on a horse, first time dancing, first time... anything. Gabriel stood at the center of every single one of them.

'Believe me, I didn't want to,' - she heard him say. 'I had left the family, and I wanted nothing to do with them. But when God tells you to do something, you do it. So I got the baby, and I...'

Allegra looked up. Her father's eyes were entirely focused on her.

'I did love you, sweetheart. You brought joy into my life. That's why I named you Allegra.'

'Then how could you just leave me like that?! You disappeared, leaving nothing but a _note_ on my nightstand!'

Allegra refused to cry in front of Gabriel. She fought back her tears with all her might.

'Do you know what happened to me that night?!' - she spat at him. 'What they did to me down there?! I spend weeks screaming out for you, hoping that somehow you would hear me! Where the hell were you when I needed my father to protect me, like you promised me you would?!'

It was strange for Sam and Dean to see the ever so confident Trickster actually lost for words. Dean especially took it just a bit more personal, considering what he had gone through himself.

'Answer her, dammit!' - he yelled out angrily.

'You were never supposed to stay down there for that long,' - Gabriel said, defeated. 'When I discovered you weren't back yet, I tried to get you. But the only one powerful enough was Michael, and he... he wouldn't do anything until he had proof of your faith and was sure you could hear him. Hear all the Angels. By the time you did, Lucifer had already claimed you.'

It was too much. Allegra sank to the ground. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'I _never_ stopped watching over you, Allegra,' - Gabriel kept going. 'I couldn't be with you anymore, but I could still watch you from a distance. And whenever you needed company, I would send someone to you. The woman sitting next to you at the bus stop, the librarian who kept bringing you books, the doctor who treated you... I spoke through them.'

 _The doctor in the hospital,_ she realized. _That's what I felt. It was him. It was..._

She felt Dean tugging at her to get her back up her feet. He swooped her up in his arms when she didn't move. Vaguely aware of what he was doing, she put her arms around his neck, hiding her face from the rest of the world.

She barely heard what Dean said;

'You don't come near her. Don't try to see her, don't try to talk to her. I find out you're one of the voices in her head, and I will drag your ass to Hell myself, you hear me?'

Allegra felt him turn and walk away. She peered over Dean's shoulder, looking one last time at the man she had called her father. The man who had lied to her entire life.

Sam followed his brother whilst Castiel stayed back.

'You're just gonna leave me here forever then?' - they heard Gabriel call out.

Dean stopped at the door and turned back to face the Archangel.

'No,' - he glared at him. 'We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. All this is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.'

He pulled the fire alarm, and the sprinklers went off, soaking the Archangel.

'Don't say I never did anything for you.'

He ignored the glare Gabriel gave him and left with Allegra crying in his arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Dean and Sam tried to make Allegra feel better, get her to talk, and get her to eat, but it was no use. She retreated into herself and would just stare out of the window of the Impala when they were on the road or sit in a corner of their motel room or crawl up in bed, hidden under the covers. Allegra had dug up a medallion from a hidden pocket in her backpack and would sometimes hold the thing close to her heart. Dean had taken it from her when she'd been asleep and had opened it to find a picture of Gabriel, holding a toddler, who had her little arms wrapped around his neck. He had never seen her wear it, though she had mentioned its existence to him. The medallion was the memory of the father who had left her. Now it was the memory of the father she never had in the first place. Dean had reluctantly put the medallion back into Allegra's hand.

Sam had offered to take another room so Dean could stay with Allegra. If anyone could get through to her, it was him, he'd said. So the Hunter found himself alone again with her. He wished it was under better circumstances, but he still took it as it came. He talked to her, stayed at her side, and held her when she cried herself to sleep. Eventually, Allegra's tears dried. She had none left to cry. She was completely drained. Dean wished he had her shield power so he could make her feel better, if only for a minute.

They didn't see or hear from Castiel at all. Dean called his ass down several times, but he still wouldn't come. He suspected the bastard had known all along and was just too much of a coward to show his face now. This whole mess was just another reason to hate the Angels. He'd told Zachariah "no" on the whole becoming Michael's vessel deal, and it was damn well gonna stay no. There was no way he would let that son of a bitch take over his body. They could find themselves another meat suit. He wouldn't do it. Not now, not ever.

After a couple of days, Allegra had finally started to eat again, but she still said very little. It became routine for her to sleep in Dean's arms, with her head resting on his chest. She was still asleep now, whilst Dean searched for another case in the papers Sam had gotten him. He looked up from his notes when Allegra moved. He thought back to what had happened the night before. He'd dared to give her a small kiss on her forehead after she'd gotten ready for bed, and she had looked straight into his eyes.

All he'd seen in her dark eyes those past days had been emptiness. But now, the tiniest hint of gold had returned. It was like he had sparked it. Allegra had smiled at Dean for the first time in days and had very briefly brushed her lips against his. He'd wanted to kiss her so badly but couldn't risk her turning away from him as she had before.

A knock on the door interrupted Dean's thoughts. Probably Sammy with breakfast. He got up and opened the door. But instead of his brother, he saw Castiel.

'Since when do you knock?' - he asked bluntly.

'I did not think you would appreciate me appearing in the room,' - answered Castiel.

'Damn right. What do you want?'

'Lucifer has set his sights on Allegra. She's not safe with you anymore.'

'Says who?'

'Dean, don't make this any harder than it has to be,' - sighed Castiel.

'Well, forgive me for not bending over for you guys,' - Dean snapped back.

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him so that he wouldn't wake up Allegra.

'You think you can just waltz in here and expect her to go with you like nothing happened? Like she didn't find out that everything she thought she knew was one big fat lie? She trusted you! She did everything for you! Her life has been one mess after another, and for what, huh?!'

'It is her...'

'You say destiny, and I'm gonna punch you right out of your meat suit!'

Castiel didn't react to Dean's threat. He just stared really intently at him and then said;

'It's good that you care so much about her. But just because you care does not mean you can protect her. We can.'

'Oh yeah, I've noticed how well you "protect" her. You can shove it, Cas.'

'Move aside, Dean.'

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder in an attempt to move him, but the Hunter just shoved him away.

'Over my dead body,' - hissed Dean.

He prepared himself for a fight with the Angel when Castiel's posture suddenly changed.

'It would seem Allegra has made her own decision,' - he said and then disappeared.

Dean didn't immediately understand what he meant, but when he did, he opened the door to the motel room, expecting to see the redhead on the other side. But the bed was empty. All he saw was a note on the pillow;

_I'm sorry._

Allegra was gone.

_**A father's farewell** _

_My dearest Allegra,_

_I wish I didn't have to do this. You were my joy and the light in my life for these past years. I didn't think I could raise you, but you made it easy somehow._

_I can't be with you anymore. You won't understand why I left. I'm not even sure I do. It hurts me more than you will ever realize to leave you like this, today of all days. I tried to find a way for us to stay together, but we can't. And for that, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, sweetheart._

_You're a tough kid, so I know you'll find your way. Remember everything I taught you, and you'll be just fine. And no matter how far apart we are, I promise that I will protect you if I can._

_Angels are watching over you. Believe in them, and they will always be near._

_I love you, kiddo._

_Dad._


	10. The truth beneath the lie

Alaska. An abandoned cabin in some forest on some mountain. That's where Allegra had escaped to. She'd first hopped from town to town, two to three times a day, crossing almost the entire United States and even making a few stops in Mexico and Canada, going to places she remembered seeing on postcards or Google. Moving around like that for almost a month had a purpose. She put up a trace that would be very difficult to track down - for anyone.

Allegra just wanted to be alone. No Angels in her head. No fake-father who may or may not try to find her. No Castiel. No D... No... no, not that last one. She _did_ want Dean. She wanted to look into those green eyes and feel the warmth of his body against hers as they slept. To feel his touch on her skin. To hear his rough but sweet voice. To have his lips on hers again. She'd heard everything he'd said to Castiel. Allegra wouldn't let him risk his life for hers. It wasn't up to him to save her. So she'd left before he could stop her. Before he could somehow convince her to stay. She could hear Dean's thoughts, as if he were standing right beside her, talking to her. Every day, he begged her to come back. And every day that she ignored him, her heart broke just a little bit more. She pushed him away - for both their sakes.

Allegra was living quietly in that cabin, enjoying the little peace she'd managed to create for herself. She took a walk every day, either up or down the mountain. She wouldn't return until the evening fell. After about a week after her arrival, she returned early from one of those walks and saw a light on in the cabin. Pretty sure that she hadn't left any candles burning, Allegra carefully stepped up the wooden stairs and took her knife, hidden in her boots. She'd always known that someone would find her eventually, but she had hoped it would've taken them just a little bit longer.

The door swung open, and she saw Castiel seated at the table. He had lit all the candles in the cabin with his grace and had been waiting for Allegra to return. He rose from his chair when she came in and closed the door behind her.

'Allegra, how have you been?' - he asked her as if nothing at all had happened.

She didn't answer.

'It was clever what you did. It took me some time to find you.'

Allegra took her jacket and scarf off and crossed her arms over her chest with the knife still in her hand, narrowing her eyes at him. She knew the stare would make him uncomfortable. She used to do the same with her fa... with Gabriel whenever he'd gone too far with one of his jokes.

'Perhaps we could sit down,' - tried Castiel again.

'I'm good here,' - she rebuffed him.

'I merely wish to talk.'

'Oh, now you wanna talk? Okay... Sure, let's talk. Let's start with how you all lied to me.'

'We didn't mean to...'

'Don't you DARE finish that sentence!'

Allegra took a step forward. She had to stop herself from punching Castiel's lights out.

'I want the truth, Castiel,' - demanded Allegra. 'No more lies, no holding things back. You're gonna tell me everything you know, or else you're gonna get me someone who can. Right now!'

Castiel looked at her with his sad puppy eyes, contemplating what he should do. Then Allegra heard a flutter of wings behind her and froze at the voice saying;

'Castiel, go. I got this.'

The young woman spun on her heels and stood face to face with Gabriel. Her breath caught in her throat.

 _Of all the Angels... Not him.._.

Castiel disappeared and left father and daughter alone. Gabriel started to walk through the cabin, Allegra watching his every move as he passed her.

'Nice place you got here,' - he said airily. 'Little woodsy for my taste, but nice.'

He sat down in the same chair Castiel had occupied. His eyes wandered over her.

'God, you're beautiful. You were pretty when you were young, of course, but I never thought you'd grow up to be... well, this.'

His hand went up and down as he measured her up.

'Maybe try wearing a dress once and a while? I'm thinking something burgundy or maybe emerald or...'

'What are you doing?' - Allegra interrupted.

'Can't a father compliment his daughter?' - smiled Gabriel.

'A father, yes. But not you,' - Allegra moved further away from him to the other side of the table and placed her hands on the chair. 'I don't know you. And I don't wanna know you. So unless you've come to tell me what I wanna know, you can get your ass out the door before I make a hundred frogs crawl out of you.'

Gabriel was left a bit perplexed by Allegra's harsh words, but they had the necessary effect.

'Fair enough,' - he nodded. 'Sit down. I'll tell you everything I know.'

Allegra pulled her chair back and sat. She put the knife she'd been holding within reach on the table.

'I'm listening,' - she said. 'But I find out this is another trick or lie, and not even God himself will be able to save you from me.'

'No lies, no tricks, I promise,' said Gabriël, raising his hands in a surrendering way. 'Is there anything you wanna know specifically, or you want me to just jump into it?'

Allegra thought for a moment and then asked;

'What am I? If God created me as you said, and I wasn't born, does that mean I'm not human?'

'You are,' - answered Gabriel. 'To a degree. Your body is human, but your soul is celestial. It's why you can hear and see us in your sleep. And why you don't have a blood type.'

 _Makes sense, I guess,_ thought Allegra.

'I'm actually surprised you didn't figure that part out yet,' - Gabriel said. 'You had the answer to that particular question all along.'

She looked at him, confused. He waved his hand, and a paper appeared in front of Allegra. Her last name was written on it in big capital letters;

GALEN

Gabriel gave another wave, and the letters rearranged themselves to form another word;

ANGEL

Allegra couldn't believe it. Her name was an anagram. She looked up and saw Gabriel beam at her.

'It was actually supposed to be Archangel, but that was too much of a hassle to make into something decent.'

'I-I'm an A...?' - Allegra too was overwhelmed to make a decent sentence.

'Well, half, but yeah. It's why you're so powerful but also why you're a walking target.'

''Cause it's not often demons can get to an Archangel,' - she realized.

'Exactly. Look, as long as your soul isn't destroyed, you can't die,' - explained Gabriel. 'But your soul can change and _that_ is their goal. Demons get a hold of your soul, they can reform it to their own liking, making you the greatest weapon in their whole arsenal. The part that makes you who you are will be gone then: your emotions, your memories, your very essence. Every bit of goodness that you have because of your human-side will just cease to exist.'

'If that's true, why did Michael take the risk of leaving me in Hell so long?'

'I asked him that same question, but he refused to answer. My brother's like that, unfortunately. It only has to make sense in his mind.'

'Fine...,' - sighed Allegra. 'What's the deal with my powers? The teleportation, the soul-finding, the shield-thing, I get those. They actually make more sense now if what you say is true. But what about the plagues? Why _those_? If I'm another hybrid child of God, wouldn't I have the same ones Jesus had?'

'Believe me; you do not want those powers,' - Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Half the time, the kid didn't know what the heck he was doing. We actually had a good laugh with him. No, you needed to be different. You had to know that with great power comes great responsibility.'

'A Spider-Man quote? Really?'

'Don't interrupt. It's rude, and I never taught you to be rude,' - said Gabriel, a little too parental.

'No, you taught me to be feisty and not to take any crap from anyone,' - countered Allegra.

Gabriel grinned at her with pride as only a father could.

'Touché.'

It should have made Allegra happy. Talking with her long-lost father, making jokes, having him look at her like that... But all she felt was resentment. Disgust. Anger. If she let it all out now, she knew she'd never find out the rest. And she wanted this over. So Allegra bottled it up as best she could, ignoring the looks and the jests Gabriel gave her, and pushed on.

'More responsibility than Christ, got it,' - she said. 'But aren't the plagues a little _too_ excessive?'

'Maybe,' - admitted Gabriel. 'But they do deliver a message.'

'Which is?'

'Don't mess with us.'

'What, that's it? You can't seriously expect me to believe I exist just to prove a point?'

Gabriel shrugged. Allegra sat back in her chair, even more vexed than before, and fiddled with her knife. She needed a minute to let it all sink in. One; she was a human-Archangel hybrid created by God. Two; she was Heaven's powerhouse on Earth. Three; demons were after her because they wanted her soul and powers. Four; there was no one she could trust. No one, except...

'How do the Winchesters fit into all of this?' - she asked suddenly.

Gabriel raised a brow at her question.

'Th-they don't,' - he replied, more nervous than he should've been. 'Why would you think that?'

'So, me helping Castiel get Dean out of Hell was just coincidence?' - demanded Allegra.

'The Winchesters have _nothing_ to do with you, Allegra.' - said Gabriel bluntly.

She didn't believe it for a second. And Gabriel noticed.

'It's better if you stay away from them,' - he said, trying to sound casual again. 'They have their own destinies to fulfill, and you play no part in that.'

'I can help them,'- said Allegra.

'No, you can't.'

Gabriel's hard strict look made her feel small, but he wasn't going to win this one. She refused to let him win.

'You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do anymore,' - Allegra said slowly.

'So you want Dean to end up like Eric?'

That hit her. Hard. She looked at him, wide-eyed and in shock.

'How do you know about him?' - she whispered.

'I told you I kept an eye on you,' - said Gabriel. 'I know you liked Eric, and I know what happened when you were together. I also know that you like Dean Winchester in the same way, perhaps even more, so I'll ask again; do you want Dean to end up like Eric?'

Allegra lowered her eyes and bit her lip. The memory of what had happened when she was 18 was too painful. She couldn't believe Gabriel knew about that and was now actually using it against her. She'd already been angry at him for a life-time of lies and for leaving her, but now she was outright furious.

The young woman slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the window. Had Allegra been in a town full of innocent people, she wouldn't have dared to do this. But high up on the mountain, there was no one but her and the man she hated with every fiber of her being. So she closed her eyes and drew a lightning bolt on the foggy window with her finger. Clouds drew close together over the mountain. Grey and ominous. The animals that had been near hurried for shelter. It began to rain. Then the first lightning strike. It illuminated the entire mountain. A second followed—closer this time. The rain turned into hail. It pounded on wood and windows.

Gabriel grasped what was happening and jumped out of his chair. He tried to hide the quiver in his voice as he said;

'Allegra... sweetheart, calm down.'

' _DON'T_ call me sweetheart!'

Allegra turned around to face him, and Gabriel recoiled. He had never seen her like this. She was a raging fury with golden eyes. The Archangel inside her shone through. It was an awesome but terrifying sight to behold. She took a step in his direction. Another lightning bolt lit up the sky. It was almost directly above the cabin. The thunder roared outside, cheering the wind and the hail on to go harder.

'I am not your _sweetheart_ ,' - hissed Allegra. 'I am not your _daughter_. You don't own me. Not you, not the other Angels, not God. None of you get to tell me what to do anymore. I am _done_ with all of you!'

Gabriel should have kept his mouth shut. He should've gotten the hell out of there. He didn't.

'Allegra, I'm sorry! For everything, okay? A-and you're right, we don't own you, and we should've told you from the beginning what you were! But I am begging you, do not turn away from us! We're your family, and we... I love you, Allegra.'

Silence. Gabriel couldn't hear the hail anymore. Couldn't hear the thunder. Everything was still. He thought he'd made it right. He thought he'd stopped the rampage. He was wrong.

'I don't care.' - Allegra responded coldly.

Lightning struck right through the cabin, destroying everything within a hundred feet. Only one person walked away from the fire. She didn't look back. In the burning remnants of the cabin lay a medallion with the picture of what was once a loving father with a loving daughter and the shredded pieces of a note with a father's farewell, now turned to ash.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh, please! Stop sobbing; it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! _But_... you can trap him. The Cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the Cage open, trick my bro back into it. And oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually, it's keys. Plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all; you got the Cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but, hey - I've been wrong before.'

Dean had seen a lot of weird things, but this "message from beyond the grave" Gabriel had recorded on the Casa Erotica 13 DVD was just freaking disturbing.

'And Dean... there is one more thing I would like to ask of you personally. Believe me when I say _it is killing me_ to ask you of all persons. But euhm... I need to know someone will take care of Allegra when I'm gone. I've made mistakes with her. Unforgivable mistakes, I know that. I tried to make things right, but I actually might have just made it worse. Yes, I know, you said you'd drag my ass to Hell if I reached out to her, but I had to. She's suffered. And that's on me. I'm taking a huge leap of faith here, but you might just be the only person she'll let in. As much as it pains me to admit it, she trusts you. And from what I saw, you care for her. But that doesn't mean you get to go the second base and further, mister! Just... just keep an eye on her, okay?'

Dean felt Sam's eyes on him. He kept looking at the screen, not betraying any emotion. 

'Also, you were right,' - continued the recording. 'I was afraid to stand up to my brother. Not anymore. So this is me... standing up. And this is me... lying down.'

The next scene made both of the Winchesters cringe, wishing they hadn't seen it, and Sam quickly shut off his laptop.

Dean looked at his brother. Knowing he would bring up Allegra, Dean spoke before Sam could;

'Horsemen, huh? Well, we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four? All we need is Pestilence and Death.

'Oh, is that all?' - said Sam sarcastically.  
  
'It's a plan.'  
  
They got in the Impala and drove off. Sam tried to make up a strategy to get the last two rings whilst Dean just kept thinking about what Gabriel had said about Allegra. _I actually might have just made it worse._ He'd warned that son of a bitch to stay away from Allegra because he was afraid that would happen. Dean had seen what she'd done to Alastair. He didn't even want to think about what she might have done to Gabriel. He hoped boils. In a very unpleasant place. But having him throw up frogs would've also been nice to see. Whatever she'd done, the bastard had it coming (even if he had done the right thing in the end, saving them from Lucifer and sacrificing himself in the process).

After a couple of hours, Dean pulled over at a bar outside a town in northern Kentucky. They could get a motel there, but first things first. He made his way to the bar with Sam following behind him and ordered two beers.

'So how do you wanna do this?' - asked Sam.

'The gruesome two-some has got be leaving a trail,' - thought Dean aloud. 'I'd say our best shot would be to follow the bodies.'

'Terrific.'

Sam kept silent for a moment, but Dean knew he was dying to ask him something else.

'You got that look again, Sammy,' - he said.

'It's just... Allegra.'

Dean rolled his eyes.

'You wanna go after her first?' - asked Sam.

'I thought you hated her?' - countered Dean, a bit annoyed.

'I never said that!' - answered Sam quickly. 'I just didn't trust her... At first. But she's okay, I guess. So... you wanna go after her?'

Dean sighed.

'I have no idea how, Sammy. I think of her and nothing. She said she always would if I just... But she hasn't shown up once.'

He'd reached out to Allegra almost every day since she'd left, but she had stayed away. She had told him she would come when he thought of her, but she hadn't. Not when they'd lost Ellen and Jo, nor when the Angel Anna (and regrettable one-night stand) had almost succeeded in killing them before they were born by going after younger versions of their parents, nor when they'd gone up against the first two Horsemen, nor even when the Angel Zachariah had resurrected their half-brother Adam to get Dean to say yes to Michael. Allegra had stayed away, and sure, Dean understood perfectly that she needed time after having that bombshell dropped on her. But she could've at least let him know _something_. 

Sam gave an understanding nod. He went through his notes again and left Dean alone with his thoughts. When they were both almost out of beer, the bartender set two new bottles in front of them. They both looked up in confusion.

'From the redhead at the end of the bar,' - the guy said curtly.

Dean held his breath. He turned around, firmly believing it would be some other redhead. But there she was, dressed in her green leather jacket and a white dress. Hair up with a golden ribbon. Brown eyeshadow and eyeliner accentuating her gold-shimmering eyes. Lips as red as blood curled up in a somewhat mischievous smile.

Allegra got up from her seat at the bar and made her way through the crowd towards them as Dean stumbled off his bar stool. He couldn't believe his eyes. It really was her. But like a way more confident version of the young woman that she'd been only months ago.

'Allegra... damn, you're... you're hot!'

It was out before he knew it. Dean felt like a complete idiot for having said that out loud. And from the look on Sam's face, his brother was thinking the exact same thing.

'You don't look so bad yourself, Winchester,' - smiled Allegra, dipping her head accepting the compliment he'd given her.

God, he had missed that smile. Something was shouting at him to take her in his arms and just kiss her right then and there. Thankfully, she spoke before he could make a real embarrassment out of himself.

'Okay, so before things get awkward here, I need to say something. To both of you. I'm sorry I left like that. I just needed some time alone to work things out.'

'You got nothing to be sorry about,' - said Dean quickly.

'So you're not angry at me for leaving and ignoring you?'

'No. Well, yeah, maybe just a little. But I understand why you did it. So it's okay.'

She smiled at him again.

_Keep it together, Winchester, keep it together._

'Also euhm... thank you. For what you did,' - said Allegra shyly. 'You too, Sam. I know the two of us got off on the wrong foot, but you did help me out. So... thank you.'

'Yeah, sure, you're... you're welcome, ' - stammered Sam. 'Glad you're euhm...better now.'

Dean was glad he wasn't the only one completely awestruck at Allegra's appearance. But he couldn't help but feel the tiniest pang of jealousy.

'Allegra, do you euhm... do you know about Gabriel?' - asked Sam.

Dean turned around and mouthed, 'Are you freaking kidding me' at his brother.

'That Lucifer killed him?' - said Allegra. 'Yeah, I know. It was on Angel radio. But I'm not gonna waste any tears on that guy. Couldn't care less, really.'

Sam gave her a weird look, but Dean just nodded approvingly.

'Okay then, all settled,' - he said. 'You know, we could really use your help. Ever hear of the Horsemen known as Pestilence and Death?'


	11. Loss

They had the rings. Somehow they'd managed to get all four. And Bobby was walking again thanks to his deal with Crowley, a Crossroadsdemon who was helping out to save his own skin and that of his fellow demons (or so he claimed). So far, the good news. Now came the tricky part; open the Cage and get Lucifer back in. And Sam was willing to be the bait.

Having joined the Winchesters mid-hunt for the Horsemen hadn't given Allegra much time to be alone with Dean, which was fine. They'd been a bit surprised at her new 'don't give a damn' attitude but that was the part she'd decided to play so she could be around the brothers and she had to keep up the act. Allegra wasn't the broken girl she was when she'd left all those months ago. Yet neither had she healed. Her smile had become her mask. One she wore all day, all night. But seeing Dean struggle with the decisions ahead made it hard for her to keep the mask on. He had made a deal with Death. One he hadn't really intended to keep, but now it seemed he had no choice in the matter. Sam had to say yes to Lucifer. There was no other way.

Allegra was watching him from the doorway. Dean was leaning against one of the wrecked cars in Bobby's salvage yard, keeping an eye on Sam further ahead near the Impala. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. He turned around when he heard her footsteps on the gravel, and she stopped at what Allegra believed to be a safe distance.

'You okay, Dean?' - she asked.

'Peachy,' - he answered sarcastically.

One step closer.

'I euhm... I overheard your talk with Bobby,' - she tried again.

Another step.

'If there's anything I can do?'

'Not unless you have another way to stop Lucifer.'

Allegra wanted so badly to tell him what he wanted to hear. That Sam didn't have to be sacrificed. That he wouldn't have to go through losing another family member. But that would've been a lie.

'I've tried, Dean,' - she sighed, taking one more step to him. 'But I don't think there is.'

'You have the power to summon the ten plagues of Egypt on his ass, and you're telling me that's gonna do squat?!'

Dean stared at her in angry disbelief. Allegra didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to assure him that she could, in fact, take on Lucifer, but the simple truth of the matter was that she wasn't sure of anything when it came to her powers. If she used too many of them at once, they drained her. Gabriel hadn't died in the cabin in Alaska, even though she had hit him full-on with that last lightning bolt. The only power that might really finish off Lucifer was the plague of the firstborns, but she didn't even know if he _was_ a firstborn. And she could never risk using that one with Dean around, even if she could keep him safe with her protective shield like she had his father and Bobby all those years ago. Allegra wanted to walk away, but Dean's voice stopped her.

'No, wait! Don't...'

She halted, listening to his footsteps on the gravel.

_Dean, please don't..._

'I don't know what to do, Allegra,' - his voice was definitely closer. 'I don't wanna lose my brother. You were right when you said I need him. I can't let him do this. I need... I need someone to help me. I need _you_.'

'I can't, Dean,' - she said softly. 'You know it's the only way. I know that's not what you wanna hear, but it's all I got. I can't help you.'

Allegra felt Dean's hand on her shoulder. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

'Allegra, look at me.'

_No..._

'Allegra, _please_ look at me.'

_God, no..._

She allowed him to turn her around and found herself only inches away from the man she so desperately wanted to be with.

_Too close..._

Dean took Allegra in his arms, rested his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes.

'Don't make me do this alone.'

She managed to turn her face to the side just in time. Dean kissed her on her cheek instead of the lips as he had intended. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his stare. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

Allegra pulled herself away from him.

'You need to talk to Sam,' - she said. 'He needs to know you have his back. Even if you're not on board with the plan.'

Dean lingered.

'Go, Dean,' - Allegra said encouragingly.

She watched him go. She heard a flutter behind her. It wasn't necessary to face the Angel behind her; she already knew who it was, feeling that familiar sensation in her shoulder whenever he was near.

'Why, Castiel?' - she asked.

But Castiel remained silent. Maybe he didn't know the reason why. Or maybe he did, but he was ordered not to tell her. Either way, when all this was done, she knew Dean would most likely turn to her for comfort. Then, she would have to put on the mask to play the role she dreaded the most.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Winchesters had tracked down Lucifer. The Devil's vessel had already started to decay (literally), so Sam showing up and offering a free ride in his body sounded like music to the bastard's ears. Dean had used the Horsemen's rings to open the portal to the Cage, but Lucifer had immediately taken control of Sam. The whole plan had been based on the hope that Sam could've at least resisted long enough to jump in the Cage.

Now Dean was left with only one last thing he could try. Sam was still in his body. Maybe, just maybe, he could get through to his brother.

'You going someplace? You're going to do something stupid. You got that look.'

Dean was getting tired of Bobby and Castiel talking him out of things. He'd made up his mind after talking to Chuck, the prophet, and he was damn well gonna go ahead with the plan.

'I'm gonna go talk to Sam,' - he told Bobby.

'You just don't give up, do ya boy?' - sighed the old Hunter.

'It's Sam!'

'If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield.'

Dean glared at Castiel.

'Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?'

'I just want you to understand,' - said the Angel. 'The only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.'

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. These guys were actually ready to throw in the towel and make Sam's sacrifice just go to waste!

'Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone.'

Dean went straight to the Impala. When he got into the driver's seat, he saw how the passenger side's door also opened.

'The hell you think you're doing?' - he demanded when Allegra sat down next to him.

'You're not going out there on some suicide mission, Dean,' - she stated. 'I'm coming with you.'

Dean stared at her for a moment. Allegra had helped get the demon blood for Sam, she'd helped track Lucifer's exact location in Detroit, and she'd been the one who'd suggested calling that prophet, Chuck, for more info on the big show-down after Lucifer had fallen off the radar. She had followed the discussion in silence, but she was also the only one who'd gotten into the car, willing to take the jump with him. That was enough for Dean. They rode in silence, all the way to Stull Cemetery in Kansas, where Chuck had told Dean the battle between Michael and Lucifer was gonna go down.

'When we get there, you stay in the car,' - said Dean when they were almost at the cemetery.

'Yeah, don't think so,' - responded Allegra.

'Allegra, I mean it, you stay in the damn car. I can't focus on Sam if I have to worry about your ass too.'

'Then don't think about my ass, Winchester. I'm a big girl, I can handle anything they throw at me, and I've got the scars on my back to prove it. I'm gonna stand right there next to you, and that's final.'

Dean knew he was only wasting his breath trying to get her to listen. He couldn't help but wonder if God had created her stubborn or if she'd picked that up from being around Gabriel for too long. Deep down, he was actually glad Allegra would be the one beside him. There was no one he would rather have.

'Thank you,' - he said.

Allegra just nodded. Dean could tell she was nervous. He was too. He was kinda hoping Allegra would perhaps use her shield power to calm him down a bit, but when they drove up the cemetery, she took hold of his wrist and looked right into his eyes.

'If I have to use the plagues, you grab my hand,' - she told him. 'You do not let go, no matter what happens, you got that?'

'Got it,' - he said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped a couple of feet away from Sam, well Lucifer, and the vessel Michael was using; Adam, the Winchester's half-brother. The pair stopped to see who had dared to interfere. Dean and Allegra got out of the car and made their stand in front of the Impala.

'Howdy boys,' - said Dean. 'Sorry, we interrupting something?'

Lucifer glared at him. The fact that they were Sam's eyes made it all the more disturbing.

'Dean... Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.'

'You're no longer the vessel, Dean,' - said Michael annoyed. 'You got no right to be here.'

Dean looked at his half-brother's body.

'Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry,' - Dean said, hoping to reach Adam.

'Adam isn't home right now,' - grinned Michael.

'Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup,' - countered Dean. 'But right now, I need five minutes with _him_.'

'You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!'

'Michael, back off!'

Allegra's voice made the pair look at her now as if they just noticed she came with Dean.

'Go away, Allegra,'- ordered Michael. 'Your destiny lies elsewhere.'

'Maybe you didn't get the memo, but I don't listen to you guys anymore. So suck it.'

Michael was a bit perplexed at her reaction, while Lucifer just grinned.

'Ow, looks like little Allegra's a rebel after all,' - he sniggered. 'My type of girl! You should've taken a more personal interest in her, Michael. But then again, you could never have undone _my_ work.'

Dean put himself in front of Allegra, shielding her from their sight so that neither she nor they could take this any further.

'Shut it, Lucy. As I said, I'm here for Sam.'

'And as _I_ said, you are no longer a part of this, Dean.'

Michael raised his hand, and Dean could feel Allegra's fingers closing around his wrist when all of a sudden they were interrupted by a familiar voice;

'Hey, ass-butt!'

Dean and Allegra whirled around to see Castiel and Bobby had appeared behind them. The Angel didn't give anyone time to react to their presence and threw a burning bottle at Michael. He screamed as the bottle hit him, and he went up in flames in mere seconds.

'He'll be back,' - said Castiel to Dean. 'And upset. But you got your five minutes.'

'Castiel... Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?'

Allegra flinched when she saw Lucifer's menacing stare.

'No one dicks with Michael but me.'

He snapped his fingers, and Castiel exploded. Blood and chunks of meat rained down on the ground. Bobby reared back, and Dean grabbed the hand Allegra held his wrist with. Everything froze for a few seconds, but then the Hunter turned his attention back to Lucifer, hoping he could get through. Dean nodded to Allegra, telling her to let go of him. She kept her eyes on him as he took a step towards Sam's body.

'Sammy, can you hear me?'

Lucifer was suddenly right in front of him.

'You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass.'

The Devil threw Dean onto the windshield of the Impala. Allegra reacted faster than was humanly possible. She drew her knife and threw it at him. The weapon graced the side of Sam's body, leaving Lucifer stunned at the sudden pain of having been touched by a blessed blade. Bobby took the opportunity of having Lucifer distracted to shoot him in the back. The Devil turned to face his shooter. Bobby shot again, hitting Sam's body in the chest this time. Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck with one twisting hand motion, and with the other, he pushed Allegra down with an impossible force. She felt as if she got hit by a car, the air getting sucked out of her lungs. Dean screamed when he saw what had happened, but Lucifer reveled in it. He grabbed the Hunter's legs and pulled him off the hood of the Impala. He punched Dean, making him fall back against the car.

Allegra tried with all her might to get up from the ground, but all she could manage to do was crawl a few inches towards Dean. She saw him spit out blood. She tried to use her shield power to protect him from Lucifer, but he had already figured out what she was attempting to do. Lucifer suddenly stood over her. He grabbed a handful of Allegra's hair and pulled her up to her knees by it. She yelled out in pain.

'And here I thought you were warming up to me,' - Lucifer said mockingly. 'You know, you should be thanking me. I do this, and you don't have to make a choice anymore. I do this, and you are mine _by right_. You'll be my queen, Allegra.'

'Go to hell!' - Allegra hissed, gritting her teeth.

Lucifer sighed.

'That's not very nice. But it's to except having been raised by Gabriel. Honestly, what was Father thinking when He left you with him? Oh well, I'll get that out of you one way or the other. But for now...'

He let go of Allegra's hair, and the next moment, she sank into the earth, pulled under by an invisible force. She clawed at the grass and cried out, but the ground closed around her, burying her alive.

'ALLEGRA, NO!' - yelled Dean.

Lucifer slowly made his way back to the wounded Hunter. Dean was the only one left now.

'Sammy?' - he called out to his brother, blood seeping from his mouth. 'Are you in there?

The Devil smiled.

'Oh, he's in here, all right.'

He punched Dean.

'And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones.'

Another punch. Dean fell to the ground.

'Every single one.'

Lucifer hauled Dean to his feet, enjoying this little warm-up before his fight with Michael.

'We're gonna take our time.'

Every punch that landed on Dean came faster and faster. Just one after another. His face was swollen. He bled from his mouth, nose, and eye. Any other would've already given up. But not Dean. The Hunter somehow still managed to take Sam's jacket and say in between punches;

'Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you.'

Lucifer drew his fist back for another punch, but something caught his eye. He saw his (or rather Sam's) reflection in the window of the Impala. Then he looked through the window and saw a toy - a green army man, stuck in the ashtray. Something happened then—something inside of Sam's body. A struggle for one to take back control and for the other to keep it. The memories of the army man, of carving their initials in the Impala, of driving the car cross country, of the times spend together... they were giving the youngest Winchester the strength he needed. Through a haze, Dean saw Sam's fist unclench. His brother let go of him, and he fell back against the Impala.

'It's okay, Dean,' - he heard his brother's reassuring voice. 'It's gonna be okay. I've got him.'

Sam remembered Lucifer had taken the Horsemen's rings from Dean on their first attempt to open the cage. He took them out and tossed them on the ground. He chanted the spell to activate the rings. The ground around them caved in, creating a dark air-sucking hole.

'Sam!'

The Winchesters saw Michael had appeared on the scene again. He was furious.

'It's not gonna end this way! Step back!'

'You're gonna have to make me!' - shouted Sam.

'I have to fight my brother, Sam!' - Michael yelled back. 'Here and now! It's my destiny!'

Dean watched as his brother gave him one last look, closed his eyes, and then spread his arms. Michael lunged forward to stop him, but Sam got hold of him instead. They fell in the hole together. A light blinded Dean, and the next moment the hole had closed again, and the Horsemen's rings were burning in the grass.

Dean knelt on the ground where his brother had stood. He'd lost everyone; Sam, Bobby, Cas, Allegra... He was alone. What was he supposed to do now? Could he keep his promise to Sam and just leave it all behind as if nothing had happened? He couldn't go on. Not like this.

The rustling sound of feathered wings made him look up.

'Cas?'

The Angel was looking down at him.

'You're alive?'

'I'm better than that,' answered Castiel.

He touched Dean's forehead, and the wounds he had suffered at Lucifer's hand immediately healed. Dean stood up in amazement.

'Cas, are you God?' - he asked uncertainly.

'That's a nice compliment,' - said Castiel. 'But no. Although, I do believe He brought me back. New and improved.'

Still trying to understand what had just happened, Dean watched him walk to Bobby. Castiel repeated what he had done to Dean, and the Hunter was resurrected. Bobby slowly sat up, trying to grasp what had happened. Castiel looked around and then asked;

'Where's Allegra?'

'She's... Lucifer killed her,' - said Dean, barely managing to keep it together.

Castiel turned to him.

'No, she's still alive. I can sense her.'

When Castiel's words sank through to Dean, he raced to where Allegra had disappeared. He started clawing and digging at the ground, his heart racing. Castiel appeared next to him, and he put one hand to the dirt and the other on Dean's shoulder. The one where he'd left a handprint. The one that was mirrored with Allegra's. The ground moved, and a pair of hands rose from the earth. Dean grabbed hold of them and pulled. When he saw what was going on, Bobby ran to them and helped to get the rest of Allegra's body out. Castiel stood to give them more space. Dean pulled Allegra up to him, her head slumping against his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he found a pulse.

'What the hell are you waiting for, Cas? Heal her!'

But Castiel didn't move.

'I can't. My power won't work on her. I'm not strong enough. But there is no need for me to heal her. The Archangel within her has already started to do that. It's just a matter of time.'

Dean tried to clear away as much dirt from Allegra's face as he could.

'Open your eyes,' - he begged. 'Allegra! Open your eyes!'

He held her body as she spasmed and then started coughing. She blinked a few times and looked up into Dean's green eyes.

'Hey,' - Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek. 'Hey, you're okay. I've got you. You're okay.'

They were all okay. They'd made it through, after all. Everyone except... Except...


	12. Hurt him to save him

'Hey, can we talk?'

Dean had been thinking about his next move, remembering the promise he'd made to Sam about living a normal life. There was a way for him to have it, but he needed to make sure he wouldn't be making the biggest mistake of his life first. If there was the tiniest chance the woman in the room at the end of the hallway felt the same way he did, then she would be his life. Even if he also still felt something for Lisa, he couldn't ignore what he felt for Allegra.

So now, Dean found himself standing in the doorway, hoping she would let him in. She shrugged, and he took a seat opposite her in the windowsill. She'd been writing something but closed the notebook before he could see what it was.

'You okay?' - Dean asked Allegra.

'Fine,' - she shrugged.

'Hey, I'm serious. You were buried alive out there.'

'I said I'm fine.'

Dean shifted a bit at her snappy reaction. He tried to read her. Allegra sat with her knees to her chest, her hands fidgeting with the pen she'd been using and her eyes focussing a little too much on the notebook. She was deliberately not looking at him.

'Allegra, what's going on?' - asked Dean suspiciously.

'Nothing,' - sighed Allegra.

'Bull. You've locked yourself up in here since we came back yesterday.'

'I just wanted to give you guys some time to grieve, that's all.'

'I'm not in the mood for that crap, Allegra. Tell me what the hell is going on.'

It was like Allegra had put her shield up around herself. She'd completely shut herself off from him. Dean wasn't gonna leave it at that. One way or another, she was gonna talk to him.

'Allegra, why didn't you tell me you're an Archangel?'

Finally, she looked up at him.

'Cas mentioned it,' - continued Dean.

'He shouldn't have,' - Allegra said, turning her head to look out of the window.

'You're right; _you_ should've,' - Dean raised his voice a bit. 'I know Gabriel went to see you. You've been acting different since you came back, don't think I didn't notice. So what the hell did the bastard tell you?'

Allegra was giving him the silent treatment again. Dean moved to take one of her hands, but she quickly crossed her arms over her chest, closing up even more. With an icy voice, she said;

'Stop acting like you're Prince Charming helping the damsel in distress, Winchester. We both know you're not.'

This was not at all how Dean had imagined their conversation to go. Not once had Allegra asked Dean how he was doing. He was the one who had lost his brother after all. If anything, he had expected _her_ to come to _him_. But she hadn't. Dean felt anger rising. Anger and pain. How the hell could she do this to him now?

His eyes fell on the notebook, resting in Allegra's lap. He acted quickly and was on his feet, halfway across the room with the notebook in his hands.

'Dean, no!' - yelled Allegra.

She jumped up but didn't attempt to get closer to Dean to get her notebook back, which he found a bit odd. The Hunter skimmed through the pages. It looked like a journal, similar to the one his dad had made and which he still used to solve cases. It seemed like everything she knew about her powers and Angels was written in the notebook. Bible quotes, references to events all across the globe, personal thoughts... Dean halted on one particular page.

'Dean, give it back.'

But he ignored her. He read what Allegra had written down;

_Gabriel came yesterday. His story was interesting, to say the least. Apparently, I'm a hybrid - a human body but with a celestial soul. My last name is an anagram of the word 'ANGEL,' but according to him, that should've been Archangel, which is what I am. Or what I'm supposed to become, I don't know. It explains a lot, but not everything. I didn't buy his explanation on why I have control over the plagues, though. Whatever the real reason is, demons are always gonna be after me. If they get my soul, they get control over the plagues. The most likely way out is I die, and the Angels retrieve my soul before the demons do. But Gabriel also mentioned that I'd be of no use to anyone if I lost my powers. So maybe I can find a way to give the powers back. Maybe I can be normal. No need to run, no need to fight. Wouldn't that be something?_

Dean swallowed. Why the hell had she kept this from him? Sure, they'd been busy with the Horsemen and stopping the Apocalypse, but it's not like he wouldn't have spared a minute to listen to her. He turned a couple more pages and came to the one she was writing on before. His heart stopped when he read the words.

_Sam died. He trapped Lucifer and Michael in the Cage using the rings of the Horsemen. I tried to track his soul, but I can't get to him. But that's not going to stop me from finding a way in. Lucifer told Michael he should've taken a personal interest in me as he had. He said I should thank him for taking away my choice because if he came out the winner, I'd be his by right. I need to know what he meant with all that. Castiel is ignoring me. So are the other Angels. They're leaving me no choice. I need to get Lucifer out._

Dean's hands were trembling. His anger made way for unbridled rage.

'What the hell is this?' - Dean's voice was shaking. 'What- the - HELL?!'

He threw the notebook against the wall. Allegra didn't even flinch at his outburst. She just stood there.

'After EVERYTHING we went through, you wanna get the son of a bitch _back_?! What the hell are you thinking?!'

'I want answers, Dean.'

'You are NOT opening the Cage, Allegra! You are NOT wasting Sam's sacrifice for this! Over my dead body!'

Dean didn't care if Bobby could hear them. He couldn't fathom why she would even think about doing this.

Allegra took a step to him and said;

'I need those rings, Dean.'

It wasn't _what_ she asked that made him lose it. It was _the way_ she asked it. Calm, controlled, like it was the most normal thing in the world to ask. Like it was okay to ask for it. Dean lunged at her and grabbed Allegra by her throat. The past two years of being around her flashed through his mind. She had been his conscience, his voice of reason, the one who calmed him down. He'd missed her so much during the months she'd fallen off the radar. Now he actually found himself wishing she'd never come back.

'Why?' - he demanded. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

'Not everything is about you, Winchester.'

Allegra barely blinked. Dean tried to see the lie in her eyes. But there was nothing. No emotion, no regret, nothing. He let go of her and stepped back.

'Guess it's to be expected from an Archangel,' - he said. 'The cold, selfish bitch is finally showing.'

Allegra held out her hand to him;

'The rings, now.'

Dean scoffed;

'Good luck finding them,'

He turned around and walked right out of the room. He thought he heard a gasp, but he didn't look back. There was nothing left for him in that room. Not anymore.

If Dean _had_ turned around, he would've seen the mask fall off. He would've seen Allegra fall back against the windowsill, steadying herself against the wood frame. He would've seen the tears streaming down her cheeks. He would've seen the broken young woman that had lied to the man she wanted to be with more than anything in the world so that he would leave - because it was the only way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, he was gone. Allegra watched the Impala drive away, and all she wanted to do was go after him. She remembered Sam mentioning a girl Dean liked, Lisa. She hoped that's who he was going to see. She hoped Lisa would let him in and that he could have a life now. The life he could never have with her.

Allegra could've left then. Go back to roaming the country, living in woods and abandoned houses. Go back to being on her own, which was best for everyone. But she needed help looking for answers. Castiel and the other Angels _were_ ignoring her; she hadn't lied about that in her notebook. So there was only one other person she could turn to. And she would have to be completely honest with him.

She went downstairs and found Bobby sitting at his desk, drinking whiskey. The look he gave Allegra when she entered the living room told her enough. He knew why Dean had left so suddenly. Bobby took the gun from a stack of books and aimed at her.

'You got about 10 seconds to get your ass out of my house, missy,' - he threatened.

'I need your help,' - said Allegra, mustering all her courage.

'If you think I'm stupid enough to give you those rings, you're dead wrong. 5 seconds.'

'I lied.'

Allegra pulled out a torn page. It was the one she'd been writing before Dean had walked into her room. The one she'd _wanted_ him to read.

'I don't want to open the Cage, Bobby,' - she explained, giving him the page. 'I just needed Dean to believe it.'

Bobby lowered the gun only a little bit.

'Why the hell would you do that?' - he asked.

'Because I needed him to hate me,' - answered Allegra.

'Again, why?'

'Because I don't want him to die.'

Bobby sat back in his chair, surprised at the answer.

'Look, I know you don't like me, Bobby. I know Dean is the only reason you haven't pulled that trigger yet and that with him gone, there's nothing stopping you. But I really need you to listen to me. And if you still wanna kill me after... you can.'

The Hunter huffed, thinking he did not need this shit right now. Then he put the gun down. He pulled out another glass from one of the desk drawers, poured some whiskey, and put it in front of her. Bobby let Allegra speak for the next two hours without interrupting her. His view of the young woman in front of him began to change the more she said... When he'd seen what she'd done as a teenager, he had wanted to kill her, and John Winchester had stopped him without giving him a reason why. He was beginning to think John had seen something in the girl. If she really were evil, she wouldn't be here now. And she wouldn't care so much about one guy's life. So he let her talk.

Allegra told Bobby everything. She told him how she was tortured in Hell (even showed him the scars) and then saved by Michael. She told him about the plagues and her other powers. About getting Dean out of Hell and sticking around the Winchesters. About Gabriel and what he had told her. She finished with the last thing Lucifer had said to her.

'That's a whole lot to process,' - he sighed when she was done.

'I need to know what he meant, Bobby,' - said Allegra. 'I need to know why I was created. The Angels know, but they're blocking me. Even Castiel.'

'I hate to break it to ya, but your best shot at finding answers walked out the door hours ago.'

'Bobby, I already told you I...'

'Yeah, yeah, you needed Dean gone 'cause you don't want him to die. Kinda still waiting on your explanation for that one.'

Allegra swallowed. She didn't know if she had enough strength to actually say it.

'Okay then,' - said Bobby as he took his phone.

'What are you doing?' - asked Allegra confused.

'Calling Dean. I'll tell him you lied and that he needs to haul his ass back here pronto.'

'No, don't! He's... he's better off away from me.'

'I'm gonna need more than that, girl.'

Allegra sighed. But then she did the one thing she had sworn never to do. She talked about Eric. She told Bobby about the only guy she'd ever been with. And how he had died. Bobby's eyes widened as he listened.

'Let me get this straight,' - he said when she was done, tapping his fingers on the desk. 'This guy's organs _exploded_ inside his body first, and then he just... busted into flames. And the Angels told you that's what would happen if you...'

Allegra nodded.

'So you've never...'

She shook her head.

'Damn...' - Bobby poured another shot of whiskey for the both of them. 'That sucks.'

'Dean and I, we...' - Allegra tried to form a decent sentence, but her emotions were all over the place right now. ' I mean, we almost... I wanted to. And so did Dean. But I stopped him. He... He doesn't know about Eric. I never told him. I couldn't risk being around him anymore. So...'

'So you put up the whole 'get Lucifer back' facade so that he would hate you and leave. Swell...'

Bobby sat back, a stricken expression over his face. Allegra had taken a gamble in confiding in him. She imagined that he thought the best thing to do was just pull the trigger and be done with it. There was a part of her that actually wished for that to happen. When the Hunter finally moved, she braced herself for the shot. But it never came. Instead, Bobby put Sam's laptop in front of her, and he himself got up to take some books from the shelves. When he dropped them on the desk, he said;

'You search the web, and I'll go through the books.'

Allegra was too confused and too surprised to react.

'You're special,' - he explained, going back and forth between the desk and the shelves. 'Special things always come with a prophecy or something. There's bound to be something out there that predicted your existence. We need to find it before we go further.'

'I... thank you, I...'

'Don't just sit there gawking. Get to work.'

Allegra opened Sam's laptop and started looking for prophecies with Archangels as a subject. Bobby had brought over about a dozen books and got two notepads out. When he handed one over to her, he asked;

'What's your plan if Dean finds out? He may be an idiot, but he's not completely stupid.'

'He promised Sam he'd live a normal life. There's no chance of him finding out.'

'Kid, the only way a Hunter gets out is through the grave. Dean's a Hunter. Normal don't really work out for him. Not in the long run. It might take some time, but he will end up in this room again, and when that happens, he'll want answers.'

Allegra looked up at Bobby.

'Then we better find some goddamn answers.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like that, the most unlikely pair set to work. Days turned to weeks. They searched every book and every site. They read every prophecy and half-washed prediction they came across. They even caught some demons to see if they knew anything. Bobby had been less inclined to allow Allegra to use the plagues on them, but he did have to admit it was nice to see them squirm and suffer. But after 3 months (during which Bobby let her use his guest bedroom, basically offering Allegra the first "home" she'd had since she was little), they still had very little to go on. Allegra kept trying to get in touch with Castiel, with any of the Angels, really. She even found herself wishing her fa... Gabriel hadn't been killed by Lucifer, 'cause then she might've been able to get more answers out of him. He'd been terrified of her in Alaska. She could've used that to her advantage. But he was gone. And the Angels never answered. Which was weird because she knew they were watching. She'd seen Castiel around, and she still saw them in her dreams. They just never said anything to her.

In those 3 months, Allegra had tracked Dean's soul a couple of times. He was always in the same place, with two other persons. And he seemed... happy. As far she could tell from his soul anyway. He'd made a family for himself.

One night, Allegra couldn't take it anymore. She locked onto Dean's soul and appeared across the street from the house he was staying at. She gasped when she saw him. Dean was sitting outside on the porch, his phone in hand. He looked sad. Really, really sad. Then she realized what it was. She remembered what day was today; Sam's birthday.

Allegra took hold of the tree she was hiding behind, mostly to keep herself from walking up to him. She closed her eyes, her protective shield radiating from her, but she managed to stop it before it reached Dean. She focussed. If she found Sam's soul, she could go tell him and then... Then he'd give up everything and become a Hunter again to get Sam back when there was no way to get him back. She would ruin everything for him.

_Walk away, Allegra. Don't do this to him. Don't do this to yourself._

She wanted to leave, but she felt a sudden chill come over her. Like there was someone, or something, watching her. Allegra took her knife out of her boot. She would at least make sure she kept the danger away from Dean - that she could do. Allegra left in the opposite direction of the house, not noticing Dean looked up at the spot she'd just been standing in. She took brisk steps, but not too fast so that whatever was following her could keep up. When she reached a park, she stopped and listened to the silence around her.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were luring me away from dear Dean.'

Allegra didn't need to look to know who that voice belonged to.

'Crowley... I'd say it's a pleasure, but I'd be lying.'

She turned, knife still in hand, to face the self-proclaimed King of Hell. He mockingly gasped and put a hand to his heart.

'Auwch, a bit mean, don't you think?'

'What do you want?' - demanded Allegra.

'A word. But not here.'

He offered her his hand.

'Yeah, not gonna happen,' - scoffed Allegra.

'And here I thought you were looking for answers.'

Allegra tilted her head a bit. _What the hell is he playing at?_

'I give you my word I won't harm you. Neither will any other demon as long as you're with me. So come on, hop to it, we don't have all bloody night.'

She hesitated. Only a second. Then she took his hand. Crowley grinned, and they disappeared into the night. 


	13. Hell hath no fury

Crowley brought Allegra to some sort of empty lab. Allegra gripped her knife a bit firmer in her hand. She was prepared to fight her way out if she had to. But for some reason, she didn't believe Crowley had dragged her to wherever the heck she was if he wanted to hurt her. He could've done so when they were alone in the park.

'You've been busy, love,' - started Crowley, leaning against the table. 'Aside from me, you are the thing demons fear most right now. You're making quite a name for yourself down there, and believe me, that's not easy to accomplish. Can't help but wonder what Dean thinks about what you're doing. Oh, wait... '

Allegra didn't even give Crowley the chance to smirk. She jumped on him like a cougar would its prey. With her hand on his throat and her knife against his crown jewels, she quickly took the upper hand.

'Easy, love, easy,' - gulped Crowley. 'Let's not be rash. Whatever happened to that demure girl you used to be, huh?'

Allegra moved her dagger a bit more upward.

'She got tired of getting screwed with,' - she hissed at him.

'Noted. Now, if you wouldn't mind pointing your little knife somewhere else? I am the only one who can give you the answers you so desperately want after all, and I have to say, I'm not feeling inclined to do so under threat.'

The redhead stepped away from the demon after a few seconds.

'I don't like what I'm hearing, and my little knife will be the least of your worries.'

Crowley straightened his back and tugged on his suit.

'The Angels pulled a real number on you, didn't they? The lies, the secrets... Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned; that's always been one of my personal favorites.'

'Like demons are so much better,' - scoffed Allegra.

'We are in the sense that we don't lie amongst ourselves,' - said Crowley. 'Call it a sort of code if you will. But that's not why we're here now, is it? We're here because you want to know what your connection is to Lucifer.'

'And you just happen to know that?' - questioned Allegra suspiciously.

'I do, love,' - Crowley's voice became more serious. 'Word traveled on why you were going after demons, so I did a little digging. And I have to say; even I was shocked at what I found.'

He leaned in, carefully avoiding Allegra's dagger, and then said;

'You were created for him.'

Allegra narrowed her eyes at him.

'What?' - she demanded.

'Well, not solely for him as I understand it,' - continued Crowley. 'You were created for either Lucifer or Michael. To be their... how shall I put it delicately? "Significant other" maybe?'

Allegra looked Crowley over in utter disbelief.

'You don't seriously expect me to buy that, do you?'

Crowley extended his hand, and all of a sudden, he was holding a papyrus scroll.

'It's all in here,' - he said as he handed her the scroll. 'How's your ancient Aramaic? Nah, never mind, you translate it later, and I'll tell you the gist of it now. The scroll is a prophecy. It basically says that the Almighty will at some point create a mortal Angel, who will "hold the torments of the land of the Nile." Pretty obvious that's you, love. And this Angel, being mortal and all, must ultimately decide to stand with either of two brothers described as "the one loyal and righteous" and "the one banished and fallen." 99% sure that's our two boys currently in the Cage. Now, all this must be done by the most sacred of unions; the one that goes "till death do us part" at the end.'

This had to be some sick joke. Crowley had to be messing with her. Keeping her distracted whilst setting a trap or something. But his dead-serious expression made Allegra realize it was anything but a joke.

'In other words, love, you need to decide which of the two lucky fellows is going to be your hubby. Either bachelor number one and personification of the divine, Michael, or bachelor number two and personification of everything wrong with the world, Lucifer.'

_No... No, this isn't true. It can't be true. That can't be why I'm... I couldn't possibly..._

Allegra put her knife away and opened the scroll, but Aramaic wasn't one of the languages she'd taught herself. She stared at the scribblings on the papyrus. Her vision blurred. She was panting, gasping for air. She staggered back and leaned on one of the metal slabs for support. Allegra dropped the papyrus scroll on the floor and put her hands against her knees. She took a long deep breath, but she still found it difficult to focus. She needed to think. She needed to talk to Bobby. She needed Dean...

_'I do this, and you don't have to make a choice anymore. I do this, and you are mine by right. You'll be my queen.'_

Lucifer's words, spoken in Sam Winchester's voice, rang through Allegra. They struck like lightning. What Crowley suggested was the most ludicrous thing she'd heard in her life, but the words Lucifer had spoken to her 3 months ago made sense now.

_'You could never have undone my work.'_

Allegra's thoughts were racing to tie the knots together.

_His work... But I never met Lucifer before. When did he...? Oh my God..._

She looked up at Crowley, her eyes watering, but she managed to hold back the tears.

'When I was 13, I spend almost a year in Hell. Alastair tortured me, but another demon got me away from him. He kept me locked up and tried to convince me I shouldn't have faith in the Angels. That I shouldn't believe in them. Was that...?'

Crowley gave a curt nod. Allegra gasped.

'That was something agreed upon by Lucifer and Michael a long time ago,' - said Crowley. 'I don't know the details. All I know about that is they would each be allowed to spend time with you so that you would get to know them. To make it easier to decide, I suppose. But they needed to wait till the time was right, which was your 13th birthday when you would get your powers. Alastair was working on Lucifer's order, but he got a little carried away with you. And Michael... well, he had to wait until the agreed amount of time had passed so he could get you.'

'Michael hardly ever spoke to me,' - said Allegra quietly. 'If he wanted me to pick his side, then shouldn't he have made more of an effort to get me on his side?'

'Maybe... or maybe he hoped you would choose not based on them but their _vessels_.'

Allegra's eyes shot up at the King of Hell, who just grinned at her.

'Lucifer and Michael were, after all, both counting on the Winchesters to say yes. So...'

He put his hands up like a scale and balanced them against each other.

'Decisions, decisions. Never easy. Personally, I would've gone for the Moose; he seems a bit more controllable than big bro. Lots of deep issues with that one. And Michael ain't exactly the easiest of the two either. Or so I've heard anyway. Not that Lucifer is any better, but at least with him, you can have some fun too.'

Crowley sighed.

'I know. It's a lot,' - he said. 'I actually hadn't expected this either. But there it is. Now you know.'

'Why... why did you tell me?' - Allegra managed to ask. ' What do you get out of this? Michael and Lucifer are stuck in the Cage. It's over.'

'What I get out of it is survival,' - said Crowley. 'Prophecies tend to come true, love. You keep that Cage locked, and you're right; you don't have to choose. We both win. But if they do find a way out, this game starts all over again. And when it does, I do hope you'll think of _me_ as the one who gave you answers when no one else would. Turn a blind eye as it were.'

Allegra took another deep breath. Crowley was a snake. A lowlife. But there were two things she was certain of when it came to Crowley. One; he was and would always be a Crossroadsdemon. In other words, if there was a chance he could get a deal, he would take it. And two; Crowley always looks out for number one. So the only reason he would've told Allegra all of this was to get something out of it. And she might just know what it was.

'Fine,' - she said.

'Sorry, love, didn't catch that,' - Crowley said, hovering closer to her.

Allegra straightened herself.

'I said fine, I agree. If what you've told me is true and the scroll checks out, you get your immunity. I won't kill you. Not now, not ever. I'll even sweeten the deal for you; if you're in mortal danger, you call me, and I'll protect you. That's what you want, right? To show me to your enemies.'

Crowley's grin was wider than the Cheshire Cat's, so Allegra quickly continued;

'But... if I find out all of this is a fake, I'm coming after you. Hide behind your tricks and demons; they won't save you from me. I'll make you suffer through every plague again and again until you _beg_ me to finish you off. Clear?'

The grin that was plastered on Crowley's face disappeared, and he just nodded at her. Allegra stepped to him and pushed her mouth on his. The kiss sealed the deal with the Crossroadsdemon. Allegra only made it last 3 seconds or so. She recoiled from Crowley and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. No amount of minty flavored mouth wash was gonna get that out.

Crowley had a mischievous glistening in his eyes and smiled at her;

'Pleasure doing business with you, love.'

Allegra's surroundings changed, and she found herself back in the park, not that far from Dean's house. The papyrus scroll was at her feet. She carefully picked it up and held it against her chest. She was tempted to run to Dean, to tell him absolutely everything and ask, no - _beg_ , for his help. But he had a family now. Allegra didn't want to get in the way of that. So she would turn to Bobby instead. He'd be home in the morning so she could tell him everything then.

Allegra heard a flutter behind her. When she spun around on her heels, she came face to face with Castiel. His piercing blue eyes were looking right at her.

'Allegra... What have you done?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What have you done?' - Castiel demanded again when Allegra didn't answer the first time.

'What do you care?' - she finally said sharply.

'You need to stop your investigation, Allegra. You won't like what you find. And I would have thought you knew better than to make deals with demons. Especially Crowley.'

Allegra's hand hit Castiel's cheek faster than he anticipated. He was surprised at the sting of it. It shouldn't have hurt him like that. But it did. His own hand crept up to where she'd struck him.

'You son of a bitch! How _dare_ you?! Crowley is the only one who gave me any goddamn answers. I've been calling you for _months,_ but you and those other assholes up there have done nothing but ignore me. You should've been the one to come clean, Castiel! Instead of spying on me like some freakin' Angel 007!'

The Angel took a step back from her. He remembered vividly what Allegra had done to Gabriel in Alaska, so he knew he had to watch his back when she got angry. She was, after all, part Archangel. If she wanted to, she could destroy him.

'I don't know what a 007 is,' - Castiel said. 'And I was not spying. I was watching over you. We all are. You are important to us, Allegra.'

'Don't give me that crap, Castiel,' - rebuffed Allegra. 'You don't give a damn about me. You just don't want me to go dark side 'cause then you'd really be in trouble. Or was Crowley lying, huh? Tell me he was. Tell me that everything that slimy scumbag told me was a lie and give me a reason to go after his ass.'

But Castiel only sighed and averted his eyes. Allegra scoffed.

'And this? The prophecy? It's real, isn't it?'

She waved the papyrus scroll in the Angel's face.

'Crowley shouldn't have given this to you,' - said Castiel.

He tried to take the scroll from her, but she hit his hand away and made sure the scroll was out of his reach.

'Will you just for once tell me the goddamn truth!' - yelled Allegra.

Castiel seemed to consider it for a moment. But when he spoke next, his voice was strict and demanding. And he said all the wrong things.

'I will only say this once, Allegra; stop your investigation and stay away from the Hunters. You go where we tell you to go. Your destiny lies with us. It's about time you embrace it.'

Had Allegra still been the girl who believed the Angels were the good guys and whom she owed everything to, she would've cowered and obeyed. But that girl was gone. Her innocence was gone. They'd made sure of that. She'd grown up in the hardest and most cruel way possible; through torture and lies and deceit. Allegra had no intention of picking sides, but neither would she allow anyone to boss her around anymore. Never again.

Allegra teleported herself behind the Angel faster than he could anticipate and covered his eyes. Castiel's hands went to her wrists to pry her hands away, but it was no use. He could already feel the effects of the plague taking hold of him.

'You know, it took me some time to figure out how to use the plague of darkness to torture someone. You're gonna be like this for three days, so that should give you plenty of time to think about what I'm gonna say next.'

Allegra made Castiel go down on his knees. He screamed as he felt his eyes burning beneath her touch. His hands pulled at Allegra's wrists, but she didn't budge. Castiel started to feel anxious when he heard her voice. Her icy bloodcurdling voice.

'You're _done_ messing with me. _God_ doesn't own me. _Michael_ doesn't own me. _Lucifer_ doesn't own me. I'm no one's _prize,_ and I sure as hell won't take any more _orders_ from you or anyone else you wanna send. You need something from me, you get your ass down from your cloud and _ask_. And maybe, _just maybe_ , I'll help you out. But _I_ decide how I use my powers from now on and no one else.'

Allegra let go, and Castiel stumbled to the grass. She slowly walked around him until she was face to face with him again. She crouched down and lifted his head by his chin with her fingers. Castiel's eyes were closed. Even more, the skin around his eyes had completely melted over them. He wasn't able to see, let alone to open his eyes. He would only know darkness for the next 3 days.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Castiel. Make me do anything against my will again, and the Angels will learn what I'm _really_ capable of. That's a promise.'

Castiel tried to seize Allegra but all his hands caught was air. She had left him alone, more vulnerable than he had ever been. And with a feeling that he had never felt like this before; fear, creeping through his very core.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby still hadn't come back yet. He'd called, saying he was gonna be home around noon-ish. That gave Allegra some time to find any books he had on Aramaic. With those and a little help from Google, she slowly managed to translate the scroll. So far, Crowley hadn't been lying (which kinda irked her cause that meant she had to save his ass when someone wanted to kill him). Allegra had just finished another sentence when she heard the door. Bobby called out to her from the hallway.

'In the living room,' - she yelled back. 'You're never gonna believe this, but I...'

Allegra fell silent when Bobby came in, closely followed by another man. Someone Allegra had never thought she'd see again.

'Sam?'

'Hey Allegra,' - said Sam. 'It's good to see you again.'

The redhead's eyes flickered between Bobby and Sam. They were both acting way too casual like Sam hadn't been gone for three months, which immediately raised some red flags. Allegra got up from behind the desk and walked over to Sam.

'How the hell are you back?' - she asked bluntly. 'I mean...no, actually, that _is_ what I mean.'

'I don't know,' - shrugged Sam. 'I just woke up in that cemetery.'

'Okay... when?'

'That same night, I think.'

'Wait, wait, you mean to tell you've been alive and "you" since then?'

Allegra punched Sam's arm hard, and he winced.

'Auw! What'd you do that for?' - he asked, a bit indignant.

'What the hell?!' - she screamed. '3 months, Winchester! 3 friggin' months! You couldn't have shown up a bit earlier?!'

'I told him not to,' - Allegra heard Bobby say.

She turned to him, and he took a step back so that she couldn't take a swing at him either.

'You knew about this?' she asked incredulously.

'Sorta,' - said Bobby, making sure he stayed well out of her reach.

Allegra looked from Bobby to Sam and then back to Bobby. She put her hands at her hips, looking very much like a strict mother scolding her sons, and then asked.

'I'm guessing Dean doesn't know?'

'No,' - answered Sam. 'And we're not gonna tell him.'

'Sam, he needs to know you're okay,' - urged Allegra. 'He's your brother.'

'Which is why we're no telling him.'

'Did you leave your brain behind when you mysteriously escaped the Cage?'

'Look, we can't tell Dean. He'll just come back and pick up where he left off. I know he's with Lisa and Ben and that he's got a shot at a normal life with them. He's keeping his promise, and I'm not gonna make him break that just because I'm back.'

'Sam...'

'Allegra, you care about him. You want him happy too, don't you?'

Allegra sighed. Yes, she did want Dean happy. And no, she didn't want to ruin his chance to a family and happiness, which was why she hadn't gone to him last night after her whole Crowley/Castiel thing. But neither did Allegra feel comfortable keeping this particular detail hidden from him. She'd regretted lying to Dean. If she had to keep this secret as well, she didn't know how he was ever going to forgive her if they did meet again.

'Allegra, please don't tell him,' - implored Sam.

'Fine,' - huffed Allegra. 'But if he finds out on his own, I'm saying you forced me.'

'Thank you. And it really is good to see you again. I actually missed you.'

'Uhu, sure.'

Sam opened his arms, and Allegra stepped into his embrace. As she was in his arms, she felt a shiver go down her spine. The hairs in the back of her neck went up. Something was wrong. Allegra couldn't put her finger on it, but she pushed herself away from Sam a bit abruptly, getting a confused look from both him and Bobby.

Maybe it was because of Lucifer and his apparent short time in the Cage. At least, Allegra _hoped_ it was because of that. But she had an even worse feeling about Sam now than when he was hooked on demon blood. And considering how well _that_ had gone, Allegra feared whatever it was that would make the youngest Winchester spiral this time. 


	14. Put to the test

Allegra had decided not to tell anyone about Crowley and the scroll. She kept it and her notes in her room. Bobby wasn't the problem; she trusted him. Sam was. A couple of months had passed since Allegra'd found out he was still alive. Sam kept saying he didn't know who sprung him out of the Cage nor why. Allegra didn't know what to make of it. Angels had the power to bring people back, but they only did so if it was necessary for the bigger picture or whatever. If they had wanted to break anyone out of the Cage, shouldn't it have been Michael instead of Sam? Neither was he the only one who had miraculously returned to the land of the living.

Samuel Campbell, Sam and Dean's grandfather on their mother's side, had come back too somehow. He and Sam had rallied all the Campbells who were still in the family business and were all Hunting together. The one time Allegra met Samuel had been enough for her. Allegra grew up without a grandfather (she always assumed her grandparents were dead, but of course, she never had any, to begin with), but she'd always imagined a bearded man with a warm smile whenever someone spoke of their grandfather. Like the old man on the mountain from the story of Heidi, one of her favorite books as a kid. But Samuel Campbell did not fit that image at all. He was bald, clean-shaven, stern, and to the point. Allegra made sure to stay away from him and the other Campbells. It had taken some time to trust Dean, Sam, and Bobby, but she was still careful with any other Hunters she bumped into. But even so, she found herself sucked in the life of a Hunter. She'd worked on cases with the Winchesters before, but she'd never considered herself as a Hunter per se. Now she realized she was becoming just that.

Bobby had given Allegra a cell phone with some important numbers in. And he'd also arranged some fake IDs for her, but somehow she always got away with using her real name. All dressed up in a two-piece with some heels, and she actually passed for a lawyer aiding the FBI. Allegra didn't like the idea of pulling credit card scams, so she instead got a job as a secretary at the sheriff's station so she could put some money aside. Bobby hadn't liked the idea of her working with sheriff Mills, but it actually came in handy having someone on the inside. And the sheriff knew she lived with Bobby (the story was she was his cousin) and was also aware of his life as a Hunter of the supernatural, so she didn't ask questions when Allegra said she couldn't make it to work.

Allegra mostly worked cases with Bobby, though Sam would sometimes call to ask if she wanted to join him. She made up excuses at first, but she couldn't keep saying no to him. And Bobby had started to notice she was avoiding him, which had earned her some gruff huffing and puffing. To do him a favor, she called back. She teamed up with the youngest Winchester on the more dangerous jobs, and every time they were together, Allegra kept a close eye on Sam. He looked okay physically. He looked like Sam. But after a while, she noticed he wasn't Sam. Not like she knew him anyway. He was more... no, not more. Less. He had this whole "devil may care" thing going on. Actually, he didn't care at all. Not that he wasn't nice or friendly. He just reacted bluntly when he normally always sympathized with loved ones. The whole cop/FBI/inspector act was just all the more convincing because of it. And he didn't smile anymore. A grin once or twice, yeah, but he never smiled like he used to. Not once. It was like he was... empty.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After working yet another case with Sam, Allegra was glad to be back at Bobby's. She'd come to see the Hunter's house as home. She still had very little to call her own, but it was more than she had before. Her closet was more than half empty. But at least most of her clothes were hanging instead of being stuffed in her pack (which was thrown to the back of the closet). She had books in her room, just like when she was a kid. Most of them came from downstairs, others she'd 'borrowed' from library archives and old bookstores (Allegra always wrote down where she got them from so she could return them after reading). She had a place that was her own for once.

Allegra had just climbed the stairs to her room and had casually thrown her green leather jacket on her bed when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, half expecting Bobby, welcoming her home. Instead, she saw Sam walking straight into her room and closing the door behind him.

'People usually knock and wait for permission to enter a private room, Sam,' - Allegra sighed.

The Hunter rolled his eyes and knocked on the door behind him.

'Funny,' - Allegra chuckled. 'What's up?'

'Did I do something wrong?' - asked Sam. 'I'm getting the feeling something's going on between us and that it's because of something I did.'

Allegra bit her lip. She _had_ been a bit curt to him lately. Getting stuck in her research (again) and his whole new attitude had her on edge.

'No, Sam, nothing's wrong,' - smiled Allegra apologetic. 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just getting used to this whole thing. It's weird.'

'Without Dean, you mean?'

Allegra was surprised at that remark.

'No, not... not really. Why would you...?'

'I get it, it's not the same without him,' - interrupted Sam. 'But it is what it is. Though I have to say I was surprised he didn't pick you. I mean, sure, I did tell him to have a normal, apple-pie life with Lisa, but I suppose I thought he was gonna at least try it out with you first.'

Allegra wasn't sure if Sam was messing with her or if he was sincere. But whatever the case, she didn't want to discuss Dean with him.

'Well, you were wrong,' - she said with a click of her tongue.

Sam looked at her intently.

'So nothing happened between the two of you?' - he asked Allegra then. ''Cause I could've sworn you two had your moments.'

'Nothing happened,' - Allegra said sharply. 'Why do you care?'

Sam closed the distance between them. Allegra's eyes opened wide when Sam's lips touched hers. He was almost two heads taller than she was, so with one arm wrapped around her, he picked her up from the floor like it was nothing and brought her closer to him. Allegra tried to push herself away from him, but Sam just held on to her tighter. She slapped him in his face, which seemed to snap him out of it. Sam broke their kiss off when her hand struck his cheek, and as soon as Allegra's feet touched the floor, she bolted to the closed door. Allegra managed to open it, but Sam was quicker. He closed the door again by pushing one hand against it, and then he turned Allegra around with the other, pressing her against the wood. He had her blocked.

'Sam, what the hell?!' - cried Allegra.

'It took me a while, but I finally saw it,' - Sam said, drawing closer to her. 'I've never seen Dean with anyone like I saw him with you. I wondered what it was, and then I knew. That light inside you. The gold in your eyes. You're bewitching, Allegra.'

Sam cupped Allegra's face and lowered his head to kiss her again. It wasn't as rough as before. And it only lasted a few seconds. Sam pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes. Allegra felt something stirring within her.

'Sam, I... I can't...,' - she stammered.

'Dean's gone, Allegra,' - whispered Sam. 'But I'm right here. And I want you.'

Allegra closed her eyes. She felt Sam's hand carefully caressing her cheek. Then his lips on hers again. This time Allegra didn't struggle. She just let it happen, not really sure why. Her lips parted a little, and Sam's tongue slipped into her mouth. Allegra's tongue met his, and from that moment, her body took over from her. Her arms went around his neck, pulling Sam closer to her. He responded by sliding his hands over her body, all the way down to her thighs. Sam lifted Allegra up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her roughly to the door with his body. Their tongues swirled around each other. An almost inaudible moan escaped Allegra. But Sam had heard, and that just aroused him even more. Allegra tangled her fingers into his soft brown hair when he swung her around and stepped over to the bed with her still pressed against his body. Sam dropped Allegra onto the bed first so that he could be on top. They broke apart from their kiss, panting heavily. But Sam didn't give Allegra much time to recover. His hand groped at her breast, and Allegra gasped. He was now kissing her jawline, the side of her neck, her collarbone... Sam's other hand had trailed down to her hip and had lifted her shirt to reveal her naked belly. He moved his kisses from just above her breasts to her belly, making Allegra tremble. His hand was all the while still massaging her breast. Allegra wanted to say his name. She wanted to beg Sam not to stop. But another name nearly escaped her lips instead. _Dean..._ Her eyes opened in shock.

_It's not Sam you want; it's Dean. You've always wanted him. There's no one else you want more. Sam won't do. He's not his brother. Dean was gentle with you because he cared for you. Sam isn't Dean... Sam isn't Dean..._

_Stop deluding yourself. You can't have Dean, and you can't have Sam either. You can't have anyone at all. Keep doing this with Sam, and he'll be another Eric to feel guilty about. Everyone who touches you dies. Everyone who loves you leaves._

_Eric... Dad... Dean..._

_Dean..._

Sam had returned to kissing her neck. Both his hands were at her hips, though one was actually under the waistband of her jeans. Allegra's hands wound themselves around Sam's wrists. She saw his expression change when she spoke.

'I'm sorry, Sam. We... I can't do this.'

'What? Why not?' - he asked.

'Because it wouldn't be fair to you,' - answered Allegra.

Only Bobby knew the real reason and Allegra preferred to keep it that way. So she would give him the other reason, the one she didn't mind him knowing and the one he himself had asked about earlier. Allegra slid from underneath Sam and sat up against the wall. Sam sat back on his knees and stared at Allegra, waiting for an explanation on why they couldn't continue.

'Fair how?' - he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

'Nothing happened between Dean and me, Sam,' - said Allegra, turning her face away from him. 'But I wish it had. It wouldn't be fair to you that I'm thinking about your brother.'

'You really think I care?'

Allegra's head jerked back to face Sam. Had he really just said that?

'It won't make a difference. Dean's gone, and he won't be coming back anytime soon. So, as far as I'm concerned, you're mine by right.'

Allegra gasped at those words. They weren't Sam's. They were Lucifer's. She quickly drew her knife, strapped as always at her boot. Sam held out his hands.

'I don't know what you are, but you're not Sam Winchester,' - snapped Allegra. 'Sam would _never_ say something like that. Lucifer, however...'

The corner of Sam's mouth went up a little, and then his hand hit the weapon right out of Allegra's. It went flying across the room. Sam anticipated her next move and grabbed hold of her wrist before she could land a punch. He pulled Allegra down by her leg with a swift swoop, pinning the redhead underneath him with his body. She felt his hand around her throat.

'Clever little bitch,' - said the man on top of her. 'I was only able to leave a fraction of myself inside little Sam. But it was enough. I just needed to bide my time. And now, you're mine, Allegra.'

Allegra struggled to breathe. She tried to concentrate so she could use her powers on him, but the pressure on her body made it hard to focus. Then all of a sudden, she felt the pressure leave. Allegra gasped for air and looked up. Sam had been thrown against the door and was lying disoriented on the floor. A dark-haired man in a trench coat had come to her rescue — the Angel whom she had cursed with the plague of darkness when they had last met. Castiel helped Allegra up from her bed, looking both angry and concerned.

'Are you okay?' - he asked.

Allegra coughed and nodded, her hand going around her throat. She knew she was gonna be sore for a while.

'It's Lucifer,' - she said to Castiel, her voice a bit raspy. 'Part of him is still left in Sam.'

'You'll have to use your grace, Allegra.' - said Castiel.

'My what?'

'Lucifer was an Archangel. I can't go up against him, not even if it's only a part of him. But you can. You're half Archangel. Use your grace to cast him out.'

'Castiel, I don't know how!'

'I'll help you. Just lay your hands on him.'

Allegra walked up to Sam/Lucifer before he could get up. She put each hand on the side of his head. Castiel placed his own hand on her shoulder, the same one that carried his handprint. A sudden strength rushed through Allegra, and the man at her feet screamed in pain. She could feel it. That warmth, that power she sometimes felt deep inside her. Her grace. It finally surfaced, and it was the most sublime sensation Allegra had ever felt. She welcomed it, letting it flow through her. Allegra willed her grace to cast Lucifer out of Sam's body so that only Sam, the real Sam, would remain. A white light flashed through the room. When Allegra blinked, she swore she could see gold glitter in the air. She staggered back, right into Castiel's arms, who'd been expecting this and had been waiting to catch her. He helped Allegra to the bed and made her sit.

'Deep breath,' - he said. 'It's normal to feel drained. It was your first time using your grace in such a manner, after all. You'll feel better in an hour or so.'

Allegra looked at Sam from the corner of her eye. He was lying unconscious on the floor. Castiel noticed and said;

'He'll be fine. Lucifer is gone. You did it.'

With that assurance, Allegra finally looked at Castiel. His eyes were even bluer than she remembered. The anger was gone from his expression. She only saw concern. Allegra didn't really know what to say to him. A simple thank you wouldn't cut it. Not with him. Not after the torment, she'd put him through. Castiel seemed to have read her mind 'cause he said;

'Like I said when we last met, you are important to us. I watch over you. Of course, I will help you when you are in danger. No matter how many plagues you put on me, I'll still be there.'

They looked at each other a bit awkwardly, but eventually, Allegra did decide to do the right thing and said;

'Thanks, 007.'

'I still don't know what that is,' - admitted Castiel, making Allegra grin.

'I'll explain some other time, I promise.'

Allegra even went as far as giving him a small peck on the cheek, and she could've sworn Castiel actually blushed at it. Who knew Angels could blush? He nodded to her, and then he was gone, leaving Allegra alone with a still unconscious Sam Winchester.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam seemed okay when he woke up. And luckily for Allegra, he didn't remember anything that had happened. Not Castiel throwing him against the door, nor him strangling her, nor their make-out session. Allegra convinced him that they'd been talking, and then he had started feeling dizzy and hit his head when he collapsed. He seemed to buy it. For now, anyway.

They said their goodbyes, and Allegra watched Sam leave from her window. But she still wanted to be sure that he really was alright. Allegra reached out to his soul. All kinds of alarm bells went off inside of her head when she couldn't get to him. Sam was walking further away from the house, but even so, she should've locked on to him by now. Her power wasn't held back by something as trivial as distance. She'd found Dean's soul from several States over, so why couldn't she find Sam's when he was only a couple of hundred feet away?

Castiel had told her that using her grace had left her drained, and Allegra was still feeling pretty tired. So it was probably just what it was and nothing to worry about. She kept an eye on Sam until he was gone from sight, and then she dropped herself on her bed. Allegra tried to forget everything that had happened the past hours and tried to get some shut-eye, but she couldn't shake the horrible feeling she had now. It gnawed at her, making her toss and turn. Only one thought seemed to be on Allegra's mind; if Sam really was Sam now, she should've been able to lock onto his soul - unless he didn't have it. And if he didn't have his soul... Where the heck was it?


	15. Not so happy reunion

A year. That's how long it took for things to get royally screwed again. It had not been an easy year, with Sammy gone and all, but Dean had made the most of it. Lisa had welcomed him, against his own expectations, and Ben was thrilled he finally had a father-figure in his life. And even though Lisa had told Dean Ben wasn't his biological son, they were the closest thing to a family. It was... normal. Good. But nothing good ever happened to Dean Winchester, and it never lasted long if it did. 

Dean hadn't completely buried his Hunter persona. How could he? Once a Hunter, always a Hunter. His dad had drilled it into him. He'd put up protections and kept his weapons in order, just in case. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could've prepared him for what came knocking on his door that night.

Sam was alive. He had been for that entire year. He'd saved Dean from a Djinn. And to make things really interesting, Grandpa Samuel was back from the dead too. Whatever, or whoever, had brought back Sam, brought their mom's dad back too for some freakish reason. Samuel had rallied the Campbells (relatives on their mother's side whom Dean never even knew off) that were in the Hunting life, and they had all been going after whatever the hell went bump in the night.

After recovering from the initial shock and after realizing a couple of Djinn were terrorizing the neighborhood, Dean's priority was getting Lisa and Ben to safety. So when they returned home from a night out, he told them to pack, and he brought them to Bobby's. That was the only place he knew to be safe and armed to the teeth. Bobby let them in and told Lisa and Ben to go upstairs, which lifted a weight of Dean's shoulders. But his father's friend didn't quite react how Dean had expected when he saw Sam. Meaning only one thing;

'You knew?' - asked Dean incredulously. 'You knew Sam was alive?'

They were in the living room, with Dean pacing, trying to make sense of this crap.

'Yeah...' - sighed Bobby.

'How long?!' - insisted Dean.

'All year,' - admitted Bobby gruffly.

Dean looked from his brother to his mentor and shook his head in disbelief.

'Oh, you gotta be _kidding_ me!'

'And I'd do it again,' - said Bobby.

'Why?!' - demanded Dean.

'Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful; you got no idea.'

'Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?!'

'Yeah, a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant.'

'That woman and that kid,' - said Dean. 'I went to them because _you_ asked me to.'

He pointed at Sam when he said those words.

'I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out.'

'You promised you'd leave it alone,' - said Sam.

'Of course, I didn't leave it alone!' - snapped Dean. 'Sue me!'

He turned back to Bobby.

'A damn year?! You couldn't put me out of my misery?'

'Look, I get it wasn't easy,' - Bobby looked Dean right in the eyes. 'But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean.'

'Do I look out to you?'

Bobby fell silent at that. Sam just sighed as Dean rubbed his temples. He was so sick and tired of this whole mess. His eyes went to the kitchen, hoping to find a bottle of whiskey or just anything with alcohol, really. What he saw instead made him freeze for a second.

Sam noticed the change in his brother.

'Dean, you okay?'

But Dean didn't answer. He strode to the kitchen and snatched a jacket from one of the kitchen chairs—a green leather jacket, which he recognized all too well.

'What the hell is _this_ doing here?' - he demanded, walking back to the living room with the jacket in his hands.

Bobby looked at Sam.

'You didn't tell him she's here?' - he asked him.

'Was that important?' - asked Sam back, confused.

'Son of a... Dean, wait!'

But Dean was already gone, having dropped the jacket on the floor in his haste. He could hear female voices talking from the floor above, and he sprinted up the stairs, taking 3 steps at a time. He had recognized her voice, but it wasn't until he saw her that his heart skipped a beat. She was actually there. Allegra. Talking to Lisa.

Everything he had ever felt for the redhead came rushing back. The warmth she spread, that feeling of _being_ protected, those stolen kisses... But then he also remembered the reason why he had left. Why he was with Lisa instead of with her. That sensation of bliss disappeared, and now, Dean only felt the anger he had felt before. The women stopped talking when they saw Dean at the top of the stairs.

'Lisa, go inside,' - said Dean harshly.

'What? Why?' - asked Lisa, confused and worried.

'Lisa, _please_ go inside!'

The young woman's eyes flashed from Dean to Allegra and then back to Dean. She backed up a bit from Allegra, who was standing very still, just staring at Dean. Allegra's expression was a weird mixture of surprise, glee, and hurt. Fortunately, Bobby came up the stairs at that exact moment.

'Hey! You two wanna go all out; you take it outside!'

Allegra moved slowly towards the stairs like she was in some sort of trance. When she was within Dean's reach, he grabbed hold of her upper arm and practically dragged her down the stairs with him. Bobby gave a startled Lisa an apologetic look.

'They had an ugly fight about a year ago,' - explained Bobby. 'Don't worry. They just need time. Talk. Maybe throw a punch or two.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was back. Dean was back. Allegra couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe he was actually here. She'd fallen asleep at her desk in her room when all of a sudden she'd sensed his soul close to her. At first, she thought it was a dream. She dreamed about Dean a lot, so that's why she thought she imagined it. But he was really back. Allegra stared at the people walking up the house from her bedroom window. Why was he back? Dean couldn't be back. He got out. There was no reason for him to be back unless... Unless a certain little brother had decided to fess up.

 _So you finally let him know,_ she thought. _Couldn't have given me a little heads-up first, huh? Typical Winchester..._

Allegra looked at the woman and boy that were walking with the Winchesters. Lisa and Ben... She sighed. She'd only very briefly locked on to the woman's soul when Dean had been gone for a week or so, just to make sure she was good, but she had never actually seen either of them. All Allegra knew was that Dean was happier around them. Like she wanted him to be...

Allegra waited behind her closed door until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped out into the corridor.

'Hi, I'm Allegra Galen,' - she introduced herself, hands fidgeting with her shirt.

'Lisa Braeden,' - greeted Dean's girlfriend. 'This is my son Ben.'

Allegra gave them both a smile and a nod and then said;

'This room is empty. I'm sure Bobby won't mind. And Dean will be up in a minute, I guess.'

She stepped a bit further and opened the door. Lisa told her son to go inside and gave him her bag too. They heard Dean's loud voice from downstairs. Not wanting Ben to hear, Lisa closed the door after he went in, leaving her outside with Allegra. There was something about how the dark-haired woman was looking at her that made Allegra feel a bit uncomfortable.

'So... Allegra, right?' - she asked the redhead, who nodded again. 'How do you know Dean?'

'Oh, I'm no one,' - answered Allegra quickly. 'We just both know Bobby. I help out sometimes.'

'You've known him a long time?'

'Couple years now.'

Lisa took a step closer and leaned in, saying;

'Euhm... just to get a possible misunderstanding out of the way; were you and Dean ever...?'

'Oh no. Nothing... nothing like that,' - Allegra tried to sound as airily as she could.

'it's just that I always assumed you were an old girlfriend or something. Just the way he sometimes looks at your picture...'

Allegra's head jerked up.

'Picture? What picture?' - she asked.

'On his phone,' - said Lisa, tilting her head a bit. 'Didn't you know?'

_What picture is she talking about? When did he...?_

'I'm no one,' - repeated Allegra softly. 'Honest, I'm not. We're not... I mean, we never... '

The words fell away when she saw Dean at the top of the stairs. When had he come up? How long had he been there? Had he heard them talk? Everything around Allegra faded into nothing. She forgot about Lisa, who was standing right next to her. She forgot about Ben, who was probably eavesdropping on the other side of the door. She forgot about what she had done to make Dean leave. Allegra forgot everything and everyone. All she saw, all she knew, all she cared about was the man in front of her.

'Hey! You two wanna go all out; you take it outside!'

Allegra heard Bobby's voice somewhere. She started moving towards Dean. When she was just a few inches away, she had intended to hug him. It had been so damn long since she had... But she was roughly awoken from her trance when the Hunter grabbed her by her arm, pulling her along down the stairs. They passed Sam, who couldn't have looked more confused, and then they were outside. Dean dragged Allegra off the porch, into the salvage yard, and then threw her on the ground.

'Auw! Winchester, what the hell?!' - she exclaimed.

When Allegra looked up, she looked right into the barrel of his gun.

'You did this, didn't you?!' - accused Dean harshly. 'I warned you to keep the damn Cage closed, Allegra!'

Allegra quickly understood Dean thought she was the one who got Sam out. And why shouldn't he? That was what their fight had been about, after all.

'How d'you do it, huh? Got the hang of your Archangel mojo? Use your plagues on Bobby so he'd give up the rings?'

'What? No! Why would you think I would do something like that?'

'You're capable of just about anything,' - spat Dean back. 'Just like every other freak.'

Allegra exploded. She crawled up to her feet and walked right up to him. Dean pointed his gun right at her heart. It was only inches away from her chest.

'You stuck-up arrogant bastard!' - she cried out. 'Like you're so different! Michael's meat suit, Castiel's pet, you're no hair better than me! We're both part of the same freakshow, Dean! We've both cheated and killed, but at least I have the _decency_ to feel guilty about it!'

Allegra noticed Sam and Bobby over Dean's shoulder. They were watching them from the porch. She could tell Bobby was on edge, but not Sam. There was a peculiar, serene expression on his face. Like he was enjoying a movie instead of witnessing his brother and occasional Hunting-partner fighting each other. But Allegra didn't care if the whole damn world was watching them. She had done more than enough for Dean Winchester already. Whatever good feeling she had about him earlier was gone, just because he'd said the wrong thing... because he simply didn't know any better... because of her.

'You should be grateful Sam's back!' - continued a furious Allegra. 'But no, here you are, ready for the next kill, just assuming I had something to do with it! If it weren't for _me_ , you'd still be rotting six feet under, torturing people in Hell as Alastair's bitch!

'Shut up!' - snapped Dean.

'If it weren't for _me_ , you wouldn't even have that perfect Stepford family you have now! '

'Allegra, I'm warning you!'

'You goddamn selfish hypocrite!'

A gunshot silenced the pair. For a minute, Allegra thought Dean had actually shot her. But she didn't feel anything. She looked around and saw Bobby standing between them and the porch with his own gun. He'd fired a shot in the air to make them stop. Dean lowered his gun, looking just as surprised as Allegra was.

'That's enough from the both of you,' - growled Bobby. 'What the hell's the matter with you? Acting like a couple of children. No, actually, I take that back; children behave better than you two idiots. Boy, don't you dare interrupt me; I'll shoot that cocky mouth right off you!'

Dean had tried to say something, but he quickly shut his mouth when Bobby rounded on him. He knew better than to further anger Bobby when he was like this. So did Allegra.

'Now I'm only gonna say this once, so shut your cakeholes and listen,' - continued Bobby. 'Dean, Allegra didn't know Sam was out until a few months ago. He asked her not to tell you, even though she really wanted to. Now, I know it's hard but use your bird brain for two seconds here; if she had tortured me, would I have let her live here? If she had opened the Cage, wouldn't the other prisoners have escaped too and picked up where they left off? Think before you open that big mouth of yours, smartass! And you missy, you made Boy Wonder here think you were gonna open the damn thing, so really, can ya blame him for accusing you of doing exactly that? Just because you two can't be together, don't mean you can push him away like you did. He's got the right to know why and the right to make a choice. You don't get to decide that for him. So you're gonna tell him what you told me or so help me!'

Bobby took a breath after he finished his rant. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, making him step back. They both waited for either Dean or Allegra to say something. Their silence and the way they ignored each other was vexing. To everyone's surprise, it was Dean who made the first move. He put his gun away and faced Allegra, who had her eyes fixed on the ground and her hands at her hips.

'Allegra, what's Bobby talkin' about?'

But the redhead stubbornly stayed quiet. Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands up;

'Fine! I overreacted. There, you happy?'

Allegra scoffed.

'Oh for godsakes, girl!' - exclaimed Bobby, still getting held back by Sam.

Finally, she looked at Dean. For one split second, Allegra considered telling him. But if she did, it would only make things worse. So if he didn't stay away from her... she would stay away from him.

'Balls!' - yelled Bobby as Allegra disappeared before their eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra didn't come back that night. Nor the one after that. In the 2 minutes it had taken to run back inside and up to her room to try and stop her, she'd taken her jacket from the living room, her backpack with some clothes, and the notes from her desk. Bobby figured she would pop up eventually, but she still hadn't returned when Dean checked in later that week.

After talking it over with Lisa, Dean had taken it upon himself to find a new home. Just start anew, hopefully without any Djinns or other things in the neighborhood. He'd found a great place, so all that was left to do was pack up and go. The van with all the big stuff was already gone, so that just left the little things.

Dean was alone in the garage, just about to take another of the smaller boxes to put in the Impala's trunk when all of a sudden he heard Foreigner's "I wanna know what love is" coming from the cassette player in the car. He nearly dropped the box he was holding when he heard the melody. He hadn't listened to this particular song in a while because it was _her_ song.

_'It's my guilty pleasure song, sue me!'_

That's what Allegra'd said when she stopped him from skipping to "Cold as ice." Dean had shaken his head, but he had let the song play for her (to Sam's great surprise 'cause it went against Dean's whole "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole"-rule). That was when he had... Dean took out his phone and scrolled down his media gallery until he found what he was looking for. The picture he'd taken of Allegra, seated in the back of the Impala, her chin leaning on her hand and the light of the setting sun on her face and hair. Allegra'd been so caught up in the song, golden eyes staring dreamily into nothing, that she never even noticed Dean taking the picture.

Even though he'd been so mad at Allegra when he left Bobby's after Sam's (apparent) death, he hadn't deleted it. When not even Lisa and Ben could make him feel better, he would look at Allegra's picture. She was still his greatest comfort. Dean could feel her protective shield around him then, though it was probably just the memory of it. That warm, secure feeling was the only thing that calmed him down when he was really struggling. Like on Sammy's birthday. He liked to believe that, despite everything, Allegra still kept an eye on him. Who knew? Maybe she had...

Dean kept replaying their fight over and over in his head. Why, _why_ had he just exploded like that? And then there was that thing Bobby had said. About her pushing him away because they couldn't be together and that he had the right to know why. Dean raked his head about it. It was all he could think of, morning, noon, and night. Why would Allegra push him away? All the things they had in common, the things she had confided in him, the things he had confided in her... It just didn't make any sense. Dean sat down in the driver's seat and leaned back, going through every moment he'd been with Allegra. It must've been something _he_ 'd done; why else would she...

_'I do want this, Dean. But I can't... I'm sorry, but we can never go that far. I would never forgive myself if you died because of me.'_

Of course... that was it. It had to be. Allegra had told him everything about herself except _that_. Dean, not wanting to come across as prideful and eager, hadn't pushed her on the subject. They'd still been close, even with that standing between them. It wasn't until Allegra had come back after being off radar for months that things had been different. She'd hung out with Sam more, and she hadn't allowed Dean to touch her again. As far as he could recall, he hadn't even been alone with her. Not until the drive to the cemetery where they had faced Lucifer and Michael. And the day after, in her room. Dean tried to remember that day. He'd left Bobby's because of what Allegra had written in... in her notebook. Allegra hadn't tried to take the damn thing back. Most people would at least try to get a personal thing like that back, right? But Allegra hadn't.

_Son of a bitch... Winchester, you're a goddamn idiot!_

She'd _wanted_ him to read it. 


	16. Kiss and make up

'Call her.'

'I have.'

'Then call her again.'

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

'Dean, don't be an ass,' - insisted Sam. 'Just do whatever it is you do to get Allegra here.'

'Dude, you want her here so badly, you call her then, she's got a phone now!' - snarled Dean. 'I've been trying to get Allegra to talk to me, but she's the most stubborn chick I've ever met!'

'We need to know if she's got anything to do with those killings.'

'For the last time, Allegra didn't do this. I've seen the blood-plague, and I've seen the boil-plague, and that is not how she does it.'

Dean sighed in frustration. He knew Allegra hadn't done this. But Sam was right; they did need her here asap.

_Allegra, I know you can hear my thoughts. We have a case we could really use your help with. Stop ignoring me, dammit!_

He looked anxiously around the motel room. When it was clear the redhead wouldn't appear, Dean sat down on the bed and said;

'We should call Cas.'

'You're kidding, right?' scoffed Sam. 'Dean, I tried. It was the first and second, and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone. He's worse than Allegra.'

'Well, let's give it a shot,' - said Dean. 'Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.'

They waited for a moment. Then Dean tried again, making his prayer to the Angel of the Lord a little more urgent;

'Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?'

Sam cleared his throat in his usual smug bitchy way. Dean sure hadn't missed _that_.

'Like I said... son of a bitch doesn't answer.'

But the sudden flutter of wings and Dean looking at something behind him made Sam realize he was dead-wrong.

'He's right behind me, isn't he?'

'Hello,' - greeted Castiel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After establishing some ground rules with the Angel on him getting his ass down to Earth when Sam or Dean went all "who you gonna call," Castiel jumped to the matter at hand.

'These killings were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses.'

'Wait,' - interrupted Sam. _'The_ Staff?'

'It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall,' - said Castiel.

'But I thought the Staff turned, like, a _river_ into blood, not one dude.'

Dean wisely kept his mouth shut on this. He had never exactly told Sam how Allegra had tortured Alastair all those years ago, and his brother had never witnessed her using the plagues. But a dude could most definitely turn into blood. Or at least have it come out of him from... well, everywhere.

'The weapon isn't being used at full capacity,' - replied Castiel.

'Okay, but... what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?' - asked Dean.

'Before the Apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable,' - explained Castiel. 'The staff was safely contained. But it's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, several... powerful weapons were... stolen.'

'Wait, you... you're saying your nukes are loose?'

'Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this. I need your help.'

'That's rich,' - scoffed Sam.

'Sam, Dean, my "people skills" are "rusty,"' - said Castiel in an annoyed manner. 'Pardon me, but I have spent the last year as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you _do not_ want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die.'

'Okay, fine. But can we perhaps also talk about the one person we know who has the power of the plagues and doesn't need a magic wand to use them? What would happen if Allegra gets her hands on the Staff? Like... plagues 2.0 or something?'

'Dude, seriously!' - Dean punched his brother's arm, but Sam just gave him another bitch-look.

'Allegra doesn't have the Staff,' - said Castiel. 'We know, we've been keeping an eye on her. But... she should be here. Both Allegra and the Staff have the powers of the plagues. She will be able to sense its whereabouts.'

'Yeah, I tried,' - sighed Dean. 'She's still giving me the cold shoulder.'

Castiel looked at him intensively.

'Yes... your argument,' - he nodded then. 'You should apologize.'

'Now hold on just a minute here!' - exclaimed Dean.

'I'll get her.'

And with that, Castiel was gone. Dean threw his hands in the air, mentally preparing himself for what was bound to be one hell of a next 5 minutes. He really wished Sam would say something, but his bother apparently thought playing with a pencil while they waited was more important than giving advice. It didn't take long for Castiel to return. When he did, the Angel was forcefully pushed back against the table by an enraged Allegra.

'GODDAMMIT CASTIEL, I SAID NO!'

She looked like she was about ready to kill Castiel but froze when she saw Sam standing beside the Angel.

'Sam? What...?'

When she noticed Dean, she crossed her arms, looking back at Castiel.

'Un-freaking-believable! Kidnapping isn't enough; you gotta bring me back to _this guy_?!'

'Hello to you too,' - scoffed Dean irritated.

'What the hell do you want?' - demanded Allegra.

Before Dean could say something snappy, Sam jumped in. He showed Allegra his notes and one of the articles.

'Three murders; one guy literally became a puddle of blood, one died of boils, and one got his skull eaten out by locusts.'

'What? But those are...plagues,' - Allegra's eyes widened. 'You think _I'm_ doing this?!'

Her voice went up a few decibels, making all three men shrink back. Especially Castiel seemed to be terrified, putting himself behind Sam. But neither the Angel nor Sam were the objects of Allegra's rage. She was projecting everything on Dean.

'You son of a bitch! _Seriously_?! First, you accuse me of using the plagues to torture Bobby, and now you're accusing me of killing innocent people for no reason at all?!'

Dean had known it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but this was getting out of hand. He tried to say something, but Allegra just kept on ranting.

'You know I _hate_ those powers! You know I _hate_ to use them! Blame me for whatever the hell you wanna blame me for, but not _this_!'

'Woman, will you shut up for 5 seconds and let me do the talking?!'

Dean hadn't meant to yell, but it did have the desired effect. Allegra held her tongue abruptly at his outburst. His brother and Castiel looked from Allegra to Dean and back to Allegra, waiting uneasily for either one of them to speak. Dean turned to them and asked;

'Guys, can you leave us alone for a minute or 2?'

Castiel grabbed Sam's shoulder and beamed them out instantly. Allegra stared at Dean, then shook her head and turned around. But before she could disappear as well, Dean seized her left wrist, twisting her a bit sideways. He felt the redhead freeze at his touch.

'Don't you dare,' - growled Dean. 'Don't you dare leave again. We're gonna talk about this right now, you hear me? Whether you want to or not. Ignore me all you want, but I'm not letting go until I've had my say.'

Despite saying that, Dean loosened his hold on Allegra just a little. She adamantly refused to turn back around to face him, but that didn't matter much.

'I shouldn't have said what I said that night at Bobby's, and I shouldn't have hurt you like that. And I'm not the one accusing you of anything here. Sam wanted to know if you knew anything about these murders, for obvious reasons.'

'I don't,' - sneered Allegra.

'Hey! Still talking,' - snapped Dean back at her.

He tried to calm himself down as much he could. Starting another yelling match wasn't gonna help the situation any further.

'I know you didn't do this,' - he told her. 'We need your help in this, also for obvious reasons, but we can't work together until we get through whatever's going on between us.'

Dean waited a moment, but Allegra stayed silent.

'I know it was a lie,' - he then said. 'What you wrote in your notebook about the Cage. I just don't understand why you would pull a stunt like that. What, to push me away like Bobby said? Because you _care_? That's a funny way of showing you care.'

Dean felt Allegra's wrist turn in his hand as she finally faced him. His breath caught. She'd been crying all this time, silently. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He let go of her, and his hand went up to her face, and he carefully wiped a tear away with his thumb. Standing this close to her again, touching her, gazing into those beautiful eyes,... He forgot about the case, he forgot about Sam and Cas, who were probably just outside the room listening in, and he forgot about Lisa too. Just like that, Allegra was all that mattered to him. Dean's other hand slowly slid down her arm, their fingers locking into each other when they met.

'You told me once you would never forgive yourself if I died because of you. Whatever it is, I don't need you protecting me. I don't need you to...'

Dean's words were cut short as Allegra's lips were suddenly on his. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest; it was beating so fast. Dean was surprised that she had instigated the kiss in the first place, but once he had registered this was really happening, he responded eagerly. He let go of her hand and pressed Allegra's body against his by sliding his hand around her, letting it rest in the small of her back. She mimicked his action, whilst her other hand had gone round his neck, and they were locked in a tight embrace. Allegra's tongue softly licked his lips. Dean opened his mouth just a little, but it was enough. Their tongues met and danced around each other. He could hear a little moan from the redhead in his arms. It was the most arousing thing he had ever heard in his entire life. They parted from each other, both panting like they'd just run a marathon, their foreheads against each other.

'You need to stay away from me,' - whispered Allegra.

' _You're_ the one who kissed _me_ here,' - pointed Dean out.

'I know... that's why you need to stay away. I can't be alone with you, Dean, 'cause when I am, I lose control. And I _can't_ lose control. Not with you. You mean too much to me.'

Allegra's lips brushed against his, but it wasn't a real kiss like before.

'I'll help you guys with the case, but afterward... we can't see each other again. You have Lisa. And I'm better off on my own.'

'I don't believe that,' - said Dean, refusing to let go of Allegra. 'And Lisa, she's...'

'Your girlfriend,' - finished Allegra for him. 'And you do love her, regardless of what just happened. You're gonna go back to her, and you're gonna be happy. That's never gonna happen with me, Dean. I can't have a family. But you can. So go and have that family. Be happy. You deserve it. You've done enough.'

Dean wanted to say that she deserved it too. That she deserved the whole world after having suffered the way she had. He wanted to tell Allegra that he did want that family but that he wanted it more with her than with Lisa. If she hadn't set that whole scheme up, he would've stayed with her. He would've chosen her. When Dean opened his mouth to say just that, a knock on the door interrupted him.

'Dean? You okay in there?'

_Dammit, Sammy, you have the worse timing ever!_

Dean felt Allegra back away from him. He tried to hold onto her, but she made him let go. When she looked up at him, she gave Dean a little smile.

'Come on. Time to put that game face on.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel's idea turned out to be solid. Allegra did have a link with the Staff; her own powers and the Staff's pieces were pulling at each other. She was able to find it pretty fast. The Staff, or at least part of it, was being used by a teenager whose brother died because of corrupt cops. With the Staff, he made sure they got what they deserved and a lot more.

Allegra had been waiting in the motel room for the guys and Castiel to return. When they did, Castiel gave Allegra the piece of the Staff they got from the kid, asking her to go somewhere save and retrieve the other pieces with it, whilst they got the name of the Angel who gave the piece of the Staff away in exchange for a soul ('cause apparently that's what Angels did now). She could've left before they had returned, but she did say she'd help with this case. And she had to admit; she wanted the whole Staff found too. A mortal man had brought chaos to Egypt with that thing. Allegra didn't even dare to think of what she could do with it. What _they_ could make her do with it. So she decided to play along for now, and when they had the rest of the pieces, she would find a way to destroy it. The trick was gonna be doing that without Castiel discovering her true motive. Allegra had made her peace with the Angel after he'd rescued her from Lucifer, but they were still a long way from being friends again. She still didn't trust him, nor any of the other Angels, for that matter. Castiel had promised her he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, and so far, he hadn't (aside from kidnapping her for this case, that is). But the presence of the Staff on Earth was a gamechanger. She knew it, Castiel knew it, and whoever had stolen the Staff from Heaven undoubtedly knew it too.

In the year she spent living with Bobby, Allegra had found several locations that could be used as a safe house after she'd put up the necessary wards and protection charms, including those against Angels though the latter ones wouldn't last that long. She was in one of her safe houses now, trying to make her own powers and the Staff's blend into one so that she could find the other pieces. But Allegra had trouble focussing. Her mind just kept going back to the Winchesters. Well, one of them anyway.

Allegra felt bad for having kissed Dean like that. Giving him false hope and making him rethink his relationship with Lisa was the last thing she wanted 'cause she actually liked Lisa, and Dean could've picked worse, considering his track record. But at the same time, she couldn't ignore the fact that it had felt so damn good. It had been like their first 2 kisses. Better even. There were no hesitations, no careful exploring, just blissful passion between the two of them. In retrospect, it was probably a good thing Sam had interrupted them. Who knows what would've happened otherwise...

Sam... Allegra had kissed him as well. Or rather, he had kissed her, and she'd allowed it (and so much more). But it hadn't been Sam but Lucifer, so... did that really count? Sam's body but with someone else at the wheel. To this day, Sam hadn't given Allegra any indication that he remembered or even knew of what had happened. Then, there was still the very vexing question about his soul, which was still nowhere to be found. So either Allegra's radar was broken (which seemed unlikely), or Sam was walking and talking without a soul. Which was bad. So very, very bad.

 _Come on, Allegra, focus,_ she reprimanded herself. _One crisis at the time._ _First the Staff, then Sam Winchester._

Allegra held the piece of the Staff against her chest and closed her eyes. She needed to find the other pieces. She needed to get them and find a way to destroy them. No matter what. Finally, she locked onto the remaining pieces. But instead of going to get one by one, she decided to have the pieces come to her. It was the safest option, considering she didn't have any back-up at the moment. Thanks to her powers and the piece of the Staff clutched in her hand, Allegra became a magnet for the other pieces. She could feel the pieces drawing closer and closer to her until suddenly, she was nearly knocked down by the sheer force that had appeared in the room. All the pieces of Moses' Staff were in one place now, beckoning each other to become one again. But one piece hadn't come on its own. One piece had a most unexpected and unwelcome guest attached to it.

'Well, well, what do we have here? Our little plague-master.'

Allegra looked up at the man with the dark outfit, blond hair, and smug expression. She took a step back, creating a bit more distance between herself and the stranger.

'Who the hell are you?' - she demanded.

'Oh right, you don't know me yet,' - grinned the man. 'Yes, I'm actually one of the few Angels you don't hear inside that pretty little head of yours. Name's Balthazar.'


	17. Unleashed

The Angel looked at Allegra with an amused expression.

'How the hell did you get in here?' - demanded Allegra.

'Oh, very simple,' - grinned Balthazar. 'I tethered myself to a portion of the Staff. You see, I knew you would come in the picture sooner or later, trying to get this. Nice work on the wards, by the way; I felt the sting when you pulled me, or rather the Staff, in here. It'll take Castiel a while to break through those.'

Balthazar pulled out the Staff's bottom piece from his inside jacket pocket. He picked up the one that was on the ground and held out both pieces to her.

'So, first things first,' - he said. 'This is what you want, right?'

Allegra eyed him suspiciously and asked;

'You're really gonna hand over the other pieces just like that?'

'You're not a person who easily trusts someone, are you?' - sniggered Balthazar.

'Getting lied to will do that,' - answered Allegra curtly.

'Point taken. But I have no intention of harming you, nor lying to you. I have no reason to do so. I needed to talk to you, but I couldn't get to you directly. The Staff seemed a good way to get your attention.'

He waved the pieces of the Staff in front of her, and Allegra took them. There was a loud roar of thunder outside the safe house. Balthazar sighed.

'Oh dear, baby brother has found us already. Right then... I take it Crowley has given you the papyrus scroll?'

'How the hell...?'

'I gave it to him, via various intermediaries,' - interrupted Balthazar impatiently. 'Not important. What is important is what you are going to do.'

'I don't have to _do_ anything. Lucifer and Michael are trapped,' - said Allegra, a bit annoyed.

'It's called a prophecy for a reason, Allegra. They always come true, one way or another.'

Another thunderous roar echoed through the night. The wind was pounding on the door, the windows, the walls even. So far, Allegra's wards were holding.

'You're the Daughter of Heaven. You're the one God created to be either our savior or our doom, so you better decide which side you wanna be on and do it fast. Time is running out for us all.'

The very foundations of the safe house trembled at the next thunderclap. Allegra had to steady herself, but Balthazar didn't seem to have any trouble whatsoever to keep himself upright. But his agitated expression betrayed that what he had said last turned out to be more literal than he had meant to. They really were running out of time.

'You can't escape it, Allegra,' - urged Balthazar. 'So I beg of you, forget what we have done. The lies, Gabriel... Forget it all and make the smart call, girl. We need that child to be on our side.'

'Wha... child? What child?!'

A white light nearly blinded Allegra at that moment. She was thrown across the room by an invisible blast and landed hard against the wall. Before she lost consciousness, she could vaguely distinguish another Angel in the room - Castiel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds were chirping somewhere nearby. The sound was a bit high and aggravated Allegra's headache. She tried to open her eyes, but the light around her was too bright. Her head was pounding, and she felt sick. Carefully, Allegra rolled over on her stomach to find that she wasn't in the safe house anymore. She was outdoors, lying in grass. Her senses were slowly getting better, and she could hear water rushing beside her. A river, maybe...

Allegra tried to get up, but she immediately staggered forward again, breaking her fall with her hands. She managed to push herself back up and sat on her knees, one hand against her head. She tried to remember what had happened. Balthazar. Moses' Staff. And... Castiel! Had he brought her here? Allegra looked around her for him, but she was alone. Or at least, she thought she was. She heard a rustle in the grass and then... hissing? Her eyes looked for whatever was making the sound and then widened when she saw a huge black king cobra inches away from her hand. Allegra tried to keep as still as she could. There were no cobras in the US, not that she knew anyway. What the hell was that thing doing here?

'Castiel,' - she whispered. 'Please help me.'

The cobra lifted its head, its eyes locked on Allegra. Its tongue was going in and out of its dark mouth, taking in Allegra's scent. Even though it came closer, it didn't attempt to harm her.

'Don't be afraid.'

Allegra heard the Angel's voice behind her. It almost made her jump up, but she remembered in time that there was a giant cobra in front of her and stayed in place.

'Pick it up,' - said Castiel.

'Are you crazy?' - whispered Allegra as quietly as she could.

'It will not harm you,' - assured Castiel. 'Touch the head first and then pick it up.'

Allegra took a deep breath, not believing she was actually going to touch a king cobra just because a stupid immortal Angel who probably couldn't even get poisoned from a snake bite told her to. Her trembling hand stretched out a bit. She froze when the cobra moved closer to her, but it only graced the top of its head against the palm of her hand, to her surprise. The scales felt a bit cold, but they were beautiful and glistened in the sun.

_What the hell is happening?_

The cobra stretched itself out further toward Allegra and transformed. Black to brown. Scales to wood. Cobra to Staff. Moses' Staff... it was whole again. Allegra stared at the wood in her hand and then looked up at Castiel.

'Did I do this?'

The Angel simply nodded. Allegra got up to her feet and measured herself with the Staff. It was only a head smaller than her, reaching just above her shoulder. Her fingers traced the fine lines in the Staff. It felt warm and cold at the same time. There was a certain familiarity in holding it.

'You will finally be able to use the full extent of your powers,' - said Castiel. 'We'll have to put it to the test.'

Allegra narrowed her eyes at the Angel.

'What are you talking about?' - she demanded.

'A town not too far from here,' - said Castiel. 'This river flows through it.'

She realized with a shock what the Angel's intention was and violently shook her head.

'Demons have already taken root,' - explained Castiel as if it would make a difference to her. 'Their followers are murdering innocents in their name. You have to put a stop to it.'

'No! No, no, no!' - yelled Allegra. 'Castiel, I told you I'm not doing that anymore! Hundreds of innocents get lost in the crossfire just because we want to get a few rotten apples. I won't do it!'

'I'm sorry, Allegra,' - Castiel approached her steadily. 'But you have no choice in the matter.'

Before Allegra could do anything to stop him, Castiel had already pushed her away. She'd been standing closer to the riverbank than she thought, landing right in its icy water. Allegra had been holding the Staff of Moses the entire time, and as soon as it touched the surface of the water, the first plague was unleashed, spreading faster and faster downriver. When Allegra came up again, sputtering and splashing, she was alone again - swimming in the middle of a river of blood.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Allegra, you here?!' - called Dean out as soon as he entered Bobby's house.

Sam followed, protesting loudly that they shouldn't be going after her, but Dean ignored him. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Bobby was seated at his desk, looking up as soon as the Winchesters came in.

'The hell's the matter now?' - he asked gruffly.

'You seen Allegra?' - asked Dean.

'No, not in a while. What happened?'

'You tell him,' - Dean told Sam. 'I'll check upstairs.'

He left the pair of them in the living room and ran through the hall and up the stairs to Allegra's room. Dean pushed the door open and felt his heart sink when he saw she wasn't there. They'd agreed that Dean, Sam, and Castiel would go after Balthazar, the Angel who'd stolen the Staff, whilst Allegra would try to get the remaining pieces and fix the weapon so Castiel could take it back up. They would meet afterward, but she hadn't shown up at the rendezvous spot. She'd promised Dean she would. She'd promised to say goodbye.

'Castiel, get your ass down here right now!' - he yelled, looking up at the ceiling.

But the Angel was ignoring Dean's prayers.

'Son of bitch,' - growled Dean.

He stormed back downstairs to find Sam slouching on the couch. Dean shot his brother an angry and annoyed look.

'Dude, at least pretend to care!' - he snapped at him.

'Dean, you're overreacting,' - said Sam. 'It's not the first time Allegra bailed on us. She's probably out trying to fix that Staff with Cas. Why do you care so much anyway? I thought you two were fighting?'

'If you're not gonna say anything useful, then you shut your damn pie hole.'

Sam shrugged at his brother's comment. Dean shot him an incomprehensible look. He hadn't cared about Castiel basically torturing a kid to get the info on who'd sold him the Staff, and now he didn't care about finding Allegra. What the hell was wrong with him? 

The phone rang, and Bobby picked up.

'Hello, special agent... Jody? Wow, wow, slow down. What's going on?'

His eyes widened.

'Where? Got it, thanks, Jody, I owe ya one.'

Bobby looked over to the Winchesters and said;

'That was Sheriff Mills; a town in Montana near the Stillwater River is completely surrounded by wildfire. No one can get in or out. It's completely cut off.'

'Yeah, and?' - asked Dean impatiently.

He wanted to find out what the heck had happened to Allegra, not go to Montana to help in a seemingly lost cause.

'And, smartass, before the wildfire appeared out of nowhere, reports had come in that the river had a funny lookin' brown-red color. Like blood.'

Dean froze. He looked over to Sam and saw that his brother was suddenly also interested.

'Allegra told Jody and me that she had made it clear to Castiel she didn't want to use the plagues anymore like she had before,' - continued Bobby. 'But she didn't trust him, nor any of the others. So she warned us both to look out for the signs just in case the Angels did make her do something against her will. The wildfire, that's how they keep people from leaving the town she's in. It's how your daddy and I got trapped all those years ago when we met her. To the rest of the world, it just looks like an out-of-control fire, but to everyone on the inside...'

'It's all hell breaking loose,' - finished Sam.

'Then what the hell are we still doing here?' - Dean was already halfway through the hall.

'Wait, ya idiot, you can't go!'

'Bobby, I'm not staying here while they're making Allegra destroy that town!'

'You're a firstborn, ya knucklehead. You need to stay as far away from that town as you can. We both do. The only one who can go is...'

Bobby pointed to Sam, who furrowed his brow.

'It's a small town near Nye,' - Bobby told Sam. 'Just follow the river of blood and the giant smoke signal, can't miss it.'

'Okay... and then what?' - asked Sam, uncertain.

'What do you mean 'then what'?!' - snapped Dean. 'You find Allegra, you knock her out, and you drag her ass out of there before the last plague hits! It ain't rocket science, Sammy!'

'Wouldn't it just be easier to kill her?'

Even though Dean was a full head shorter than his brother, he'd proven many times over that he was able to stand his ground against Sam, especially when he was angry. Like right now. Dean nearly punched Sam through the wall. His hand was around Sam's throat so fast; Sam barely had time to recover from getting his lights knocked out by his own brother.

'You lay one finger on her, and I will put you back in the Cage myself, you hear me!'

'I may not have a choice, Dean!'

The brothers stood like that for a few seconds, one with his back against the wall, the other with his hand around his brother's throat and ready to squeeze. Then Dean let go of Sam.

'Forget it. I'm going,' - he growled.

Bobby tried to stop him, but Dean just pushed him off, walking resolutely out of the house and to his Baby. He didn't wait for Bobby or Sam to come to their senses and follow him. Dean just started the engine and sped away, pushing Baby way over the speed limit when he hit the highway. He'd been wrong about Allegra. He knew that now. She'd done it all because she cared about him, maybe even... And he'd been the stupid idiot to fall for it. But he was gonna make it right. He would find a way. Somehow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been on the road for hours. He'd just passed Nye, and he was following the river like Bobby had told Sam to do, but so far, the river was still only water. He did start to see smoke in the distance, and he'd been able to dodge a roadblock by taking an alternate route. Then all of a sudden, he saw it. Dean pulled Baby over and got out. The water. It wasn't clear anymore but murky brown. Red. Blood. The first plague. It was really true. Dean saw people on the other side of the river. Not ordinary people from around the area, but like cops and firefighters and people in hazmat suits taking samples of the water.

Dean got back into the Impala and sped away before anyone saw him. After about another minute or so, he started to feel really hot. Like barbecue hot. He was getting closer to the wildfire. He could hear a plane flying overhead. Waterplane, no doubt, trying to put the fire out. But it was no use. Dean knew that. He hit the break when he finally saw the flames on the road ahead. He looked left and right, but the only way to cross was to either leave Baby and swim through the river of blood into town or... to take a leap of faith and drive right through the flames.

'Dean, what are you doing?'

Castiel. The Angel was sitting in the passenger seat beside Dean and looked at him with those awkward expectant puppy eyes of his.

'What's it look like?' - snarled Dean. 'I'm gonna get Allegra out of there.'

'She hasn't finished,' - said Castiel. 'There are still many demon followers left alive.'

'You know what, screw you! You and the rest of those douchewats up there. If you cared about her, _like you should,_ considering she's one of you, you wouldn't make her do this.'

'Allegra needs to play her part. We all do.'

'Not this, Cas! You either stop it now, or I'm going in, I don't care how.'

Dean glared furiously at Castiel, who refused to look back at the Hunter.

'I can't stop it. No one can,' - said Castiel.

'Then what the hell good are you?' - dismissed Dean as he faced the flames again.

Only now did Castiel glance at Dean, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just disappeared. Dean started the Impala's engine again, and before he could think about this any further, he hit the gas, and the Impala shot forward. The car raced towards the roaring flames on the heated asphalt, and Dean mentally prepared himself to be burned alive. But at the very last minute, right before the Impala went through the fire, the flames moved aside, creating a gaping hole in the middle, and Dean got through without so much as a scratch. Dean pulled Baby to a halt and quickly turned around in his seat to see what the hell had just happened. Just before the hole in the flames closed, he saw an Angel looking rather smugly at him. But it wasn't Castiel as Dean suspected. It was Balthazar, the one who had stolen the Staff of Moses. Dean didn't know what his game was, but he didn't care right now. He got through the flames. That was all that mattered.

From the other side of the flaming wall, it had looked like the fire had already destroyed most of the forest here. Like it was a big dome of fire with no way in and no way out for any of the possible survivors. But there was nothing here. The flames were real enough but only on the border of the town. The rest was an illusion for the outside world, although Dean figured the flames would spread eventually to cover up what was really going on. But it was just a ruse for now, like how God kept the Egyptian pharaoh busy so Moses could take the Israelites through the Red Sea. Dean was a bit rusty on the Old Testament and Exodus, but he did remember that scene from The Prince of Egypt. It had looked pretty cool on-screen (for an animation flic anyway). In real life, it was terrifying as hell.

Dean drove at top speed, hoping to find some clue to Allegra's whereabouts. He saw some animals lying around dead. Normal pets like cats and dogs but also birds and deers. They hadn't been killed in some freak accident; Dean realized that pretty quickly by looking at them. It was the 4th, no the 5th plague; pestilence of livestock. Or, in this case, just any animal.

 _Dammit,_ he thought. _Already halfway through. Allegra, where the hell are you?_


	18. Thus saith the Lord

The sky above was grey. Clouds were packed together, and thunder roared. When the first bolt of lightning struck, the children screamed and cowered together, hiding under whatever they could find. The few adults that were present tried to shield the windows, but they were rather high up, and there were no curtains in the church. Allegra had brought them here after the animals had died. The hallowed ground of the church would keep them safe for now. At least, she hoped it would. None of the adults or children present had shown any signs of possessions. And she couldn't see a demon face on any of them. Her plan was working so far. She clutched the Staff tighter, lowering her head in prayer.

_Please. If anyone hears me... if anyone cares... Please don't make me do this again. So many innocents will die. This can't be His plan. Don't make me live with this._

'Why is this happening?'

Allegra looked down at a little girl, no older than 7 or 8. She had her arms wrapped around a teddy bear and looked up at Allegra with frightened eyes.

'Is he angry with us?'

The girl turned her head to a painting of Christ on the cross. The reverend was seated underneath it, his head in his hands. Poor guy was trying to figure out what was going on just like everyone else. When the girl's clear voice spoke, he looked up. Everyone did. They were all looking at the mysterious woman who had appeared out of nowhere, with a weird-looking stick in her hand and who apparently knew all about what was happening. Allegra bit her lip and sat down on her knees. She caressed the girl's face.

'He's not angry,' - she mustered a smile. 'Not with you or anyone here. But there are some very bad persons living in this town, and he's doing this to make them leave.'

'Are you here to help?' - asked the girl.

'I... I am here to help get rid of the bad persons,' - said Allegra with a broken voice.

That seemed enough for the girl. She let go of her teddy, holding it only with one hand, and her arms went around Allegra. The young woman froze at the gesture of the child. She managed to keep her composure and pushed the girl away as gently as possible.

'Stay here,' - Allegra said. 'Be good.'

The girl nodded and ran back to the group of children she'd been with earlier. Allegra used the Staff to pull herself up and directed the entire group now.

'Don't go outside. It's not safe for you. Please stay here. I'll be back shortly.'

Allegra turned her back on the group and walked towards the church's entrance. She opened the door and stepped outside just as another lightning strike lit up the sky. The first hailstones were coming down as well. With the door behind her firmly shut again, she could finally let her tears run free. Allegra dropped the Staff and slid down against the door of the church. She cried for the lives already lost and for the innocent ones bound to die soon. All because of her.

Another bolt of lightning came down. In that brief moment, Allegra looked up, and between her tears, she thought she saw someone in the convenience store across the street. She narrowed her eyes. There was definitely someone in there. Several someones, in fact. And they were fighting, all ganging up on the person furthest in the back. Was it...? No...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was cornered. There was nowhere to run. He'd emptied his gun on the first 4 boil-infested sons of bitches who had tried to get him. His other gun had been knocked out of his hand by a 5th one who'd gotten the drop on him and who had called in help from his buddies. All he had left was a machete strapped to his back. But they didn't give him the chance to reach for it. Dean was left with no alternative but to punch and kick his way out. But between the lightning and hailstorm that was going on outside or the 3 bastards that were still left standing inside, there was no way he was gonna get out of this one unscathed. Dean already had a cut on his chin, and he could feel warm blood on his brow too. Not to mention he'd probably cracked a rib or two when the biggest and ugliest guy had thrown him against the vegetable stand. Just when he was about to pull a major Chuck Norris karate kick, the convenience store's door and windows shattered to pieces. Dean dove to the floor for cover. One of his slower opponents got hit right in the neck by a big-ass chunk of glass and was nearly decapitated. His head lolled on some skin as his body hit the floor and eventually tore off entirely. The other two left standing gave out a bloodcurdling shriek and directed their attention to someone who had appeared in the convenience store. Dean lifted his head and couldn't believe his luck.

Allegra had found him somehow. She had both hands on the Staff, holding it like a weapon. When the closest of her adversaries lunged for her, she punched the Staff against his skull. Dean could actually hear the bone breaking. Then she took a swing and knocked away the guy's legs, making him land on his back. Allegra hit the Staff on the ground, and an immense force cleared away everything within the Staff's reach. The guy was blown outside, and as soon as he hit the pavement, a lightning bolt came roaring down, striking him right in the middle of his chest. The sucker burned to a crisp in less than 5 seconds. His buddy had witnessed the whole thing and hesitated if he should try his luck. That, however, was the stupidest thing he could have done. He had completely forgotten about Dean, who had drawn his machete and was ready for the final blow.

'Hey, douchebag!'

The guy turned at the sound of Dean's voice, and the last thing he saw was the machete coming right at him. The blade cut clean through the guy's neck, and Dean dropped the weapon when the head came tumbling down.

 _About freakin' time,_ he thought relieved.

'Dean?'

He looked up at the sound of Allegra's voice.

'Wha- what are you...?' - she stammered.

'You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, did ya?' - replied Dean.

Allegra stepped over the bodies on the floor, crossing the distance between them, and then started pounding on Dean's chest.

'You stupid idiot!' - she cried. 'Why did you come here?! Why did you...?!'

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her to stop her rant (and prevent any more ribs from cracking) and shushed her.

'Hey, hey, stop, it's okay.'

'No! No, you need to go,' - sobbed Allegra. 'You need to leave right now!'

'I'm not going anywhere,' - said Dean stubbornly.

'Dean, no,' - he could feel her head shaking against his chest. 'You're a firstborn. You have to leave. Please go!'

Dean lifted Allegra's chin and made her look at him.

'I am not going anywhere,' - he repeated. 'I'll help you stop this.'

'Nothing can stop this, Dean,' - Allegra wept. 'I've tried to stop it before, but I just can't.'

'You didn't have the Staff before.'

'It's because of that _damn_ thing that things are going so fast in the first place. The plagues are supposed to last days, not hours. The Staff's only making things worse. It's not supposed to be like this.'

Dean put Allegra's head against his chest again and looked at the Staff. She'd dropped it on the floor earlier. He really wished Sammy had torched Balthazar's wings right about now. Bastard had caused more trouble than he realized.

'Can we destroy it?' - opted Dean.

'Even if we could, it wouldn't make a difference, Dean,' - replied Allegra. 'It's too late. Every time a plague kills, the next one is triggered. I don't even have to do anything anymore. Four persons drowned in the river when it turned to blood. Then the frogs came. From the river, the sewers, the pool... Everyone who was drinking tap water died because they got a frog stuck in their throat. Then the lice. People were scratching right through their skulls! Same with the flies, their bites were driving people mad. And the animals... I saw a teenager get torn apart by his pet golden retriever before the mutt dropped dead on his owner's body... God, I can still hear him screaming!'

'Ssshh, don't do that. This isn't your fault.'

Dean pressed Allegra even closer against him as if that would be enough to shield her from the horrors outside.

'Get the Angels to stop it,' - he then said.

'Don't you think I've tried? I've been _begging_ them to stop this. But they're ignoring my prayers.'

'Yeah, we'll see about that.'

Dean let go of Allegra and took a step back. He looked up and yelled at the top of his lungs;

'Cas! Cas, come on, man! You can't let it go on! Innocent people are getting killed! Cas, dammit, stop ignoring us and make it stop, you bastard!'

Everything went dead silent. The flies that had been buzzing around were suddenly nowhere to be found. The frogs that had been hopping and croaking in almost every building in town crawled away. The boils on Dean's attackers popped one by one, oozing with pus, revealing dead lice on infested skin. The thunder stopped. The hail stopped. The lightning stopped. For a moment, Dean thought Castiel had actually listened. For a moment, Dean thought it was over. But he was so wrong.

Dean could hear them then. A cracking buzz that could almost be compared to static on a radio. All of a sudden, they were everywhere around them. Hundreds, no, thousands of locusts. On the shelves, on the food, on the floor, on the bodies... everywhere except on them.

'Like I said,' - he heard Allegra say. 'They don't listen.'

Allegra took his hand in hers, and Dean felt the familiar sensation of her shield around him.

'Don't let go,' - she told him.

To Dean's surprise, the locusts actually cleared a path for them. Only one tiny little creature landed on Allegra's shoulder. She didn't wave it away but let it rest there like she was used to it. When they got to the door, Allegra went all Jedi and actually made the Staff come up to her stretched-out hand. If he weren't surrounded by killer locusts, Dean would've been impressed by that.

It was worse outside. Absolutely everything was covered in locusts. The cars, the trees, the houses... Even the church. Allegra looked in that direction.

'They should be safe as long as they keep everything closed,' - she bit her lip.

'They?' - asked Dean.

'People who have nothing to do with the demons in this town. Or their followers. Just innocents who'll die in the crossfire.'

'Smart move putting them on hallowed ground.'

'It won't matter,' - said Allegra sadly. 'They'll die no matter what I do to protect them. And so will you if I don't get you out of here right now.'

'Allegra, I'm not gonna have that discussion again,' - sighed Dean. 'I'm staying.'

'Goddammit, Winchester! I don't want you here!'

'Well, though!'

They glared at each other for a moment, but then Allegra's head snapped around. A couple slowly came towards them. A black-haired woman and a blond guy. Both with black eyes. Dean lifted the machete as Allegra did her Staff. The little locust on her shoulder was as still as a statue.

'So... you're the little bitch who comes ruining our plans,' - said the woman.

'I'm going to give you one chance to leave this town,' - said Allegra clearly.

'Or what?' - sniggered the man. 'You'll let your little pets loose on us?'

'Dude, don't tempt her,' - threatened Dean.

'Oh well, if it isn't little Dean Winchester! What's up, man? Yeah, you don't know me, but I was pretty tight with Alastair. Not cool bro.'

'"Bro?" Really?'

'Dean,' - hushed Allegra in a warning tone.

'We'll make it very simple,' - said the woman. 'Stop what you're doing, and we won't kill the rest of the survivors.'

'Too many have died already,' - said Allegra. 'Leave, and then maybe I can stop this.'

The couple looked at each other. They gave Allegra a wicked grin, and the woman tilted her head mockingly.

'Looks like _someone_ isn't in control of her powers.'

She disappeared. Allegra lifted her Staff, and just as the woman appeared behind her, she swung it around. Dean had expected the Staff to smack the woman's head, but instead, he saw the top half of the Staff transform into a giant king cobra. The reptile flung itself mid-air at the woman's neck and sank its fangs in her flesh. Blood came foaming up the woman's mouth. The demon that possessed the woman tried to leave her body. But the cobra gave out a hiss, and the black entity went from the woman into the serpent. Its body lit up, and Dean heard a shriek that would have even made a banshee cower in fear. The cobra let go of the woman's neck, and she dropped dead amidst the locusts who were all over her body in less than a second. Allegra turned back to the man staring at the cobra/Staff, horrified and in shock.

'You bitch! You're gonna pay for this! We're gonna make you suffer, you little freak!'

Dean was about ready to kick this guy's ass when Allegra stopped him with a pinch of her hand. She breathed in and then blew out her breath. As she did, the little locust moved and flew directly to the blond man possessed by the second demon. He tried to shoo it away, waving wildly with his hands, but it was no use. The little thing landed on his shoulder, and the entire swarm of locusts descended on him like rabid dogs. Dean was pulled down on his knees by Allegra.

'Keep your head down!' - she yelled at him, shielding his head from the locusts that were flying around them, targeting their prey.

Dean could hear the guy's terrible screams. The locusts were eating right through him, and soon the screams came to a gurgling stop when the winged creatures came crawling back up through his mouth. Dean realized the same thing was happening to the woman. Luckily, she was already dead. When they were done, the locusts disappeared as fast as they had come. All that was left of the possessed couple were bloodstains on the street.

Allegra let go of Dean's head. He got up and tried to pull her up with him, but she felt like dead weight. Dean looked down at the young woman, and his heart sank at how fragile and miserable she appeared. He'd only witnessed her using the plagues when they had tortured Alastair years ago. He knew they were terrible, but he had never, not for a second, suspected _this_ was what the Angels made her do. No wonder Allegra hated these powers. He would too.

Dean noticed the sun dying on them. It was still too early; the sun wasn't supposed to set for another 3 hours or so. But the sun wasn't setting. It was being blocked out. Not by clouds or an eclipse, but by sheer darkness. Fear crept within Dean as he was plunged into a dark void, blind to everything around him. If it weren't for Allegra holding him, he would've thought she'd vanished as well. She gripped his hand tighter, and Dean felt her warm shield surrounding him once again. Being within the shield's safety, Dean saw Allegra had finally gotten up. She held the Staff of Moses between them, and the tip of it was... It was on fire. White dancing flames that didn't burn them but did bring light into the dark. Dean noticed the gold in Allegra's eyes had almost died out. They were their usual brown color. She wasn't happy, that's why they were like this. She wasn't enjoying herself; she was in pain. The gold always went away then, leaving only the tiniest trace behind.

'It's time, Allegra.'

A serious hollow voice in the dark void made Dean jump up. The white flames brightened, and he could make out Death, standing right outside Allegra's shield. He was the only one of the Four Horsemen they hadn't killed when Dean and Sam had gone after their rings.

'Please don't,' - pleaded Allegra. 'The plague of darkness is supposed to last 3 days. Give me at least that. Give me time to find the rest of the demons and their followers. No one else needs to die. Please!'

'I can't, my dear,' - Death actually sounded contrite. 'These plagues were unleashed because of the joint forces of the Staff and your own powers. When one plague kills, the next one must follow. That is how it is now.'

'3 days,' - cried Allegra. 'Just give me 3 days. Let me try and save them. Please...'

'It's already started,' - said Death. 'I'm sorry. Truly I am.'

He then turned his attention to Dean.

'Mr. Winchester, you took a big risk coming here today. You are either very brave or very foolish. I am curious to see how you survive this one. If you do... stay out trouble.'

Despite being in the shield's warmth, Dean suddenly felt very cold. He could feel his heart slowing down. He tried to find Death, but he had already disappeared, back into the dark. Dean collapsed on the ground, struggling to breathe. He could hear Allegra's voice calling out to him.

'Dean! No, no, no! Don't die, you hear me?! Don't you dare die! Fight it! Reach out to me and fight it! Dean!'

The rest of her words were lost to him. Everything around him was dissolving into nothing. Everything except her. Allegra's touch, Allegra's warmth, Allegra's soul... He felt all of her, and he reached out just like she had told him to. When he connected with her, it felt like gravity was pulling him back. Dean's heart started beating again, and he gasped for air. He was in Allegra's arms. She was cradling him, her tears falling onto his face. She'd saved him. If only she had been able to save everyone else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no one left. Those who survived until the end never had a chance; they were all firstborn or the only child in their family. The others had all died from the previous plagues or had been fortunate enough to be away from their hometown when the mysterious redheaded woman arrived.

Dean followed Allegra as she wandered around aimlessly. She was vaguely aware of his presence. He had survived, at least. She had saved him, just like she had saved his father and Bobby all those years ago. But she hadn't been able to save anyone else. Never. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she pleaded with the reapers and Death, it was no use. Everyone always died... If not from the plagues, then from the fire the Angels spread to cleanse the town. 

Allegra's feet carried her back into the church, past the bodies of men, women, and children. Innocent people hiding in a place they went to because they believed in a good force that would protect them from evil. They had never expected that good to be the thing that would eventually kill them all. Allegra stopped at the body of a little girl, about 7 or 8 years old. The girl was holding on to a teddy bear. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Allegra couldn't take it anymore. She broke down, dropping to the floor, and took the little girl into her arms as she cried. Dean ran towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Let go,' - he whispered. 'Allegra, let go.'

Dean helped her put the girl back down. He picked Allegra up and carried her out of the church. He carried her away from the death and destruction she had left in her wake. He had to take her away from this place. Anywhere at all. And then... he would make the Angels pay for what they'd done to her. That, he swore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title may seem a little strange, but if anyone has seen the Dreamworks film The Prince of Egypt, you'll get the reference ;-)


	19. Aftermath

Somehow, Dean made it out with Allegra before the wildfire destroyed what was left. She hadn't said a word since he'd carried her away from that godforsaken place. She'd withdrawn into herself, just like she had when she'd found out about Gabriel. Only this time, it was so much worse.

When they got to Bobby's, Dean cleaned Allegra up as best he could. He changed her clothes and put her in bed. He asked Bobby to watch her whilst he showered and took care of his own wounds. Sam had left to go on a hunt with their grandfather. Apparently, _that_ was more important than helping his brother and their friend. Dean would tear him a new one when he got back, but Sammy wasn't his priority right now. Helping Allegra was. But it came to the point that Dean didn't know what to do anymore.

Three days had now passed since the plagues had wiped out that town in Montana. Allegra still wouldn't talk. She wouldn't eat or even touch anything Dean and Bobby brought up. She didn't sleep either. Every time she closed her eyes and seemed to drift off, she screamed out and cried. Only Dean could calm her down then. He would hold her in his strong arms and say it was okay, that it was over. It helped a little. But Dean couldn't stop the nightmares. Allegra was reliving everything in her dreams. Every plague, every death... the guilt was tearing her apart. No matter what Dean said to make her feel better, Allegra only got worse. Her eyes got dark circles around them. Her skin went sickly pale, and her hair was a mess. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch Allegra do this to herself because of _them_. But so far, all he had was radio silence.

'Castiel... for the _millionth_ time,' - said Dean wearily as he sat down at Allegra's desk. ' _Get_ your feathered ass _down_.'

The first 2 days, he'd been angry at Castiel for ignoring him, yelling, and ranting to the ceiling. Now Dean was just straight out tired and frustrated.

'All those years protecting God's special Archangel... for what, huh? To discard her like some used-up toy when her batteries run dry? To laugh at her humanity? She's better than all you douchebags put together, and you know it! You don't deserve her on your team.'

Dean sighed.

' _I_ don't deserve her,' - he said softly to himself.

A flutter of wings made Dean turn in his chair. He hadn't thought he would actually see someone, but yep, there he was. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, looking at Dean as if the Hunter hadn't been praying, insulting, and begging him to come for the past 3 days.

'Hello, Dean,' - said Castiel as he dropped Allegra's backpack next to her bed. 'I brought this; she left it at the safe house.'

He looked around and then asked;

'Where's the Staff?'

Dean had to resist the urge to get up and punch Castiel's lights out. The nerve the bastard had to show up like that! He didn't even have the decency to ask how Allegra was doing. Dean dug his nails in the chair and said;

'Took you long enough. Been calling you for days.'

'We were busy,' - said Castiel, as if he actually believed it was a valid excuse.

'I'm sorry, you were "busy"?' - Dean could barely contain his anger. 'Yeah, I suppose wiping a town out qualifies as "busy." Even if you're only the clean-up crew. 'Cause the real hard work is for the woman on the ground, right?'

Castiel met Dean's glare.

'Have you been inside her head lately?' - asked Dean. 'Do you know what she dreams about? If she shuts her eyes long enough to dream, that is.'

The Angel didn't respond.

'Look at her,' - ordered Dean.

He could tell Castiel didn't want to look. The Angel didn't want to be confronted with the aftermath of what they had done. Of what _he_ had made her do. Dean jumped up and pointed at Allegra's slow-breathing figure.

'I said look at her!'

Castiel's head remained bowed, but his eyes did flicker over to Allegra.

'Take them away,' - said Dean. 'Take those goddamn powers away.'

'I can't,' - said Castiel. 'Even if I wanted to... I don't have the power to take something away from God's own creation.'

'Then block them again. She didn't have them as a kid, so it has to be possible. Make sure she _never_ has to use them again.'

'Allegra received this gift for a reason. Her work is not yet finished.'

Dean grabbed Castiel's trench coat and pushed him against the bedroom door. The action itself didn't really bother the Angel; Dean was human after all and couldn't hurt him. But he was stunned at the Hunter's sudden move.

'A gift?!' - spat Dean. ' _Seriously_?! The plagues are a goddamn curse! She's out there, front and center, every time they're unleashed. Allegra's the one who watches hundreds of innocent people die, Cas, not you! You're all high and mighty up on your cloud, and you don't even stop to think what your so-called "gift" is doing to her! So you cut the crap, and you help her!'

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment. The Hunter narrowed his eyes at him. If he had to, he would force the Angel to act. But thankfully, Castiel decided to do the smart thing. He sighed and nodded, and Dean let go.

'Can you help her sit up?' - Castiel asked.

Dean walked back to the bed and put his hand on Allegra's shoulder. Her eyes were open, staring at the wall but not really looking at it. His touch did make her blink, and then she slowly turned around.

'Alley, Cas is here to help you,' - said Dean gently. 'I need you to sit up, okay?'

Dean pulled her up and scooted behind her. Allegra slumped back against his body. Dean brushed some wayward hair strands away from her face. He felt Castiel's eyes on him, watching his every move carefully, but he ignored him. He whispered to Allegra;

'I'm right here. It's okay.'

Dean put his arms around her and gave Castiel a curt nod. The Angel came forward and told Allegra to close her eyes. He put his hands against her temples, and they lit up. Dean felt Allegra tremble in his arms. He put some pressure on her body to help her relax. After a few seconds, Castiel moved his hands away.

'I can't take away her memories of the past days,' - he said to Dean. 'But I took away her guilt. She has nothing to feel guilty about after all. She was merely doing the Lord's work.'

Dean looked down at the young woman in his arms. 

'Allegra? Alley, you okay?'

Allegra opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Dean sighed in relief. The Angel had done his part. Now he wanted nothing more than to throw his ass out.

'Staff's in the closet,' - he said harshly without looking at him. 'Take it and go.'

Castiel nodded. But he didn't move away. Instead, he squatted down, so he was at level with Allegra and said;

'I'm sorry.'

For the briefest second, the room was dead silent. Then... all hell broke loose. Allegra elbowed Dean in his still sore ribcage to free herself from his embrace and flung herself at Castiel. The Angel fell backward with her on top of him. She had one hand around his throat, and the other stretched out. There was a loud bang when the closet door came crashing down. The Staff of Moses flew right to her hand. Allegra put the tip against Castiel's cheek. The wood transformed into the black head of a giant king cobra.

Dean recovered fairly quickly and got off the bed, intending to pull Allegra off Castiel, but he stepped back when he saw the serpent appear. He'd witnessed how fast that thing could attack and had no desire to be its next victim. Allegra lowered herself onto Castiel and growled at him;

'I _warned_ you what would happen if you made me do something against my will, Castiel. I'm not going to rest until _every single one of you_ has paid for all those lives. And unlike some, _I keep my promises_.'

The cobra hissed at Castiel, and its venom dripped on his face. The Angel yelled out in pain as the venom burned through his skin. Dean lowered himself carefully next to the pair. He reached for Allegra but stopped mid-air when the cobra turned its head to him. The serpent stared at him, and Dean thought this was it. This was how he was going to die. But the cobra did nothing and quickly returned its attention to his prime victim. Dean's hand touched Allegra's shoulder.

'Alley... don't. Let him go. I understand you wanna rip his head off, but what good will it do?'

'So it's okay for you to get revenge but not for me?' - Allegra snarled at Dean.

'You've made it plenty clear you're done with them,' - said Dean. 'What better way to tell them "screw you" than to start living your life the way you want it? You're not a killer, Alley.'

'They _made_ me one!'

'And you have the decency to feel guilty about it!'

Her words. Allegra's own words were thrown right back at her.

'You're better than all of them because of that,' - urged Dean. 'Don't stoop to their level now.'

Allegra bit her lip and closed her eyes. She then threw the Staff aside with a cry, causing it to change back to its wooden form. She crawled off of Castiel and sat back against the bedframe. Dean mouthed a quick 'Go,' and the Angel disappeared. He sat next to Allegra and put an arm around her so that she could put her head down on his shoulder. They sat like that until sunset. Just the two of them. Totally alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The giant king cobra slithered away from Bobby's Salvage Yard into the grass. Allegra watched it go, thinking back at how close she'd come to kill an Angel. If Dean hadn't stopped her... She turned around to see him lean against the Impala, his Baby, with two beers in his hand. Allegra walked over to him and gratefully accepted one of the bottles.

'You really think it was a good idea to do that?' - Dean asked her.

'I don't know,' - she sighed. 'I can't keep the Staff with me, and I can't let the Angels have it either. This seemed the safest option. The Staff can protect itself in this form but can also reach out to me or I it, should there be a need for our powers to reunite again. Though honestly, I hope I never have to see that damn thing again.'

'Amen to that, sister,' - said Dean as he took a swig of his beer.

They drank in silence, enjoying the silence and each other's company. But the redhead noticed Dean looking at her from the corner of her eyes. He tried to hide it by quickly looking in the opposite direction, but he wasn't fast enough.

'What is it, Dean?' - Allegra asked.

'Nothing. Just... You sure you're okay now?' - asked Dean concerned.

'I will be,' - said Allegra with a deep breath. 'The nightmares will stop after a while. It'll just be another screwed-up memory for my already messed-up life. Nothing I'm not used to already.'

Allegra turned her head to Dean. He looked sad for her. And he also looked pretty beaten up. She felt bad for not having noticed sooner that Dean had taken some hefty punches from those demon followers. She leaned in and touched the stitches at his brow.

'How 'bout you, tough guy?' - asked Allegra.

'One for the collection,' - grimaced Dean. 'What's another scar? Oh damn... Alley, I didn't mean...'

'Dean, it's fine,' - Allegra waved the comment away. 'Wish I had a scar at my brow. It's bad-ass.'

They finally smiled at each other. How long had it been since they'd been so casual, so normal? Allegra honestly couldn't remember. It felt so good just to be together like this again.

'So since when have I earned the privilege of my very own Dean Winchester nickname?'

'Get used to it,' - he grinned. 'Once you're officially given a nickname, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life.'

'You couldn't have gone for something a bit cooler?'- asked Allegra, making a face at him.

'Alley-cat was too long,' - said Dean in all sincerity.

Allegra's fist went right for his shoulder. It was a playful punch, and Dean laughed at her reaction to his little quip. That wonderful laugh sent shivers through Allegra's body, but in a good way. It was hard to describe the feeling, 'cause Allegra couldn't compare it to anything. Not even Eric had ever made her feel like that.

_Eric... So you want Dean to end up like Eric?_

Allegra felt Dean's fingers caressing her arm, pulling her away from the worst memory she had.

'Hey listen, I euhm... I never got the chance to apologize. For that night here.'

Allegra looked at him in surprise.

'You've got nothing to apologize for,' - she said.

'No, I do. I shouldn't have treated you like that,' - said Dean. 'You don't have it easy and...'

'Don't finish that sentence and shut up,' - Allegra put her fingers to his lips ( _Oh God, those sweet lips_ ). 'It was my own doing what happened that night. So I should be apologizing to you. I tricked you when I should've just... Well... Like father like daughter, huh?'

'You are nothing like him,' - whispered Dean.

Allegra gave him a weak smile. But the truth was, she was more like Gabriel than she cared to admit. She had thought about him a lot the past few days.

'Let's take a ride, Alley,' - Dean suggested suddenly. 'We'll hit the road and... well, we'll see.'

Dean looked hopeful at her. He wanted her to say yes. Allegra wanted to say yes. But instead, she asked;

'How's Lisa?'

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Dean's mouth. He sighed and averted his eyes, indicating Lisa wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about. Allegra shuffled a bit away from him.

'Dean, she's your girlfriend. And she's good for you. I told you before; you're better off with her.'

'Yeah,' - he nodded as he looked at her. 'But you still haven't told me why.'

'You still have to ask? Dean, you almost _died_. When the plague of the firstborns hit, I thought I lost you!'

'But you didn't.'

Dean moved to stand in front of her.

'Alley, it was my choice to be there. It's my choice to be _here_. And I don't regret it for a second.'

His hand reached for hers. Dean pulled Allegra to him, but before he could say anything else, she stopped him.

'Don't... I'm sorry, okay? For lying and pushing you away. I know the feeling better than anyone, and it sucks. So I'm sorry I did it. But I meant what I said. You belong with Lisa. You have a family with her. Go back to them.'

Dean slowly shook his head and let go of Allegra. He stepped away and said;

'So this was your plan, huh? Make me leave and hate you so that I have no choice but to go for the other girl and then play on my conscience when we're together again? That's a dick move. You're a real heartbreaker, you know that?'

'Better a broken heart than a dead one,' - whispered Allegra. 'I'm sorry, Dean. It's for the best.'

'Stop playing that tune, Allegra. It's getting old.'

Dean walked around the Impala.

'You know, we can't avoid each other forever,' - he said as he opened the door. 'One day, you're gonna wake up and realize you can't go on without me. But I ain't gonna be there forever.'

The Hunter got in the driver's seat, and Allegra watched the Impala leave Bobby's salvage yard. She could've stopped him. She could've made him break up with Lisa and made him stay with her. But she didn't. Allegra let him go, her heart bleeding as she was left on her own again.

Dean was right about one thing. He'd only talked about it as if it still needed to happen. Allegra had already discovered she couldn't go on without him. The day they had their talk in the hospital, almost 3 years ago. That day, Allegra had entirely and indisputably fallen in love with Dean Winchester.


	20. The way of truth and love

_Allegra, can you hear me? I need your help._

Dean had tried to think about Allegra as little as possible since they'd last spoken since that was what she wanted, and he had no desire to continue fighting with her. But things with Sam had gone on for long enough. He needed Allegra.

_Alley, I really need to..._

'I'm here.'

Dean spun around when he heard Allegra's voice behind him. She stood on the other side of the room. They stared at each other for a moment, thinking the exact same thing. Every time he left, he felt bad. Every time she left, he felt worse. Every time they met again, it was pure agony.

'Wasn't sure you were gonna show,' - Dean smiled weakly at her.

'Well, it was either showing up or listening to your stalker voice in my head for the next couple of hours, so yeah, easy choice.'

Allegra grinned, and Dean rolled his eyes at her, laughing at the joke on the inside.

'What's wrong?' - she asked.

'Everything,' - answered Dean. 'I messed up with Lisa. And Sammy... something's wrong with him. He watched me turn into a vamp like...'

'Wow, what?! You turned into a _vampire_?! How?! When?! Why the hell didn't you call me?!'

Allegra was at Dean's side in a heartbeat, completely frantic.

'Hey, hey, calm down,' - said Dean fast. 'I'm fine. See, no fangs.'

He raised his upper lip to show Allegra he was indeed fang-free. She relaxed a little.

'Don't scare me like that, you stupid idiot,' - she mumbled.

'Sorry,' - he apologized with a grin.

'You euhm... you were saying? About Sam?' - Allegra asked, putting a lock of hair behind her ear whilst casting her eyes down.

'Things were muddled at first, but I remember now,' - said Dean. 'I saw him smiling when that vamp bit me. Like he _wanted_ it to happen. It's like... I don't know. It's Sam on the outside, but...'

'Not on the inside,' - finished Allegra. 'Yeah, I noticed too.'

Dean sat down on the bed, mentally exhausted. Allegra knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his knee.

'There's something you should know,' - she said. 'When Sam came back, he still had some of Lucifer inside of him.'

'What?!' - exclaimed Dean. 'Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?!'

'Relax, I took care of it.'

'You did? How?'

'My grace,' - explained Allegra. 'Since I'm part Archangel, Castiel figured I could cast whatever remained of Lucifer out of Sam's body completely. He helped me tap into it. I guess it was a one-time fluke 'cause I haven't been able to do it again. '

Dean noticed her hesitating look.

'There's something else, isn't there?' - he asked Allegra.

'Maybe... I'm not sure,' - she admitted. 'Just...every time I lock on to Sam's soul, I can't find him. Even when Sam's right in the room with me.'

'Wait, what?'

'Look, it could be nothing. Just a weird-ass side effect from being the creep's vessel for so long. You get all scrambled on the inside; I suspect it's normal you need some time to get over that.'

Dean could tell Allegra didn't believe it herself. She was holding on to it because it was the only thing that made some sense. The alternative meant...

'You tell me when you notice anything different?'

'Of course, I will,' - Allegra nodded reassuringly.

With both Allegra and Bobby looking into whatever the hell was going on with Sam, Dean felt a bit more at ease.

'So what euhm... what happened with Lisa?' - Allegra tried to sound as casual as she could.

It would've been so easy to tell her. But Dean decided against it. He just shook his head, indicating that the topic was not up for discussion. Allegra gave him an encouraging pinch but didn't repeat her question.

'You going back to Bobby's?' - asked Dean, clearing his throat.

'Yeah, why?' - replied Allegra. 'You want us to work together on Sam?'

'That too, but we actually got a case here in Calumet City. People are dropping like flies. We could use your help... if you're up for it.'

Dean saw Allegra hesitate.

'Sure... but just research. I gotta go to work, but I can look things up on the computer at the sheriff's station and let you know what I find.'

Dean had hoped Allegra would've stayed. But of course, she went running.

'Fair enough,' - he nodded, hiding his disappointment.

Allegra zapped out of the room with a final glance into his eyes, leaving Dean alone to meet up with Sam. He'd told his brother he would be doing research, which he had sorta done before deciding to talk to Allegra. His research hadn't resulted in much, though. Dean would just tell Sam he bumped into something strange and that Bobby and Allegra were looking into it for him, which was kinda true in a way.

As Dean changed his clothes again, he couldn't stop thinking about Allegra. But he knew he couldn't take that road. Not yet anyway. Now wasn't the time to be impulsive. Dean had to see if he could try and fix things first. He owed Lisa and Ben that much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to a guy who got a horn-thingy stolen on the same day the first victim died, Dean thought he'd found the next of Heaven's missing nukes; Gabriel's Horn of Truth. He considered asking Allegra about it but reconsidered. No need to remind her of that bastard if it wasn't necessary. So he contacted Castiel instead. The Angel quickly blew that theory out of the water and was no further help to him. With Sam still out, Dean went to a local bar to clear his head. Without realizing it, he spoke the magic words after a few drinks with the bartender; _I'd just like the freakin' truth._ It was all it took to fall under the same curse the victims' had fallen under. People just starting blabbing things, some of which made Dean wish he had never heard it in the first place. The bartender, Bobby, Lisa... That one was the worst of all. Lisa had called him, and she'd flat out said it was over. Probably for the best anyway.

Taking advantage of the situation, Dean met up with Sam and questioned him about the vampire-thing. But Sammy, not being able to lie now, answered his questions, and Dean was back to square one. He started to think that maybe he really had imagined it after all...

Sam had found something in the first victim's apartment; all ingredients required to summon Veritas, the Goddess of Truth. Biggest attention whore in the universe, as it turned out. This brought the Winchesters to their number one suspect; Ashley Frank, the host to a show called Frank Talk. Girl was all about preaching truth and whatnot. They went and " _borrowed_ " all the show's tapes and were now going through the footage to see if they could find any dirt on her.

'She's creepy,' - said Dean in between videos. 'I mean, the hair alone. I don't know, man. Maybe there's nothing here.'

He looked at Sam, but his brother was solely focused on the screen in front of him.

'Hmm, maybe,' - said Sam neutrally.

Dean stood up and stretched his stiff joints.

'Going out for some air, be right back,' - he said.

Dean walked out of the motel room and closed the door behind him. He took in the night air and started pacing. He thought about the case. Then he thought about Sam. Then he thought about Lisa. Which automatically brought him to... Allegra appeared right in front of Dean. He froze. Had she heard his thoughts? She looked a bit flustered when she saw he was standing closer than she thought he would've been. A lot closer. Close enough to touch.

'Dean! Hi, sorry, I euhm...,' - stammered Allegra. 'I was just wondering... did you find out what's killing those people? Since you didn't call back, I thought I would euhm... check in?'

'And here I thought you missed my good looks.'

Allegra rolled her eyes at him. Dean grinned and told her about their suspect on the case and the Goddess Veritas.

'Okay, I'll go back and find out how you guys can kill this Goddess then,' - said Allegra when he was done, and she began to turn away from him.

'It's over,' - blurted Dean out. 

Allegra slowly turned back around to face him.

'With Lisa, I mean,' - clarified Dean. 'We're through.'

'Oh...I'm sorry,' - she said softly.

Dean didn't know why he had said it. It just came out. A thought occurred to Dean then. But he wasn't sure he should do it. It was okay with Sam; he was his brother. And Bobby, that'd been a test. But Allegra... it felt like he was invading her privacy. Still, he should at least try.

'Are you?' - he asked her sharply. 'Tell me the truth, are you really sorry it's over?'

'I honestly couldn't be happier.'

Allegra's eyes widened after she'd said that.

'I... I mean...'

'No, go on, say it,' - asked Dean, beating her to the punch. 'You kept telling me to go back to her, for my sake, but you _hated_ the thought of me being with her, right? All this crap on "pushing me away to save me 'cause you care." Tell me what's really going on.'

Allegra bit her lip, forcing herself to keep quiet. Dean opened his mouth to put some more pressure on the curse, but Allegra recoiled and zapped away before he could say anything. The Hunter threw his hands in the air.

_Perfect... just perfect..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why!? Why did you say that to him?! What the hell were you thinking? No, actually, you weren't thinking. Because you don't think when you're with Dean. That's the whole goddamn problem. Gah, stupid! You just had to go to him, didn't you?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Allegra was lying face down in her bed. She'd been fine for a few weeks, forcing herself to keep busy at work and out on Hunts. Out of sight, out of mind, and all. But then Dean thought of her. He asked for her help, and she went running to him like a love-sick teen. It became harder to make herself stay away from him. It became harder to leave him. Allegra's mask was crumbling, and she knew Dean noticed. But she had to keep it on for as long as she could. Him breaking up with Lisa couldn't change anything. Dean could never know what Allegra really felt about him. She refused to make him another innocent death she would be responsible for.

Allegra turned around, hoping a different position might help to fall asleep, but it was no use. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Dean. She sat up and let out a frustrated sigh. Allegra detangled herself from her sheets, got up, and sat down at her desk, starting up her laptop. She spent the rest of the night looking up all she could about the Goddess of Truth; makes people speak the truth, craves attention and tributes, big fan of cats so not so much of dogs, really old, yadayadayada... typical ancient deity.

By morning, she'd gotten the info the Winchesters needed, and she sent it all to Sam's phone. Allegra ignored the 12 messages Dean sent her. She ignored his voice in her head, even though she desperately wanted to answer. Weary, she crawled back into bed and let herself get swept away in an uneasy sleep, with Dean at the very heart of her dreams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes. His head felt like exploding. He was tied up around a pole. He blinked and saw Sam in a similar position. How did this happen again? Oh right...

_Veritas... damn bitch got the drop on us..._

His brother looked at something left of him, and Dean turned to see. He was shocked to see Allegra, unconscious and tied up with chains on the floor. She had a head wound, but it looked like it was already healing.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

Dean called out to her with his thoughts, and she slowly opened her eyes.

_Alley, you okay?_

She nodded slightly and started to fight against the chains holding her, but they only seemed to tighten themselves even more around her. Allegra gave up as the chains dug into her, making it difficult for her to breathe.

 _Hang on, I'll get you out,_ thought Dean. _Somehow..._

'Sit tight,' - Dean heard the voice of Ashley Frank - or rather Veritas - and he looked up at her. 'You're up next.'

Dean's eyes flashed to Sam as the Goddess walked over to one of her victims. His brother gave him a meaningful look. Dean thought he saw a flicker of a switchblade.

_Attaboy Sammy._

His attention went back to Veritas, who had taken out the dentist's tongue.

'The tongue is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off.'

She took a bite out of the tongue, making Dean sick with disgust.

'Mmm. Mmm! I cannot _wait_ to eat yours,' - said Veritas. 'I mean, I've seen liars before, but you two? Gold standard.'

'Point of professional pride,' - said Dean with a revolted tone.

The Goddess walked over to him.

'I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean,' - she said. 'You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along, and then... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful, I think it's your turn to spill some.'

_Come on, Sam, hurry the hell up!_

'How 'bout we play a little truth or truth?' - continued Veritas as she sat next to him. 'What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you? I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?

'Better now,' - answered Dean despite himself. 'As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep.'

He ignored Sam's surprised look as he continued.

'I thought he was a monster. But now I think...'

'Now you think what?' - pressed Veritas.

'He's just acting like me,' - said Dean. 'It's the gig. You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a family _.'_

'But you were lying.'

'No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now.'

'Just so I know... is _she_ the one you were planning this whole family with?'

Veritas pointed at Allegra, who looked up at Dean. 'Don't,' she mouthed. But Veritas's influence was too strong.

'She's the one I really wanted it to be with,' - admitted Dean softly.

The Goddess of Truth grinned wickedly at him, and she pulled at the chain, sliding Allegra over to them. Allegra groaned in pain as she was dragged across the floor, and Dean struggled against his own bonds, but they were too tight. He looked at Sam, but his brother just shook his head, indicating he wasn't ready yet. Dean could only watch helplessly as Veritas made Allegra sit up on her knees, right in front of him.

'Your turn, honey,' - smiled Veritas. 'Don't bother getting free. That chain will hold any celestial being, especially a weak demi-Archangel like you, so just relax. Let's get to it; I want you to look at dear Dean over there and tell me - if he had asked you to be part of his family, would you have said yes?'

'No, I wouldn't have,' - Allegra gritted her teeth.

'Huh... well, that's disappointing,' - spoke Veritas. 'The way you stormed in here to save him, I really thought you cared.'

Allegra lowered her head. The Goddess' wicked grin returned when she saw this, prompting her to say;

'Oh, but that's it, isn't it? He doesn't know just how much you _really_ care, does he? You're hiding it, aren't you? You're even... oh, this is good! You actually think pushing him away will help. Tell me, dear, who is it you love?'

Veritas was inches away from Allegra, trying to force an answer out of her. The redhead violently shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek. A blood drop fell on the floor, and Dean realized Allegra was biting on her lip. He had to stop it. It wasn't worth it. His thoughts reached out to her, begging her to answer the damn question.

_Alley, just say it!_

_'_ Tell me who you love!'

'DEAN WINCHESTER!'

Veritas's grin widened. Allegra dropped her head, tears falling on the floor. Deep down, Dean had known. The way she pushed him away but still cared so much about him. The way she was there when it mattered. The way she'd kissed him that last time. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. But it did. It hit him hard. Dean knew he had to say something. Anything at all. But he was too stunned and just stared at the young woman.

'Good girl,' - Veritas' fingers went through Allegra's hair when she rose and turned her attention to Sam.

'So we have a killer, a lover... on to number 3.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veritas was defeated. Sam had killed her with a dagger soaked in dog blood (Allegra's tip on how to kill the crazy cat lady) after Dean had distracted Veritas by impaling her on a hook. That should've been the end of it. But it all went horribly wrong after that.

The Goddess of Truth had revealed Sam to be lying to her right before the Winchesters had ganked her ass. And if he had been lying to her, then he had been lying to Dean as well. Dean gave Sam no other choice but to come clean, with one of the dagger's they'd brought to kill Veritas aimed right at his brother's heart. Sam finally admitted he let that vampire turn Dean, that he had no feelings and didn't care about anything at all. Dean lost it and sucker-punched his brother until both his hand and Sam's face were a bloody mess. Allegra, freed from her chains the minute Veritas dropped dead, pulled Dean off Sam before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

'Dean, don't! Stop, you're killing him!'

She didn't let go of his arm and let her shield surround him. Dean was panting and holding on to his anger, but she could tell he was also calming down. He stared at Sam, who was lying unconscious and bloody on the floor.

'Get him to the car, I'll take care of things here,' - said Allegra, taking Dean's lighter out of his pocket.

Dean bent down and lifted his brother over his shoulder. Before he left, he looked at Allegra hesitantly. She knew what he was thinking, so she said;

'I'll be right behind you, I promise.'

She saw the doubt in his eyes. But in the end, Dean nodded and left. Allegra was left with the mangled bodies of Veritas's victims. She piled them all together, hurried upstairs to find anything that could work as an accelerator, and brought it all back to the underground room. Allegra drenched the bodies and everything around them. The only thing she stayed clear of was Veritas's corpse. She had other plans for her.

Allegra put the little flame of Dean's lighter against alcohol, and the fire quickly spread into an inferno. She put the lighter in her pocket and knelt beside Veritas. She'd never actually taken someone with her when she teleported, but no time like the present to try. Allegra reappeared in her safe house in southern Louisiana. It was a rickety shack in the middle of the bayou where she'd stayed a few times before. Since she'd become a Hunter, Allegra had put up all sorts of wards and sigils, keeping it invisible for anyone else.

Happy to see Veritas's body came with her, she dragged the Goddess into the make-shift bathroom and hoisted the Goddess into the through that she used as a tub. Allegra covered it with a broken door, weighing it down with some bricks, and drew a guarding sigil on the wood with her blood. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if using Veritas as a means to an end was the smartest move, but it was done now. Allegra thought about staying put. Of not going back to Dean. Of forgetting that whole night had happened and just focus on her plan. But it would just delay the inevitable. She knew Dean would force her to talk to him sooner or later. Allegra had no choice. She had to face the man she loved. Allegra just hoped she had hurt Dean enough to make him turn her down. Otherwise... Death would come knocking. 


	21. The reason why

Dean drove like a madman to get Sam back to the motel room. His brother was still unconscious, making it easier for Dean to hog-tie him to a chair. He was pretty sure he'd broken Sam's nose, but he really couldn't care less. He was just so pissed off at the guy right now. He couldn't believe the idiot he was for dropping his suspicions so easily. No one gets back from the fiery pit just like that. He hadn't. Why believe Sam would get a free pass? Idiot!

Dean reached for the bottle of whiskey he'd bought after his talk with Allegra the other night and poured himself a glass full. The alcohol burned his throat a little as he gulped it down all at once. He poured a second glass, fully intent on finishing the bottle in under a minute. The glass went to his mouth but stayed still at his lips. Dean slowly lowered his hand when he saw Allegra standing across from him. He honestly hadn't expected her to come. He thought she would've run away like she always did when things became too personal. Though, in this particular case, he wouldn't have blamed her. In fact, he might've done the same if it had been him.

Veritas had made her say she loved Dean. And since the Goddess hadn't had the same reaction with Allegra as she had with Sam, it meant she was human enough to be bound by the same rules all other humans were. So when she said she loved Dean, it had been the honest truth, which made everything so much worse. 

'You came,' - Dean said, leaning back against the dresser and swirling the glass in his hand.

'I said I would,' - replied Allegra.

'You say a lot of things.'

It came out a lot harsher than Dean had meant to. He put his glass on the dresser and looked back up at Allegra. She had her face turned away from him.

'Since when?' - Dean demanded bluntly.

'The hospital,' - whispered Allegra in response. 'After Alastair.'

Dean stared at her in disbelief.

'Three years? You've loved me for _three years?_ Why the hell didn't you tell me?!'

'I can't love anyone, Dean,' - Allegra's voice broke as she spoke. 'I'm not _allowed_ to.'

Dean believed he knew what she meant with that and sighed.

'You really gone let those feathered douchebags control you for the rest of your life?'

'It's not them, Dean,' - said Allegra. 'Not this. This is something else.'

'Something _what_? Allegra, you're not making any sense at all!'

Allegra's hand went through her hair. She licked her lips and finally looked up at Dean.

'I know I don't, okay? _Nothing_ makes sense in my life. It's just one big mess that gets worse every goddamn day. I _wish_ I was normal, a regular _human_ girl like all the others. I wish I didn't have to hide this from you 'cause it _kills_ me, Dean. It kills me to love you. And it breaks my heart to push you away because I want nothing else than to be with you.'

'Then be with me, dammit!' - yelled Dean.

' I CAN'T!'

Allegra broke down in tears.

'I'm sorry, Dean... We can never be together. I can't lose you too.'

'What the hell is that supp- No, wait!'

But Allegra was already gone, leaving Dean alone with a still unconscious Sam.

_Allegra, come back. I know you can hear me. Allegra!_

'Dammit!'

Dean reached for his glass and threw it across the room. It shattered into a thousand pieces against the wall, spilling whiskey all over the wallpaper. He rubbed his eyes. He then decided to speak to the one person who might know what the hell Allegra was going on about. He needed him here for Sam anyway.

'I pray to Castiel,' - Dean grumbled. 'Cas, get your ass down here. Something's up with Sam. And Allegra. I need help with her too.'

It barely took a second for Castiel to appear in the room. The trench-coat-wearing Angel nodded to Dean.

'Hello,' - he greeted.

'Yeah, whatever,' - Dean couldn't help but sound irritated. 'Look, I'm gonna cut straight to the chase here; why isn't Allegra allowed to love anyone?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Castiel looked away as he spoke, betraying that he knew _exactly_ what Dean was talking about.

'You know what, cut the crap, okay? I know you and your buddies are watching Allegra; you always are. You know she was here, and you know what we were talking about. I need an answer, Cas, and I'm not gonna ask again.'

Dean glared dangerously at Castiel, but the Angel stayed quiet, angering the Hunter only further. Castiel then narrowed his eyes at Dean.

'You feel strongly about this,' - he pointed out. 'Why?'

Dean scoffed.

' _Why_? You're playing with her like she's a freaking puppet, that's why! Pulling at her strings, making her go one way and then the other, treating her like crap! You're making her do things she doesn't want to do, forcing her to hurt others, to hurt herself. She's lived alone and miserably ever since that bastard Gabriel left her to fend for herself. Allegra has nothing a girl her age should have. No home, no real job, no family, no friends... She's stuck with Bobby and us, for crying out loud! She's terrified of being close to anyone, of being with me and...'

'Is that what you want?' - interrupted Castiel. 'For her to be with you?'

'That's not... She's a _person_ , Cas! God may have created her, but He still put her here with us instead of up there with you. Allegra's not like you. She eats, sleeps, and _feels_ just like the rest of us. Pain, joy, sadness, she feels every good and every crappy thing there is to feel. You can't expect her not to feel love, okay? You can't expect her not to _fall in love_. Emotions can't just be switched off. It doesn't work that way!'

Dean was about ready to kick the Angel's ass for acting all innocent and ignorant. But seeing how he still needed Castiel for Sam, that might not be the best idea. He forced himself to stay calm and gritted his teeth;

'Allegra once told me she would never forgive herself if I died because of her. And just now, she said she couldn't lose me too. I know she pushed me away to protect me, but I still don't know from what. Why did she say those things?'

Castiel averted his gaze from Dean.

'You should ask Allegra this question,' - he said.

'I'm asking you,' - urged Dean. 'And you're damn well gonna answer me.'

There was an uncomfortable silence between the Angel and the Hunter, but eventually, Castiel sighed and answered;

'She accidentally killed a young man when she was 18 years old. I'm not familiar with the details. All I know is, he was her lover.'

Dean stared at Castiel.

'How?' - he asked. 'Plague gone wrong? She lose control or something?'

'I don't know, Dean,' - answered Castiel. 'None of us do. The only one who knew more of this was the person who spoke with her after it happened- Michael. He forbade her guardians to ever speak of what had occurred. I only know because Gabriel told me of the incident before his death.'

'Wait, Michael _and_ Gabriel knew? Why the hell didn't they stop it from happening? Why didn't they bring the guy back?'

But Castiel only responded by giving a small shrug with his shoulders. Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It all started to make more sense now. Allegra had loved someone when she was young, and then she'd killed him, probably with her powers. Now she'd gotten it into her head that she couldn't love anyone else, or she'd end up killing her next lover too. Dean was just gonna have to convince her that wasn't going to happen. Not with him. And besides, he'd died so many times already, he wasn't about to let this stop him. Demons and other baddies were coming after him all the time. This was just another item for the "million ways to die"-list. Even if something did go wrong and Allegra did accidentally kill him, he would find a way to come back. With or without help.

'Does you knowing this make it better?' - asked Castiel, eying Dean curiously.

'I'm not sure,' - answered Dean truthfully. 'But at least I know why she pushes me away. I get it now. I just... I wish I could take it all away.'

'Because you love her.'

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. One Dean didn't want to deny. But neither did he want to confirm it. Castiel saw Dean's hesitation and silence. The Angel couldn't understand why 3 simple little words could have this effect on someone. It seemed ridiculous. But he also knew that, for humans anyway, it really wasn't.

'If there is nothing else you wish to discuss about Allegra, we could focus on your brother now,' - he said.

Dean nodded slowly.

'Yeah,' - he said. 'Yeah, let's deal with Sam.'

He began to tell Castiel what had happened with Veritas. When the Angel moved towards his brother to wake him up, Dean thought about the girl who had killed her lover. The girl who was probably the most dangerous being on Earth. The girl who had been forced to say she loved him and who had hidden that love for years - the girl who had managed to find a way into Dean's heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that fiasco, Allegra had come straight back to her shabby bayou shelter. She'd immediately set herself to work, wiping her tears away and hardening her heart. She couldn't allow herself to show any weakness now.

Veritas's corpse was still in the through, but Allegra had moved the thing into the other room. She had everything ready. The Enochian summoning sigil was drawn, the herbs were in the bowl, and she'd lit the 4 candles on each quarter of the sigil. All that was left to do was drink the mixture containing the Goddess' blood and summon the Angel. Allegra really wished she had some whiskey. It would be a hell of a lot easier to drink the draught down. Actually, no, what she really wished was that she'd come up with a better plan than _this_ to force a celestial being to tell her the truth.

She closed her eyes and gulped it all down, disgusted at the taste. Allegra sat down in front of the sigil. Dean's lighter (which she'd forgotten to return but now came in handy) trembled in her hand, right over the bowl. With a final deep breath, Allegra lit up the bowl and thought of the Angel. He appeared almost instantly and actually looked stunned when he saw who had summoned her.

'What the devil do you think you're doing?' - demanded Balthazar.

'We still need to finish our little chat,' - answered Allegra calmly as she got to her feet.

She watched Balthazar scoff and rightfully assumed he was trying to teleport away. But she had, of course, expected that. Allegra pointed up to the ceiling at his quizzical look, and the Angel looked up. She'd drawn an entrapment rune in her blood right above the summoning sigil, which had sprung the moment Balthazar had appeared in the room.

'And just for good measure,' - said Allegra, and she flicked Dean's lighter to the floor.

Flames spread rapidly around the Angel, creating a circle of fire. Balthazar's eyes widened as he realized how utterly screwed he was.

'Holy oil. Try all you want, but you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth.'

That kicked in part 2 of her plan; Veritas' curse. Sure, the Goddess may be dead, but her body was in the room. And Allegra hadn't forgotten what Veritas had said about Sam; he was lying because he wasn't human. Meaning Angels could lie in the Goddess's presence as they weren't human either. But Allegra had read dozens, if not hundreds of books on witchcraft, spellcasting, runes, and potion-making in search of ways to defend herself from demons without using her powers. And she remembered a particular mixture that came in quite handy right now. It was normally used to take over a witch's powers, but it could work with any magical being. So also a Goddess. With Veritas' blood coursing through her veins, Allegra counted on it making a connection with the Archangel within her. And as Archangel trumped Angel... Balthazar had no choice but to obey her. She should have about an hour or so before it would wear off, so time was of the essence. He sniggered when he looked about the room and put the pieces together.

'Well done,' - he applauded. 'I'm not easily impressed, but you've actually managed to pull it off. I'm assuming you've also taken precautions against unwanted interruptions?'

'We'll have more than enough time,' - said Allegra. 'You know you don't have a choice but to answer truthfully, so do yourself a favor. I'll let you go as soon as I have what I need from you, I promise.'

The trapped Angel grunted and huffed. But he knew she was right. There was nothing he could do to fight her. He was trapped under the rune and inside a circle of holy oil. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist an order from an Archangel, even if said Archangel was half-human.

'What do you want to know?' - Balthazar asked, admitting his defeat.

'You said you were the one who gave the scroll to Crowley. Why did you do that?'

'Gabriel.'

Of all the things Balthazar could've said, Allegra never expected to hear that name.

'I'm sorry?' - she crossed her arms. 'Gabriel? What does he have to do with it?'

'He knew the prophecy was guarded in Heaven with all the other goodies, and he asked me to give it to you via Crowley,' - answered Balthazar. 'Gabriel made a deal with him back when Crowley was still just a Crossroadsdemon, about 30'ish years ago. Asked me to be a witness.'

'But that's when...'

'When he became your father, indeed. You see, Gabriel wasn't happy about being pulled back into the family through you. He was even more unhappy about the fact that he couldn't tell you anything about your destiny and that you had to be kept in the dark for as long as possible. He had you for less than a day, and he already loved you, shockingly enough. So he did the one thing no one expected any Archangel to do. He asked a demon for help. In exchange for a vial of Gabriel's blood, which I strongly advised against, Crowley would protect you and give you the scroll, provided by myself, after your 13th birthday.'

Allegra's head was reeling. She tried to make sense of any of it but really, how could she? It was bad enough Gabriel was involved again, but that he had actually been the one who had orchestrated this from the minute he became her father was just too ridiculous for words.

_Son of bitch... why do you keep ruining my life even after you're dead?! And this bastard helped you do it..._

'Why did it take so long for me to get the scroll?' - she demanded.

'Darling, you ever been inside Heaven's vault?' - scoffed Balthazar. 'Better boobytraps than the tomb of King Tut and the Temple of Doom put together. I tried to get that damn thing several times, but the Archangels, Michael especially, were becoming suspicious of my actions. I had to bide my time. Michael and Lucifer getting kicked out of the equation by the Winchesters was a stroke of luck. I was fed up with the regime anyway, so my little rebellion helped mask my true purpose; get the scroll to Crowley by putting it on the market and then use the Staff to get to you.'

Allegra shot Balthazar a vicious glare.

'You have any idea what that _thing_ caused? What _I did_ because of it?'

'I know,' - sighed Balthazar. 'And I'm sorry. But as I said when we first met, I couldn't contact you directly. I knew the Staff would get your attention. Believe me; I had no idea Castiel was going to make you do that. Letting Winchester pass the fire to give you some back-up was the only thing I could do to help.'

Allegra bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't talk about Dean. Not now.

'You said Gabriel's deal with Crowley included Crowley protecting me,' - she said. 'But Crowley's never done anything for me. I didn't even know him until a couple of years ago.'

'No, he wouldn't, would he? Not without getting something in return. Like another deal?'

_That slimy, no-good, double-crossing..._

'My deal with Crowley,' - said Allegra slowly.

'Indeed,' - nodded Balthazar. 'Gabriel correctly guessed Crowley wouldn't just hand over the scroll, but that he would make it part of a deal, one you couldn't refuse since you'd want to know everything about yourself the minute you found out there was more to you than we were telling you. Gabriel was counting on him to ask you for protection. And rule number one in Crowley's book; guard your investments. If you get hurt or die, then his golden ticket disappears, doesn't it? He'll protect you, to protect himself, thus honoring the first deal he made with Gabriel and the second deal he made with you.'

Allegra was seriously pissed-off now. Blind rage boiled inside her. All because of that goddamn bastard. Gabriel was the master puppeteer of the sick mess that was her life, and she would never be free of him, no matter what she did.

'We done now?' - Allegra heard Balthazar ask in an annoyed voice.

'Not yet,' - she narrowed her eyes at the Angel. 'What about the child?'

'I'm sorry?'

'"Forget what we've done. We need that child to be on our side." That's what you said. What child were you talking about?'

Balthazar clicked his tongue.

'I was hoping you didn't remember that,' - he sighed. 'How much of the scroll have you translated so far?'

'Almost all of it,' - answered Allegra. 'But I didn't find anything on any child yet.'

'Yeah, that's at the very end. Right, no choice but to tell you... Your child by either Lucifer or Michael is destined to be born a Seraphim, a very rare type of Angel. Directly below God, if not at His side. The plagues would pass on to your son or daughter. You've already used your powers on us, we're not immune to them despite being "related". And as long as your human side is holding back your grace, you can't do any real damage to us, like say, kill us. But a Seraphim, however, has unlimited power from the moment it is born, even if trapped in a human vessel. Meaning all beings, supernatural and mortal, are screwed, including...'

'Including Angels and Archangels,' - finished Allegra as she began to understand Balthazar's fear. 'Which is why you were urging me to pick Michael. 'Cause with him as the father, there'd be less chance of you getting your asses kicked.'

_Great, just freaking great..._

'What if I got pregnant from someone else?' - Allegra asked, hoping he wouldn't know about that little thing.

'Nice try, darling,' - grinned Balthazar. 'But we both know that's not possible. You can't physically be with anyone else, pretty sure that's also mentioned somewhere in that scroll. You're being kept pure for either Michael or Lucifer. Even if you did find a way out of that very unlucky restriction, only one of those two can put a bun in your oven. And I can guarantee they won't stop trying to get to you. Lucifer already proved that with the Winchester boy.'

'Prophecies come true,' - Allegra whispered as she was unwillingly reminded of what had happened between her and Sam.

Balthazar shrugged.

'Nothing to be done, darling. Best just accept that and pick the right guy when the time comes.'

Allegra cast her eyes up at him in defiance.

'I make my own destiny. I'll find a way out.'

She reached down to pick up a bag at her feet and dropped its contents on the fire, walking around the circle at a slow pace. Then Allegra reached up and scratched away part of the entrapment rune on the low ceiling with her knife.

'Go,' - she told Balthazar.

But the Angel lingered a moment, staring intently at Allegra.

'Seems we've severely underestimated you,' - he concluded. 'I'm curious to see if you can actually pull it off. Good luck.'

And with that, he was gone. Allegra was left alone with only one thing on her mind;

 _There has to be a loophole... I'll find the way out... I'll find the way, Dean._


	22. Deals and tricks

'Were you born stupid, or are you really that screwed up?'

Allegra rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was growing tired of this discussion.

'Bobby, for the last _freakin'_ time, I am _not_ going to see the Winchesters!'

She heard him huffing and mumbling something along the lines of "damn stubborn girl making my life miserable" as he walked into the kitchen to get the biggest bottle of whiskey he could find. Allegra knew Bobby was only trying to help. After her little one-on-one with Balthazar, Allegra had finally decided to come clean to Bobby, figuring he would certainly help (after yelling at her for about an hour or so). But Bobby just kept insisting Allegra dragged her ass over to Sam and Dean and begged _them_ for help. Allegra had made it plenty clear the Winchesters were a no-go. They had their own problems anyway. Allegra refused to throw her own seemingly unfixable problems on top of the never-ending pile of drama and misery. Especially after Dean had called Bobby with the news that the thing she and Dean had both feared so much but had never mentioned out loud was true. Sam's soul was still stuck in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. Whoever brought him back had left behind the most important part of him, the part that made Sam... Sam. It explained everything; the way he was acting, the emptiness inside him...

Now that Allegra knew where he was, she attempted to reach Sam's soul so she could pull him back, similar to what she'd done with Dean all those years ago. The Cage, however, proved too powerful for her. It threw her back every time she pounded on its walls. But Allegra refused to give up. She tried and tried until she was completely drained. Every single night, for almost three weeks now. Allegra had dark circles under her eyes from sheer exhaustion. And the added stress of not being able to translate that damn last line on the stupid papyrus scroll just brought her down further. She'd consulted each book Bobby had on the Aramaic language 5 times already, but for some reason, Allegra couldn't find the right symbols for that final sentence. It vexed her immensely. So Bobby breathing down her neck was the last thing she needed right now.

'Screw it. I'm going to see Crowley,' - Allegra gave out a frustrated sigh and got up from her seat.

'Young lady, don't you dare!' - warned Bobby in a serious tone as he re-entered the living room from the kitchen. 'You sit your ass back down right now!'

'Bobby, I got no choice here!' - yelled Allegra. 'Everything I've translated confirms what he's told me. Meaning he can read this, or he has someone who can. I refuse to believe that all this, the plagues, the lives lost, my own life is just so that I can be a freaking baby factory!'

'I get you want answers,' - Bobby said diplomatically. 'Believe me, I do. But the less you deal with that ass, the better. You're in way over your head already. I know you're an all-powerful hybrid who kicks ass, but it ain't gonna be easy to make a bastard like Crowley believe you can beat him. Not unless you pull some serious tricks out your hat.'

'If I can make Dean believe I want Lucifer out of the Cage, I can make Crowley believe he's right to fear me.'

'Yeah, well, that boy's an idiot. Crowley isn't.'

'Neither am I, Bobby. Don't forget who raised me.'

'Exactly, that's what worries me.'

Allegra looked over at Bobby. She could read the concern all over him. She took a step towards the old Hunter so she could reassure him but then all of a sudden, she was pulled back, and Allegra found herself lying in the dirt, in the middle of a graveyard. Confused, she looked around. Bobby wasn't there with her, so Allegra assumed that whatever or whoever Houdinied her away only needed her.

It was near dusk, so that meant she was in a different time-zone. It'd been only a little past noon in Sioux Falls. Allegra crawled up and walked past some of the graves. MacIntosh... Douglas... Drummond... MacLennan... Fraser... These were all Scottish names. Allegra halted at a familiar name; Fergus MacLeod.

_MacLeod... Isn't that...?_

'Hello, love. Long time no see.'

_Son of a bitch!_

Allegra turned to find the King of Hell standing a few feet away from her.

'Sorry I bibbidi bobbidi'd you all the way out here, but desperate times and all that,' - grinned Crowley. 'I've got someone after me, so it's about that time you make good on your end of our little deal and protect me. Or rather, my bones, if you will.'

Allegra couldn't believe her luck. Crowley was asking her for help. He'd unwittingly handed her all the cards to play. This couldn't have worked out any better. The young woman was determined to take full advantage of this unexpected twist.

'Yeah, not sure I'm willing to do that,' - Allegra said airily.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at her.

'You really wanna break a deal with a Crossroadsdemon and the King of Hell?' - he threatened.

Allegra clicked her tongue and said;

'And what of _your_ deal? With Gabriel?'

She could tell by the look on Crowley's face he had not been expecting that.

'Yeah, I know. Little birdie told me. But seeing how you neglected to tell me that piece of information, that bonus of me protecting your sorry ass just went down the drain.'

Crowley's aghast expression made Allegra feel all-powerful inside. His shock slowly gave way for anger and his eyes flared red.

'I gave you the scroll!' - he raged like a mad bull. 'I told you what I knew!'

'You told me what you _wanted_ me to know,' - said Allegra in her calmest voice. 'You didn't tell me about your bargain with Gabriel because then you'd have to fess up you were bound to protect me. You thought you could trade in one deal for the other, but really, all you did was close the net around yourself. Gabriel knew you would, 'cause he saw you for the sniveling weasel you really are. You can't trick the Trickster, Crowley. And he taught me a couple of things. You want our own deal to stand, you're gonna keep the one you made with Gabriel as well.'

The King of Hell looked like he was about to explode. Allegra had the bastard right where she wanted him. She enjoyed watching him squirm like a worm on a hook and decided to try and deal one more punch so that she would get what she wanted. It was a good thing Bobby wasn't here; he would throw a fit if he knew what she was about to do. Allegra closed her eyes. She prayed with all her might that this would work. Her eyes opened when she heard a hissing sound. At her feet, right on top of the grave, lay a black king cobra.

'Is that little snake supposed to scare me?' - sniggered Crowley.

'I figured you wouldn't recognize it,' - said Allegra. 'Usually, it's brown. And made of wood.'

The little confidence Crowley had left went away. He stammered;

'No... no, y-you can't. That thing will kill me. You can't kill me! The scroll for immunity, that was our deal!'

'Oh, I know... but just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you.'

Crowley recoiled, terror written all over his face. Allegra stepped over the grave of the man Crowley once was, the grave of Fergus MacLeod, and touched the serpent's head, who then seemed to bury itself into the grave, going right for Crowley's remains. There was an eery silence as the last rays of sun vanished into the horizon. Suddenly, Crowley doubled over and fell to his knees. He started retching and coughing and seemed like he was choking on something. Something that was making its way up. But what came out weren't frogs. It was the king cobra, pushing its way out of Crowley's mouth and slithering over to Allegra's side. She bent down and touched the serpent's black scaled head again, making it disappear.

'Bringing me here was a mistake,' - said Allegra as she walked over to a writhing Crowley. 'Keeping your deal with Gabriel from me? Mistake. Thinking you could control me? _Big_ mistake. But hey, I'm willing to overlook all that. On several conditions. One; you help me stop the prophecy from coming true. Two; you stay away from the Winchesters. They are off-limits. That goes for your stooges too. And three; you keep the second part of the deal you made with Gabriel. I'm in danger, and you come running. And in return, I'll do the same for you, honoring the bonus in our own arrangement. Break any of the above, and I will have you on your knees for the rest of your miserable life.'

Allegra saw the hatred in the demon's eyes. The fear, the pain, the anger all wrapped up in that one overpowering emotion. If looks could kill, they said... Crowley gave a curt nod, conceding to Allegra's demands.

'Oh, and one more thing,' - said Allegra. 'Gabriel's blood. Did you use it for anything?'

'Why do you care?' - rasped Crowley.

'Did you use it?' - repeated Allegra, raising her voice a little.

Crowley shook his head reluctantly.

'Hand it over,' - ordered Allegra. 'Unless you want another go with my little pet.'

Crowley held out his hand, and a vial of blood appeared into it. Allegra took it from him and had a sensation sweep over her, one she hadn't felt in the longest time. Gabriel's presence. Satisfied Crowley wasn't double-crossing her again, she put the vial in her inside pocket. Allegra offered the demon a hand so he could get up, but he slapped it away, his eyes glaring viciously. She shrugged and watched him crawl up on his own.

'You may not see it now, but our new arrangement will benefit us both,' - assured Allegra. 'We depend on each other, so we'll both do everything in our power to keep the other safe. Think of it as insurance of investment. And so is this.'

Allegra took her knife out and sliced the blade across her wrist. She gave a little wince, but it hardly hurt once the cut was made. Crowley looked at her suspiciously.

'Pretty sure my blood is worth more than Gabriel's,' - said Allegra. 'I would hurry if I were you; it's already healing.'

Crowley made an empty vial appear and held it under Allegra's wrist to catch the spilling blood. The vial was nearly half-full when the wound closed.

'This, you don't get back,' - stated Crowley.

Allegra nodded. Crowley then grabbed her wrist and pulled Allegra to him, smashing his lips on hers. She'd half-expected him to want to seal the deal traditionally, but it still kinda took her by surprise. Allegra pushed Crowley away, and the King of Hell smirked.

'Just to make it official, love.'

'Whatever... you said you brought me here to protect your bones. What exactly do you want me to do?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean disagreed with the plan they had going on. Not one bit. Bad enough, he had to deal with Sam's wayward soul and his grandfather, who had struck a deal with Crowley to get their mother back to life in exchange for supernatural Alphas (whom they were hunting for him!), but now he got stuck with Meg again. Lucifer-loving psycho-demon bitch was back to get a go at the King of Hell, thinking Dean and Sam were her ticket in. And his brother, in his messed up emotionless loose-cannon mind, had struck a deal with Meg. She would help torture Crowley in a raid on his monster prison, and they would get the info on Sam's soul from him and be on their merry way.

'I still think we should call Allegra,' - huffed Dean as he went over the plan with his brother one more time.

'Dean, not again,' - sighed Sam. 'She's powerful, yes. And I'm sure she'll come if we, or you, call. But that still doesn't change what happened. Besides, you two just don't go together. You get awkward and emotional, and then you fight, and one of you leaves the other with a broken heart.'

'I don't have a... Screw it, not the point! I'm talking about the heat Allegra's packing. Demons are scared shitless of her. Crowley no doubt gets jittery around her too.'

'And you really want Allegra in the same room as Meg and Castiel?'

'Meg can go to hell and screw herself. You know I don't wanna work with her. And Allegra made it clear she wasn't gonna take any more of Cas's crap, so he won't try anything. Not unless he has a death wish.'

Sam stared at Dean, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted slightly.

'Okay, let me ask you this then,' - he said. 'You told me Allegra couldn't find my soul, right?'

'Where are you going with this, Sherlock?'- asked Dean, frustrated.

'What if she lied? What if she knew along and didn't tell you because she's planning something?'

'"Planning something"? Dude, are you listening to yourself? It's Allegra we're talking about!'

'It's not like she hasn't lied to you before.'

Dean had to remind himself it wasn't really Sammy talking, or else he would've punched him bloody. Just then, Castiel appeared. The Angel took in the tension in the room.

'Is everything okay?' - he asked hesitantly.

'Peachy,' - snapped Dean. 'Let's just go. Demon bitch is waiting for us.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Well, that went wrong real fast,_ thought Dean as he tried to move. Crowley had him pinned tightly against the wall with his demon mojo. Sam was in the same position opposite of him, Castiel had been zapped out of the building, and Meg... well, she'd been useful for about 5 minutes, but now she was dead weight. Or soon would be.

_Goddamn you, Samuel, I swear I'll kill you next time I see your treacherous ass!_

Fighting off HellHounds, ghouls, demons... they'd taken all that and more into consideration. Their own grandfather selling them out to Crowley, not so much. He sold his grandchildren out for the uncertain possibility of getting his daughter, their mother, back from the dead—blood for blood. Dean understood Samuel's desire to get Mary Winchester back better than anyone. But not like this. He knew first-hand what it was like to deal with a demon to save a loved one. It was the biggest mistake he'd made in his life. His father had made the same mistake to save his sorry ass, resulting in John Winchester's death. You make a deal with a demon; you better damn well make sure you have the upper hand.

Crowley held the demon-killing blade that had once belonged to Ruby and which he had taken from Meg in his hand. He glared at the female demon, who tried to look as defiantly as she possibly could. All of a sudden, Castiel reappeared onto the scene.

'Leave them alone.'

The King of Hell faced the Angel.

'Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?'

'Put the knife down,' - ordered Castiel.

'You that bossy in Heaven?' - snickered Crowley. 'Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. What's in the gift bag?'

'You are,' - answered Castiel, taking a skull out of the bag he was holding.

'Not possible', - reacted Crowley.

'You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have.'

Castiel put the skull back into the bag and dropped it on the floor. Crowley applauded mockingly and said;

'Cookie for you.'

'Can you restore Sam's soul or not?' - demanded Castiel.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and Sam and Dean were released from their pin, their feet touching the ground once again.

'If I could help out in any other...'

'Answer him!' - yelled Dean.

There was a brief moment of quiet, and then came the words that sealed Crowley's fate;

'I can't.'

Castiel didn't waste a second. He incinerated the bag of bones with his grace, and Crowley went up in flames with a howling scream.

 _Good riddance,_ thought Dean. The fight was won, the King of Hell was dead. But they were still no closer to getting Sam's soul back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra sat patiently waiting in Bobby's garage. She still hadn't seen the Hunter since her return from Scotland, but she assumed he was either inside manning the phones or out looking for her. Either way, this was as could as place as any to hide Crowley's bones. Maybe even the best place, since no one would think of coming to look for them here. She'd put the bones in a metal box, drawing several wards on each side before she hid it in a hole underground. Allegra had made sure the hiding spot was well concealed and had let Crowley know it was done. The King of Hell had asked her to stay with the bones until he came to her, just until he'd dealt with whoever was after him. It took several hours for him to show up.

'You know, there was just the slightest moment I feared the bones that got torched really were mine. I think I sold it well enough. The whole spontaneous combustion act would've been worthy of Hollywood if I say so myself. How'd you manage the switch without anyone noticing, by the way?'

'You forget who raised me,' - said Allegra, not going into detail. 'You got them off your tail then?'

'Indeed,' - nodded Crowley. 'Thanks to you.'

He looked around the garage and then asked;

'Where are they?'

'If you can't sense the bones, no one can,' - answered Allegra. 'I'll put up more wards after you're gone. They're safe here, and so are you.'

'Very well then,' - smiled Crowley. 'I'm starting to think you were right after all. This new arrangement could be beneficial for both of us as long as we work together. Which reminds me; the prophecy?'

Allegra pointed at the papyrus scroll and her notes, lying on a table a bit further.

'Anything, in particular, you're looking for?' - asked Crowley as he went to pick them up.

'I can't translate the last line. I don't think it's Aramaic. And according to the source I've consulted, there should also be something about a child, but he isn't exactly the most reliable of people.'

'Ah yes, I've had trouble with that phrase myself. But not to worry, I know a guy or two. And if there is mention of a little bundle of joy?'

'You get me something that will prevent that from happening.'

Crowley stared at Allegra, thinking that surely she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

'You heard me,' - said Allegra when she saw his expression. 'If this whole thing comes down to me being a breeding mill, you get me something to make sure _that_ never happens.'

'You do know what you're asking, right?'

'I do.'

Crowley nodded as he understood Allegra was completely serious about this. Well, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea... He sure wasn't planning on talking her out of it.

'I'll be in touch,' - he said before he vanished into thin air.

Allegra took a deep breath. She'd made up her mind. If she couldn't be with the person she wanted to be, then she would make sure she'd be useless to Michael and Lucifer, just in case they did ever manage to break out of the Cage. About time the Angels knew what it was like to get screwed over. 


	23. Date with Death

'Dean, hi, i-it's me. I wasn't sure if you would wanna see me after... Figured I should call first. It's not about... us. I've got something on Sam. His soul, I mean. So euhm... call me when you get this? If you wanna. I'll... I'll be waiting.'

Allegra pushed the disconnect button and dropped her phone on the bed. She fell back on her pillow, convincing herself she was doing the right thing. If there was any way she could do this on her own, she would. But she had no idea how to summon Death, except for one way. And for that, she needed Dean.

Something vibrated at her hand, and Allegra jerked up. She picked up her phone and saw Dean's name on the screen. Her heart raced in her chest. She bit her lip to calm herself. With a deep breath, she answered the phone;

'Hey... Dean, hi... it's you, right?'

'Last time I checked, yeah,' - said the voice on the other side. 'You said you had something on Sam's soul?'

'I may have a way to get it back,' - said Allegra. 'But it's a long shot. I mean, I'm not sure it'll work. But we should give it a go 'cause if we don't at least try then...'

'Allegra, stop babbling.'

'Right, sorry! It's Death. We need to talk to Death.'

It stayed dead quiet, and for a second, Allegra thought she lost the line, but then Dean said;

'We just stopped for gas. We're three hours away from Bobby's. Meet me in the garage.'

Dean hung up quickly, not letting Allegra say or ask anything else. Allegra sighed. Things couldn't go on like this. Bobby had been right about one thing; Dean deserved to know. The minute this was over, Allegra would tell Dean the one thing she was still hiding from him. And then she would disappear out of his life. Forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean drove Baby straight to the garage at Bobby's Salvage Yard. Both brothers got out of the car, and Dean told Sam to go on ahead to Bobby's, that he had to check something on the engine. Sam shrugged and slouched over to the house. Dean watched him go, waiting until he was certain his brother was gone. Then he opened the garage and shut the door behind him.

'Allegra? You here?' - he called out.

The redhead stepped out from behind a rack, and Dean was greeted by the familiar warm sensation he always had when he was around Allegra. By now, he knew it wasn't her shield. That was a different kind of warmth. This came from inside him. Dean's breath caught at the sight of her. Allegra was more beautiful than he remembered, even though she looked exactly the same as when he'd last seen her. That green leather jacket she was so damn fond of. Combat boots, dark jeans, and a... God, a Zeppelin shirt of all things! Her long shining red hair, falling around her shoulders, framing her face. Those brown eyes with the golden twinkle (which Dean swore got brighter every time he saw her look at him) and perfectly curved lips, full and red. Soft white skin. That faint scent of herbs and flowers... Lavender. That's what he smelled now. Lavender. This woman intoxicated him. And she... she loved him. If only he could convince her that was a good thing. Because it was getting harder and harder to convince himself he didn't want her.

'You okay, Dean?' - he heard Allegra ask.

'I've been better,' - answered Dean, smiling weakly at her. 'I was good after we ganked Crowley, but Sam not wanting his soul back really killed my groove, so...'

'Wow, back up a sec,' - Allegra put her hand up to interrupt him. 'You killed Crowley?'

'Well, Cas did, but yeah. One less demonic Don Corleone wannabe to deal with.'

Dean thought he saw Allegra's eyes flashing over to the not-so-secret hiding spot in the floor. His instincts kicked in, and he looked Allegra over again. She had her arms crossed and stood far enough from him. Self-preservation. Was she hiding something? Whatever it was, it would have to wait. 

'So what's this thing about Sammy's soul?' - he asked Allegra then, wanting to stay on the matter at hand. 'You said something about talking to Death?'

'Euhm yeah. Yeah, I think he's our only option,' - said Allegra. 'I've been trying to get to Sam's soul myself since you let Bobby know he's still trapped in there, but the Cage keeps blocking me. I'm not strong enough. I don't know if it's because I'm also human or because I'm not using my full potential with my grace and all, but I can't get through. So I started looking at supernatural beings who could have enough juice to pull it off. Unfortunately, there aren't many of those around. I really only found one; Death. A Horseman, so stronger than an Archangel. And he has an all-round-pass. Access everywhere. It makes sense he can get into the Cage and get Sam out.'

Dean licked his lips.

'Okay... say we wanna ask Death's help. How do we get to him? The ring?'

'No, not the ring,' - said Allegra. 'I don't think you'll see Death if you wear it. I think you _become_ Death. Get his powers and stuff.'

'Then how?' - asked Dean.

Allegra sighed and looked at him intently.

'How do you meet Death?'

Dean nodded when he understood what she was getting at.

'You die.'

Allegra took a few steps closer and handed Dean a folded piece of paper. He opened it and saw an address written on it.

'This guy's some sort of doctor for Hunters and supernatural beings,' - explained Allegra. 'I've never been there myself, but I got it from a reliable source. And Bobby heard of him too, so he's legit. He can help us.'

Allegra reached for Dean's hand but stopped herself just in time and continued;

'Dean, I would gladly do this myself if I knew for sure I would meet a reaper who could get me to see Death. But I'm half-Archangel. I don't know what'll happen if I... when I die. And we need this to work so the person dying has to be...'

'Human,' - finished Dean. 'It has to be 100% human.'

He rubbed his eyes and then looked down at the address again.

'Okay fine, let's hustle,' - said Dean.

'What, right now?' - asked Allegra in surprise.

'You got something better to do?'

'No, but... what about Sam?'

'I'll call when we're on the road, tell him you and I went for a drive to... talk or something, I don't know. So come on, let's get moving.'

Dean turned around and opened the garage door, stopping halfway to his Baby when he noticed Allegra wasn't following him. He saw her hesitation, so he walked back to her and took her hands in his. Allegra gave a small gasp at his touch.

'I need you with me on this one,' - he told her. 'If only to keep me going.'

Allegra was doing her best not to look directly into his eyes. Dean tugged on her hands and led her to the Impala. He opened the passenger door for her.

'Don't leave me hanging, Alley. Not now.'

At the mention of Dean's nickname for her, Allegra finally looked into his eyes. Dean saw the doubt disappear as she nodded to him and got into the car. He walked around and got behind the wheel. As he drove away from Bobby's, Allegra called the doctor's office to get an appointment whilst Dean called Sam and told him exactly what he had said he would tell him. His zombie brother just sighed, saying it was a bad idea and to hurry back. But as far as bad ideas went, this wasn't one. It was the best one they had right now. Considering Dean was ready to go back to Hell for his brother, having a little one-on-one with Death seemed like a walk in the park. Or so they thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me. You sure this is the place?'

Allegra nodded.

'It's the address on the note. Maybe it's a charm or something? It's not like you can advertise you're a doctor in the supernatural.'

'Good point,' - said Dean.

They both got out of the car and walked into the grocery store that stood at the address Allegra had been given by her source, hoping someone in there could lead them to Dr. Magic. Luckily for them, there was. The employee simply told them to go to the back (like in those mobster movies where you'd find the secret headquarter of a gang or an underground casino), and Allegra and Dean took the stairs up to a series of apartments. A man came out of one of them and greeted the couple;

'Dean Winchester? Allegra Galen?'

'You must be Dr. Robert,' - said Dean.

'Son, I stitched up your daddy more times than I can count, let me tell you,' - sniggered the physician. ''Course, that was ages ago, back when I still had my medical license. Right this way.'

'Thank you for seeing us on such short notice,' - said Allegra, ignoring Dean's worried glance.

'My pleasure,' - replied Dr. Robert as he led them inside the practice where a woman all dressed in black was waiting for them. 'Eva, my assistant. Hop right up here.'

'You've done this a lot, right Doc?' - asked Dean, uncertain as he sat on the table, surrounded by all kinds of medical equipment.

'Oh, many, many times,' - answered Dr. Robert.

'And your...success rate?'

'Oh, excellent... well, almost 75%. So, should we get the, uh, preliminaries out of the way?'

Allegra reached in her jacket and pulled out a money-filled envelope, which she handed over to the doctor. She took a stool and sat down at Dean's head as he lay down. Dean unexpectedly grabbed her hand and said;

'So...listen, if something...'

'Don't,' - Allegra put her hand to Dean's lips to stop him from saying anything else. 'Nothing is gonna go wrong. I'm right here. I brought you back once, I can do it again.'

She wasn't actually sure she could, but she knew she wasn't gonna let Dean die. 

'Yeah, I know,' - Dean smiled weakly at her. 'But just in case... you'll keep trying? Sam's soul?'

'Of course, I will.'

Dean's mouth opened to say something else, but instead, only a yelp of pain came out as "the nurse" jabbed an IV into his arm.

'Don't be a baby,' - she said a bit rudely.

'You know, a little bedside manner would be nice,' - huffed Dean.

'Are we ready?- asked Dr. Robert as he stood ready to give Dean the drug that would kill him. 'You'll have three minutes.'

Dean nodded, and the doctor injected Dean. Allegra watched fearfully as he slowly drifted away. The heart monitor flatlined, signaling that Dean was indeed dead. The doctor and the not-so-real-nurse took a step back from the table, keeping one eye on their patient and the monitors and one eye on the clock, whilst Allegra came closer to him. She gently caressed his cheek as she put out her shield and let it surround Dean's heart. She knew she had to leave his soul alone so he could connect with the reaper and eventually with Death, but that didn't mean she had to give him up without a fight. The shield around his heart would serve as an anker; Dean would be dead, but they wouldn't be able to take him. It should hold long enough for Allegra to take Dean to a secure location and put his soul back in his body. But she really hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

'And that's three,' - said Dr. Robert. 'Okidoki then, let's bring him back. Miss Galen, you might wanna stand clear for this.'

Allegra watched as they took the defibrillator and started their attempts to revive Dean. With every shock that went into his heart, she felt her shield taking in the shock as well, and she had to steady herself. After the third attempt, Allegra noticed the duo was getting anxious and prepared herself to step in.

'Eva, adrenaline!' - ordered Dr Robert. 'He's not responding.'

Allegra rushed back to the table, telling them both to step aside and put her hands on Dean's shoulders. Inadvertently, she touched the spot where Castiel's handprint was, and a jolt ran through her. Raw power awoke inside her. Just like... with Sam. Her grace... Allegra realized her grace must have been triggered by Castiel's bond on both her and Dean's bodies. She didn't hesitate another moment and went straight for Dean's soul. She extended her shield and locked onto Dean's soul, forcing him to melt into his body where he belonged. Dean woke up, gasping for air.

'Oh, thank Moses!' - Dr. Robert cried out in relief.

 _You got no idea, doc,_ thought Allegra as she sat back on the stool.

'You couldn't have given me five more seconds?' - asked Dean indignantly.

'Son, you were gone for seven minutes,' - replied the doctor.

'I was?'

'Yeah, you were. Now, I don't know how you got back, but I do know you have Miss Galen to thank for... oh Miss Galen, are you feeling all right?'

Dean jumped off the table when he saw Allegra's ashen face. He went straight for her and cupped her face in his hands.

'Alley! Alley, look at me! You okay? Alley!'

'Stop shouting, Winchester, you're giving me a migraine,' - said Allegra, squinting her eyes a bit. 'Give me a minute. I'll be fine.'

Eva handed Dean a glass of water, and he brought it to Allegra's lips, helping her drink in little sips. The power inside of her was ebbing away. Allegra felt sick. It was worse than the first time she used her grace. She'd been drained then, but now she felt pain. She hurt all over.

'Doc, can you check her out?' - Allegra heard Dean ask. 'Make sure she's okay?'

'I said I'll be fine, Dean!' - she raised her voice at him in annoyance. 'Just... just help me to the car, will ya?'

'Don't be stubborn. Doc's checking you out first, end of story.'

Before she could protest anymore, Dean swooped her off the stool and put her up on the table. He pinned her shoulder down with his hand and nodded to Dr. Robert to go ahead. Allegra rolled her eyes at him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to persuade him to leave. So they stayed for another 10 minutes until the doctor was satisfied it was just fatigue from whatever she'd done to get Dean back.

Dean put her arm around his shoulders and helped her down the stairs and through the store to the Impala. But instead of having Allegra sit next to him in the passenger seat, he put her in the back, telling her to catch some shut-eye. Allegra was too tired to object and curled up on the back seat, unaware of Dean driving off, constantly checking his rear-view mirror, and turning around every 5 minutes or so to check on her. She wasn't aware of him stopping halfway back to Bobby's, nor of him getting out and getting in the back with her, lifting her head onto his lap, his fingers carefully entangled in her hair. And she wasn't aware of the soft kiss he gave her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra woke up when she felt something on her cheek. Someone was touching her. But softly. Affectionate. She didn't feel any movement. Was she in her room at Bobby's? Allegra's eyes opened, and she saw she was still in the car. Then she noticed her head was resting on someone's lap. As soon as she moved, she heard Dean's voice;

'Oh, sorry, did I wake you?'

Allegra sat straight, and she came face to face with Dean, who still had an arm around her. The redhead blinked and tried to remember what had happened that they had ended up in the back of the Impala together. Dean seemed to read her mind 'cause as soon as he saw her confused expression, he said;

'We're not that far from Bobby's. I pulled over so you could rest before we got there and so I wouldn't have to move you. Thought you'd be more comfortable like this.'

'You shouldn't have,' - said Allegra.

'I wanted to,' - replied Dean. 'I owed you for saving my ass again.'

'You don't owe me anything.'

Allegra got lost in the two green emeralds that were gazing back at her. She was suddenly very much aware of how close they really were in their current position. She shifted a bit in her seat, trying to create some space between them.

'So, what happened?' - asked Allegra, casting her eyes down. 'Did you see Death?'

Dean cleared his throat.

'Yeah, we talked. We came to an arrangement.'

'So he's willing to help then?'

'Sorta. I gotta do something first,' - admitted Dean.

'What's that?' - inquired Allegra.

'Do the job,' - explained Dean. 'I gotta wear Death's ring for 24 hours. Take the souls with the reaper or whatever. If I pull it off, we have Sammy's soul back.'

Allegra didn't react. She couldn't say anything. She knew Dean was going to struggle with this job. Certain people deserved to die; that was a fact. Others did not. They died simply because they had to. Because they were next on the list. She'd learned that the hard way.

'It won't be easy, Dean. You have to realize that. I've tried to make deals with Death before. You know. You saw. Death doesn't bargain for lives. You're gonna have to put all emotions aside and cross the names off that damn list. Shut off every shred of humanity that you have for that one day and just do the job.'

Dean was taken aback by Allegra's harsh words, but he nodded nonetheless.

'I'm sorry it had to be you, Dean,' - apologized Allegra. 'If there'd been any way I could've...'

'You've already done everything you could,' - interrupted Dean. 'You came up with the plan. You found Dr. Frankenstein and female Igor. You brought me back for crying out loud! There is nothing more you can do except...'

Allegra waited for Dean to continue.

'Except?' - she held her breath when he stayed silent, his eyes fixated on her.

But no answer came. Instead, Dean brought himself closer to Allegra, keeping his arm around her shoulders so she couldn't move away from him any further, and kissed her. Very briefly at first, waiting to see if Allegra would push him away and then again. Their lips locked together, and Allegra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Dean close. Their bodies were almost completely pressed together. Allegra felt Dean's tongue gently nudging and parted her lips a bit more, inviting him in. They danced around each other, trying to keep their desire contained. 

For this one time, Allegra wouldn't think about the repercussions. For this one time, she would allow herself to enjoy it and just be with the man she loved—just one last time. 


	24. Saving Sam

Sam was against it, of course. He'd been against getting his soul back before, and he was even more stubborn about it now. It didn't matter Death had said he could put up a wall inside his head to make him forget about the Cage. Sam just wouldn't hear any of it. They'd expected this reaction from him, just like Dean had expected Sam to be dumb enough to try and get Death's ring to stop Dean from going through with any of it. Dean had dug it up from where he'd buried it in Bobby's Salvage Yard the moment he and Allegra had gotten back.

Allegra and Bobby watched the brothers argue before Sam went back inside the house. Dean turned to them and told Bobby to watch his brother. The old Hunter nodded and followed Sam in whilst Allegra lingered outside with Dean.

'Don't worry,' - she said when she saw his concern. 'Sam's not going anywhere. We'll knock him out if we have to.'

'I ain't worried about that,' - responded Dean. 'Just... tell me I'm doing the right thing here. Tell me this isn't gonna screw us any further.'

'You can do this,' - Allegra spoke softly. 'But remember what I told you. Don't try to bargain with the lives. Death always takes what he's owed.'

She came closer and touched his hand gently, her fingers tracing his skin.

'I'll be right here when you get back,' - she promised.

'I'm gonna be real pissed if you're not,' - said Dean.

Allegra gave him a little smile. Dean stepped back and sighed;

'Well, here goes everything.'

With a last encouraging nod from Allegra, Dean slid Death's ring on his finger, vanishing into thin air. Allegra took a deep breath and turned to find Sam at the window of Bobby's house, looking right at her. An uneasy feeling came over Allegra as she looked back at the younger Winchester. Sam had a dark calculated expression in his eyes that scared Allegra down to her very core.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you absolutely sure that's what he said?'

'As sure as I'm sitting here talking to you, Bobby,' - answered Allegra. 'I followed Sam at a distance, and I saw him summon that good-for-nothing Balthazar and ask him for something to stop Death from putting his soul back. Balthazar said the only way to do that was to scar his vessel by rendering it uninhabitable. I very clearly heard him say patricide was one way to do it, and guess who the only father figure in Sam's life is right now?'

'Oh, now that's just peachy!'- exclaimed Bobby. 'What the hell is that boy thinking?'

'Bobby, Sam isn't Sam anymore. The part that makes him human got ripped out over a year ago. He's a stone-cold Hunter with an extreme survival instinct that just kicked in.'

Just at that moment, they heard the door opening and closing, and Sam came into the living room. Allegra noticed Bobby tensed up a bit, but he didn't give away anything.

'Woke up, and you were gone,' - said Bobby. 'Where you been?'

'Just driving around,'- shrugged Sam. 'No biggie.'

'Clearing your head?' - asked Allegra, watching Sam intently.

'Yeah,' - answered Sam, sitting at the table and taking out the deck of cards. 'Something like that.'

Allegra nodded and gave Bobby a meaningful look.

'Well, I'll leave you, guys, to it then,' - she said. 'I'll go up and translate those runes you asked me about earlier, Bobby.'

'You do that,' - replied Bobby as he sat down across from Sam.

Allegra discretely pointed to a book on the table and mouthed 'one minute' so that Bobby knew what to do. She left the room and went up the stairs, stomping her feet so that Sam would definitely hear her go up. She quickly changed her combat boots to sneakers, strapping her knife at her belt. Then she heard Bobby's voice saying;

'Damn girl forgot the book she's supposed to use. Deal the next game. I'll be right back.'

Allegra snuck back and met Bobby halfway across the stairs. He put the book down and whispered;

'Get down to the basement and wait there.'

'Bobby, I'm not leaving you alone with him,' - urged Allegra in a hushed tone.

'Will you for once just do as I ask? Stay there until I get Sam down.'

The old Hunter stomped back down and resumed his game with Sam, mumbling about how he did not sign up with living with that damn redhead. Allegra snuck further down and peeked around the corner to make sure Bobby kept Sam distracted. He cleared his throat, and Allegra took her chance to continue down to the basement. She hid behind the staircase and waited.

All the while, Allegra kept hoping that Dean was doing the job like she told him to. But knowing him, he'd probably do the exact opposite. She just wished he wouldn't forget what she'd told him. Death is owed a life. And a life he shall have. It doesn't matter whose.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This, Dean did not sign up for. The robber in the store got what he deserved. The fat guy was a walking heart attack waiting to happen. But a 12-year old girl? No freakin' way! Hell would have to freeze over before he did that.

_'Don't try to bargain with the lives. Death always takes what he's owed.'_

Dean heard Allegra's voice in his head. Deep down, he knew she was right. Allegra was always right. But he still had to try to find the loophole on this one.

'Dean, you have to take her.'

Tessa, the reaper who had once tried to take him, was still trying to convince Dean to kill that girl.

'Says who?' - snapped Dean.

'Death,' - responded Tessa.

' _I'm_ Death.'

'You know what I mean.'

Dean could tell Tessa was losing her patience with him, but honestly, he couldn't care one bit.

'Well, who tells him?' - he demanded.

'I don't know,' - shrugged Tessa. 'It just is. It's destiny.'

'Give me a break,' - Dean was getting tired of this whole destiny-crap. 'I've spent my whole life fighting that crap. There's no such thing as destiny, just like there was no Apocalypse. Just a bunch of stuck-up mooks who didn't want us human slaves asking questions. I say the little girl lives.'

Dean didn't care what Tessa said. He didn't care about what Allegra'd told him. He was _not_ taking that little girl. Not in a million years.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra waited anxiously in the basement. She could tell by the hold on Bobby's soul that he was just as nervous as she was. She suddenly heard a thud above her. Seeing how Bobby was still okay, she assumed Sam was the one on the ground. Then Allegra heard a hurried scuffle. She followed the sound and saw that it was close to the trap door that would come out in the middle of the basement, just outside the panic room. There was banging upstairs. Like someone was trying to get in a room or something. She heard muffled voices, and all of a sudden, the trap door opened, and Sam fell right through. The ax he had been holding (Bobby had hidden in the closet, so Sam had decided to go all Shining on him) fell through as well. Allegra quickly kicked it away and punched Sam in the face with a right hook when he attempted to get up.

'Allegra!' - screamed Bobby from the open basement door. 'Get up here, now!'

Allegra raced up the stairs, and Bobby slammed the door shut behind her. The locks kicked in as soon as the door closed, trapping Sam inside. They heard him groaning and slumping up the stairs.

'Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plate,' - said Bobby in a loud voice. 'Get comfy. You want to explain what this is about?'

'I just...I have to do this, Bobby,' - answered Sam from behind the door.

'Yeah, says who?' - demanded Bobby, his eyes constantly shifting from the door to Allegra and back.

'If Dean shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can't let it happen, Bobby. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me.'

Bobby's eyes widened, and Allegra gave him a told-ya-so-look.

'You're making a mistake, Sam.' - said Bobby.

'I'm trying to survive,' - responded Sam.

'Dean's got a way to make it safe,' - insisted Bobby.

'Oh yeah, what, some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on.'

'If it works...'

'Yeah, what if it doesn't? Dean doesn't care about me. He just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in Hell. He'll kill _me_ to get that other guy back.'

Allegra shook her head. It was too late. Sam, or whoever this guy thought he was, was already too far gone.

_Dean, where are you?_

When Sam stopped talking back at Bobby, the old Hunter opened the reinforced basement door and carefully descended the stairs, gun at the ready. Allegra followed close behind him. As soon as they came downstairs, they saw why Sam hadn't responded; he had used the vent in the panic room to escape. Sam was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean messed up. By letting the sick little girl in the hospital live, the nurse who was supposed to be in surgery left early and got into a car crash. He had to take her instead of the kid. She wasn't supposed to die that night, not for another 60 years or so even. Her name wasn't on the list. Not until Dean had decided to go rogue. A domino effect. That's how Tessa called it. A stone that fell out of place and knocked over one after another, causing a chain reaction. Allegra'd warned him about this. Why did he think he could change anything? If Allegra herself, a hybrid-Archangel, couldn't convince Death to spare the innocents of the plagues, then how the hell was he supposed to do anything about the "natural order of things"?

And to make matters worse, the ring was off. He lost his bargain with Death and thus the one shot he had of getting back Sam's soul. The nurse's husband was doing a kamikaze-run with his car when Dean took the ring off to save the poor bastard. Then he did the only thing he could do to set things even remotely right. He went back to the hospital to kill the 12-year old girl. The order was restored.

'Your boss can have his job back,' - said Dean to Tessa. 'You have to be a stone-cold bastard to do this.'

'I felt the same as you did at first,' - admitted Tessa. 'But I learned to put the feelings aside. Everyone dies, Dean.'

'Don't start preaching that whole circle of life thing.'

'Fine, see if I care. Are you ready to...'

Tessa's breath suddenly caught, and she froze. Dean eyed her with concern, but before he could ask her what was wrong, he felt a sharp twist in his heart. He gripped his chest and gasped for air. It felt like someone was trying to rip his heart right out of his body. He heard Allegra's voice in his head, calling out his name. But it was fading. Fading fast. Dean crawled back to his feet and stared at Tessa. Her face was terror-stricken.

'Save her! Dean, Allegra cannot die, you understand?! You have to save her! Go! Now!'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby and Allegra had split up to cover more ground. They'd each taken a side of the Salvage Yard and were coming together towards the middle. Sam was still around; they were certain of it. But Sam wasn't the prey tonight.

Allegra was just about to check another car-wreck, her knife in hand when she heard a noise. Something was getting dragged through the gravel. No, not something, someone. Allegra turned the corner and saw Sam dragging Bobby's body to his shed. She immediately locked onto Bobby's soul and sighed in relief when she found it safe and sound inside his body. He wasn't dead. Yet. Allegra moved quietly but fast towards the shed. She hid behind some oil vats and watched how Sam dropped Bobby's legs. He stood with his back to Allegra. If she had any hope of saving Bobby, she had to act now.

Allegra held a firm grip on her knife and jumped out from behind the vats. She sprinted towards Sam but held back just in time when the Hunter turned with his own blade in hand. She managed to avoid her throat getting sliced open and lunged with her own knife for his side. Sam blocked her attack easily. But this wasn't Allegra's first rodeo. She dropped and kicked her leg hard against the back of Sam's knees. He fell, and Allegra somersaulted to create some distance between them. She didn't want to hurt Sam (well, not that much anyway). She just had to keep him distracted long enough for Bobby to regain consciousness. The youngest Winchester came back up as well, and the pair kept their blades pointed at one another. Sam started walking back and forth, his eyes focused on Allegra.

'This isn't you, Sam,' - Allegra met his gaze. 'You're better than this. Don't become this thing just because you're afraid of what _might_ happen.'

'Oh, you're one to talk,' - he scoffed at her. 'Don't play the saint with me, Allegra. We both know you're no better than me. You have that desire for freedom just as much as I do, maybe even more. Your fear keeps you back when all you wanna do is let it all out. Just do it. Let it out. It feels so damn good. But you already know that... you almost let go once. Months ago. In your bedroom.'

Allegra's eyes widened. Sam gave her a mean grin.

'You thought I didn't remember,' - he continued with an amused look. 'But how could I possibly forget? You were so eager, and if hadn't been for Lucifer and Castiel interrupting us...'

'You _shut_ your goddamn mouth!' - Allegra snarled at Sam.

If Allegra had been willing to go for the kill, she might've won this fight. Sam went full-on Hunter mode, attacking Allegra head-on. She jumped aside to dodge his attack and went for his side again, meaning to wound him. Sam turned his body away from Allegra, making her believe he was retreating, but his hand went straight for her wrist. He grabbed hold and twisted Allegra's arm. He used so much force that the bones in her wrist just snapped under pressure, causing her to scream out in pain. Allegra's knife dropped to the ground. She just couldn't hold it any longer. She made a fist with her other hand, but before she could take a swing at Sam's face, he plunged his own blade right into her chest. Allegra gasped. She felt something deep inside of her dying. Sam twisted the blade, making her tear up, and he leaned in to whisper;

'As if anyone could ever love a heartless freak like you.'

Sam pushed her away from him, and Allegra fell to the ground. Her body seemed to be burning from the inside. Allegra's fingers clawed at the dirt beneath her. She had to hold on. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't die. She'd promised Dean she would be here.

_Dean... I love you... Dean..._

Slowly, the world around her went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi Sam, I'm back.'

Dean knocked Sam's lights out with one strong punch before his brother gave Bobby the killer blow. He checked to see if Bobby was okay, but his mentor waved him away.

'I'm good! Check Allegra; I got Sam!'

Dean hurried over to the redhead's body, whilst Bobby secured Sam and got sick when he saw the damage his own brother had inflicted on the young woman. The blade Sam had used on her was stuck in her chest, an inch from her heart, warm blood seeping from the wound. Her one hand lay in an unnatural angle.

'Alley! Alley, don't you dare die on me now! ALLEGRA!'

Dean took Allegra in his arms, trying to get some reaction out of her. But it was no use. Allegra's eyes were wide open, but they were... empty. She was...

'Take out the blade, you idiot.'

Dean's head jerked up, and he saw a scrawny-looking fellow at the entrance of Bobby's shed. He looked more like a rat than a person the way he was hunched over and sniveling. Bobby aimed his shotgun at the stranger.

'Wow, easy there, Wild Bill!' - the stranger put his arms up. 'I come in peace. Take the blade out and pour this on the wound.'

He threw a small vial with a shining white liquid at Dean.

'Who the hell are you?' - demanded Dean as he caught the vial with one hand.

'Just send by someone protecting his investment. Toodles!'

The stranger disappeared in a poof of black smoke, and from where he had stood just a second ago, a big grey rat sprinted away across the gravel. Dean wasted no time, ignoring his primary alarm bells of never trusting a demon, and took the blade out of Allegra. He threw the damn thing across the floor and uncorked the vial rat-fellow had given him with his teeth. As he let the contents trickle into the wound, he saw the white light spreading through the open gash. Tiny little specks of gold shimmered through the air, and the wound began to heal itself. Dean caressed Allegra's face, muttering her name over and over again, whilst Bobby hoovered behind him. They were anxiously waiting for something to happen. The whole world seemed to stop spinning. When Allegra finally gasped for air, both men sighed in relief.

'Hey, you're okay,' - whispered Dean, tears in his eyes, holding the young woman close to him. 'I'm here, Alley. You're safe now. I've got you; you're safe.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Bit risky not saving her yourself, don't you think, mate?'

Crowley watched the scene in Bobby's shed further unfold from all the way across the Salvage Yard. His associate had alerted him Allegra was in mortal danger and, as per his deal, he had come to her aide. Well, he had sent someone anyway. He was, after all, supposed to be dead.

'I'm curious why you're not appearing as her knight in shining armor? Chicken, are we?'

The flutter of wings marking his associate's exit made the King of Hell chuckle. He couldn't wait to see how this played out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra blinked against the light beside her. She was back in her room. The nightlight was on. How did she...? Dean... he must've brought her here after... Sam had stabbed her. She was dead. Or she'd been dying anyway. Was she the reason Dean had returned? Had Dean taken off Death's ring when he'd seen Allegra was next on the list? Had he lost his chance of getting his brother's soul back because of her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices downstairs. Allegra pushed herself up from the bed, forgetting Sam had broken her wrist. She nearly cried out at the sudden pain but managed to hold back and bit her lip instead. Holding her wrist in her hand, Allegra carefully got up. She walked out of her bedroom and went down the stairs. Just before she reached the final step, she saw Dean rushing to the basement. Allegra hurried after him. She could hear Dean yelling out to Bobby to open the panic room door. The Hunters both turned at the sound of her footsteps.

'The hell you think you're doing?' - Dean immediately shielded Allegra's view.

'What's going on?' - asked Allegra.

'Go back upstairs.' - ordered Dean.

'Don't tell me what to do.'

Allegra pushed Dean aside, wincing a little as she did, and saw Death sitting next to Sam, who was strapped on the cot inside the panic room.

'Now, Sam, I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind,' - said Death.

'No, don't touch me!' - yelled Sam.

'It might feel a little... itchy,' - Death continued, completely ignoring Sam. 'Do me a favor, don't scratch the wall. Trust me; you're not gonna like what happens.'

Death opened a brown leather bag, and a bright light came out. Allegra gasped as she realized it was Sam's soul. But... it was...

'Dean, stop him!' 

'What?'

'Dean, you can't let him put Sam's soul in. Not like that. You have to...'

But it was too late. Dean's confused expression was torn away from Allegra when Sam began to scream, begging his brother not to let it happen. Before either he or Allegra could stop him, Death placed Sam's soul back inside his body. The young Winchester cried out in pain as all the tortures of the Cage, everything Michael and Lucifer had done to him, all the harm his soul had gone through in that past year were all sinking in and walled up. Allegra watched in horror as she realized one thing; the wall wouldn't hold. 


	25. Tensions

An Angelblade. Sam had used an Angelblade on her. But it looked slightly different than any other Angelblade she'd ever seen before. It was more refined, well-balanced, gold instead of silver. Allegra stared at the blood-stained knife in her hand as she sat on the floor in the panic room, just across from where the cot was. After Death had placed Sam's soul back and put up the wall in his mind, Allegra wanted to stay to keep an eye on him. Dean had insisted on her resting, but she kept saying she was doing fine. And she was. Her wrist had healed by now. There was barely any mark of the stab wound left (which she still needed to talk to Dean about). Allegra was fine. Totally and completely... Not fine. Not at all. Her near-death experience had smacked her in the face. It had made Allegra think about a million things. Like how Angelblades couldn't kill Archangels. Correction; couldn't kill _normal_ Archangels. But Allegra was half-and-half. A hybrid. A weakened version of the real deal who couldn't even get her mojo under control.

Every day she was alone in the panic room with Sam, Allegra constantly hit the replay button in her head. She went over every little detail she could remember. The weird thing was that Allegra couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel the last couple of days. Like he'd been there somehow... which was impossible 'cause the bastard was dead. Allegra recalled what Gabriel had told her in that cabin in Alaska, months before his death.

_'Your powers are actually the Archangel-side of your soul. If you were only to lose those powers but not your soul, you'd live on as an ordinary human.'_

The Angelblade felt heavy in her hands. Allegra kept turning it round and round. She couldn't help but think; if the Angelblade had struck her in a non-lethal way, with no serious harm to her human-half... would her Archangel-half have died? It's not like the blade didn't have any effect on her. She'd felt something burning deep inside of her. She'd been trapped inside her own body, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to see or hear. If somehow (and it was a big "if" that Allegra was only considering because she wasn't a full-blood Archangel) the blade could kill the Archangel in her soul but leave her human-half untouched, then perhaps...

Allegra sighed deeply and leaned back against the cold metal wall. She heard Sam's slow breathing. The sound calmed her in some weird way. He was asleep, almost comatose, really. Allegra had put her shield around Sam's soul, mostly to reassure herself (and Dean) that it was actually there, but also to allow it time to adjust to being back in his body. It made her even more tired than she already was, but it had to be done.

_'As long as your soul isn't destroyed, you'd still exist. But you wouldn't be you. The part that makes you you will be gone. Your emotions, your memories, your very essence...'_

Gabriel's voice rang through Allegra's head again. Sam hadn't lost his memories, but the rest of it... He let Dean get turned into a vampire. He'd been prepared to kill Bobby. He had stabbed Allegra with every intention to kill her. A cold chill fell over the young woman. She shuddered. Allegra didn't dare to think what she would do if she ever lost her soul. And if demons got control over it... they'd make her do unspeakable things...

Voices and footsteps made Allegra look towards the open door. She quickly wiped away the blood that trickled from her nose to her upper lip when she saw Dean appear. She'd assumed the one to follow would've been Bobby. But instead, Allegra was surprised to see Castiel. He stopped at the threshold as if he wanted her permission to enter. Dean paused for a moment, and his eyes flickered between the pair. He'd obviously forgotten what had happened the last time Allegra and Castiel had been together in one room (but honestly, who could blame him?) and held his breath as it came back to him, afraid of what Allegra might do to the Angel.

'I've wrapped my shield around his soul. It should help a little,' - she said as she got up from the floor.

Castiel nodded and finally entered the panic room. He went over to where Sam was fast asleep and hovered over the youngest Winchester.

'I'll lower the shield temporarily for you,' - Allegra said to Castiel, changing her tone slightly as she continued. 'But I'm not letting go. I sense you doing something shady, and I'll have you chunking frogs and walking blind for a whole month, got it?'

The Angel narrowed his eyes at Allegra's threat but didn't reply. He decided to do the smart thing and keep his mouth shut for once. Allegra walked out of the panic room to sit on the basement stairs. She hoped that Castiel could perhaps do something more to ensure Sam would be... okay, at least. But his soul would never truly heal after what it had been through. And at some point, that Great Wall would start to crumble.

It didn't take long for Dean to join her there. His leg grazed Allegra's. She had that fuzzy feeling again, the one she always had when he was this close. It occurred to her that this was probably what they meant with having butterflies. In Allegra's case, that wasn't a good thing.

'Why don't you go up and rest for a while?' - offered Dean.

'No, I'm good here,' - Allegra shook her head.

'Alley, take a break,' Dean said again. 'I'm not expecting you to watch over Sam. He did try to kill you, after all. No one will think any less of you if you take a step back.'

Allegra sighed. She should've known Dean was gonna bring that up sooner or later.

'It's not Sam stabbing me that's the problem, Dean,' - she told him. 'It wasn't Sam. I know the real Sam wouldn't do something like that without a good reason for it. Don't look at me like that; you know what I mean. It's just... it's _how_ he did it that bothers me.'

Allegra showed Dean the Angelblade in her hand. He took the blade from Allegra, inspecting it closely.

'Weird-looking Angelblade... How the hell did Sammy get his hands on one of these?'

He looked back at Allegra. She discretely mouthed 'not here' and tilted her head towards the panic room. Dean nodded, understanding she wouldn't discuss her theories within earshot of an Angel. It would have to wait.

Dean returned the blade to her and took Allegra's hand in his. He leaned in to give her a small kiss on her forehead. Allegra cringed at the soft pressure on her skin. Her hand slipped out of his. She slid a few inches away from him (which wasn't easy considering Bobby's basement staircase wasn't that wide, to begin with) and averted her eyes from him. Allegra could hear his frustrated sigh. Dean got up from the steps and looked down at Allegra with a stern expression.

'I'm only gonna say this once; you need to get over it. I don't know what happened with that guy you loved when you were 18, and I don't wanna know. It sucks he died, okay? And I get that it freaked you out. But you have to stop using that, using _him_ , as an excuse. Screw the past, screw destiny, screw everything. The only one stopping you from moving on is you.'

Dean walked away before Allegra could react. Her hands wrapped tightly around the Angelblade. She ignored what little pain she had from her wrist. How the hell did Dean find out about Eric? Surely Bobby wouldn't have... Allegra's head turned when she heard Castiel's voice as he talked to Dean. Of course... That son of a bitch... She got to her feet, and she walked over to the pair of them.

'I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him.'

Allegra stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Castiel say those words.

'What was I supposed to do?' - responded Dean. 'Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?'

'Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright.'

Allegra gave the Angel a menacing glare. Castiel just gave her a sideways glance before he disappeared. Dean turned around to face Allegra.

'You tried to warn me. Is Cas right? Alley, did I kill my brother?'

'No, Dean, you didn't,' - answered Allegra, trying to sound as confident as she possibly could. 'Don't listen to him. You did the right thing. Now you leave the rest to me.'

Allegra stepped around him and sat down at Sam's side. She could feel Dean's eyes on her back but willed herself not to face him. She closed her eyes and focussed all the strength she had left on Sam. He had to pull through... For Dean's sake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slumped down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was getting to him, but there was no time to rest. Sam was still KO, and Allegra was... well, she was pushing him away again. Dean really thought things were different since they'd had their little kissing match in the back of his car. But Allegra's walls had gone back up. He'd been so close in tearing them down. Had it been any other woman, Dean would've just moved on and never looked back. He'd had so many meaningless hook-ups in the past. Why should he care about this one chick? If Allegra didn't want to be with him, fine. Plenty of other fish in the sea, right?

 _But she_ does _want to be with you! She loves you for crying out loud! So use your goddamn head for two seconds and think it through before you let this one walk!_

Maybe Dean had been wrong to say those things to Allegra just now. What the hell did he know about losing the person you loved anyway? The only woman Dean had ever come close to love was... Actually no... Not even Lisa. Sure, he cared for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her and Ben. They'd been his family for a year. But to say he'd been _in love_ with Lisa? If he had been in love with Lisa, then she should've been the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of when he went to bed (that's how his father had always described his love for Dean's mom). But the person that had always been on Dean's mind was...

'Where's Allegra?'

Bobby held out a bottle of beer for Dean. He took it from his mentor but didn't drink just yet.

'Where she always is these days,' - answered Dean absent-minded.

'I'm gonna haul that girl's ass up,' - said Bobby in an annoyed tone. 'She needs to get some rest. And that goes for you too!'

Dean ignored that last remark.

'Leave her,' - he said. 'I've already told her to come up, but she's got a mind of her own.'

'Well, that's redheads for ya,' - sighed Bobby.

The two men sat in silence, drinking their beer. Dean's eyes often wandered to the basement door. Bobby noticed and asked;

'So, you plan on telling her anytime soon?'

Dean turned to him.

'What do you mean?' - he asked.

'Boy, don't you dare give me that load of crap now,' - huffed Bobby. 'You can deny it all you want to yourself, but you ain't gonna fool me. But hey, if you need me to spell it out for ya, fine! Whenever Allegra's in trouble, you go to her, no matter what the danger to yourself. You went after her when she went all Moses in Montana, for God's sake. Every time you think nobody's looking, you look at that picture you have of her on your phone. Whenever you need help, she's the first one you call. Not me and not Sam. You're head over heels for that girl, and you know it. The two of you can't go without each other for longer than a day before one of you does something stupid.'

'Well, we can't be _with_ each other either, Bobby. Not until she stops pushing me away whenever we get more serious. And she's gonna keep pushing until she gets over what happened when she was 18.'

Bobby stared at Dean, his eyes wide.

'You know?' - he asked Dean incredulously. 'How?'

'Cas told me,' - Dean said, and then he caught on to something. 'Hold on a sec... do _you_ know?'

Bobby pulled his cap a little more over his eyes and took another swig of his beer. Dean couldn't believe it. So it was okay for Groucho to know Allegra's big secret but not him?

'What the hell, man?!' - exclaimed Dean, somewhat offended.

'Allegra told me a year ago after you left,' - admitted Bobby. 'Don't you make that face at me! It ain't exactly something you shout out over the rooftops, Dean. It's a big deal for her, and honestly, I get why she keeps it to herself, and I get why she's afraid it might happen again.'

'The past is the past, Bobby. She needs to let it go!'

'She can't let it go, ya damn idiot! How can she possibly let go of killing an innocent just because he wanted to be with her?! How can she let go of the fact her Archangel-side reacted to his touch in that way?!'

Dean tilted his head a little as he tried to make sense of what Bobby had just said. Bobby realized then Dean wasn't in on the whole story.

'What exactly did Feathers tell you?' - he asked.

'That Allegra accidentally killed her lover,'- said Dean, slowly rising for the couch. 'But he didn't know the details. Wait, so you... you know what happened to the poor bastard?'

Bobby came from behind his desk and headed for the kitchen. But Dean blocked his way. If Bobby thought he could just walk away, he had another thing coming.

'Oh no, you don't!' - said Dean strongly. 'Tell me what you know right now!'

'Don't you give me orders, boy!' - snapped Bobby. 'You may be too old to put over my knee, but I can still whoop your ass!'

Dean wouldn't budge, despite Bobby's harsh John-like expression. It softened a little when the old Hunter saw the determination in Dean's eyes. Ever since he'd grasped Allegra's feelings for Dean were more than just feelings, he was often reminded of his own wife, Karen. Bobby understood Allegra's predicament better than he cared to admit. Killing the person you loved was the most terrible thing that could happen to you. Bobby knew. Boy, did he know...

'Look, everything Allegra does, she does to make sure what happened in the past won't happen again. I don't agree with all of it, but unless she's hurting people, which she's not, I ain't stopping her. And I ain't gonna tell you jack squat either, so you can stop the third degree. Allegra needs to tell you about her past herself, and she will when she's ready. It's up to you if you're gonna let her walk away again when she does, but know that that girl loves you with all her heart, Dean. You think she's sitting down there with Sam 'cause she worried about _him_? Come on, boy, use your head. She's doing it for you.'

Dean's hand went through his hair. He leaned back until he stood against the wall, his hand in his neck. Bobby looked at him with pity.

'What can I do?' - asked Dean. 'There has to be _something_ I can do.'

'Don't push her,' - advised Bobby. 'And for God's sakes, quit your whining and have the balls to admit you love her. She may just stop running. She may want to try to make it work if she knows you're in it with her. Give her a reason to want to try.'

Bobby gave Dean a fatherly pat on the shoulder and walked past him into the kitchen. Dean just felt worse than he had before. If this entire mess depended on Allegra opening up to him, he would have to wait until Hell froze over. So maybe Bobby was right. Maybe it was up to Dean to make the first move...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken bones, twisted ankles, burns, cuts, and bruises... Allegra was always completely healed the next day. Except for those goddamn scars on her back. They were the only thing that stayed etched on her skin for some reason. A mocking reminder of Alastair's handy work that she could never get rid of. To be cut, flayed, skinned... It didn't just hurt. It was an agonizing overwhelming ache that never stopped. Even after all these years, Allegra's moves were still a bit restricted. The scars were so deep that they interrupted her flesh, making it impossible for her skin to stretch. She'd learned to live with it, of course. But Allegra's wounds had been physical; with time and treatment, they had more or less healed.

Sam's were in his soul. They wouldn't scar. And they certainly wouldn't heal. Not on their own anyway. Castiel hadn't been joking when he'd said Sam's soul felt like it had been skinned alive. That's exactly how Allegra had seen it when Death put it back. Though ripped to shreds was actually a more accurate description. The wall Death put up kept the wounds contained, but they were still open. Unless they found a way to heal Sam's soul, sooner or later, those wounds would start to fester. They would break down the wall. And then Sam would be left once again at the mercy of his tormentors.

Allegra had no choice. She had to keep her shield up around Sam's soul 24/7. It was the only way she could prevent the wounds from festering and the wall from crumbling down. That meant being as close to Sam as she possibly could. And to Dean...

A soft groan made Allegra's head jerk up. Was it...? No... Yes! Allegra sat on her knees and put one hand on Sam's shoulder as the other gently touched his cheek.

'Sam? Sam, can you hear me?'

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Allegra in confusion.

'A-Allegra? What...? What happened? How did I get here?'

'We'll explain everything upstairs. Here, sit up.'

Allegra helped Sam sit up and then sat down beside him.

'Take a few deep breaths,' - she told him.

'Did you...?' - Sam's eyes found hers as he looked for the right words. 'Were you watching over me?'

'Well, yeah, I guess you could say that,' - Allegra smiled kindly at him.

Sam didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to. Allegra could tell by his expression he was grateful. The look of gratitude in Sam's eyes reassured Allegra that it really was Sam looking back at her. It wasn't Lucifer trying to force himself on her. It wasn't soulless Sam trying to kill her. He was the man he was supposed to be. Allegra felt a calm come over her as she helped Sam up. Perhaps things would go better between them now. Perhaps she could find the courage to tell both brothers the truth about her past and her apparent destiny. Perhaps... 


	26. Of dragons and virgins

No one could actually believe Sam was okay. He was walking and talking like the past year hadn't happened. Literally, his memories of that year were gone. He didn't remember anything that had happened with his grandfather Samuel (or that Samuel was alive for that matter), nor any of the cases he'd solved. He didn't remember going after Bobby or stabbing Allegra with the Angelblade. He didn't remember any of the things he'd let happen to Dean. And they were all agreed no one was gonna tell him. Everyone was gonna keep their mouth shut. Dean had been surprised that even Allegra agreed to keep the past year a secret from Sam. He'd been even more surprised that Allegra was joining them on this new case in Oregon. But he suspected she just wanted to make sure Sam's soul was back in place like it should be. No weird side-effects or stuff like that. Dean went along with it, and Sam had no objections either. And this way, Dean could keep an eye on her too.

Dean constantly looked into his rear-view mirror, but Allegra kept her head down so he couldn't really tell if anything was wrong. She was seated in the back of the car with several newspapers spread around her, looking up whatever she could find on the woman that had mysteriously vanished into thin air... from an airplane. She had her headphones on. Dean remembered Allegra once telling him that if she really needed to concentrate, she preferred to listen to something classical like Mozart, Mahler, Bach... The kind of music that made Dean snooze for hours on end. Dean thought it strange Allegra would need to concentrate on reading newspapers. He had noticed her unusually pale skin too. She hadn't been sleeping that week, 'cause she was always with Sam. And then there were the nosebleeds she was trying to keep from him. Dean was worried Allegra was gonna crash at any moment.

'So, get this.'

Dean's head turned sideways when Sam hung up on the police officer he'd been talking to, informing about plane-girl.

'Besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week. Last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment - on the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school.'

'They know each other?' - asked Dean.

'Nope. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl.'

'What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?'

'Good question.'

Dean's eyes flashed to the rear-view mirror again. Allegra lowered her eyes quickly, avoiding his gaze. Clearly, the volume of whatever concerto she was listening to had been silent enough for her to follow their conversation.

'So... you never even tried?'

Sam's voice pulled Dean back, and he gave his brother a quizzical look.  
  
'To go live a life...after,' - clarified Sam. 'You do remember you promised that, right?'

'Yeah, I remember', - sighed Dean.

'So, why didn't you try?' - asked Sam.

'What makes you think I didn't?'

Sam gave him an intent look, and Dean gave another sigh. So much for keeping the year secret... He really wished Allegra wasn't in the car right now.

'I was with Lisa and Ben for a year,' - he said shortly.

'A year?' - repeated Sam. 'So then what?'

'Didn't work out.' - shrugged Dean.

'Huh...'

'What?'

Sam took a sideways glance at Allegra before he looked over to Dean and continued in a more hushed tone of voice;

'I just... I assumed you'd try to be with...'

'Dude!' - Dean quickly shushed Sam, and his eyes darted over to Allegra's reflection again.

Her hair hung loosely around her bowed head, hiding most of her face, but Dean could see her fist was clenched.

 _Goddammit,_ he thought. _Way to go, Sammy._

Sam was painfully aware of the sudden tension in the car and just sat in his seat, looking straight ahead. Dean turned his own music up a bit louder. Every chance he got, he looked at Allegra's reflection in the mirror. The tear-shaped drops on the newspaper didn't go unnoticed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra acknowledged her mistake of not getting some shut-eye whilst they'd been on the road. That close to Sam and with him literally stuck in place, she could've lowered the shield a little and replenish her strength. She was so sleep-deprived, she was beginning to act like some Resident Evil zombie. She could barely say full sentences. This had, of course, motivated Dean to leave her behind in the motel. And with Allegra too weak to even zap to the other side of the door, which was barely a few inches thick, he'd promptly locked her in their room. Allegra waited for the Winchesters to return. She'd curled herself up on one of the beds, but she wouldn't sleep even though she was exhausted. She couldn't. If she slept whilst she was this far away from Sam, and something happened, she would never forgive herself. So she let her body rest whilst her mental state worked overtime, keeping up the shield on Sam from miles away.

The conversation Allegra had overheard between Sam and Dean helped keep her awake. She replayed Sam's words in her mind. If Sam had assumed a year and a half ago that Dean might've tried to have a normal life with Allegra, then he must've assumed Dean would have a reason to want that to happen. And Veritas; she'd made Dean admit he wanted Allegra to be part of his family. Meaning...

_No... no, he can't be. I've hurt him, I've fought with him, I've done everything to make him leave._

_But you've also done everything to make him stay. You do everything you can to take the weight off his shoulders. You drop everything the minute he calls you. And you've given him hope. Every touch, every embrace, every kiss... He knows you love him... why shouldn't he love you back?_

' _So you want Dean to end up like Eric?_ '

Allegra heard the key turn in the lock. Footsteps, two men entering the room. Sam and Dean. She was so relieved Sam was in the same room she was. Now, if he would only stay for a couple of hours... Allegra heard Dean's voice telling Sam to be quiet. She stayed as still as she could when she sensed him near her. She felt something being laid on top of her. Dean covered Allegra with a blanket. The swift but gentle caress of Dean's fingers against her cheek almost made her open her eyes.

'She asleep?' - Allegra heard Sam ask.

'Yeah, finally,' - came Dean's reply. 'I was starting to get worried.'

There was a silence, and Allegra wondered what was happening, but then Dean cleared his throat before he continued.

'You mind watching her? I'll go get us some food.'

'Yeah, sure, go. I got her.'

Allegra heard Dean stepping away from her, the door to the room opening and closing as he left. She was alone with Sam. Now he was the one coming closer to her.

'Dean told me you've been taking care of me,' - Sam said, sitting beside her on the bed. 'I guess I was wrong about you.'

Allegra kept her eyes firmly shut and tried to control her breathing. She felt Sam's hand on her shoulder, and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. It was the first time he touched her like that. His whispering voice sent a shiver down her spine.

'I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'll do better this time around, I promise.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgins. That's what all the victims had in common. They were all virgins. Except for that one chick who had been faking it by wearing a promise ring, saying her first time didn't count. Yeah, too bad it didn't really work that way. The baddies could just sniff out who was and who wasn't. Oh, and those baddies? Dragons. Not the huge, winged dinosaur-like creatures you see in movies or read about in The Hobbit. Well, they did have wings. And they liked gold and dark places like caves. And they kidnapped virgins. So the fairy tales were right about that...

Dean had left to talk to some specialist in Medieval Studies. He'd asked Sam and Allegra to keep researching the lore on dragons, but there were just so many different stories, they didn't really know where to begin. Allegra was walking around the motel parking lot, getting some fresh air. She thought about all the stories her fa... Gabriel had told her when she was a little girl. Knowing now that Gabriel had posed as the Trickster-God Loki, it wasn't strange most of his stories came from Norse mythology. This was where a particular story she was thinking of now came from. The dragon in the tale was actually a cursed prince who had been punished for his greed. He'd been slain by the hero of the story, who was sadly killed as well at the very end. That was the thing about the old stories; there was no happy ending. But maybe this time things could be different. Maybe this time, the Winchesters could defeat the dragon and save the day, like they always did. Maybe this particular dragon-tale could have a happy ending... Or maybe life would just kick them down again.

Allegra was on her way back to the room when all of a sudden, she felt her shoulder tingling. Even after 3 years, that still happened whenever Castiel was around. The redhead looked around, but she couldn't see the Angel of the Lord anywhere. Allegra picked up the pace. When she reached the room, she heard voices on the other side of the door. She stormed in and found Castiel inside with Sam. As soon as the Angel saw her, he recoiled until he was almost with his back against the wall.

'Sam, you okay?' - she asked as she slammed the door shut and walked over to Sam.

He looked up at her, and Allegra saw to her great dismay that Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks. Allegra's eyes shot back at Castiel.

'What the hell did you do?'

'I've done nothing,' - Castiel raised his hands as if he were trying to keep her at bay. 'We were merely discussing events of the past months.'

Allegra's eyes widened in horror. She heard Sam's stammering voice;

'Allegra, I-I'm so... so sorry. I-I didn't... God, I never meant...'

Her hand went to the bottle of water on the table. She threw the contents in Castiel's direction, soaking the Angel's trench coat. She gave him a menacing glare.

'You got 3 seconds to get your ass out of here before I drown you in your own blood. One...T...'

But Castiel disappeared before she could finish. Allegra ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath, and she sat down beside Sam on his bed.

'Sam, I'm fine,' - she said, taking his hand in hers. 'You didn't kill me, and the wounds were all healed up the next day. I'm fine, Sam. You've got nothing to be sorry for.'

'I'm not... I'm not talking about that,' - sniffed Sam. 'But I didn't mean to do that either, obviously...'

Allegra wondered what he meant, but then she immediately realized what he was talking about. Castiel had told Sam about... 

_Oh God, anything but that... Castiel, I'm gonna pluck all your feathers out the next time you show your face, you hear me?!_

'Hey, look at me,' - Allegra moved Sam's head, a hand against his chin, so they now faced each other. 'You are _not_ responsible for what Lucifer did. You are _not_ responsible for what you did without your soul. 'Cause that wasn't you. The _real you_ was stuck in the Cage. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've seen it sooner. I should've saved you.'

'You did,' - Sam smiled weakly. 'Or you are. Dean told me how that shield power of yours works. What it feels like. You've been using it on me, haven't you? Since when?'

'Since we got your soul back,' - answered Allegra.

'You've been using it _constantly_ for almost two weeks?'

Allegra nodded.

'No wonder you're exhausted... Allegra, you need to stop.'

'I can't, Sam,' - sighed Allegra. 'It's the only thing I can do to help you.'

'I appreciate it,' - said Sam. 'Really, I do. But you're making yourself sick. Don't think we haven't noticed the nosebleeds, Allegra. You can't keep doing this. I don't want you to.'

Allegra knew Sam was right, of course. Even a hybrid-Archangel had limits. And the nosebleeds _were_ getting worse. She'd been using way too much of her power without taking enough time to recuperate. But Allegra still couldn't shake the feeling that Sam would be worse off if she let go now than he had been without a soul. His hard-determined look told Allegra that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

'I guess I could lower the shield when we're in the same room. But I prefer to keep it up when we're apart.'

'I can live with that,' - Sam smiled again. 'We're together now, so come on, get some sleep. I promise I won't leave the room.'

Sam got up and went to sit at the table where their research was. Allegra watched him with curiosity. Before the whole Lucifer-thing, she and Sam had barely spoken 2 words to each other. Not unless absolutely necessary. Allegra had always stuck around for Dean, not for Sam. But now... This was their first actual heart-to-heart conversation. It felt... nice. Allegra rose from the bed and walked over to him. Before Sam could ask if she needed anything, her lips had already touched his cheek. And for the first time, Sam Winchester could see the gold in Allegra's eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _This year just keeps getting better and better,_ thought Dean as he parked his Baby in the motel's lot. _Fairies, dragons... What's next, freakin' mermaids?_

After calling Bobby and telling him about their number one suspect on the growing supernatural list, Bobby had told him to go see Dr. Visyak at SFU (who was apparently an old girlfriend, which Bobby had purposely failed to mention). Dean had gone to see her whilst Sam and Allegra hit the lore on dragons. Dr. Visyak had told Dean the only way to kill a dragon was with a blade forged in dragon's blood, which she just happened to have in her basement. The sword in the stone hadn't been Excalibur like Dean had assumed (major disappointment), but it would do the trick just the same. The only problem was that the only to get the darn thing out of the stone was to blow up the stone - which broke the sword. But the two halves would still come in handy, so Doc Medieval had been kind enough to give them to Dean.

He made his way to the room, but just as he was going to put the key in the lock, he paused. Was that... giggling he heard? _Female_ giggling? Dean quickly opened the door and found Sam and Allegra seated at the table. They both looked up as Dean walked in. He tried to make out what it was he was looking at exactly; Sam, fully dressed, with his hand on Allegra's shoulder, and Allegra, dressed in a worn-down AC/DC top and black comfy shorts she used as PJ, with her hair up in a messy bun and the biggest smile on her face. Dean felt a pang of jealousy. And suspicion. His brother had never bothered to talk to Allegra in a friendly manner. Not once. So what the hell was going on?

Allegra's smile wavered when she saw Dean's expression, and Sam quickly pulled his hand away from her shoulder. Dean felt guilty then. They'd only been having some harmless fun. Nothing had happened between them (if she said no to Dean Winchester, then what chance did Sam have?). And besides, she loved him - Dean - not Sam.

'You feeling better, Allegra?' - asked Dean casually as he closed the door behind him.

The young woman nodded. Dean did notice her looking better. Her skin was less pale, her eyes had that gold shimmer, and she didn't look as tired as before. Dean put his duffel on the third chair at the table and started telling Sam and Allegra what Bobby's lady-friend had told him about the dragons. He pulled the broken sword out of the duffel bag, and Allegra immediately started to inspect the halves like she was actually interested in the damn thing. Dean managed to hide his grin when he saw her all excited.

'And what are we supposed to do with this, Dean? Give it a booster shot?'

_And the bitch is back, ladies and gentlemen._

'It's what we got,' - Dean answered his brother. 'We're just gonna have to get a little closer. That's all. Where are we on the caves?'

Sam pulled a map close and showed it to Dean.

'Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand... Check this out; two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around.'

'Awesome,' - sighed Dean. 'Who doesn't love sewers?'

'Also... I've been thinking,' - said Sam hesitantly. 'Maybe we could use... bait?'

'And how you wanna do that, Sammy? Walk up to a random chick on the street and ask, "Hey, you a virgin? 'Cause we need your help slaying a dragon." That's a one-way ticket to the nuthouse.'

'It was just an idea, Dean. We could be looking for the dragon's den for hours.'

'Well, suck it up! We ain't chicks, and we ain't virgins, and we're not gonna look for them either. So stop throwing crazy-ass suggestions in the box. We'll just have to check everything. Allegra, back me up on this.'

Dean turned to the young woman expecting her to agree with him, but she just sat in silence. She looked like she was about to break down, and she bit her lip when her eyes met Dean's.

'You euhm... you do have bait,' - Allegra spoke softly. 'You... you have me.'

Dean looked at his brother, who seemed just as astonished as Dean, and then back at Allegra. The meaning of what she'd just said slowly sank in.

'Wait, what do you mean we have you? You're not a... are you?'

Allegra averted her eyes and said;

'Shops should still be open. I'll go get one of those promise rings, and I'll meet you guys at the sewers.'

She got up and then went straight for the bathroom. The brothers watched her go, unsure of what had just happened. Sam was the first one to break the silence.

'Dude, did you know?' - he asked his brother.

Dean stared at the closed bathroom door. Of the million things he had imagined Allegra was keeping from him, he sure as hell hadn't seen this one coming.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As far as last-minute plans went, this one had gone well. Most of it anyway. Allegra had been walking outside the sewers, and the dragons had been attracted to her like moths to a flame. She pretended to pass out when they came out for her, and one of them swooped her up. Every ten steps, she covertly dropped a pearl from a fake pearl necklace she'd bought with the promise ring, leaving breadcrumbs for the Winchesters to follow. They found her and the other kidnapped virgins soon enough. Whilst Allegra got the women out, Sam and Dean fought the dragons. They managed to kill one with the broken sword, but unfortunately, one got away. 

After making sure the women got back home, the trio returned to the motel. Then, and only then, did Dean decide that enough was enough. He asked Allegra to wait in the car and told Sam to stay in the motel room. Knowing what his brother was about to do, Sam asked Dean to go easy on her. He also told him not to go too far, 'cause that would make Allegra use more power than was necessary.

Dean had expected Allegra to make a run for it, but she was waiting patiently in the car for him to come back. He got back in and turned the key into the ignition. Neither of them said a word, nor did they look at each other.

Sam watched the Impala drive away, hoping that whatever was said that night would make Allegra stay. But knowing his brother, they would probably never see her again. 


	27. Coming together

They didn't drive for very long. Dean pulled over at a picnic site in a park. It was near 11 pm, and the place was abandoned, so it was perfect for the type of conversation they were about to have. Dean walked around the Impala and held the door open for Allegra. She got out, her whole body trembling with anxiety and panic. It should never have come to this. But it had. Because she had allowed it. Instead of keeping the mask up and walking away, she had let it come too far. There was no going back now.

Allegra felt Dean's hand grab her arm, and he led her, firmly but gently, to the nearest table. He sat her down. For a moment, it looked like he was gonna say something, but then he just started pacing in front of her, his hands clasped together by his mouth. After a few minutes, Allegra couldn't take it any longer and said;

'Dean, say something.'

'What do you want me to say, Allegra?' - Dean reacted. 'We've known each other for almost 4 years now, and just when I think I have you figured out... There's just no end to it. Why is it so goddamn hard for you to just _talk_ to me? I have to find out from Castiel and Bobby that you got more secrets than the freakin' Dead Poet Society.'

'I know,' - said Allegra. 'And I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you away from it all. I wanted you s...'

'No! No more keeping me safe, no more keeping me in the dark, no more secrets! Just tell me, dammit!'

Allegra looked at the hard expression on Dean's face. She knew that Dean wasn't gonna let this go, not without a fight anyway, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

'How much did Castiel and Bobby tell you?' - she asked, her eyes cast down in defeat.

'Nothing,' - said Dean. 'Cas said you killed your lover when you were 18, and Bobby said you couldn't let it go because of how it happened. But seeing how no one tells me anything around here, that ain't much to go on.'

Allegra took a deep breath.

'He wasn't my lover,' - she said then. 'We were dating, but we never got to the actual sex-thing. We were going to, but then... he died...because of me. I killed him.'

Dean sat down beside Allegra, prompting her to tell her story;

'I'm all ears.'

'When... When I was 18, I spend some time in Wyoming. The longest I ever stayed in one place before I started living with Bobby. I worked at this B&B-ranch up in the mountains, doing housework and helping out with the horses from time to time. The family that owned the place let me stay in one of the guest rooms. It was the closest thing that ever felt like home to me. There was this guy. He was the eldest son and about 2 years older than I was. His... his name was Eric.'

Allegra pressed her lips together as she spoke that name out loud.

'We... we went on a few dates, and we hit it off. He asked me to stay. I hadn't heard from the Angels in a while, and demons seemed to have a hard time tracking me up in the mountains, so I did... I will never forgive myself for that mistake. Had I left, had I kept moving like I always did then... Eric would still be alive.'

Her voice broke. Allegra forced herself to continue. She kept looking down at her hands, clenched into fists on her knees.

'We were alone this one night. His parents had gone to a state-fair with his two sisters, and they wouldn't be back until noon the next day. After a couple of weeks of dating, we wanted to take the next step. We were in bed together and... we were going to... but then Eric started coughing up blood. He... his body convulsed, and he was screaming... I tried to help him, but it got worse as soon as I touched him. There was so much blood... And then he just stopped breathing... There was this heat coming from inside of him, and he... he caught fire. His body just went up in flames...'

Tears rolled down Allegra's cheeks as she described what had happened to the only other man she had ever loved. She would never forget that awful night. It still haunted her, together with all the other innocent lives she'd taken. But no matter how bad the plagues got, Eric's death was the worst of them all.

'I... I don't know how I got out of there... but the next thing I remember was being in an abandoned church... with Michael. He told me that Eric died because we almost... Michael said my powers were a gift from God and that I couldn't be corrupted, that I needed to stay pure. He warned me never to let it come that far again. So I haven't... I never stay in one place long enough to get attached to someone. When a guy offers me a drink, I turn it down and say I'm not into guys so that he'll leave me alone. I've managed to pull it if for years until...'

'Until me,' - finished Dean.

Allegra was sure that this would be the final push to make him walk away. She would once again lose the man she loved... But at least this one would get out of it alive. She finally found the courage to face Dean. Much to her surprise, he didn't have the same shocked and horrified expression Bobby had when she'd told him. He hung his head low as if he were thinking things over and asked;

'Did you ever consider the possibility that Honest Abe was lying to you? Like they've lied about basically everything else in your life? How do you know the Angels didn't kill Eric?'

'They didn't, Dean,' - Allegra wiped away a tear with her sleeve. 'There's a prophecy. About me. And why I was born... or created really.'

'How'd you find out about this prophecy?'

'I have it. It's an ancient scroll, written in Aramaic.'

'And you just happened to find this scroll in... what? A library or dollar-bookstore?'

Allegra hesitated for a minute but then decided it was better if she told Dean. It would only be worse if he found out later on his own.

'Crowley... he gave it to me,' - she admitted slowly. 

Dean exploded;

'Are you crazy?! You know better than to make deals with demons! And Crowley?! Have you completely lost your marbles?!'

'Okay, first of all- pot, kettle,' - said Allegra, raising her voice a little. 'You've made plenty deals yourself, Dean. And second, Crowley was only an intermediary. The scroll was being kept in Heaven. Balthazar nicked it to give to Crowley so he could give it to me because that's what he agreed with Gabriel. I was still a baby at the time the deal was struck.'

'Gabriel?' - Dean repeated, a bit heated. 'Are you telling me that slimy lollypop-sucking douchebag got involved with Crowley too? Are you freakin' kidding me?!'

'I really wish I was,' - sighed Allegra. 'But it's true. I tortured Crowley with the Staff and used a spell on Balthazar using Veritas's blood. There's no way they were lying to me. Their stories match. Gabriel was pissed he had to watch over me, so he made a deal with Crowley, with Balthazar as a witness. Crowley would give me the scroll with the prophecy, which Balthazar would deliver to him when I turned 13 and was no longer under Gabriel's care. That part obviously took a bit longer, 'cause apparently, there are a lot of boobytraps in Heaven. Gabriel also secured protection for me from Crowley, which he neglected to provide until I convinced him to uphold his deal. In exchange, Gabriel gave him some of his blood. I extended the already existing deal and gave Crowley some of my own blood to get Gabriel's blood back and to include you and Sam in that protection and get help with the scroll.'

Dean was stunned at Allegra's explanation.

'That's... that's really euhm...'

'Crazy?' - offered Allegra. 'Completely nuts?'

'Screwed up,' - said Dean. 'And weird too. Let me ask you something. When you nearly died last week, this ratdemon showed up with a vial of some glowy stuff, saying he'd been sent by someone protecting his investment. I didn't ask any questions at the time, but... you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, huh? 'Cause, we ganked Crowley before that. So either someone else is keeping an eye out or...'

'You watched him burn, didn't you?' - asked Allegra quickly. 'Castiel torched his bones?'

'That's what it looked like, yeah.'

'I haven't heard from Crowley in a while. So I'd say he's gone.'

Dean looked intently at her but then nodded, accepting her answer. Allegra gave a small inaudible sigh of relief. Everything she'd told Dean was true, so he couldn't hold that against her. Sure, she omitted that she had actually saved Crowley (which wasn't lying if you think about it, just not telling), but what else could she do? She'd made a deal to keep the bastard alive, and he still had the scroll. She couldn't let Dean go after him. Not right now anyway.

'This prophecy,' - said Dean then. 'You translated enough to know what it says?'

'Most of it, yeah,' - replied Allegra. 'It says that God will create a mortal Angel with the powers of the plagues and that this Angel, to reach its full potential, must decide to stand with one of two brothers. One loyal and righteous, the other banished and fallen.'

'Okay...' - nodded Dean slowly. 'I get the first part; that's obviously you unless they're stashing your twin somewhere. But what's all that crap about the brothers?'

'Dean, think about it. Which two Angels, or should I say _Archangels_ , do you know that fit that description?'

Dean's eyes widened as he realized who Allegra was talking about.

'Michael and Lucifer?!'

'I was created for them,' - nodded Allegra sadly. 'Michael let Lucifer keep me in Hell after Alastair was done with me and Lucifer then left it to Michael to make sure I would get the plagues under control. Everything that has happened to me since I turned 13... they planned all of it.'

'Why?' - asked Dean confused. 'What the hell do they want with you?'

'Power' - Allegra explained. 'But it's that part that's still a bit hazy. I'm waiting on Crowley's flunky to get back to me on that; he has the scroll now. Balthazar did tell me, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna be 100% sure. The prophecy speaks of a sacred union. A... God... A marriage that will result in the birth of a Seraphim, the rarest and most dangerous Angel that can exist.'

'So assuming Mr. English Feathers is right, God created you as...'

'A baby-factory for either of the two scumbags who were supposed to start the Apocalypse.'

Dean scoffed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to take it all in.

'Rewind for a sec!' - he exclaimed as he realized something. 'Aren't Angels all supposed to be like brothers and sisters?'

'Yeah, I got that awesome detail too,' - said Allegra sarcastically. 'You can see why I'm a bit more inclined to trust a demon than I am in believing anything an Angel says to me.'

'And they say Game of Thrones is screwed up...'

Dean seemed more disgusted by the idea than Allegra was. She tried to picture what was going on inside his head. He was probably thinking how messed up she was and how he wished he had never met her. She couldn't blame him. Allegra still avoided looking directly into Dean's eyes.

'What's the plan?' - she heard Dean ask.

'What do you mean?'

'You gonna stay Virgin Mary your whole life, or are you going to do something about this?'

Allegra slowly turned her head, so she finally faced Dean.

'Wha... Dean, weren't you listening to a word I just said? I'm wired to kill anyone who tries to get with me. There's nothing I _can_ do about it. Nothing I've found so far anyway...'

'Oh, I heard you just fine. One thing though; Magic Mike and Miss Luci aren't topside. And they ain't getting out of the Cage anytime soon to cash in their golden ticket, which means we have time to figure this out.'

' _We_?' - Allegra repeated, believing she'd misunderstood.

'You didn't actually think I was gonna let you go through with this on your own?'

Dean grinned at her. Allegra didn't know what to say. Was he really sticking with her after everything she'd just told him?

'Why?' - she managed to say. 'Why would you even consider helping me if that was even at all possible?'

'Take a wild guess,' - chuckled Dean.

Allegra began to shake her head at him as she grasped what he was getting at.

'No... Dean, no! I-I've just told you... You... you can't! I can't ask you to...'

'Shut up for two seconds,' - Dean shushed Allegra. 'You're not asking me to do anything; I'm telling you I'm willing to take the risks.'

'But _I'm_ not!' - yelled Allegra, crying again. 'I can't watch that happen to anyone else, Dean, least of all you!'

'Montana.'

Allegra was taken aback for a moment.

'We always find each other, and we always save each other,' - said Dean. 'I drove through a wall of fire to help you in that town in Montana, and you got my back when the 10th plague hit. And last week when Sam stabbed you? I felt that, Alley. I felt you dying. That's when I knew for sure.'

Dean cupped Allegra's face and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

'I say screw it all,' - he continued softly. 'We take the chance, and we'll see what happens. But there's no way I'm letting you go, and I'm sure as hell not letting you push me away again.'

'No, Dean,' - sobbed Allegra as she took hold of his hands to pry them away from her face. 'You said so yourself; you prefer ladies with experience. I'm not the right girl for you.'

Dean winced. He'd said that to Sam when they'd been discussing why the dragons were going after virgins. He'd thought Allegra was asleep, but clearly, she'd only pretended to be.

'I ain't gonna lie about what I said,' - said Dean. 'I admit it won't be easy, and I'll have to... adjust. But who knows, maybe... maybe we'll find a way to make it happen. If it's the prize I need to pay to be with you, I'll pay it.'

Allegra was astonished at what she was hearing. Dean himself couldn't believe he had just said those words either. But he had; Dean Winchester was going steady _and_ was willing to give up the one thing (besides pie and Baby) that he would never dream of giving up.

'Dean, think about what you're saying,' - urged Allegra, putting some pressure on his hands.

'I don't have to,' - said Dean with confidence. 'I'll do whatever it takes, Alley.'

Allegra stared at him. Her head was screaming at her to leave, to save him, to disappear to Antarctica and never come back again. But her heart... Her heart leaped with joy and drowned out the voice of reason in her head. It took control, and she let go of all fears.

'You jump, I jump,' - whispered Allegra to Dean.

'Well, let's not go Titanic on each other, but sure,' - smiled Dean. 'You jump, I jump.'

He leaned his body towards her, and their lips found each other. Allegra let Dean embrace her and pull her to him whilst her hands crept up around his neck. Her fingers raked through his hair. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Their kiss deepened, their tongues finding each other, and the passion seemed to explode off of them. Allegra could feel Dean's hands tracing her body, going down to her hips. He kept still there, right above the waistline of her jeans. Their lips parted. They both tried to catch their breath and gazed into each other's eyes. Years of denial, of hiding, of keeping things bottled up, it all came out now.

'I'll find a way, Dean,' - panted Allegra. 'I promise.'

 _'We_ will,' - said Dean, pressing his lips to hers again.

Neither Allegra nor Dean had ever been happier. The eldest of the Winchester boys finally had his chance to a family with the woman he was in love with. And Allegra could at last stop running from her past and face her future head-on. _Their_ future... If only either of them had noticed that they were being watched from the shadows. The dark-haired figure observed them closely, realizing plans needed to be changed. When the couple drove off, the man appeared in the light of the lonely lamppost. He watched the Impala drive away and then disappeared into the night, leaving only a single feather falling slowly to the ground.


	28. Castiel's warning

Sam was still up. He'd been waiting for his brother to come back, praying to God that Allegra would be with him. When they finally walked through the door together around 1 am, Sam walked up to them before they were even properly in the room and took them both in one giant embrace.

'Oh, thank God, you didn't screw it up!'

'The hell's going on with you?' - asked Dean, pulling away from his brother's sudden hug-attack. 'You been drinking whiskey again? I've told you to stay away from that stuff, Sammy. You know you can't handle it.'

'You're hilarious, Dean,' - responded Sam as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

The youngest Winchester looked from Dean to Allegra and back.

'So?' - he waved wildly with his hands.

'So what, nosy Parker?' - teased Dean.

Allegra slapped her hand playfully against Dean's arm.

'Stop being mean to your brother,' - she reprimanded him.

'But messing with him is so much fun,' - grinned Dean.

'Guys, come on, seriously,' - Sam's tone was getting slightly annoyed.

Dean took a step closer to Allegra and put his arm around her shoulder. She relaxed at his touch, and her golden eyes were shining brighter than ever. Sam chuckled and smiled at the couple.

'Well, it's about damn time.'

'You know, Sammy, I would normally tell you to keep your mits off my girlfriend but seeing how she's already proved she's more than capable to kick your ass, I'll let it go just this once.'

Sam rolled his eyes again and shook his head but still grinned. He knew his brother and Allegra were an item waiting to happen, so now it had actually happened, he was happy for them.

Dean kissed Allegra's cheek and asked her;

'You sure you don't want me to tell Sam?'

'I need to do this myself, Dean.'

'Okay, I'll be right here if you need me.'

Dean let go of Allegra and turned his attention to Sam, going full big brother mode;

'Allegra's got something to tell you. Same thing she told me, so you're gonna shut up, you're gonna let her do the talkin', and you're not gonna bitch about it 'cause we're gonna help her change whatever the Angels got planned for her, like it or not.'

Sam looked a bit confused, but Dean's hard stare prompted him to nod. He followed Allegra out of the room after Dean had given her a last peck on the cheek. Dean sat down with a beer and watched from the one window they had in the room, following Sam and Allegra as they walked around the motel parking lot. Sam was agitated at first, but then he seemed to come around. He didn't seem as outraged as Dean'd been, but then again, Sam was always the empathic one. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw them hug and walk back towards the room.

As they returned, Dean looked at Allegra and couldn't help but smile like an idiot in love. He still couldn't believe he had actually convinced her to stay with him. Dean was afraid that if he went to sleep without Allegra in his arms, he would wake up to find it was all a dream. That she would be somewhere far away, with her walls up against him. But she was there. It was real. And Dean was gonna make sure he didn't screw this one up.

‐---------------‐----------------------‐-------------‐-----------------------------------------------

Allegra woke up with a start. She was sweating, and her heart was racing inside her chest. As she tried to catch her breath, Allegra let her eyes grow accustomed to the dark. She saw Sam on the canopy bed, sleeping on his stomach with his arms spread and his foot coming out from under the cover. The brothers had pushed the two twin beds together for Dean and Allegra to sleep in, and the canopy had been brought in in the early evening as they did book a triple room (not that Sam was originally gonna be the one to sleep in it, but Dean hadn't really given him much choice). Allegra turned and saw Dean sleeping beside her. His presence calmed her down, but she was still a bit shaky. The things she had seen and heard and even smelled had been so vivid. But everything was perfectly normal in the room. Allegra slipped from underneath the covers, trying not to wake Dean up. He stirred when he felt her body wasn't near his anymore, and half-awake, he called out to her.

'Alley, you okay?'

'Sssh, you'll wake up Sam,' Allegra whispered. 'I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.'

But at the word "nightmare," Dean practically jumped out of bed and was at Allegra's side in less than a second. She had to stop Dean from carrying her to the bathroom. Allegra sat down on the tub's edge, and Dean closed the door so they didn't have to whisper. He soaked a towel in some cold water. He sat down with her, gently dabbing Allegra's face and neck with the towel. The cool cloth felt so good on Allegra's warm skin. It helped her focus, and it was then she noticed the concerned look on Dean's face.

'Dean, I'm fine,' - said Allegra reassuringly, extending her hand to make him stop. 'You don't have to do this. It was just a nightmare.'

'A; I know what kind of nightmares you have,' - said Dean. 'And B; you're my girlfriend now; it's my job to do this.'

_My girlfriend... that's gonna take some time to get used to._

'What did you see?' - Dean asked as he dropped the towel behind him in the tub.

'Honestly, I'm not really sure,' - said Allegra. 'I was in this room. It looked like a prison cell but more... medieval-like, I guess. It reminded me a bit of the room Alastair kept me.'

She shivered at the memory of that godforsaken place.

'I heard screams and people laughing, and when I tried to get out, the walls just started oozing blood from everywhere. There was so much of it... God, I can still smell that sweet rusty scent even now. When I looked down at my hands, I saw it sticking to my fingers. And then I saw something on the floor. Feathers. All blood-spattered and ripped apart. The screams and laughter stopped, and there was this voice...'

Allegra's breath caught as she recalled the words. She looked up at Dean, her face turned ashen and her eyes wild with panic.

'Alley? What did it say?' - Dean pushed her to continue when he saw how freaked out she was.

'I-it said...' - stammered Allegra. 'It said; from love comes death.'

'Well, that's not vague at all,' - Dean scoffed.

'Dean, don't you see? It's a warning.'

'A warning for what? Birds dropping dead everywhere? That would've been a twist on the Hitchcock flick.'

'I didn't say they were bird feathers.'

Allegra saw Dean's face darken. He dropped his head.

'I'm still connected to Angel-radio, even though I've pushed the voices back. I guess they've gone back to basics to make sure I got the message.'

'What message's that, huh?' - asked Dean as he looked back up.

'"From love comes death," seems pretty obvious,' - said Allegra. 'I mean, you really think it's a coincidence I'm dreamin' this, only hours after I decide to take the risk and give us a chance? They're warning _us_. They're saying that if I stay with you...'

'You'll end up killing the Angels? Come on, Allegra, that's way out there, even for them.'

'I'm serious, Dean. What if this is how it happens? What if, by choosing you, it's triggered events that will ultimately lead to me saying yes to Lucifer and fulfilling the prophecy?'

Dean took Allegra firmly by her shoulders, making her look right at him.

'Stop! Stop with the "what if"s. You don't know what'll happen tomorrow, next week, or even next year. And neither do they. If Lucifer does ever get out of the Cage, I will gank his ass before he can get to you. Us being together will not lead to you saying yes to that bastard.'

'But I would say yes... if I lost you,' - whispered Allegra. 'If you die... because of me... and Lucifer, o-or Michael, could bring you back... I would say yes then.'

She felt Dean's grip tighten.

'Don't you _ever_ say that again,' - said Dean, gritting his teeth to try and keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake Sam. 'I die, you head back out there with your head held high, and you say no. You say no to both those sons of bitches, you hear me? I won't let you say yes, not even to save my sorry ass. Promise me you'll keep fighting them, Allegra. Promise me!'

Allegra gave a little nod with her head. She gazed into those steadfast beautiful green eyes.

'I can't lose you,' - spoke Allegra softly.

'You won't,' - said Dean as he leaned in. 'No matter what happens, I'll always be with you.'

'Don't make promises you ca-...'

The rest of that sentence got lost when Dean planted his lips on Allegra's. He cupped her face so she couldn't turn away from him. But Allegra had no intention of doing so. She put her own hand to his neck whilst the other clenched the rough fabric of his shirt. She had to resist the urge to rip the damn thing off of him. Allegra knew if she did that, there'd be no stopping them. She would lose control, and Dean would lose control, and then... They parted to breathe but still held on to each other. Dean leaned in against Allegra's forehead, his hot breath on her skin. Allegra gazed into his eyes and tilted her head a little.

'Huh, I never noticed that,' - she said.

'What?' - smiled Dean curiously.

'Your eyes,' - replied Allegra. 'They have this tiny gold ring right in the middle of the green.'

'They do?'

'Yeah... I like it.'

'That's something else we got in common then.'

Allegra smiled.

'Thank you, Dean.'

'For what?'

'Giving me hope.'

Dean nuzzled Allegra's nose. He got to his feet, pulling Allegra up with him. They listened at the door for a moment before opening it, hoping Sam hadn't woken up. Just when Dean put his hand on the doorknob, Allegra felt that familiar sensation on her shoulder.

'Dammit, not again,' - she sighed.

'What is it?' - asked Dean.

'Trouble.'

Dean opened the door, ready to face whatever was waiting on the other side of the door. Demon, beast, dragon, anything at all. But when he saw the person in the room was none other than Castiel, he froze. He turned to Allegra, but she only had eyes for Mr. Trench Coat. The murderous look she gave Castiel made Dean shudder.

The Angel looked grimly at the couple. Without a word, he snapped his fingers, and Allegra was suddenly at his side and fully dressed.

'Cas! What the hell, man?!' - yelled Dean.

But Castiel didn't answer. He took Allegra by her wrist and disappeared, taking the young woman with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra landed on the ground. She immediately rolled away from the Angel, who'd so brutally kidnapped her, and jumped up. From the looks of her surroundings, it looked like Castiel had brought her to an old, abandoned house that was occasionally frequented by junkies who liked to spray graffiti on pretty much everything.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' - she snapped at Castiel.

'I apologize for taking you away so abruptly,' - said Castiel. 'It was necessary.'

'Necessary? Are you freakin' kidding me, Castiel?!'

Allegra was furious. She was torn between attacking the Angel with her knife (which he had so dumbly attached to her belt when he had magically dressed her) or just going full 10 plagues on his ass. What the hell was he thinking just zapping her away like that? You would think he'd have learned not to mess with Allegra by now.

'We need to discuss your recent decision,' - said Castiel.

'My re-... oh, this is rich,' - scoffed Allegra. 'Just who do you think you are? You got _nothing_ to say about me. And you certainly don't get a say in my relationship with Dean.'

'You can't be with him, Allegra.'

'Says who?! You?! Michael?! Lucifer?! Every other dirtbag who's lied to me and wants to use me?! Forget it, Castiel!'

Allegra turned away from him, but the Angel appeared right in front of her.

'Are you so desperate for such basic desire that you are really willing to sacrifice Dean's life?' - demanded Castiel.

'Don't you _dare_!' - hissed Allegra. 'I've sacrificed plenty for you bastards already! My life was never my own! Always on the run, no home, no friends, nothing! I've killed people, Castiel! For you, them, God! And for what, huh? I know about the prophecy. I know why Michael and Lucifer want me. And I am telling you right now that is _never_ going to happen!'

Allegra's fists were clenched, her nails digging into her palms. She kept her one hand close to the knife John Winchester had given her. She was itching to use it but willed herself not to cross that line. Dean was right; she was better than that. And there was something else keeping her from attacking Castiel. The Angel had always kept his distance from Allegra during their last encounters, shrinking back at the sight of her. Castiel feared Allegra. He was terrified of her even. He hadn't forgotten her threats and knew all too well what she was capable of. But now, he stood close to her, and he spoke calmly. Just like... Montana.

'You cannot escape your destiny, Allegra,' - stated Castiel. 'We all have a part to play. We've realized, too late possibly, that it was a mistake to allow you in the Winchesters company for this long. This is your last chance to disappear out of Dean's life forever. Leave. Save him. Because if you stay, he _will_ die. And as you said, you would do anything to bring him back. Even turn to Lucifer. We cannot allow that to happen.'

Castiel actually dared to glare at Allegra, but she wouldn't let herself get intimidated by him. She gave him an ice-cold stare back and said;

'I'll find a way out. I will _never_ stop fighting, you hear me? Scare and threaten me all you want. Anything you do to Dean or me, I'll do worse to you. So give it your best shot.'

Castiel didn't say anything else. He just hung his head low with a sigh and vanished. Allegra looked at the now empty space in front of her and nodded approvingly.

 _Good riddance,_ she thought.

Just as she was about to return to Dean, she sensed another presence. Several actually. She looked around her, and men in suits appeared from every other room. It was like a scene from Men in Black. And by the looks of it, Allegra was the alien in this one.

'Oh, you have gotta be kidding me.'

Allegra braced herself. This was gonna be a pain to get out of.

'You should've heeded Castiel's warning,' - said the closest suit. 'You leave us no choice but to take you by force.'

Allegra drew her knife and stretched her arm, aiming it at the Angel who had spoken.

'Bring it on, bitch.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Try her cell again!'

'I did, Dean. It keeps saying the number's out of service.'

'Keep trying, dammit!'

Dean was at his wit's ends. They'd been driving for little more than an hour now, and there was still no sign of Allegra anywhere. He was beginning to freak out. Allegra had, of course, been right about her vision (he really hated when she was right). The Angels were warning her. And they'd send Castiel to make sure the message had gotten through.

'Cas! Cas, you son of a bitch, I know you can hear me! Bring Allegra back right now, or I will summon your ass!'

Nothing.

_Alley! Alley, come on, let me know where you are. Alley!_

'I don't get it,' - said Sam as he redialed Allegra's number. 'Why would he take Allegra like that?'

'They're trying to scare her,' - Dean responded angrily. 'Get her to leave me. I am so done with helping those feathered douche watts! They can go stuff themselves!'

'Still nothing,' - sighed Sam. 'Alright, think. Where could he have taken her?'

'How the hell am I supposed to know?!'

At that moment, Sam's phone rang.

'It's Bobby,' - said Sam, looking at the caller ID on the screen.

Dean yanked the Phone right out of Sam's hands and answered;

'Bobby, is Allegra with you? Wow, slow d... _What_ happened?!'

He threw the phone back at Sam, pulled at the wheel, making the Impala do a full 180, and then floored the gas.

'Dean, slow down, you're gonna get us killed!' - yelled Sam. 'What happened? Is Allegra at Bobby's? Dean!'

But Dean didn't hear his brother's voice anymore. All he heard was his own racing heartbeat, and the echo of Bobby word's in his head.

_'Allegra got jumped. Angels beat her up pretty badly. Ratpack saved her. Get here now!'_


	29. Severing the ties

Everything hurt. Legs, arms, chest, head... Allegra felt like she'd been hit by a train. She still had the faint taste of blood in her mouth. There were people with her. She picked up bits and pieces of far-away voices, talking to each other, talking to her. She wished they would all go away. The last thing Allegra wanted was to hear the muddle of multiple voices near her. She already had that going on _inside_ her head. Angel-radio was at top volume, and Allegra was too weak to block it out. All she could do was try to make sense of the utter chaos. The attack on Allegra had divided the Angels. Some believed it was a step that had to be taken. Others among them were outraged. Allegra was one of them - they believed she should never have been attacked nor treated the way she'd been. Most of them, though, were afraid. Some expected Allegra would now be coming after them, as she had threatened to do so before, to take her revenge on not only her attackers but on all the Angels. Their main concern was this; did they push her to the point of no return and right towards Lucifer?

Allegra felt a wet cloth on her brow. Even though it felt kinda good, all she wanted was to be left alone. But then she felt _his_ caring touch. She heard _his_ concerned voice.

_Dean... you found me._

'I'm gonna kill him,' - Allegra heard Dean say, his voice fiercer than it was a few seconds ago. 'I'm going after every single one of those bastards.'

'Dean, calm down. We don't know what happened.'

_Sam... thank God, you're okay._

'Looks pretty obvious to me, Sam!' - Dean raised his voice in anger.

'I'm just finding it hard to believe Cas would do this. I mean, for all we know, they were attacked by demons, and...'

'And what, Sam? Demons brought her to Bobby's doorstep when they were done and pinned it on the Angels? Are you kidding me?!'

Sam sighed. Allegra felt sorry for him, but she had to admit, points went to Dean on this one. Even Crowley wouldn't sink that low. Speaking of which... Did Dean just say a demon brought her to Bobby's?

'I'm gonna help Bobby out with this whole Mother of All thing. Yell if you need anything or if she wakes up.'

Allegra heard Sam's footsteps as he walked away. She tried to open her eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. She tried to move her fingers, but they felt like stone.

_Come on, Allegra. Open your eyes, do something! Wait, what was the line again? Oh yeah, wiggle your big toe._

Dean removed the cloth from her brow, gently wiping her face with it to keep her cool. He sat on the side of the bed.

'Alley, I don't know if you can hear me,' - said Dean. 'I'm so sorry, baby. You were right... again. I didn't wanna listen.'

Allegra felt him take her hand into his. She so desperately wanted to let him know she was listening, that she could hear him.

_Open your eyes!_

'Maybe this... son of a bitch, I can't believe I'm saying this... Maybe you were right. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't care what they do to me, but you've already been through enough. Baby, I...'

'Don't... say that...'

Allegra hadn't realized she had said anything until she sensed Dean stiffen at her side. She tried to say something else and heard the sound of her own voice;

'You're... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

She managed to open her eyes and saw Dean staring at her. His startled expression was the funniest thing Allegra'd seen in a while, and she would've laughed if it didn't hurt that damn much. Dean was pulled out of his trance and practically jumped her.

'Auw! Dean, watch it! Injured person here!'

'What the hell?' - exclaimed Dean as he pulled away. 'You got any idea how worried I was?'

'Well, it's not like - auw - I chose to get kidnapped by an Angel, Dean.'

Dean helped Allegra sit up when he saw her struggle and gave her a glass of water.

'What happened?' - he asked her. 'Did Cas do this to you?'

'No, not him,' - answered Allegra, drinking the water gratefully. 'He let others do the dirty work.'

'Right, that does it, I'm gonna summon his ass and...'

'You're not gonna summon Castiel. You're gonna summon Balthazar.'

'Balthazar? What do you want him?'

'Well, for one, I wanna know why he gave Sam the Angelblade that nearly killed me. And second, I'm gonna use him to send a message up.'

Dean stared at Allegra for a moment.

'The Angelblade?' - he asked, confused. 'He gave...? Wait, what are you up to? Last time you nearly made Cas into a cobra-snack. You're staying way too cool now. Why aren't you angrier?'

'You'll see,' - said Allegra. 'Can you just get the things for the summoning ready in the basement? And be nicer to Sam, Castiel blabbed about the things he did last year.'

'Yeah, I know,' - sighed Dean. 'But he's fi...'

'He's not _fine_ , Dean. I've seen his soul. I've touched it. I'll have my shield up again as soon as I'm able but until then...'

'Allegra, no! Did you miss the part where you got beaten to a pulp? Screw it. You're not summoning Balthazar, and you're not putting your shield up. You're not doing anything until you're up to full strength again!'

'Quit telling me what to do, Winchester!'

'That goes both ways, Galen!'

They looked at each other intently and then started laughing. Allegra grabbed hold of her side when she felt a sharp sting. The beating had been more severe than she thought; there was more than one broken rib. Thank God for fast healing.

'Auw! I surrender! No more laughing,' - Allegra grimaced.

'Serves you right for picking a fight with me,' - Dean grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.

Allegra quickly held him into an embrace. It hurt, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be in his arms. Dean gave her another kiss and then left the room to get everything they needed. Allegra tried to get into a more comfortable sitting position, but that proved impossible. She gave up with a deep sigh and just stayed as she was, her pillow propped up behind her. There was a sound near the door, and Allegra looked up to see none other than Crowley. He gave the door a little push, and it closed.

'You're not looking too perky, love,' - he greeted Allegra. 'Good thing my guy was around and warned me. We gave those Angels a good ring around the ears.'

'I figured you had something to do with that,' - nodded Allegra. 'Not that I'm too keen on a demon following me, but I do appreciate your help. So thank you.'

'Think nothing of it,' - shrugged Crowley. 'We're in a mutually beneficial partnership after all. It would be bad form not to keep a look-out. What with you still having my bones and all.'

The King of Hell walked over to the desk to sit.

'You and Squirrel seem to be getting along nicely,' - he observed. 'Sure you wanna go down that road? Things could get nasty. But then, considering who you're with, maybe that's what you want?'

'You here for a special reason or just felt like visiting and blowing your whole "I'm dead"-cover?' - Allegra retorted.

Crowley grinned and waved his hand. He conjured up the papyrus scroll on the desk. Allegra forgot about her injuries and tried to get out of bed, but the pain brutally reminded her.

'Easy, love, no need to strain yourself,' - said Crowley, holding his hand up to her. 'My guy's copied everything and checked for any hidden messages, and so on, we don't need the scroll itself anymore.'

'Did he find anything?' - asked Allegra, gritting her teeth to fight the pain. 'Do you trust him?'

'I trust he's scared enough of both you _and_ me to not go squealing like a piggy to another. And no, not yet. Whatever that last bit is, it's not Aramaic. And as far as he can tell, it isn't any other human language. But not to worry, we're not giving up. It's in everyone's interest to know the whole prophecy. Oh, and before I forget...'

Crowley rose from the chair at the desk and walked over to Allegra. He handed her a vial with a dark red substance in it.

'As requested,' - said Crowley. 'Though if I were you, I would think things over again real good. There's no going back once you take that. That will guarantee the oven to go out of business and stay that way too.'

Allegra peered at the liquid. She could feel it was made of the purest dark magic. This would certainly do the trick. Crowley couldn't have given this to her at a better time.

'What's your prize?' - she asked him.

'A favor,' - answered Crowley. 'To be determined in the future and non-related to saving yours truly when in danger.'

'Deal,' - said Allegra. 'Nah, don't you dare kiss me! You'll have to trust me on my word on this one.'

'Yeah, alright, fair enough,' - Crowley said, sounding a little disappointed.

There were footsteps on the stairs. Crowley gave Allegra a nod and vanished just as the door opened. Allegra hastily hid the vial in her pocket and looked up to see Sam, standing at the threshold, smiling.

'Hey Sam,' - Allegra smiled back at him. 'How you feeling?'

Sam chuckled as he entered the room.

'You do know _you're_ the one lying in bed injured, right?'

'I'm well aware,' - said Allegra. 'Now answer the question. You're okay, right? Nothing weird going on inside your head?'

'No, nothing,' - answered Sam. 'Really, I'm good, I swear.'

'Great,' - sighed Allegra in relief. 'Do me a favor, though; I can't use my shield on you right now, so don't wander off too far, got it?'

'Yes, mom,' - Sam rolled his eyes at her.

Another pair of footsteps hurried up the stairs, and Dean appeared in Allegra's bedroom. His eyes wandered between his brother and his girlfriend for a moment.

'Everything okay here?' - he asked.

Allegra nodded with a smile.

'Okay then. Come on, Sammy, help me get her down.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd all gathered in the basement and were ready to summon Baltazar. Allegra had refused to sit down but leaned on the table behind her instead, with Dean standing close by. He kept an eye on her, ready to swoop in if she strained herself too much. Dean wasn't on board with this idea at all. Not with Allegra still so weak. But Allegra was just as stubborn as he was (well, maybe more 'cause ya know, redheads...), so he knew there was no way he could change her mind on this.

The Winchesters and Bobby watched Allegra perform the ritual to summon Balthazar and, with weapons close at hand, waited for the Angel to appear. As soon as he did, Dean lit his lighter (which he had found in Allegra's room after believing it was lost) and dropped it on the floor, lighting the holy oil and trapping the Angel inside.

Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes at the group.

'You have _got_ to be joking... What could you _possibly_ need me for now?'

'Shut it,' - snapped Dean.

'Dean, don't,' - warned Allegra. 'I'll handle this.'

Balthazar turned his attention to Allegra, ignoring the menacing glare Dean gave him and said;

'Allegra... of course...I knew this would happen. Well... let's get this over with.'

The Angel spread his arms dramatically and closed his eyes. Allegra shook her head.

'Okay, that's enough, Sharpay, quit the High School Angel drama.'

Balthazar did as he was told and slowly lowered his arms. He eyed Allegra suspiciously.

'You're not going to kill me?' - he asked. 'Send a message to the other Angels?'

'Killing the messenger isn't my style,' - Allegra said. 'Neither is going 4 against 1. That would be stooping to your level, and someone once told me I'm better than that.'

Dean looked at Allegra. Even though he wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of any Angel he could get his hands on himself, he was still proud that Allegra wouldn't take that step. She turned to Sam, who he gave her a wrapped bundle. Allegra loosened it and pulled out the golden Angelblade Sam had used to stab her with.

'I followed Sam when he met with you 2 weeks ago. You gave him this, didn't you? I left earlier to warn Bobby, so I didn't see, but since you don't find these things in thrift shops...'

Balthazar nodded wearily.

'Why?' - asked Allegra. 'First, you're giving me the Staff of Moses to make me even more powerful, and then you're giving Sam an Angelblade to kill me.'

'I needed to test a theory,' - answered Balthazar. 

'Okay, enough with the vagueness,' said Dean, annoyed. 'I've got enough holy oil here to make some nice crispy Angel wings, so cut the crap and tell us what we want to know!'

'As if I haven't heard that one before,' - Balthazar scoffed. 'That there is Allegra's own Archangelblade. Gabriel kept it hidden from her and everyone else. It took me years to find that bloody thing and get through all the protection wards he put in place.'

Dean looked at Allegra. He knew Gabriel was a sore topic for her. Allegra's face was blank, but Dean saw her hand gripping the table behind her, her nails digging into the wood.

'Wait, I'm confused. Why would any of you wanna harm Allegra with it?' - asked Sam. 'Isn't she supposed to be the next Virgin Mary and mother to a new super-Angel or something?'

Dean shot Sam a glare, making his brother regret his poor choice of words.

'I know you've only just got your marbles back but use your head, will you?' - said Balthazar. 'Do you really think either Michael or Lucifer will just back off the minute Allegra makes her choice? The loser will go after her faster than you can say, "Angel food cake." And for that, they would need her Archangelblade.'

Balthazar turned to back to Allegra before he continued. 

'You see, since you are only a hybrid and not a full-blood Archangel, there is a theory that, when you are stabbed with your own Archangelblade, only the celestial part of your soul is killed and the plagues are 'returned from whence they came.' In other words, you lose your powers but you live on as an ordinary human and the entire destiny that was written for you is simply erased. _However_ , for that to happen, the person doing the stabbing would need to be an Archangel as well. If anyone else does it, you would just slip into a coma until your grace recovered from the attack. Or at least that's what Gabriel told me, and he was never the most reliable among us. I needed to know for sure he was telling the truth. By having Sam here stab Allegra, I could see what effect it would have and make sure that it wasn't just another one of Gabriel's lies.'

'Hell of a gamble to take,' - said Dean, trying to hold back his anger. 'What if it was all a lie and Allegra had died? You stopped to think about that?'

'Of course,' - said Balthazar defensively. 'But the Trickster always does things for a reason. He wouldn't have told me anything that would've damaged his plans, though I certainly wouldn't put it past him to spread that rumor about Allegra's Archangelblade to ensure someone would attempt it, only to have it backfire with the opposite effect. You can say what you want about Gabriel, but he spent years keeping Allegra safe from harm, and he tried his best to set the game so that she would come out the winner. Killing her was never his goal. Have her destiny erased and cockblocking Michael and Lucifer, however... that is something Gabriel _would_ do.'

Dean glanced over at Allegra. He'd learned to see through the masks she put on. Allegra appeared calm and in control, but she was a mess on the inside. Gabriel's web spun further than anyone realized. But Dean knew that wasn't the only thing that would have Allegra freaked out. Balthazar had basically just told her there was a chance she could be different. If her Archangel-half was killed, but Allegra herself lived... she'd be human. Allegra would be able to live a normal life, no longer tied to the prophecy that made her a puppet. She would be free to do and be what she wanted to be. She would be free to... to be with him.

'Can I do it myself?' - Allegra's clear voice interrupted the tense silence suddenly. 'I _am_ half-Archangel, so if I stab myself, would that kill my celestial self?'

Dean really wished she hadn't asked that, but he couldn't deny he wasn't curious. Of all 4 Archangels, Gabriel would've probably been the only one who could get persuaded (or forced) into ridding Allegra of her celestial half. But he was dead, and the other 3 were no good. Michael and Lucifer were enjoying Camp Brotherly Bonding in the Cage, and there was no way they would let anything come between them and the way to power. Which left Raphael, but he was trying to take over Heaven and wasn't likely to mess with God's special little project. So Allegra could very well be the answer to her own prayers. But when Dean saw Balthazar chuckle, he knew even that was a bust.

'Nice try, dear, but no,' - grinned the Angel. 'You can't use your own Archangelblade on yourself. All it would result in is a nasty wound and a couple of days as Sleeping Beauty. Which, by the way, brings me to something I've been wondering about.'

Balthazar turned his attention to Dean;

'You did something, didn't you? Allegra should've been in a coma until her Archangel-half recovered from the attack, but she woke up not minutes after. Which makes me think you pulled something out of your hat.'

'Maybe I did, but I don't see how that's any of your damn business,' - snapped Dean.

He glanced over to Bobby and knew the old Hunter was thinking the same thing. Whatever had saved Allegra should be kept between them for now.

Balthazar licked his lips, and his eyes flashed between Allegra and Dean.

'You two really are perfect for each other. Both stubborn fools, believing you can change the world if you fight hard enough. I applaud you for trying, but you should know it's a fight you can't win. God himself set Allegra's destiny, and nothing will change that.'

'Don't count on that.'

Everyone looked at Allegra as she spoke. She had a dark expression in her eyes, which meant trouble. Dean wondered what she was up to. He watched her take a small vial out of her pocket.

'What the Angels did to me yesterday was the last straw. I could hunt you all down and kill you, but that would just give the demons the upper hand. So I came up with something else to keep you all in place.'

Allegra held out the vial to the Angel and continued;

'I probably don't have to tell you what this is for. If I can sense its power, so can you. Any of you try to come after me or anyone else present in this room again, I'm taking this.'

Dean saw Balthazar's eyes widen in horror.

'You wouldn't,' - the Angel said nervously. 'You're bluffing.'

'Am I?' - Allegra reacted. 'You really think I'm not willing to cross that line?'

Balthazar's stunned expression made Dean feel very uneasy. He didn't know what the hell was going, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. He saw Bobby and Sam were just as worried as he was.

'You can't go on without us, Allegra,' - tried Balthazar.

'Forgetting who raised me?' - said Allegra. 'Gabriel didn't need any of you. Neither do I. I'd rather have no one watching over me than any of you bastards.'

'You're right; Gabriel turned away from us. And look where he is now.'

Allegra pushed herself away from the table. Dean took a step towards her, but Allegra held up her hand to stop him. He held his breath as she walked unsteadily to the flaming circle.

'Tell the others I'm severing my ties with all of you,' - Allegra glared at Balthazar. 'To put it in a way you'll understand; back off. Or you'll see just how far I'm willing to go to make sure _no one_ gets what they want.'

She turned around and nodded to Sam. He uncovered the Enochian banishing sigil they drew on the wall earlier and touched the center. Balthazar was cast out of the room in an explosion of blinding white light.

Dean saw Allegra's knees buckle and got to her just before she hit the ground. Sam and Bobby hurried over to help. As they carried Allegra back up, Dean looked at the vial he'd taken from her. He didn't know what the hell she just threatened the Angels with, but he realized it was a game-changer. Allegra said she was willing to cross that line, and it had horrified Balthazar. Dean had to find out what it was. 'Cause if the dark red substance inside the vial was meant to hurt Allegra, he would make sure she never got her hands on it ever again. 


	30. The first step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; mild sexual content

It took Allegra some time until she fully recovered from her encounter with the Angels. Dean kept her up in her bedroom, bringing food and watching her almost 24/7, much to her annoyance. After 2 days of this, Allegra threw such a fit that Dean (to avoid getting hit with another 1000-page book) took her outside for an hour. She enjoyed the sunlight and fresh air so much that even Dean had to admit going down wasn't such a bad idea after all. But he still wouldn't let her go further than the porch. So every day since then, they would sit there together (much to Sam and Bobby's delight, who kept comparing them to the old, married couple from Up) for an hour or two.

It was Thursday afternoon by the time Dean could finally talk about what was bugging him since their little chat with Balthazar. Sam and Bobby were out doing groceries, so Dean and Allegra had some genuine alone-time. He figured she'd be more open if they weren't around, so it was now or never. Dean watched Allegra from his seat on the porch lounge chair. She was leaning against the railing, looking out over the Salvage Yard like it was a field of flowers in the sun instead of a car junkyard. Her hair had that playful contrast between red and gold again. Allegra turned her head a little. When she caught Dean looking at her, she faced him.

'What?' - she asked curiously. 

'Just enjoying the sight of my beautiful baby in the sunlight,' - smiled Dean.

'What are you talking about? Baby's in the shade, where you always keep her.'

Dean rolled his eyes, and Allegra laughed, pushing herself off the railing.

'You can't call both of us "baby," Dean. She's the original, and I wouldn't dream of coming between you two.'

'She's gonna like hearing that,' - chuckled Dean as he pulled Allegra onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. 'Okay, let's see... I'm guessing Alley-cat is still off the table?'

Allegra's fist against his chest confirmed that.

'Auw, easy Rocky,' - Dean made a face at her but quickly kissed her cheek to make up for the pun.

'Whilst we're on that... don't call me "sweetheart" either, okay?'

Dean wanted to ask why but then he remembered. That was what Gabriel had called her. It made sense she wouldn't want him to call her that. Dean nodded, and Allegra relaxed. She was lying perfectly, with her head on his shoulder. It killed Dean that he had to break-up this picture-perfect moment between them, but he'd given Allegra enough time. He had to know.

'Alley? Can I ask you something?'

Allegra lifted her head. Dean took out the vial from his pocket. He felt Allegra tense up when she saw it and quickly put it away again.

'Whatever that is scared the hell out of Balthazar, and I need you to tell me why. If it's something dangerous, then...'

'It's not dangerous, Dean,' - interrupted Allegra. 'Not really.'

She released herself from Dean's embrace and walked back to the porch railing, holding herself by her arms. Dean rose from the lounge chair and went to stand behind her. His hands went to her hips, and he pulled Allegra towards him so that their bodies touched. She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

'You jump, I jump,' - Dean whispered into her ear.

Allegra turned around to face him. She placed her hands on Dean's chest and seemed to follow his breathing and heartbeat.

'You'll hate me,' - she said softly.

'Try me,' - he responded.

Allegra looked up and gazed into his eyes.

'You remember what I told you about the prophecy?' - she then said. 'The whole baby-thing?'

Dean nodded. It was pretty hard to forget about that.

'I asked Crowley for something that can prevent that, just in case that part turned out to be true. Guess Balthazar's reaction to my threat confirmed it... Anyway, the vial was delivered to me. It's dark magic in its purest form. I take it, and they can kiss their Seraphim goodbye.'

'What, like... demonic birth-control?' - Dean thought that was probably the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

'More like demonic sterilization,' - admitted Allegra reluctantly. 'This is permanent, Dean. I wouldn't be able to have any children. Ever.'

He froze.

'Tell me you're joking. Allegra, please tell me you're not seriously thinking of taking that.'

'That'll be up to them.'

Dean let go of Allegra. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Are you completely out of your mind?!' - Dean lashed out.

'Dean, I don't want to do this,' - Allegra reached for him and put her hands around his neck. 'Believe me; I don't. But consider the alternative. Prophecies tend to come true; you know that. Lucifer and Michael won't be in that Cage forever. They'll get out, and they'll come after me, force me to make my choice. What kind of life do you think I'll have then? And who's to say I'll even survive any of it? But this? This gives me another option. Nothing can reverse this. I'll be useless to them.'

Her eyes begged Dean not to pull away. He tried to avoid looking into them, but it was no use.

'Dean, I _refuse_ to let them be in control of any family I might have. So yes, I'm willing to do this. I'm sorry if that's not what you expected to hear, but... if I can't have the family I want, then I don't want any at all. I hope you can understand that.'

Dean was speechless. Did he understand her reasons? Yes. Did he think Allegra deserved the family she wanted and not one that was forced on her? Hell yeah! But that she would actually go this far...

'I'll hold on to it for you.'

Allegra looked up in confusion when he spoke.

'I said I'll hold on to it for you,' - repeated Dean. 'I don't want you to take this until we're sure there's absolutely no other way to get out of it. I want you to keep your promise first. You promised me we would find a way to be together. Alley, you're already all the family I need. And I'm hoping I'm enough for you too. Now I'm not saying I want brats running around, but... well, I ain't saying I don't want any either.'

Dean saw Allegra's stunned expression, and for a moment, he thought she was gonna yell at him and try to take the vial away. But then she pulled him in by his neck and kissed him. Dean was surprised at the sudden eagerness in the kiss but kissed his girlfriend back with the same urgency. He pushed Allegra's body against the porch, keeping her in place by pressing his hips against hers. His arms wrapped around her again, his hands in the small of her back. They were both out of breath when their lips finally parted.

'You're a goddamn fool, Winchester,' - smiled Allegra.

'Takes one to know one, Galen,' - said Dean.

He let his hands go down Allegra's legs. She reacted to his touch and jumped up. Dean sat Allegra down on the porch railing, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. She greedily parted her lips so Dean could slip his tongue through as soon as they clashed together again. There came a soft moan of pleasure from the back of Allegra's throat, and she held on to Dean as if her life depended on it. Eventually, they had to catch their breaths again and broke off their passionate kiss. Dean looked at Allegra and saw the lust in her eyes. She wanted him. And God, did he want her.

'Bedroom,' - panted Dean heavily.

'Dean, no... we can't,' - whimpered Allegra, her nails digging into his chest.

'Not all the way, no. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun.'

Dean stepped back towards the door and held out his hand to Allegra.

'Do you trust me?' - he asked her mischievously.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra was sitting on the edge of her bed in nothing more than her PJ shorts and a simple but low-cut red top. Dean had asked her to change into something more... well, no, actually, he'd asked her to change into something less. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and a thousand things were going through her mind right now. Her main concern, of course, was not to let it get to the point that Dean would be in danger. But aside from that, Allegra was ready to do whatever he wanted. Dean hovered over Allegra. He still had most of his clothes on, much to Allegra's disappointment. Her hand made a little gesture over his body when she said;

'I know I'm not the most experienced person in this but euhm... shouldn't you lose some of those?'

Dean grinned and said;

'Not today. Lie back.'

Allegra did as she was told, and Dean lay down with her. The bed was just big enough to fit both of them. Dean's eyes never left hers. Allegra saw that slight hint of gold in the middle of the green again and wondered if this was similar to what Dean saw when he looked into her own eyes.

Dean put his mouth on hers. This kiss was a lot gentler than the ones they'd had downstairs. But even like this, Allegra still felt its effect in her very core. Dean slowly moved and started to trace his lips across her skin, kissing her jawline, her throat, her collarbone... He then moved swiftly, pushing Allegra's legs open, and knelt between them. Allegra gasped when Dean suddenly pulled her closer towards him by her hips. He lowered himself onto her and kissed the top of her breasts.

Allegra completely melted away when Dean's lips touched her there. His hands crept up, from her hips to her breasts and then to her shoulders. The feeling of his fingers moving on her made Allegra tremble. Despite his hands being slightly calloused from fighting and handling weapons, Allegra still found them surprisingly soft. Dean lowered the one side of her loose top over her shoulder and then down her arm until her breast was left uncovered. Allegra bit her lip when Dean's mouth closed around her nipple. Dean sucked and licked her breast. She threw her head back against her pillow as she felt Dean biting the tender flesh. Not too hard, but still hard enough for her to surrender herself to him. A moan escaped Allegra's lips, and her fingers went through Dean's hair.

Whilst Dean continued to suck (and sometimes bite) Allegra's breast, his hands completely lowered her top to her hips. They went over every inch of her upper body. His left hand eventually rested on her other breast, and he carefully rubbed his thumb against her nipple. It immediately hardened at his touch. Allegra couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Dean's head back by his hair, sat up a bit, and kissed his mouth hard. Dean was a bit surprised at her sudden and somewhat forceful action but quickly recovered.

'Your shirt,' - growled Allegra in between kisses. 'Take it off.'

Dean looked hesitantly as he pulled away from her a little.

'Just your shirt,' - answered Allegra. 'Dean, please... I need to feel you.'

He sat back on his knees and quickly took his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Allegra couldn't help but stare at Dean. He looked like one of those Roman or Greek statues from the Renaissance. Like... Michelangelo's David. Yeah, that was it. Allegra reached out and traced his abs with her fingers. Flawless. The junk food Dean ate clearly did not affect his body whatsoever (some people were just lucky that way). Of course, staying fit and Hunting probably helped too. Allegra's hand moved up and rested on his anti-possession tattoo. She could feel Dean's heartbeat even here. It was going just as fast as hers, maybe even faster.

They stared at each other for a moment. Just a single moment. Then Dean closed the distance between them and pushed Allegra back down onto the bed. They kissed passionately. Dean's chest was pressed against Allegra's breasts, and whenever they moved, her nipples seemed to harden even more. They were so sensitive now that it almost hurt. Allegra gripped Dean's hips with her thighs and pushed. They rolled over, and Allegra was now on top, straddling Dean. She sat up on his lap and brushed her hair out of her face with one swoop of her hand. Dean came up to meet her and began to suck the side of Allegra's neck. They were locked in a fierce embrace, and Dean's hand moved back up to Allegra's breast, where he caressed the bitemarks and hickeys he'd given her. Allegra gave a little whimper as he touched her tenderness.

'Dean... Dean, I love you.'

He pulled back just a little to look at her. They gazed into each other's eyes. Green into brown. Gold into gold.

'I know,' - he spoke softly.

Allegra shook her head with a sigh.

'I knew you were gonna go Han Solo on me,' she smiled.

Dean pulled her onto him as he fell back onto the bed. Allegra rested her head on his chest. Their legs were tangled together. Allegra's hand caressed Dean's chest as she planted tiny kisses on his skin, and she felt his heart slowing down. Her own tried to match his pace, but it was still racing wild. Allegra still couldn't believe this was real. Being with Dean after all those years of silently loving him, of yearning for him... This was everything and nothing. It was more than Allegra had ever dared to hope she could have, but it also wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not for her. And not for Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Bobby came back about an hour before dinner time. They passed by the Sheriff's station to check if Jody had intel on some new potential cases, but apart from some kid claiming he was Jesus, there wasn't anything supernatural going on. This gave them all some time to focus on what the dragons had been after, namely sacrificing virgins to resurrect something called the Mother of All.

Now that Allegra was better (the afternoon activity certainly proved that), she and Bobby hit the books and internet right after they'd eaten. Sam was meeting another Hunter who believed he had a lead on this. Dean drove his brother to the bar they were meeting in and told Sam he would pick him up later. Sam, who had never known Dean to miss a chance to grab a couple of beers, gave his brother a quizzical look but knew better than to ask if he was okay. Because he could see Dean was okay. Better than that even, he seemed... happy.

Dean knew a local antique and jewelry store open until 10 pm and drove straight there. He'd seen something in the window the last time he'd been into town and hoped it would still be there. When Dean pulled Baby over, he immediately saw what he was looking for. He entered the store and bought the item, making the owner's day. Now he just had to find the perfect moment to give it to Allegra. Dean froze as he left the store and saw the person he least expected waiting for him next to the Impala.

'Hello Dean,' - said Castiel.

Dean walked around without saying a word and got into the car. He put the keys into the ignition, and just as he turned on the engine, Castiel appeared in the driver's seat.

'You're upset,' - said the Angel.

'Upset?! No, I'm not upset, Cas,' - glared Dean. 'I'm pissed off!'

'I understand,' - nodded Castiel. 'Will you let me explain?'

'How can you possibly explain what you did, Cas?! Allegra's practically your family!'

'Allegra needed to understand we couldn't condone her actions any longer. But I'll admit we may have overreacted.'

Dean had to keep himself from punching the Angel bloody.

'Overreacted?! That wasn't overreacting, Cas!' - yelled Dean, the knuckles on his hands turning white from the intense grip on the steering wheel. 'You seriously don't get it, do you? You're making things worse. She's willing to do something she can never undo because of what you jerks did to her. The lies, the manipulations, forcing her to use the plagues... I stopped her from killing you after Montana, but had I known what you were gonna do, I would've happily watched that snake bite a chunk out of you.'

Castiel lowered his head.

'Dean, you must understand. We cannot risk Allegra making the wrong choice.'

'She's already made her choice, Cas.'

Castiel looked up at Dean.

'I sense your feelings for her are strong,' - said the Angel. 'And they seem sincere. But it will not be enough. The sooner you realize that, the better.'

'Let me dumb it down for you,' - Dean turned to Castiel. 'We're together, whether you like it or not. And I'm not leaving her just because you're telling me to. I'm with her to the end.'

'That's what worries me.'

Dean realized then that Castiel wasn't just an almighty Angel of the Lord. He was also a worried guardian who didn't want to see his friend hurt.

'There haven't been many women like Alley in my life, Cas,' - said Dean. 'I need her. She makes me feel... I don't know, man, it's hard to explain.'

'You're really willing to give it all up for her?' - asked Castiel. 'You're willing to risk your life even?'

'In a heartbeat,' - answered Dean without hesitation.

'But you'll never be able to lie with her. You must realize this... relationship is already doomed. And Michael and Lucifer...'

'I'm not letting Allegra go without a fight, Cas. They want her; then they'll have to go through me. We'll twist that prophecy around. I don't care how. These things always have a loophole. We just need to find it.'

Castiel looked ahead of him and seemed to ponder over Dean's words.

'I wish you luck then,' - he said. 'Because if Lucifer gets as close as he did last time, she will be lost to us.'

Dean's eyes widened.

'Last time? What... CAS! Dammit!'

But Castiel was already gone. Dean's fist hit the steering wheel. The euphoria Dean had felt since that afternoon was gone, thanks to that trenchcoat-wearing bastard.

_Damn you, Cas! What the hell did you mean with "last time"?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it looks like I'm making Castiel the bad guy, but he's not, I promise. Just keep in mind that the story is currently taking place in season 6 when Cas had the whole existential crisis and war in Heaven going on, so yeah he is a little out of character right now.
> 
> Thank you for coming this far, leave a comment if you want to


	31. Don't feel it, don't let it show

Sam was in a good mood. The Hunter he met with had some pretty interesting stuff and could have provided them with the lead to find this "Mother of All" the dragons were trying to raise. He waited outside for Dean to pick him up. Now that he was alone, he had some time to think about some things. Or better... someone. Allegra was constantly on Sam's mind. He didn't know if it was because she'd used his shield on him or because he subconsciously felt guilty about almost killing her, but he couldn't stop thinking about the redhead. Which was bad, 'cause Allegra was Dean's girlfriend now. And for Dean to take that step with her after all these years was huge, especially since they couldn't... Okay, not going there.

Sam saw Dean pull up on the parking lot and ran over to the Impala.

'This Hunter is seriously good in doing research,' - said Sam as he got in. 'He gave me all these references to anything even remotely related to that Mother-chick. Here, check this out. It's...'

'What happened between you and Allegra?' - interrupted Dean bluntly.

Sam blinked a couple of times in confusion.

'Me and... ? Wha-...?'

'Just had a little visit from Cas,' - sneered Dean. 'Allegra told me Lucifer was still in you a couple of months ago and that she used her mojo to get rid of him, but apparently, that's not all that happened. Or did Cas just lie to me to get me to break up with her?'

Sam sighed. Allegra had asked him not to tell Dean about that since she wanted to do that herself, but with everything that had been going on... Now it seemed he didn't have a choice.

'Dean, look, I-I had no control over what happened. I don't even remember any of it.'

'I need you to level with me, Sammy,' - Dean said, turning to his brother. 'Just give it to me straight. What happened?'

Sam's eyes were begging him not to make him tell him, but Dean's demanding big brother stare made it pretty clear that wasn't an option.

'Cas said that... Lucifer, as me, just said the right things at the right time. She was emotionally vulnerable and...'

' _And_?' - pressed Dean.

'And we... or rather they... started to euhm...'

Sam struggled with the words. But he didn't need to say it. Dean understood what he was getting at.

'Did Allegra know it wasn't really you?' - Dean asked Sam, even though he looked like he didn't really want to know the answer.

'I... I'm not sure,' - admitted Sam hesitantly. 'I don't think she did at first. But, Dean, she _stopped_ it. Cas told me Allegra pushed me back. That's when Lucifer revealed himself and tried to take her by force. Cas stepped in and helped Allegra tap into her grace to cast him out of me. That's all I know.'

Sam wanted to put his hand on Dean's shoulder, but his brother's menacing glare stopped him from doing so.

'Dean, I know nothing I say will make it better,' - sighed Sam. 'But you don't have to act like this. Allegra chose _you,_ Dean. She doesn't want me; she wants you. She always has.'

'Well, clearly not always!' - spat Dean.

'Will you stop? You two have something real. We all see it. You think the Angels would have hurt her if they didn't think her being with you could screw up their whole plan? You're not seriously gonna let this get in the way, are you? You weren't even with her when it happened.'

'That's not the goddamn point!'

'Then what is?!'

Sam had never seen Dean all riled up like this. Well, on a Hunt, sure. And the two of them had fights like all brothers had (maybe not like normal brothers, but whatever). But this whole jealous boyfriend routine that was going on? Dean wasn't like that. They never came to blows over chicks. The girls Sam dated were usually a bit more sophisticated than Dean's one-night stands (except for Lisa and now Allegra). There was never any cause for jealousy. But clearly, Dean's feelings for Allegra were deeper than Sam had realized.

'You want her?' - Dean asked Sam curtly.

'What? No!' - answered Sam, shocked at Dean's impromptu question.

'Sammy, don't you lie to me,' - glared Dean. 'You used to hate Allegra's guts. You tried to kill her a month ago, but now? I've seen the way you are with her, acting all chummy like you're her BFF.'

'I'll admit I didn't like Allegra before,' said Sam hastily. 'I was suspicious of her, and I was worried she wasn't who she said she was. Considering my own experience with Ruby, you can't blame me for being cautious. But Allegra proved me wrong, and yeah, we're friends now, but that's it, I swear.'

Dean's expression hardened.

'Dean, come on! You can't seriously blame me for what Lucifer tried to pull?! I'm not him. I wouldn't... Look, I get how much Allegra means to you. I'm not gonna do anything to mess with that, but you can't stop me from being friends with her. And you can't stop me from protecting her either. I wanna keep her away from those bastards, just as much as you do.'

Sam held his breath. Dean still had a killer-look in his eyes, but it softened a little after that speech. He turned away from Sam and turned the key to start the engine. But Dean wasn't about to let it go just like that;

'You touch her again, and I'll make you wish you were never born. Got it?'

Sam was too stunned to formulate a response to his brother's threat. Dean didn't wait for a reply and hit the gas. They drove back to Bobby's in silence. Dean kept his eyes on the road, his expression still stern. It gave Sam the chance to warn Allegra. He managed to keep his phone hidden, typed a short message, and pressed send. He hoped it would be enough to prepare her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That page must be fascinating.'

Bobby's voice pulled Allegra out of her thoughts.

'You haven't moved for the last 20minutes,' - said Bobby. 'Something on your mind, kid?'

'No, not... not really,' - Allegra shook her head at the old Hunter.

But Bobby wasn't fooled. He'd been in the game long enough to know when something was up. He leaned in and poured a second glass of whiskey for Allegra, putting the glass right in front of her.

'I'm just... worried, I guess, I don't know,' - shrugged Allegra.

'No need for that. The boys'll be right back,' - said Bobby.

'It's not that. It's... I'm wondering if maybe we're making a mistake.'

'Dean and you, ya mean?'

Allegra nodded.

'Bobby, I don't know how to do this,' - she sighed. 'I've only ever been in one relationship, and you know how that turned out. It's bad enough I'm putting Dean in danger just by being with him, but now with the Angels threatening me, threatening _us_... what chance do we have?'

Bobby pulled his cap back.

'Look, I ain't gonna tell you if it's a mistake or not,' - he said. 'You two gotta figure that one out yourselves. All I can tell you is what I see with my own two eyes. Despite everything you're afraid of, you're happy now, I can tell. And Dean? I've never seen that boy like he is now. I heard him hum that damn Foreigner song, for crying out loud. He ain't gonna let anything happen to you. And I think you're not gonna let any harm come to him either, right? You'll figure it out.'

Allegra bit her lip.

'Has... no, never mind.' - she cast down her eyes.

'What? Come on, spit it out,' - Bobby urged Allegra to finish.

'Has Dean ever talked to you about having a family?' - Allegra asked, looking up again, dreading Bobby's answer.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, the glass of whiskey in hand, the liquid swirling around.

'I'm not sure,' - he said diplomatically. 'Dean's not too bad with kids; he likes them well enough. But to have a family of his own? Considering the job, I don't think he ever thought it was an option. John did the best he could with those boys, which was still crap, so Dean knows parenting and Hunting don't go well together. Why you asking? Has he said something to you?'

'He told me I was all the family he needed,' - Allegra managed a weak smile as she remembered those words.

'Well then, there you go.'

'He also hinted he wanted to keep the option on the table. But considering I'm engineered to kill anyone with _those_ intentions... Bobby, I can't offer him the future he wants.'

' _You_ are the future Dean wants. I'm sure of that. If there's a loophole in the prophecy, then what's to say that can't be possible for you? The two of you are bound to figure it out. Lord knows you're both stubborn and determined enough to search everywhere and try everything. The two of you have been beating around the bush for way too long, 'bout friggin time you got together.'

'Maybe,' - sighed Allegra. 'I just don't think he's realized yet what he's giving up.'

'I think I know what you're trying to say, so let me stop you right there,' - said Bobby, holding up his hand. 'That boy is many things but a cheater, he is not. If there's one thing we hammered into those two that's got nothing to do with Hunting, it is to respect the relationship they're in. I know Dean's had more flings than actual relationships, but that don't matter. He watched his parents love each other; he learned from them. And he knows what it is to lose that love too. John got obsessed with trying to find that son of a bitch that killed Mary, and Dean and Sam had to deal with that. Dean ain't gonna do anything to jeopardize what he's got with you. You can count on that.'

Bobby ended his speech with a strong nod.

'I hope you're right, Bobby,' - said Allegra in a sad voice.

Before the old Hunter could say anything else, Allegra's phone gave a ping. She checked the name on the screen, telling Bobby it was Sam. She opened the message the youngest of the Winchesters had sent her, and her eyes widened in horror as she read the words.

'What's wrong?' - Bobby asked, concerned when he saw Allegra's aghast expression.

When Allegra didn't respond, he took her phone out of her hand to see what had her all rattled up.

_Dean knows about Lucifer. About us._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra waited anxiously on the porch. She sat on the steps, her mind racing with all the possible scenarios that could play out. None of them involved a happy ending. Bobby hadn't reacted when she told him, but Sam nearly had a break-down when Castiel blabbed about it. There was no telling how Dean would react, but it wouldn't be good.

The Impala finally drove up Bobby's Salvage Yard, and Allegra pulled herself up by the railing. She waited until the car was parked in her usual spot before she hurried over to the Winchesters. Sam spotted Allegra first and hastily stepped out of the car to stop her. He shook her head at her, warning her not to do this now. Allegra was only a few steps away. She could see the guilt and sorry in Sam's eyes. And she could see the hurt in Dean's. He got out slowly and slammed the door shut. Turning from both Allegra and Sam, Dean walked away in the opposite direction without saying a word. Allegra made to pursue, but Sam held her back.

'Don't,' - he said. 'Give him time to process.'

'Why the hell did you tell him?' - asked Allegra, her voice breaking. 'I asked you not to, Sam!'

'Castiel,' answered Sam with a sigh. 'Dean saw him when I was meeting that other Hunter. I'm sorry, Allegra, I really am.'

_Castiel... that goddamn Angel again!_

'I need to talk to him,' said Allegra, attempting to walk around Sam. 'Get out of my way, Sam! I need to see Dean.'

'Allegra, I really think it's better if you...' - tried Sam.

'Either you let me go after him, or I'm summoning the locusts on your ass!'

Sam reluctantly stepped aside, and Allegra ran past him. She saw the light on in the garage. The door had been left open as if Dean had expected her to follow him. She went in. Dean had his hands on the table, standing with his back to her. Allegra stepped to him with caution.

'I thought we said no more secrets.'

Dean's voice made Allegra stop in her tracks. She heard anger, disappointment, but most of all, pain.

'Did you know it was Lucifer?' - he asked her.

'Dean, please listen,' - begged Allegra.

'Did you know?!'

'No...'

The loud clanging of objects crashing down on the ground resonated through the room. Dean had thrown the table over in rage and finally faced Allegra. Her heart shattered when she saw his tears.

'You pushed me away, using that crap-excuse that you did it so we wouldn't get together so that I would be safe! And now I find out that you had no problem whatsoever going at it with Sam! My brother, Allegra!'

'It's not like that, Dean!'

'I already noticed something between the two of you, but I never expected...'

'I wanted you!'

Allegra closed the distance between them and took Dean's hands in hers. He tried to look away from her, but he couldn't. Allegra's eyes drew him in.

'I didn't know it was Lucifer,' - she said, her voice trembling a little. 'I won't lie and tell you that I did. I thought Sam was the one talking to me, kissing me and... I allowed it, yes. It kills me that I did. Because it wasn't Sam I wanted, Dean, it was you. I've loved you for so long; it broke my heart to lie to you, to make you leave me and think you were with another woman who could give you what I couldn't. Lucifer took advantage of that, and I let it happen. Sam, he... he was the closest thing I had of you. I thought maybe... But he wasn't you. He will never be you. It's always been you, Dean. It will always be you.'

She let go of one hand and gently rubbed his tears away from his cheeks. Dean closed his eyes at her touch. Allegra pressed her lips softly against Dean's. When she pulled away, Dean stopped her by grabbing her hand. His eyes opened, and Allegra saw that golden ring in the middle of the green again. It was even more present than before.

There was no need for words between them. The way they looked at each other, the way they held each other, the way the silence around them made them feel like there were the only two people in the world... It was enough to say the things that didn't need to be said;

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it from you._

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you._

_I love you._

_I know_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam kept an eye on the garage from inside the house. Bobby wasn't talking to him much. Allegra had told him about what had happened while still under Lucifer's control a while ago. It wasn't that he blamed Sam or anything. The old Hunter just didn't really know what to say or do to make him feel better. But nothing could make Sam feel better. He blamed himself for saying yes to Lucifer (even if that had been part of the plan to get Lucifer in the Cage) and for not being strong enough to fight him. He blamed himself for everything he'd done whilst under his influence. He blamed himself for losing his soul even. But what he blamed himself for the most was for the feelings he had now.

Dean's third degree had shaken him up. It had made Sam realize something terrible, but there was just no way he could ever admit it to anyone out loud. He couldn't tell Bobby, nor his brother, nor... no, especially not her. It was bad enough she was being forced to choose between one set of brothers. Sam refused to put her in a place where she would have to make the same choice between them.

When he saw his brother leave the garage with his girlfriend, hand in hand and all forgiven, a pang of jealousy struck Sam. There was no denying it any longer. He hadn't seen it before because he'd been blind. But now he saw. He saw her kindness, her beauty, her divinity even... He saw Allegra.

Sam was falling in love with Allegra.


	32. Hunter, Cowboy, Phoenix, Angel

'Dean, I don't know about this. It's bad enough you wanna drag Sam with you when he's clearly not okay but to trust Castiel...'

'Alley, we'll be fine. The Angels got the memo. They basically shut you off Angel radio and haven't tried anything since last time. Cas knows he can't come between us. And as for Sam... he seems fine now. Nothing else happened, and you said you couldn't sense anything wonky in his head either since Bristol.'

'Yeah, I know, but I'm allowed to worry, Dean.'

This was the worse idea ever. After that case in Rhode Island a couple of weeks ago, where Sam had discovered some of the messed up stuff he'd done in the year he was soulless, the memories had scratched the surface of the wall protecting his soul. Then their grandfather Samuel had died (again) during another case. So had Bobby's Hunter-friend, Rufus. All the while, the ever-present threat of the Mother of All, Eve, was growing. Monsters and other creeps were coming out of the shadows to play. They had to be stopped. Eve needed to be stopped. But to do that, they needed the ashes of a Phoenix. And since no one had seen one of those around in real life lately, they needed to return to the time and place when someone actually had - Sunrise, Wyoming, March 5, 1861. They needed to get the ashes from the guy who had written about killing a Phoenix in his journal. An old familiar of the brothers and maker of a demon-killing gun; Samuel Colt.

Dean understood Allegra's concern and took his girlfriend in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'I don't wanna lose you,' - she spoke softly.

'You won't,' - reassured Dean.

Dean lifted Allegra's head with a hand under her chin and kissed her. Allegra held on to him as if her life depended on it, and Dean deepened the kiss between them. He gently pushed her back against the wall, pressing his body against hers. After a few minutes, their lips parted, lingering a few inches from each other.

'I uh... I should go,' - Dean cleared his throat. 'I need to pick up a few things before we go.'

He reluctantly stepped away from Allegra.

'What could you possibly need to buy for 1861?' - she asked curiously.

'You'll see,' - winked Dean.

Allegra stood against the doorframe, watching Dean leave and go down the stairs. It wasn't until Dean was completely gone from sight that she felt that awful sensation in her shoulder again. Once, she drew comfort from it, knowing the Angel was near to protect her. Now she hated that feeling, and she hated _him_. She turned and saw Castiel in the middle of the room. He had on his usual attire, his suit and trench coat, and his expression was more or less normal, as far you could tell with Castiel anyway.

'Hello,' - he greeted her.

'What do you want, Castiel?' - demanded Allegra with a sigh.

'To speak with you,' - answered Castiel, drawing just a little closer to her. 'I won't harm you, nor will any of the others. You have my word.'

Allegra closed the door to a gap and then leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. Castiel cleared his throat and said;

'We've- _I've_ realized that we may have been mistaken in our judgment over you and Dean. It seems your feelings for each other are genuine and... Well, suffice to say that, for the time being anyway, you have our blessing.'

Allegra scoffed.

'I don't need nor want your goddamn blessing, Castiel. And if that was supposed to be an apology for what you did, you're gonna have to do a lot better.'

Castiel furrowed his brow. Allegra shook her head.

'Forget it,' - she said. 'If it were up to me, I would never speak to any of you again. Now, for some reason, Dean still believes in you, and he needs you to zap him back in time to get those Phoenix ashes. I'll respect his wishes and tolerate you. But you and I are not friends, Castiel. Not anymore.'

The Angel actually dared to look hurt, which just angered Allegra. What the hell did he expect? That they would hug it out and be okay again like before? Too much had happened between them. Montana, the attack, telling Dean about Sam/Lucifer... He would have to pull something major if he wanted Allegra's forgiveness.

'I had to protect you,' - said Castiel. 'Protect Dean. I brought you together, and I share a bond with both of you. You are my responsibility. I had to act, Allegra, please understand.'

'There were other ways you could've handled it, Castiel,' - sneered Allegra. 'You could've trusted us. You could've talked to us. We understand the risk we're taking, and we're trying to make the best of it. We could've used your support, Castiel.'

Allegra noticed the disappointment in her own voice as she said those words. She hoped the Angel picked up on it as well. If he did, he didn't show. Castiel avoided her stern gaze and said;

'I will return later to help Sam and Dean travel to the past. And perhaps, in time, you can trust me again.'

'I sincerely hope so, Castiel,' - said Allegra. 'But trust needs to be earned. That goes for the other Angels too. Show me you're still the good beings who helped and protected me when I was young. Show me you can do and be better. Then maybe I'll consider destroying the poison.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take that long for Dean to come back. When Allegra saw what his 'supply run' actually was, she could barely keep a straight face. Dean strutted proudly in front of her in his cowboy outfit, which he got from this place called 'Wally's Western World.' But she had to admit; he did look the part, right out of a Clint Eastwood movie (well, except for that sarape).

'Looking good, cowboy,' - Allegra chuckled. 'You almost look the part.'

'Almost? I'm totally killing it,' - said Dean. 'Man, I would've loved to live in those days.'

'Word of advice; lose the sarape,' - said Allegra as she tugged at the cloth.

Dean gave her an are-you-crazy-face and looked at himself in her closet mirror one more time. Allegra shook her head and put the cowboy-hat on top of his head.

'What's your plan when you get there?' - she asked.

'Find Colt, keep an eye on him till he kills the Phoenix and get the ashes,' - answered Dean as he turned to her. 'Easy peasy.'

'Uhu, and you just happen to know where Colt is, right?'

'Well, no, but he shouldn't be hard to track down.'

'Go to the saloon.'

Dean tilted his head a little and gave Allegra a questioning look.

'You want information, you see the madam in the saloon,' - explained Allegra. 'She's the one who knows everything about everyone.'

She smiled at his confused expression and winked;

'You're not the only one who enjoys westerns.'

They went downstairs, where Sam joined them. He'd decided to only change his shirt, much to Dean's disappointment.

'Dean, this is stupid,' - complained Sam. 'I look stupid.'

Dean just rolled his eyes at his brothers. Allegra gave Sam an encouraging nod.

'You going to a hoedown?' - asked Bobby when he entered the room with Castiel.

The Angel looked Dean over.

'Now, is it... is it customary to wear a blanket?'

Allegra and Sam chuckled.

'It's a sarape, '- said Dean, an annoyed undertone in his voice. 'And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go.'

Bobby handed him his bag, filled with gold watches and chains, which they could use to pay for stuff if they needed to.

'I'll send you back to March 4th,' - said Castiel, standing in front of the brothers. 'That should give you time to find Colt and this Phoenix creature.'

'All right,' - said Dean. 'Well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow.'

He gave Allegra a loving look. She mouthed 'I love you,' to which he mouthed back, 'I know.' Castiel touched Dean and Sam's forehead, and the next moment they were gone. The Angel turned to Allegra and said;

'They've arrived safely.'

Allegra just nodded to him.

'I have to go,' - said Castiel then.

'What about getting the boys back?' - asked Bobby quickly before he could leave.

'Pray for me in 24 hours, and I'll return,' - responded Castiel.

'I'll pray for all of us,' - sighed Bobby

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had been gone for several hours now. Both Bobby and Allegra tried to keep themselves occupied with research. Bobby was hoping to find more intel on Eve, and Allegra tried to develop a plan B in case Sam and Dean didn't get the ashes. She'd just returned some books she'd 'borrowed' from this library in New York specializing in the occult when she suddenly heard a commotion downstairs. She hurried down and saw Castiel, wounded and passed out, in Bobby's arms.

'What the hell happened?!'

'I don't know,' - answered Bobby as he dragged the unconscious Angel to the couch. 'He appeared in my kitchen, bleeding everywhere, and drew that thing there before deciding to take a nap on my goddamn floor.'

Allegra looked at the sigil Castiel had drawn and recognized it as a warding against Angels. She'd used it herself on several occasions. Why the hell would he put up something like that? She went through all the rooms in the house, not wanting to take any chances, drawing the same sigil and one other she knew to make sure the entire house was Angel-proof. When she came back into the living room, Bobby was still trying to wake Castiel up, but the Angel was completely out of it.

'He won't stop bleeding,' - said the old Hunter.

'Dammit, he must be too weak to heal himself... okay, fine, let me... let me try something.'

Allegra knelt down beside the couch and put her hands on the wound. Castiel's blood felt warm on her hands. Her shoulder burned. She closed her eyes and extended her shield, wrapping it around Castiel's grace. She'd never done this with an Angel before, so she had no idea if this would work. But after a while, the bleeding stopped, and Allegra could feel Castiel's grace had already started the healing process. Slowly but steadily.

'Nice one, kid,' - Bobby nodded approvingly. 'I thought you hated the guy?'

'I do, but he's the only one who can bring the boys back,' - said Allegra, keeping her focus. 'Or did you really think one of those other a-holes is gonna help us?'

'Good point.'

Bobby sank down on his chair behind the desk and looked at the timer.

'He better wake up before this thing buzzes.'

Allegra didn't react. She didn't wanna think about what would happen if Castiel didn't pull through or if he didn't have the strength he needed to get Sam and Dean back. A presence outside made Allegra look up. She saw a woman through the window. But the energy she sensed was male... and celestial.

'Bobby, get the holy oil and a lighter,' - said Allegra as she got up, her hands red with Castiel's blood. 'Keep it close and stay with Castiel.'

'Where are you...?'

But Allegra had already zapped herself outside. She kept her shield up around Castiel, but if this came down to a fight, she might have to release it and hope for the best. The woman came closer to her.

'Allegra, we meet at last,' - she said. 'I am...'

'Let me guess,' - interrupted Allegra. 'Raphael? Your grace is different from the other Angels.'

'Indeed,' - smirked Raphael. 'I am higher than them, after all. Purer.'

'Debatable but whatever,' - shrugged Allegra. 'What do you want?'

'Hand over the traitor, Castiel. He is no friend of yours, and he has just killed another Angel. He needs to be punished for his crime.'

'Sure. Just not right now. I still need Castiel for a couple of hours, but when I'm done with him, he's all yours if you want him.'

Raphael took another step closer.

'You seem to believe you have a choice in the matter. You will give me Castiel _now,_ or I will take him myself, and you will suffer the consequences.'

'I'd like to see you try,' - glared Allegra.

The Archangel tried to go around her, but Allegra already had her weapon drawn.

'Go ahead, make my day.'

Raphael's eyes widened when he recognized the object in Allegra's hand as an Archangel blade. She grinned as he tried to hide his fear. Since this was the only thing she knew could kill an Archangel, she kept the blade strapped together with John Winchester's knife at her leg, believing it might come in handy against Lucifer or Michael in case they did ever escape their prison. If this guy believed she was just gonna roll over like an obedient puppy, he had another thing coming.

'What's the matter, scaredy-cat?' - mocked Allegra.

'Where did you get that?' - demanded Raphael. 'How _dare_ you threaten me?!'

'I'd be just as happy using the plagues on your ass. Now, I'm gonna say this one more time; Castiel stays until tomorrow. I don't care what happens to him after that. So be a good little boy and get your feathers back up there before I have the locusts nibbling at them. Bet they never tasted Angel before. It'll be a real treat.'

Raphael gave her a scathing look before he disappeared. Allegra exhaled, put the blade back at the strap around her leg, and returned inside to check on Castiel. She met Bobby's gaze when she entered the living room.

'What?' - she asked.

'Just thinking Dean should've taken you to the Wild West,' - chuckled Bobby. 'Cowboys got nothing on you.'

The corner of Allegra's mouth curled up in a grin, and she sank down on the floor next to the couch Castiel was lying on. The wound was already closing, but he still had a long way to go. Allegra looked at the timer. They still had a couple of hours left.

Allegra looked up at Castiel's face and thought of what Raphael had said. She knew Castiel was fighting Raphael over Heaven, so she wasn't surprised the latter saw him as a traitor. But she couldn't believe the part about Castiel killing another Angel. He was many things but a killer of his own kind? It didn't make any sense.

_Castiel... what the hell is going on with you?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra woke up with a start. She'd been leaning against the couch to get some shut-eye, still keeping up her shield, but it had just retreated for some reason. She turned around to see Castiel open his eyes. Bobby noticed both of them moving and came from behind the desk.

'You're cutting it close,' - he said, looking at the timer.

There was only one hour left. Castiel tried to sit straight, but his movements were somewhat constricted. Allegra got up and helped him sit. Only now did the Angel notice the young woman, and he nodded to her gratefully. She let go of his arm, stepped back, and let Bobby take the lead from there.

'Cas, you look like you went 12 rounds with truckasaurus. What happened?' - asked Bobby.

'I was, uh...I was betrayed,' - said Castiel with rigid breaths. 'Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me. She's... dead. I... was wounded. I needed... safety. Thank you. Both of you.'

Castiel tried to get up from the couch. He coughed violently and grunted. Bobby pushed him back down, trying to be as gentle as he could.

'How bad's it hurt?' - asked Bobby with a concerned look.

'I'll heal.' - said Castiel.

'Well, good. 'Cause we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland.'

'I can't. This fight... it drained me.'

'Well, if you're up on blocks, then call in another halo who can get the job done. I mean, there's got to be _something_ that can juice you up? What about Allegra? Allegra's right here; she can help, can't she?'

Bobby turned to face Allegra, who had retreated to the far side of the room. Her eyes flashed between Bobby and Castiel and back to Bobby. The old Hunter gave her this look that basically said, 'you just spend the last couple hours playing nurse to the guy; you can do this too.'

'Allegra doesn't have the power to travel through time,' said Castiel, making a face as he felt another jab of pain. 'And an Angel can't tap into the grace of an Archangel. I'm afraid it's the other way around. There is one thing that might work, but... it's extremely dangerous.'

'Shocker,' - sighed Bobby. 'So, lay it on me.'

'It's your soul. I need you to let me touch it.' - the Angel went on to explain. 'The human soul is pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back.'

Allegra narrowed her eyes. She didn't like where this was going. Bobby appeared to have the same feeling 'cause he asked;

'And the catch is...?'

'Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor,' - said Castiel. 'I have to do it very gingerly. Or you'll explode.'

'Yeah, not gonna happen,' - scoffed Allegra.

Bobby gave her another look, but Allegra refused to let him intimidate her.

'No, forget it, Bobby. I won't allow it. We'll find another way.'

'Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're kinda on a clock here! We don't have any choice.'

'If I may?' - interrupted Castiel. 'If Allegra were to use her shield to protect you, there would be less risk.'

'What part of "no" don't you two understand?!' - exclaimed Allegra angrily.

'You prefer your boyfriend stuck in 1861 then?' - jabbed Bobby.

Allegra huffed. He had her there, and he knew it. She went to stand beside Bobby and put a hand on his shoulder. If she was gonna do this, then she preferred to actually ground Bobby's soul to his body, just in case something went wrong. She extended her shield again, and Bobby gasped.

'Wow. Dean wasn't kiddin' when he said it felt like a warm blanket wrapping you up.'

Castiel got up awkwardly. He looked for a final okay from Bobby, and as soon as he got it, he stuck his arm inside of him. Bobby screamed, and Allegra quickly held on to him with both hands. She gave her shield as much power as she could without interfering with whatever the Angel was doing. Castiel's eyes lit up, and the timer buzzed. There was a blinding light, and when Allegra opened her eyes again, she saw Sam and Dean before her.

Dean had the bottle in his hand. But it was empty. He immediately turned to Castiel, who was near to collapsing again.

'No, no, no! You gotta send us back!'

'Dean, look at him,' - said Sam. 'He's fried.'

'I never want to do that again,' - said the Angel, looking a bit sickly.

The Winchesters looked at Bobby, who looked even worse than Castiel did. He quickly waved away their concern. Allegra helped him take a seat, ignoring Castiel completely. A knock on the door made them all jump. Sam went to answer it. After making sure Bobby was okay, Allegra walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss and let her nose touch his.

'I'm so glad you're okay,' - she said in a hushed tone.

'Apart from the fact that I was this close to getting those damn ashes,' - grunted Dean, welcoming her comforting embrace.

'We'll find another way, Dean. I'll zap to Hogwarts and borrow Dumbledore's Phoenix if that's what it takes.'

Dean furrowed his brow, and Allegra rolled her eyes at him.

'Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this.'

Sam came back into the living room, holding a Western Couriers package. He opened it, took out the letter inside, and read it aloud.

"Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt."

He reached in the package again and pulled out a bottle filled with grey-ish dust. Everyone held their breath.

'Is that what I think it is?' - asked Bobby.

'Ashes of a Phoenix,' - confirmed Dean. 'You know what this means?'

'Yeah, I didn't get a "soulonoscopy" for nothing.'

'Yes. And... it means we take the fight to _her_.'


	33. Suspicious minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mild sexual content

Allegra traced Dean's chest with her finger. She took in his sleeping figure and smiled. Their yearning for each other was growing each day they were together. Allegra knew it killed Dean he couldn't have sex with her like he wanted to. She knew because that's what she felt too. She wanted it to be more than what they were doing now. But what they had now was good too. They kissed, they slept together half-naked with only their underwear on, and, sometimes, they would dare to explore a little further than before.

Dean stirred, and Allegra looked up. His green eyes were gazing at her lovingly. Allegra swore that the gold ring in the middle had grown since they had begun their more intimate relationship.

'Morning hot stuff,' - she said playfully.

'God, I love it when you talk like that,' - grinned Dean.

Allegra moved up and kissed him. He immediately parted his lips, allowing her tongue to enter. Dean grabbed hold of her and pushed her back down on the bed so he was on top. Allegra's nipples hardened as his chest pressed down on her breasts. Her hands raked through his hair.

'I missed you,' - whispered Dean against her lips when they parted for breath.

'Dean, you were only gone for 24hours,' - said Allegra. 'We've been apart for longer than that.'

'Guess you're growing on me then.'

Dean gave her another grin and planted his mouth on her. The kiss was shorter than the first one but still very passionate.

'You sure you're not using your Archangel mojo on me?' - he asked her, breathing on her skin.

'That's not my grace you're feeling, Dean,' - said Allegra temptingly. 'Four-letter word, starting with L.'

Dean gave her a wicked smile. He nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses on her warm skin. His hand went down her body. First, her breast, which fitted perfectly in his hand. Then over her belly to her hip. Allegra gasped when he touched her inner thigh. She bit her lip as Dean teased her, stroking her skin smoothly with the tip of his fingers. Dean moved back up, his fingers tracing her very slowly, and then rested his hand just above Allegra's underwear. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to keep going. That was one of the few things they could do (having done it with Eric, Allegra knew this at least wouldn't kill Dean, and she'd told him). But Dean's hand didn't move. With a mischievous undertone, he whispered into her neck;

'To be continued.'

It was like something primal took over. Allegra pushed her own hands against Dean's body, and she flipped him over, so she was the one half on top now. Dean clearly hadn't expected that and stared at her in surprise. Before he could react, Allegra's hand went underneath the waistline of his boxers. Dean gave a gasp when her fingers curled around him. He'd already been aroused from just lying next to her half-naked body and her response to his touch, but now that Allegra took control, Dean became even harder. Allegra kissed Dean passionately, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Dean reacted eagerly to the kiss. He moaned as her hand moved, stroking him gently. Allegra's fingers were teasing him, just like he had done to her. Dean felt Allegra's thumb making a rolling motion at his tip. He groaned at the amazing feeling. Just then, Allegra pulled her hand back, and her lips parted from his.

'To be continued.'

She slipped out of bed to put on her bathrobe. Dean pushed himself up by his elbows, giving her a bewildered look.

'Alley? Wha-what the hell? Y-you can't just...'

'Can't I?' - she interrupted playfully.

Allegra winked at Dean as she looked over her shoulder. Dean dropped back on the bed, dragging his hands across his face. She left him alone in her room, hiding the smile on her face as his thoughts reached her. There was only a little part of Dean that felt disappointed. But his general impression was this; _that_ was without a doubt the most amazing and hottest thing a girl had ever done to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tried to steer clear from Allegra as much as he could. It was hard seeing his brother with her after realizing he wanted to be with her too. He often came up with an excuse to leave the room so he didn't have to be around Allegra for too long. But Allegra had picked up on his behavior. She cast her protective shield around Sam's soul again, out of concern something was up. That warm, comforting feeling was agonizing.

It was a dreary afternoon when Sam decided he couldn't take it anymore and asked Dean for the keys to the Impala, saying he needed to get groceries. Sam knew Dean didn't believe him, but his brother still gave him the keys, making only a minimum fuss. He drove off with the windows down, and the radio cranked up, no particular destination in mind. Sam just had to get away from the house. Away from _her_. After about an hour, he parked Dean's Baby at an overlook and stepped out. He walked to the railing and leaned on it with his hands. He took a few deep breaths, taking in the fresh air.

'Sam? You okay?'

Sam reeled around when he heard her voice. Allegra was standing right behind, a concerned look on her face.

'Allegra... What are you doing here?' - he asked her.

'I saw you leave and locked on to your soul,' - she answered. 'I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'

_She's worried about me..._

'So... _are_ you okay? You know you can talk to me, right?'

'Yeah, but I'm fine,' - nodded Sam, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looking everywhere except directly at her.

'Sam, don't lie to me,' - reprimanded Allegra. 'I'm trying to help you. Please talk to me.'

Sam managed to avoid her stern stare, and Allegra sighed.

'It's the wall, isn't it?'

'We knew it could happen.'

'Not this fast! I knew that case in Bristol and your grandfather dying was too much for you. Dammit!'

Her hand went through her hair.

'Don't worry,' - she told Sam. 'We'll fix it, okay? I don't know how but there's gotta be something we can d-...'

Sam's body moved on its own. Before he realized it, he had his arms wrapped around Allegra, and his lips were on hers. He felt her struggle, so he pulled her in closer. Sam's tongue was pushing at Allegra's lips, begging her to let him in. Her lips parted, but it wasn't so Sam could deepen the kiss between them. She bit down on his lower lip. The sudden pain snapped Sam out of it, and he staggered back. Allegra pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

'Don't you EVER touch me again!'

'Allegra, I... No, don't go!'

It was no use. The redhead zapped away. Sam fell to his knees as his head nearly exploded. He felt a burning sensation and screamed.

Another crack in the wall. Another truth he didn't want to face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip his goddamn throat out!'

Dean was already halfway up the stairs when Allegra zapped in front of him to block his way.

'Dean, please don't!' - she pleaded in tears. 'I'm okay, nothing happened and...'

'Nothing happened?!' - exclaimed Dean incredulously. 'Allegra, he practically forced himself on you! You can't expect me to just let that slide!'

'Dean, please! Sam didn't mean it! H-He doesn't know what he's doing!'

'STOP DEFENDING HIM!'

Dean went back down, turning his back to Allegra. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. He couldn't understand why Allegra wouldn't just let him kick Sam's ass for going after _his_ girlfriend. Allegra's arms were suddenly surrounding him, her hand around her wrist, so he was locked in her embrace. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder blade, pressing her body to his back.

'If you hurt Sam, you'll never forgive yourself,' - Dean heard Allegra sob. 'Please don't do something you'll regret because of me. I don't want to be responsible for that. You need him.'

'I need you more,' - sighed Dean, putting his own hand over Allegra's. 'Since I found out about what happened between the two of you last year, I... I'm afraid of losing you to him, Alley.'

'That won't happen. I told you, I don't want Sam, I want _you_. I love you, Dean.'

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Allegra's pleading eyes searching his own. He turned in her arms and cupped her face. Their lips touched.

'I know.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another couple of hours before Sam came back. He went down to see Dean somewhat hesitantly, expecting to find his brother in a rage but found him working on the Phoenix ammo instead, with Allegra by his side. On the inside, Dean was obviously still furious at Sam. He wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into his younger brother, but Allegra had her shield around him to calm him down. It certainly helped soothe things for now.

Dean sent Sam back up to help Bobby with whatever, not wanting to be near the guy right now. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Allegra before he went back up the stairs. Allegra kissed Dean on the cheek, and he saw nothing but love in her eyes. But he still couldn't help but think; _what if?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm not too sure this is gonna work. I mean, this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn.'

Everyone was looking at Dean's arm, where he had just rubbed some of the Phoenix ashes on his own skin. Nothing had happened.

'Maybe it's like uh... maybe it's like iron or silver,' - tried Sam. 'You know? Hurts them, not us.'

'Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch.'

Allegra flashed her eyes between the two brothers. There was still some tension between them, but fortunately, it didn't show. Bobby seemed completely unaware something was up.

'I'm looking,' - sighed the old Hunter. 'But I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call.'

Dean rolled his eyes.

'Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy.'

Just then, the Angel of the Lord appeared next to Allegra. She'd, of course, sensed him coming, but she still jumped a little when he was suddenly right next to her.

'Dammit, Cas, get out of my ass!' - Dean exclaimed, irritated when he saw the Angel.

'I was never in your...' - Castiel began but quickly stopped when both Dean and Allegra glared at him. 'Euhm, never mind. Have you made any progress in locating Eve?'

'Well, we were gonna ask you about that,'- answered Bobby.

'No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me,' - Castiel said, shaking his head. 'She's hidden from all Angels.'

'Awesome,' - Dean sighed. 'What about Alley? Could she track down Eve if she tapped into you?'

Castiel tilted his head a little, looking a bit awkward.

'I don't believe that will work either,' - he said. 'Allegra's grace is still buried deep within her. She doesn't know how to use it properly yet.'

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? It's not like Alley's weaker than you are.'

'No, bu-...'

'Can everyone stop talking about Allegra like she's not right here?' - snapped Allegra.

Dean gave her an apologetic look, whilst Castiel avoided looking at her directly.

'You know, what we really need is an inside man,' - thought Sam aloud. 'Something with claws and sympathy. We've met one or two friendly monsters, right? We can find one who can tell us what we need to know.'

'I will look for one you have encountered before,' - said Castiel, and he disappeared.

'I'll clean this mess,' - said Dean.

'I'll help you,' - offered Allegra.

'Come on, Sam, we'll check the lore one more time,' - Bobby didn't give Sam any chance to react and just dragged him up the stairs with him.

'You okay?' - Allegra asked Dean when they were gone.

'I will be,' - he said as he cleared the table. 'If I focus on Eve, I don't have to think about Sam. But now that I _am_ focusing on Momma Monster, I just don't think these bullets are gonna be enough.'

Allegra looked down at the 5 bullets and what little was left of the ashes.

'I think I have an idea.' - she said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, and with the help of a 'friendly' monster, they managed to find Eve in Grants Pass, Oregon. Her influence in the town was already spreading. She'd already killed several people, and she'd made doppelgangers of the first one she'd infected with this freaky disease that was going around fast. And what was worse, both Allegra and Castiel seemed to be powerless in Eve's domain. They couldn't zap away, nor could they use any of their other powers. Allegra even tried to turn a puddle into blood, but nothing happened.

Things might have still been salvageable were it not for the fact that the Sheriff and his men decided to go loco and apprehend them all. Only Dean and Allegra managed to escape, as they hid just in time when the posse came for them. The couple followed them to the station and were just in time to save the others from the Jefferson Starships (aka the infected zombie-people under Eve's control who got their lovely nickname from Dean, of course).

Castiel, Bobby, and Allegra stayed in the station to get Eve's location out of the Sheriff, whilst Dean and Sam dropped off these 2 kids they'd found at their uncle's house. The Angel hadn't been too happy about that, but between Allegra and Dean insisting they should take the kids out of town to their uncle, there wasn't much he could do about it. Allegra kept noticing something was off about Castiel. He was on edge. And it wasn't because of Eve. Or maybe it was, but something else was going on too. When the Angel went all Godfather on the Sheriff to get Eve's location, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Allegra decided not to say anything then and there, but she would definitely talk to Dean about this later.

They waited for Sam and Dean to return and then proceeded to the address the Sheriff had given Castiel. It was the diner they'd been to earlier that day.

'You gotta be kidding me,' - said Dean. 'She's been in there the whole time?'

'Why'd she ever let us in?' - wondered Sam aloud. 'Or out for that matter?'

'Hold on. You can't just stroll in,' - said Bobby as the brothers moved towards the diner. 'We don't know who's human or who's her.'

'Well, there's one way to draw her out,' - said Dean. 'Me and Sam'll go in. If we don't get a shot off, you better.'

'That's the plan?'

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Well, at least it ain't complicated.'

Sam handed Bobby his bag and made sure his gun was ready to fire. Dean gave Allegra an embrace and whispered;

'You know what to do, right?'

'Don't worry, I've got your back,' - she replied with a hushed voice.

She watched the brothers go into the diner and then started to walk away.

'Hey kid, where the hell you going?!' - Bobby called out after her.

'Stay here with Castiel. I'll cover the back.'

Allegra hurried to the back of the diner through an alleyway and went in through the backdoor. She took out the gun Dean had given, really wishing she'd spend some more time practicing her shooting skills. She could hear faint voices coming from inside and silently made her way to the swinging door that led to the front of the counter where everyone had gathered. Allegra saw Dean sitting at the corner of the counter through the small gap at the door. Things weren't looking good. The Jefferson Starships had taken away Dean's bag and both their guns.

Her breath caught when she heard the conversation. Those two children Sam and Dean had saved... they were also infected. Dear God, what had they done? Allegra's heart sank when Bobby and Castiel were brought in. She couldn't wait for the agreed time. She had to act _now_. Just when she was about to go in, Allegra was pulled back by a pair of strong hands. She was pushed down on the floor, the hands now closing around her throat. Allegra tried to push her attacker off, but he was too strong. The man nearly choked the life out of her when suddenly he burst into flames.

'You should really watch your back, love. You never know what might happen.'

Crowley hovered over her. Allegra crawled back up.

'How did you know?' - she asked, her voice raw and raspy. 'Ratdemon still tailing me?'

'Sometimes but not tonight, love,' - answered Crowley with a smug face. 'I already had an engagement to be here. But now I must leave. Tie up some loose ends and all. You might wanna do the same here by the looks of things.'

Allegra whirled around and peered through the small window in the door. Eve was standing close to Dean. Too close. Allegra heard the Mother of All as she leered over Dean's shoulder.

'Don't test me.'

'Bite me.' - said Dean defiantly.

Eve sank her teeth in Dean's neck. Allegra held her breath as she held the gun ready.

_Please work, please work, please work._

Monster Momma let go of Dean, staggering back, wildly coughing.

'Phoenix ash,' - said Dean as he put his hand on the wound in his neck. 'With an ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. And just for good measure - Allegra, now!'

Allegra kicked open the door, stepped into the room, and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced itself right into Eve's heart. A light radiated from the wound, and she started choking. Dark liquid oozed out of her mouth and nose, and she dropped dead on the floor. The Jefferson Starships attacked, and Castiel warned everyone to close their eyes. With Eve dead, the Angel was once again able to use his powers, and he blasted a white light through the diner, killing every monster inside. Allegra hurried over to Dean and put her hand on his wound.

'Nice shot,' - he groaned.

'Ssh, don't talk,' - she said.

Castiel came over to them and touched Dean's shoulder. The wound was instantly healed.

'Alright, I'm good,' - nodded Dean. 'We gotta go.'

'Where?' - asked Castiel.

'The little kid. He's one of 'em.'

'Unbelievable...' - Castiel shook his head.

'Yeah, I know, Cas, you told me, alright? Let's just go.'

Sam and Bobby went to stand beside the Angel, but when Castiel looked over to Dean, expecting him to join them, Allegra put her hand up.

'Go, we'll be right behind you.'

The Angel nodded reluctantly and zapped away, Bobby and Sam with him. Allegra put her hands around Dean's neck.

'Hold on tight,' - she said. 'I've never actually done this with anyone before. Well, a body once. I mean, I haven't done this with someone alive and...'

'Alley! Rambling,' - Dean interrupted. 'Just do what you always do.'

He put his own hands at her waist.

'I trust you.'

Allegra nodded and closed her eyes. She wrapped Dean up in her shield, just to be on the safe side, and then searched for Sam and Bobby. She took a deep breath and then zapped them both away to where the others were waiting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children were dead. So was the uncle Sam and Dean had brought them to. The kids had killed the uncle; that much was clear. But the boys? Demons had gotten their hands on them. Sulfur on the ground proved that. Allegra felt uneasy. She couldn't stop thinking about what Crowley had said about loose ends.

'So what do you think?' - asked Sam.

'I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to,' - replied Dean.

'So you think Eve was telling the truth then?'

'The truth about what?' - asked Castiel.

'She said that Crowley's still kicking.'

'Was she certain?'

Allegra narrowed her eyes at the Angel. She had expected another reaction from Castiel.

'Sounded pretty sure,' - shrugged Dean.

'I'll look into it immediately,' - said Castiel and vanished before anyone could stop him.

'Well, let us know what you find out!' - yelled Dean to the sky.

'So... suppose it's true... How _did_ Crowley get away?' - wondered Bobby aloud. 'I mean, it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless...'

'Unless what?' - pressed Dean.

'Unless he meant to.'

'Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about!'

Allegra saw Bobby and Sam exchanging glances. She kept her own mouth shut and looked away.

'Look, it's probably nothing, it's just...,' - sighed Sam. 'No, you know what? You're right. It's probably nothing.'

'Of course, it's nothing,' - said Dean. 'Now, let's go. I'm dying for a hot shower and some pie.'


	34. Partners in crime

After having taken a shower, Dean went straight to Allegra's room. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. But when he opened the door, Dean was surprised to find her room empty. He could've sworn he'd seen her go in earlier. He saw a note with his name on the desk and walked over to read it.

" _Dean, meet me in the garage. There's something I need to tell you."_

 _Well, this can't be good,_ thought Dean. _Great_ , _friggin' drama never ends around here._

He put the note back and was just about to leave when he saw something else on the desk. A real old-looking scroll. Had that always been there? Dean picked it up and saw a bunch of other papers lying underneath in Allegra's handwriting. He took a seat at the desk and pulled the papers closer. It was all just random scribbles. But then he read the names of Michael and Lucifer, and he began to realize what it was he was reading. Dean unrolled the scroll a few inches. He couldn't understand a word it said.

_This must be that prophecy Alley was talking about. But she said she'd given the scroll to Crowley's flunky to have it translated. What the hell's it doing here?_

The Hunter got up with a sigh and put everything back in place. As he walked out of Allegra's room, he nearly bumped into Sam. The brothers stared at each other for a moment.

'Where you think you're going?' - demanded Dean as he closed the door to Allegra's room.

'I... Is Allegra in there? I need to talk to her,' - said Sam hesitantly.

'Talk or kiss?'

Sam stared at him.

'Yeah, she told me.' - sneered Dean.

'Dean, look, man, I-I don't...' - tried Sam.

'Save it. You're damn lucky Alley begged me not to kick your ass. Now, I already warned you once not to go near my girlfriend. Don't make me do it again.'

Dean pushed past his brother and stormed down the stairs. He knew that if he didn't leave right now, he would tear Sam a new one. He had to get away from him. He had to get to Allegra. She was waiting for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra was leaning against the table in the garage, waiting for Dean. It was about time she told him her last secret. Now that she suspected Castiel was involved in something bad, she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. When Allegra heard footsteps on the gravel outside, she straightened her back and took a deep breath. The door opened, and Dean walked in. When he saw her, his lips curled up in a smile, and he went straight for her. Allegra quickly put out her hand, keeping him at a distance. Dean registered her serious expression immediately and gave her a worried look.

'Alley, you okay?'

Allegra bit her lip and said;

'It's Crowley... he's... he's still alive.'

Dean stared at Allegra in disbelief.

'He's... How?!'

'I saved him.'

'You what?!' - Dean yelled out angrily. 'I asked you straight if you knew if that asshat had survived! Why the hell did you lie to me?!'

'I didn't lie, Dean, I just didn't tell you,' - sighed Allegra. 'There's a difference.'

'Don't give me that crap, Allegra! Why would you save that bastard?!'

'He tried to weasel his way out of the deal he'd made with Gabriel, but I found out. I got him to extend our own deal. I made sure you and Sam wouldn't get bothered by any demons in exchange for me granting him immunity. I can't kill him, and I can't let him die. We protect each other from mortal danger. He gave me back Gabriel's blood in exchange for mine, and I got him to help out with the prophecy. Crowley's saved me a couple of times already. Or he sent someone to do it.'

'The ratdemon...'

'And at the diner too. I got attacked in the back corridor.'

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a frustrated grunt. Allegra knew he wanted to yell at her, but he'd made his fair share of deals in the past, so if anyone understood why she did it, it would be him.

'He took me to his grave in Scotland and asked me to protect his bones. I hid them and put up wards so no one could find them. At the time, I didn't know you were the ones going after him.'

'Why did you wait this long to tell me?' - asked Dean as he looked back up her.

'Castiel,' - replied Allegra. 'It only hit me earlier when Bobby and Sam mentioned it.'

'What's Cas got to do with any of this?'

'Dean, think about it. He's an Angel. He should've known the bones he burned weren't Crowley's.'

He thought about what Allegra was implying and then shook his head.

'No, no way Cas is involved with Crowley,' - he said. 'He wouldn't do that.'

'Dean, I know you still wanna believe in him,' - sighed Allegra. 'But the bones he burned, his reaction earlier when Sam said Crowley might still be alive, his general behavior lately... I know I'm not the best person to judge him right now, considering I'm already distrustful of him, but you can't deny he's been acting off. And there's something else too.'

Dean waited for Allegra to continue;

'Castiel burned the bones with Crowley in the room, right? And I'm assuming Crowley faked his death by burning up, 'cause when I met with Crowley later, he said he gave a performance worthy of Hollywood. If Castiel had burned the bones someplace else, believing they were really Crowley's, then Crowley wouldn't have known when to give his "performance." Dean, Castiel _had_ to be in the room. Crowley planned it like that. And the only way he could've done that, is..'

'If Cas was in on it,' - finished Dean.

Allegra nodded. She grabbed Dean's hands and said;

'You have every right to be angry with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We said no more secrets. This was the last one, I promise. I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away... but I could really use your help with Castiel.'

Dean pulled Allegra in for a hug. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Allegra rested her head against Dean's shoulder. She heard him speak softly to her;

'There's nothing to forgive. I understand why you made the deal. God knows I've made worse deals than you. If Crowley gets us answers, then fine, he gets a pass for now. But we do need to stop him from getting to Purgatory. And we need to be sure about Cas.'

'I _am_ sure, Dean,' - urged Allegra.

'Well, I'm not,' - Dean said curtly. 'And I'm not gonna throw him under the bus because of a suspicion. Let me handle it with Sam and Bobby. You said it yourself; you're not the best person to judge him right now. You think you might get something out of Crowley?'

'I can try... Actually, do you still have that vial the ratdemon gave you? You told me some white glowy thing was in it?'

'I think so. Why?'

'If I'm right about what it was, Crowley could've only gotten it from an Angel. I can use it to get answers from him whilst you guys focus on Castiel.'

'Good, then that's the plan. Divide and conquer.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Dean said he would handle it with Sam and Bobby, Allegra still saw the restraint he had when it came to Castiel. She couldn't blame him. The Angel had helped the Winchesters on several occasions, risking his own life more than once. Dean considered Castiel as a friend, if not a best friend even. Allegra had felt the same way once. She understood Dean's reluctance to believe Castiel might be the next Anakin Skywalker.

'You know, he's our friend' - said Dean, trying to make his point. 'And we are lying to him through our teeth. So he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him.'

Allegra sighed. She knew Castiel had a way of getting to Dean, which was why it was so important to get to the truth as soon as possible. She suddenly got that all too familiar sensation in her shoulder again. Her eyes flashed through the room, but there was no sight of Castiel. But that, of course, didn't mean he wasn't there. Allegra had only put up a special ward to block the Angel's sight in her own room. So there was a chance he could be watching and listening in on them right now. She stayed as still as she could, not letting anyone notice what she suspected.

'He's an Angel,' - said Bobby to Dean.

'He can make a mistake!' - exclaimed the latter.

'Nobody's saying nothing yet,' - Bobby tried to calm Dean down. 'Look, I'm just saying I don't know. I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know.'

'Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay?' - interjected Sam. 'And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here.'

'But if we ain't,' - Bobby took over again. 'If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst the guys searched for this demon dispatcher (kinda like a demonic version of Bobby) named Ellsworth, Allegra attempted to contact Crowley. She'd never summoned the King of Hell before, and something told her it would be challenging to do so now. No doubt he had things in place to keep him safe against that. But there was another way to get to Crowley. Allegra walked around the Salvage Yard until she spotted what, or better who, she was looking for. A big grey rat, sitting unusually quiet in the shade and looking right at her from a distance. She walked towards it and stopped a few feet away, with her hands up to signal she was coming in peace.

'Tell your boss I wanna talk to him,' - she said. 'It's a matter of life and death. His, to be precise.'

The rat seemed to give a nod and then sprinted away from her. As soon it was gone, Allegra squatted down and drew a lightning bolt in the gravel. She got back up, stood on the bolt to hide it from sight, and then waited patiently. It didn't take long until the Crossroads demon appeared before her.

'I don't appreciate being called out like that, love,' - said Crowley, with a very annoyed tone. 'Especially not by a ratdemon who I now had to kill because of you.'

'Nah, you're breaking my heart,' - mocked Allegra.

Crowley gave her a mean look.

'What do you want?' - he snarled.

'Information,' - said Allegra. 'On this.'

She pulled the vial out that Dean had given her earlier.

'That would be an empty vial, love,' - snickered Crowley.

'Don't play dumb with me, smartass. Ratdemon gave this to Dean to save me right after Sam stabbed me. I know it was filled with Angel-grace. Specifically Archangel.'

Crowley's smug expression wavered.

'Where did you get it?' - demanded Allegra.

'Can't remember,' - snapped Crowley. 'And if you've got any sense at all, you'll stop asking questions right now, sweetheart.'

'DON'T call me _sweetheart_!'

There was a flash of lightning above them. Only then did Crowley notice the darkening sky and the packed clouds over his head. Another lightning bolt tore open the sky. The King of Hell directed his attention back to Allegra. She took a step back to reveal the drawing in the gravel. Crowley nodded comprehensively.

'People seriously underestimate you,' - he said. 'Won't be making that mistake again. Sod it. He ain't worth all this anyway. I got the vial from your buddy, Cas. No clue how he got his hands on it.'

Allegra managed to keep her composure, but she was raging on the inside.

'Why didn't Castiel give it to me directly?' - she asked, gritting her teeth.

'Asked him the same thing, wouldn't say,' - shrugged Crowley.

'How long have you two been working together?'

Crowley grinned at her.

'You've got it all figured out, don't you, love?' - he said in a vile voice. 'Good for you. Tell you what, you deal with Castiel and solve that little problem for the both of us. And then maybe your boyfriend won't have to die.'

Allegra's heart dropped. The King of Hell gave her a calculated look, and his grin widened. The sky went white as another bolt of lightning raced down and hit the spot Crowley had been standing at just a second ago. Allegra looked around, but when she couldn't find the damn bastard, she took out her phone and called Dean's number. It went straight to voicemail.

She closed her eyes and held out her hand as she tried to find Dean's soul. It only took a few seconds for her to locate him. He was alive, thank God. And Sam and Bobby were with him. But she sensed someone else too. Allegra zapped away to their location and reappeared just outside the house they were in. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Allegra quickly sneaked over to the window. They were all together; the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel. She could see bodies on the floor. Dead demons, no doubt. It looked like Castiel had taken care of them. For the briefest moment, she thought he was back. The good caring, watchful Angel he had always been who saved them when they needed saving. But then she heard him say those words. The words that confirmed her earlier suspicions.

'Superman going to the dark side,' - he smiled. 'I'm still just Castiel.'

_So you were there after all... Dammit, Castiel, why?_

Allegra looked at Dean. She noticed a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He'd realized it too.

'I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?' - he said to the Angel with a weak smile.

Castiel smiled back, not realizing the awful mistake he'd made. He said goodbye, claiming they needed him back in Heaven and disappeared. Allegra hurried to the door and entered the house. She immediately walked over to Dean and took his hand in hers, giving it a comforting pinch.

'I'm sorry,' - she whispered to him.

'No... no, I am,' - Dean shook his head at her. 'I should've seen it.'

He looked over at Bobby and Sam, who had the same disappointing, sad look.

'Let's get on with it.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd trapped Castiel in holy fire to get him to talk. But he hadn't made any sense at all. Saying he was doing it all to rid Heaven of Raphael, doing it for Allegra, for the Winchesters... Ramblings of a madman almost, justifying what he had done and what he still planned to do. Turned out that it had also been Castiel who had brought Sam back in pieces. Whether or not he had done so intentionally, he didn't say. But Allegra had already made up her mind about him. Just another disappointment...

After returning to Bobby's home, Allegra showed them all how to put up extra wards around the house and the Salvage Yard so they'd be safe for the time being from both Angels and demons. Bobby and Dean took care of the house whilst Allegra and Sam did the terrain outside. Allegra stayed close to the house, just in case something went wrong inside. When she felt Castiel's presence near, she dropped everything she was doing and sprinted inside. She halted out in the corridor, hearing the Angel talking to Dean.

'I'm doing this _for_ you, Dean. I'm doing this _because_ of you,' - said Castiel.

'Because of me... You gotta be kidding me,' - scoffed Dean.

'You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will and...'

'You're a freakin' child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!'

Underneath the anger, Allegra could clearly hear the pain in his voice. That pain you felt from betrayal. Allegra was all too familiar with it herself, and she balled up her hands into fists, willing herself to stay put.

'I'm not gonna logic you, okay?' - said Dean to Castiel. 'I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it.'

'I don't understand,' - asked Castiel confused.

'Look, next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family. You're like a brother to me. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have met Allegra, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, if I'm asking you not to do something... You got to trust me, man. Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you.'

There was a moment of silence, and for a brief second, Allegra believed Dean had actually convinced the Angel to give up what he was doing.

'You can't, Dean. You're just a man. I'm an Angel.'

Allegra let out a sigh.

'I'm sorry, Dean,' - apologized the Angel.

Allegra threw all caution to the wind and did something she had never done before. She couldn't believe she was actually doing something this risky, but if she didn't at least try, she would never forgive herself for letting Castiel get away that easily. As the Angel zapped away from Bobby's house, Allegra surrounded his grace with her shield and basically piggy-backed away with him. When they reappeared, Allegra smacked down on a cold floor. Immediately, the smell of blood and chemicals hit her. She scrambled to her feet, and she looked straight into the eyes of a shocked Castiel.

'Allegra? Wha- Are you crazy?! Get out of here right now!'

'No,' - said Allegra strongly.

'Get out now before he finds you here!'

'Oh, it's too late for that, dearie.'

Allegra reeled around and saw Crowley standing behind her. She suddenly recognized where she was. She'd been here before, about a year ago - the abandoned lab. Seemed the King of Hell had been using it as more than just a place to have secret meetings. In the far corner, she saw Eve's body (or what was left of it anyway). Crowley gave her a wicked grin and then waved his hand at her. Allegra was pulled down to her knees by the weight of shackles, ensnaring her entire body. She gasped as she felt something within her getting drained. Her grace... These shackles... They were...

'Been waiting to try out that bit of new jewelry for some time now,' - said Crowley. 'Little thing a certain deity left behind. Heard they kept you well in place last time. I've had them reforged and added a little something to them, so good luck getting out of those.'

Allegra glared at the demon and then turned her head to Castiel.

'I will _never_ forgive you for this. And neither will Dean.'

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

'I told you to go... Why can't you just do as you're told?'

The Angel directed his attention to Crowley.

'No harm comes to her,' - he ordered.

'Well, obviously, I'm not an idiot, Cas,' - huffed Crowley. 'But even you can't deny we need her out of the way for now.'

'C-Castiel...' - Allegra struggled to breathe as the shackles tightened around her chest.

'Remember why we're doing this, Cas,' - Crowley spoke with an urging tone. 'We need those souls.'

'D-Don't... Castiel, don't...'

Allegra gasped for air as she fell to the floor. Her vision blurred. The voices faded. The smells went away. All that was left was her shield, still grasping at Castiel's grace.  
Sadness. Pain. Doubt.  
It was all Allegra sensed within the Angel.  
No hope. No faith. Nothing.

The shield collapsed.

 _Dean_...


	35. Down the rabbit hole

'Did you find her?'

'No, we've checked everywhere.'

'Dammit!'

Dean kicked at the table, making it fall to pieces.

'Castiel!' - he screamed. 'Get your feathered ass down here, you son of a bitch! I know you got Allegra! You bring her back, you hear me?!'

'Will ya take it easy for one goddamn minute?! We don't even know if he's got her!' - Bobby pushed Dean back before he could destroy any other furniture.

'Well, who else, Bobby?! Cas, dammit, get down here!'

'Hello, Dean.'

At the sound of the Angel's voice, Dean turned on his heels. Time stood still for just a second, but then Dean just snapped and jumped Castiel. He took the Angel by his trench coat, smacking him against the wall. Castiel did nothing to defend himself.

'Where's Allegra?' - hissed Dean.

'She's safe,' - answered Castiel shortly.

'Bull!' - yelled Dean. 'Tell me where she is!'

'Allegra is safe,' - repeated Castiel, his voice more pressing than before. 'That's all you need to know.'

'Cas, I swear to God I will tear you a new one if you don't tell me right now!'

'You were right about her. So know that I will protect her. She will be our savior. You'll see.'

Dean's fist hit the wall right where Castiel's face had been just a second ago. He punched right through the wooden wall, getting woodchips and splinters in his hand. Sam hurried over to retreat the bloody hand from the wall. Dean barely noticed how mangled it was. He didn't notice the blood, nor the splinters, nor the pain. Adrenaline was rushing through his body, fuelling his rage and making him numb to everything else.

_Allegra, if you can hear me, I will find you. I promise I won't stop until I do. You gotta hold on, Alley. Just hold on. I'm coming._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra tried to make out her surroundings, but it was all such a blur. Her head hurt like crazy, but she still managed to push herself up and sit against the cold wall behind her. Trying to tap into her grace had obviously not been a good idea. It had been a long shot, to begin with, what with Crowley's fancy jewelry. Allegra looked down and noticed the shackles had been removed and were now only around her ankle. She wondered if Castiel had been the one who had taken them off of her.

Ever since Montana, Allegra had been wary of the Angel of the Lord. Since he had made her use her powers against her will, she had learned to hate him and to take heed of everything he did. But out of all the scenarios in her head, Allegra had never imagined Castiel going in league with the King of Hell. Everything Crowley had been doing for almost 2 years had been to get the key to Purgatory. Bringing back Samuel Campbell, having him and the other Hunters go after Alpha-monsters, and putting on a show for the Winchesters... And Castiel had helped him do it. They both wanted to get to Purgatory for the same reason; the souls. Split the souls fifty-fifty, and both Heaven and Hell would each have an awesome power to fall back on. Castiel wanted to use the power to 'save' Heaven from Raphael whilst Crowley... well, who knew what the bastard really wanted.

Male voices arguing near her made Allegra turn her head sideways. She saw Castiel and Crowley a bit further away from her, not paying any attention to her at all. They had completely forgotten she was even in the room. Allegra sat as still as a mouse, so she didn't give away that she was awake and listened.

'You took Ben and Lisa,' - said Castiel. 'I told you...'

'Not to touch Sam and Dean,' - interrupted Crowley in a monotone voice. 'And I've respected that. But having sweet Allegra with us didn't provide us with distraction for the boys. If anything, it gave them even more motivation to find us. Those two mortals are just what we needed. As long as I have the woman and boy, your fop-coiffed little heroes will be scouring the earth for them, therefore not you, and not me. Everybody wins.'

_Ben and Lisa... Oh God, no... Dean..._

'You should've talked to me first,' - said Castiel, somewhat irritated.

'I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission,' - chuckled Crowley.

'You are not to harm them, do you understand me?'

'You know what? You're all maxed out on putting humans out of bounds. I'll do with them as I please.'

Castiel moved towards the demon but then stopped, putting his hand against his temple. Someone was praying or calling out to him.

'Call on the bat-phone?' - joked Crowley. 'Never call during business hours, do they?'

'I'll be back,' - said Castiel and then vanished.

'That line just doesn't quite cut it for me without the accent,' - sighed Crowley. 'What do you think, love?'

The King of Hell turned to Allegra.

'That nap took longer than the first one,' - he said, stepping towards her. 'Best not try whatever it was you were doing again. Just because that lovely bit of jewelry isn't around your entire body anymore does not mean it won't have the same effect on you.'

'What did you do to Lisa and Ben?' - demanded Allegra directly.

'And here I thought you'd be happy they were out of the picture. 'Cause, let's face it, that brunette and her brat will always be a threat to you. What Squirrel had with them is more than he'll ever have with you. Just look at what he's doing; one word of his former family getting snatched up, and he drops everything, including you, to look for them. I'm not trying to be blunt or anything; I'm just stating a fact. I mean, one would think he would go after the woman he loved. Unless... no, that's silly. Dean wouldn't still have _feelings_ for Lisa, right? Of course, she was the last woman he was with in the biblical way. Maybe the fantasy just isn't enough anymore.'

Allegra bit her tongue. She knew Crowley was just trying to provoke her and get her to use her powers so that the shackles could suck more energy out of her. She met his mocking expression with a threatening glare, narrowing her eyes at him. Crowley laughed at her and turned away, cranking up some music playing in the background with a flick of his wrist.

Allegra closed her eyes. If there was any chance she could find them... She had only met Lisa once, but it should be enough. Her skin at her ankle burned, but she wouldn't give up. If she found Lisa and Ben, she could let Castiel know and... No... No, not Castiel. He'd been left out of the whole kidnapping plot, but that still didn't mean Allegra could trust him with this. She would have to find another way. First things first, though. It took her longer than it normally would have, but Allegra finally locked on to Lisa's soul after a while. They were in a house - no, a warehouse or something like that - in... goddammit, where was it?! Allegra gave out a frustrated grunt. It was a good thing the music was playing loud enough, or else Crowley might've heard her.

_Come on, breath through it. Forget about the shackles, forget about Crowley, forget about Castiel. Focus and breathe. Crowley's wrong. Lisa is not a threat to you. She's innocent._

Allegra took a deep breath and softly blew out the air from her lungs. She willed herself to dig deep. Something awoke within her, but it was weak. There was no way she could get free. But maybe she could send Dean to them. She could let him know where they were. If she could hear it when he thought of her, then maybe Dean could hear it when she thought of him. It was worth the shot... 

Just as Allegra was about to let go of Lisa's soul, she felt something near. Not near her, but near Lisa. It wasn't human, so that ruled out Ben. Demons? That seemed obvious; Crowley wouldn't keep Lisa and Ben unguarded. No, not demons. It was... an Angel. And one she knew! Allegra touched the Angel's grace, and she could hear his voice inside her head, even though it was very faint. He spoke to her, but Allegra quickly shut him up. She took a page out of their own book and sent the Angel an image of Lisa and then one of herself with Castiel and Crowley.

_Tell Dean! Tell him to save them both! I'll be... I'll be fine. Dean... ah, he needs to get to Lisa first. Go... go tell... go tell..._

It was too much. The shackles glowed as they sucked the energy out of Allegra. The connection with the Angel broke. Everything around her was spinning. The last thing Allegra remembered was the King of Hell looking at her from across the room, shimmering blade in hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They - or rather Dean - tortured demon after demon after demon. But none of them could tell Dean where Crowley kept Lisa or Allegra. Well, maybe they could, but demons were just more afraid of what the King of Hell would do to them than what the Winchesters would do. But then, an unlikely ally came to their aide. One who had turned them down earlier and who had been nothing but a huge pain in their ass on previous occasions.

'Well, we need to talk,' - said Balthazar when he appeared in Bobby's kitchen and caught Sam and Dean at a point when they were grasping at straws. 'I know I'm gonna live to regret this... but I'm officially on your team.'

'And we should believe you why?' - asked Dean, suspicious of the Angel's sudden change of heart.

'Would you believe I had a shred of decency?' - tried Balthazar.

'No,'- said Sam bluntly.

'Oh, that hurts,' - Balthazar pretended the insult got to him, but he quickly recovered. 'Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions, and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. It took a while, Crowley's a clever one.'

'You found them?' - asked Dean hopeful.

'Well, the upside is yes, the downside is no, I can't get them for you,' - answered the Angel.

'Why not?' - asked Sam.

'Because Crowley's Angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly.'

'If you haven't seen Lisa and Ben, then how do you know for sure they're in that building?'

'Allegra. She reached out to me.'

Sam quickly looked over at Dean, who stood nailed to the ground at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

'She's with them?' - asked the latter, his voice breaking.

'No, Crowley and Castiel are keeping her somewhere else, an abandoned lab of some sorts, I believe. I don't know what prompted Allegra to look for Lisa's soul, but she sensed me near and showed me Lisa was inside that building. She practically ordered me to tell you to save them first and to not worry about her.'

'We could split up,' - offered Sam promptly when he saw his brother's tortured expression. 'I'll take care of Lisa and Ben. You find Allegra.'

'Hate to burst your masterplan here, but Crowley will have security around those two,' - Balthazar rolled his eyes. 'Not to mention he's guarding Allegra himself. No way one man can get through, no matter how determined he is.'

'He's right,' - Dean gritted his teeth. 'And so is Alley. We need to get Lisa and Ben out first. Crowley won't harm his goose with the golden eggs. He'll keep his end of the deal. Meaning he'll also keep her safe from Cas if it comes to that.'

Sam nodded, even though he still thought it was a bad idea not to go after Allegra at the same time.

'Get us as close as you can,' - said Dean to Balthazar.

'Sure,' nodded the Angel. 'But then you're on your own.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra could hear something dripping. The sound bounced off the walls. It was very slow but constant. Drip... drip... drip... Like something was leaking. She tried to move but realized she couldn't. Things were clearing up enough, and Allegra saw she wasn't in her corner on the floor anymore but on a metal slab. Her head was strapped to the table with a leather band. So were her wrists and ankles. The shackles forged out of Veritas's anti-celestial-being chains were wound around her, just below her chest. Allegra felt a sting of pain in her side. Was she wounded? She noticed something warm streaming down her body. The dripping sound... it was her blood! What the hell was Crowley doing to her now?!

'It really is remarkable how fast you heal. That's the 3rd time I've stabbed you so far - oh, but not to worry, it's non-lethal stabbing, so technically, I'm not breaking our bargain.'

Allegra turned her head to the other side, and she saw Crowley playing with the knife John Winchester gave her. There was blood on the blade, her own, no doubt. Her Archangelblade was nowhere in sight.

'I've noticed your blood hasn't been darkened by that little bit of magic I gave you. So either it didn't take or... _you_ didn't take _it_. Keeping if for a rainy day, are we? Or do you really think _that_ will still be possible with anyone except your destined hubbies?'

Allegra scowled at him. She refused to give him any hint as to why she hadn't taken the tonic yet.

'Yes, your blood will definitely get that pesky portal to Purgatory open,' - chuckled Crowley as he slowly walked towards Allegra and showed her a jar of blood. 'Part monster escaped from Purgatory, part _pure_ virgin. We thank you for your generous contribution. Which reminds me...'

Crowley's hand came down faster than Allegra could see, and her own knife was suddenly sticking out her body. She cried out in pain. The King of Hell wiggled the knife a bit so that the wound opened more. Allegra gritted her teeth, holding back another scream.

'That's enough.'

Even though she couldn't see the Angel, Allegra immediately recognized his voice.

'You really think torturing her like this is a smart move?' - Allegra heard Castiel ask.

'She's bound to our deal, just like I am,' - answered Crowley as he faced his partner. 'Meaning no killing each other, true enough, but we never said anything about no hurting each other. And besides, I still owed her for that cobra-trick she pulled on me.'

'You already have enough of her blood. You don't need more.'

Castiel must've made the bucket, or whatever the heck it was Crowley was using to catch Allegra's blood in, disappear, 'cause the Crossroads demon briefly turned back around and then rolled his eyes at the Angel.

'Fine _mum_ , be that way,' - sighed Crowley and Allegra saw him hand over something to Castiel. 'Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur. Half monster, half virgin.'

'Thank you,' - said Castiel. 'One more thing; I'm renegotiating our terms.'

Despite the overwhelming pain in her body, Allegra was clear enough to register the tone in Castiel's voice. He was planning something.

'Is that so?' - snickered Crowley. 'What terms do you propose?'

'You get nothing,' - said Castiel bluntly. 'Not one single soul.'

The room went silent. Allegra tried to move so she could look at Castiel, but the Angel was just out of sight.

'Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted,' - Crowley clearly thought Castiel was making a joke, but he quickly figured out he wasn't. 'You wouldn't dare... I brought you this deal!'

'You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked.'

Crowley was stupefied.

'Here are your options,' - continued Castiel in a Godfather-like voice. 'You either flee, or you die.'

'We made a pact. Even _I_ don't break contracts like this!'

'Flee or die.'

Allegra held her breath. She couldn't believe Castiel actually dared to go against Crowley like this. The King of Hell hadn't expected the sudden turn of events either, of course. If anything, he had probably been trying to find a way to weasel his way out of the deal himself, just like he'd tried to do with Gabriel. Allegra heard Crowley scoff, and then he disappeared.

For a moment, Allegra thought Castiel had left as well, but then the Angel slowly came to her side and looked down at her. Allegra said nothing but looked back in defiance. Castiel narrowed his eyes and reached for the knife, still sticking out of her body. He pulled it out quickly. Allegra groaned, but she wouldn't cry out. She refused to show Castiel any sign of weakness.

The Angel dropped the knife beside her on the slab and said;

'I'm sorry it had to come to this. Your blood will guarantee success.'

'You suck at apologizing, you know that?' - sneered Allegra. 'What the hell are you doing, Castiel? I know I'm the last one to tell you it's not okay to make a deal with Crowley, but even I wouldn't allow him taking Lisa and Ben just to keep the Winchesters away.'

Castiel tilted his head curiously.

'You're concerned for Lisa's safety?' - he asked.

Allegra rolled her eyes. Of course, that's the only thing that he registered...

'Just because she's Dean's ex does not mean I want to see her hurt!'

'They're safe,' - said Castiel. 'Dean and Sam rescued them from Crowley's demons. Your message to Balthazar proved useful.'

'You knew?' - asked Allegra, somewhat surprised.

'Of course,' - he nodded. 'I sensed you were using your grace again and that you were in contact with him. His betrayal will be punished shortly.'

'Betrayal? God, Castiel, listen to yourself! You are hurting people! Your friends, your family, me! And for what? To protect Heaven from a stuck-up Archangel? You don't need Purgatory for that, Castiel. There are other ways.'

Castiel turned away. Allegra could tell by how he was holding himself up that there was a huge struggle going on inside his mind. When would it be enough? When would it end? How far would he go, and what was the prizing he was willing to pay? Castiel didn't turn back to face her. He just gave her a sideways glance and hesitated a moment before he spoke;

'If things had been better between us... would you have helped me? Would you have stood with me against Raphael?'

Allegra wanted to say yes. But too much had happened between them. She couldn't forget. And she wouldn't forgive. Her voice sounded sad, much to Allegra's own surprise, as she answered Castiel's question.

'We'll never know, will we?'

The Angel of the Lord remained silent and stared ahead of him. With his back still turned to Allegra, he reached for the shackles and gave a pull on them. Allegra felt them tighten at first, but then they loosened. She couldn't feel their weight on her chest any longer. The shackles dropped on the floor, and Allegra looked at Castiel's profile.

'You believe I failed you. I'm sorry for that' - he said. 'But all I did, all I'm doing... _You_ are our salvation, Allegra. I wish you could see it.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra fought her restraints as best she could, but they were just too tight. Only a fraction of her strength had returned, not nearly enough to break free. Or to save Balthazar. Castiel had wasted no time in calling the Angel down, but he hadn't just punished him - he had straight out killed him.

It was bad enough Castiel had crossed yet another line, but now he had been outmaneuvered by Crowley _and_ Raphael. The King of Hell had taken the whole 'flee or die' thing a little personal and had gone straight to Castiel's arch-rival. The enemy of my enemy and all that... Now these two were trying to open Purgatory, sticking to the original plan Crowley had with Castiel. The sigil for Purgatory was drawn on the wall in blood, collected from Allegra and the other unwilling donor, and Crowley had begun the incantation. Allegra quickly looked out the window and saw that the lunar eclipse, the pinnacle of the ritual, was almost at its peak. She had to get loose and stop them. She didn't care how. She just had to try and...

The door to the lab burst open, and for a moment, Allegra thought she'd done that, but then she saw Dean and Bobby. She felt her heart leap with joy, but the euphoria was short-lived. Crowley threw the men across the room like ragdolls. Allegra cried out when she saw Dean's body hit the floor.

'Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!'

Crowley finished the incantation, and both he and Raphael looked around to see if it had any effect. But everything stayed quiet.

'Maybe I said it wrong,' - wondered Crowley aloud.

'You said it perfectly.'

Castiel appeared behind the gruesome twosome.

'All you needed was this,' - he said as he put down an empty bloody jar.

Allegra's eyes widened in horror as she realized Castiel had switched the jars and had performed his own ritual with the real blood-cocktail. Even in her weakened state, she felt an immense power radiating from him. A bright light, coming from Castiel himself, filled the room, making everyone shield their eyes.

When it faded, Allegra was no longer tied to the slab. She rolled off it, away from the scene in the middle of the room, and broke her fall with her knees and hands. Allegra quickly looked back at Dean. He and Bobby had already recovered, and the Hunter glanced over at her to see if she was alright. After a reassuring nod from her, they all directed their attention back to what was happening in front of them.

The King of Hell vanished with his tail between his legs, like the coward he was. But Crowley at least had good survival instincts. Raphael should have followed his example. The last of the Archangels tried to plead for his life, but it was no use. Castiel only had to snap his fingers, and Raphael exploded into a million bloody pieces. Allegra got up from behind the slab and carefully made her way over to Dean, who seemed to be next on Castiel's agenda.

'I saved you,' - said the Angel to him.

'Sure thing, Cas,' - Dean tried to hide the fear in his voice. 'Thank you.'

'You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along.'

'Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay? You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong.'

'Oh no, they belong with me. And I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely.'

'Listen to me, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please, don't do this. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all!'

'You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I have no family.'

Allegra hadn't even noticed Sam coming into the room. But all of a sudden, there he was, with the Angelblade that Raphael had been holding before he had been blown to smithereens. Sam plunged the blade in Castiel's back, and everyone held their breath, believing that would've been it. But the blade didn't affect Castiel. In fact, it didn't even make him bleed.

'I'm glad you made it, Sam, '- said Castiel triumphantly as Sam stumbled to where the others were. 'But the Angelblade won't work because I'm not an Angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.'


	36. No power on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two slightly longer chapters, sorry guys. Hope you've enjoyed the drama so far. Plenty more to follow, we all know what happens in season 7.  
> Title of the chapter is another reference to The Prince of Egypt, musical version this time. It's a lyric used in the songs 'Make it right' and 'The plagues'. Seemed to fit here.  
> Thank you for reading - leave a comment if you want.

'Cas, come on, this isn't you!' - exclaimed Dean.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing. Castiel, the Angel of the Lord who had raised him from perdition, was standing there proclaiming himself the new God. He had killed Raphael in a snap, other Angels too, no doubt, he had put them all in danger by bringing Sam back without his soul... all for this?

'The Castiel you knew is gone,' - said Castiel.

'So what, then? Kill us?' - dared Dean.

'What a brave little ant you are,' - grinned Castiel. 'You know you're powerless. You wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once, you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me. If you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down.'

'Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!'

Castiel glared at all of them.

'I hope for your sake this is the last time you see me.'

The new God disappeared, leaving the Hunters and Allegra alone in Crowley's little lab of horrors. They all looked around, expecting Castiel to suddenly reappear behind them again, but no one did. Dean exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath this entire time. He faced Allegra and saw the terrible state she was in. She looked completely drained as if something had been sucking the life out of her. From the looks of the dried blood and the cut in her shirt, she'd been stabbed too. The cut had already healed (mostly anyway), but Dean could tell it still hurt her. He walked over to her, putting one hand gently on the wound as if it would speed up the healing process.

'You okay?' - he asked, concerned.

'Yeah, don't worry,' - nodded Allegra slowly, her body still in shock from the trauma it suffered. 'Lisa and Ben...'

'We got them out, thanks to you,' - said Dean quickly, not wanting her to waste any more of her strength. 'Balthazar got your message and helped.'

Allegra stared blindly at Dean.

'He's dead... Castiel killed him.'

Dean sighed. He had figured as much when he hadn't heard back from the guy. Allegra's eyes suddenly darted to something behind him, and Dean noticed her alarmed expression. He spun around, expecting to see Castiel, but instead saw his brother collapsing on the floor.

'Sammy!'

They all hurried over to him. Dean rolled Sam on his back and saw the nose-bleed. He looked up at Allegra, but she was already kneeling at Sam's head. She put her hands at his temples.

'Dean, it's - AAAH!'

Allegra suddenly released Sam to put her hands against her own head. Dean barely had time to catch her as she fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

'Alley! Alley, what's wrong?!'

'The Angels! He's... he's _killing_ them! No, stop it! STOP!'

Allegra cried violently, struggling against Dean's firm grip. Her body went limp, and she lost consciousness. Dean quickly checked her pulse. It was steady but slow. He picked her up from the floor and followed Bobby out, who was carrying Sam across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They had to get home as soon as possible. But the Impala was practically roadkill after the demons had attacked them earlier. There was no way they could get... Outside stood a black van, just waiting for them. And next to the van, the King of Hell.

'You enjoying the scenery or something?' - sneered Crowley when he saw Bobby and Dean's confused looks. 'Get your bums in!'

Bobby didn't hesitate a minute and dropped Sam in the back. He took Allegra from Dean and put her down a little gentler than he had Sam.

'Not that we ain't grateful, but why the hell you helpin' us?' - he asked.

'I'm not helping you, I'm helping _her_ , as per our deal,' - answered Crowley. 'Oh, and give her this back too.'

Crowley gave Dean a golden blade - Allegra's Archangelblade.

'I didn't care for the way Castiel was looking at that blade, so I hid it from him. She's no good to me dead.'

'Don't think this gets you off the hook,' - glared Dean.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' - snickered Crowley.

The King of Hell made his exit, and Bobby and Dean drove away from the lab. When they got back at Bobby's, Dean carried Allegra up to her room whilst Bobby took care of Sam. The next hours, Dean spent sitting at either his brother's or his girlfriend's bedside, watching over them both as they were trapped inside their all too real nightmares.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra woke up the next day with a screaming headache. Everything going on inside her mind was absolute chaos. Castiel killed every Angel that stood with Raphael in the dispute over Heaven. The ones who had been on his side were in hiding, afraid that he could turn on them any second. Only a clutch were brave enough to stay in Heaven. Castiel himself was nowhere to be found. Since he had absorbed the souls from Purgatory, he had become more than an Angel. Faster, more powerful, and far more lethal than he had ever been. All moral sense and mercy was completely gone.

'Here, take this.'

Dean came into her room, carrying a glass of water and some aspirin.

'Bobby's fixing breakfast,' - he added.

Allegra sat up in bed, gratefully taking the aspirin and water from him. She doubted it would help much, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

'How's Sam?' - she asked.

'Still out of it,' - sighed Dean as he sat next to the bed. 'I don't know what the hell Cas did to him, but it messed him up real good.'

Dean continued to tell Allegra everything that had happened since she went missing. How they'd searched for her until Lisa and Ben had been kidnapped, and she'd send Balthazar to them. How Castiel had erased Lisa and Ben's memories of the Winchesters on Dean's request, to protect them. How Dr. Vysiak, the SFU expert who had helped them with the dragons, had been killed by Castiel for her blood (turned out she was the other unwilling donor for the blood-cocktail). How Castiel had then done something to Sam, making him all catatonic, and how eventually they'd found the lab where Crowley had been hiding out.

Allegra reached out for Dean's hand when he finished and gave him a comforting pinch.

'I'm sorry about Lisa. I know what she means to you.'

'It's better this way. I was no good for her,' - said Dean.

'You were,' - said Allegra strongly. 'Better even. Don't you dare sell yourself short, Dean.'

Dean gazed into Allegra's eyes and smiled sadly. They heard a truck pulling up in Bobby's Salvage Yard, and Dean got up to look out the window. Allegra managed to get up and went to stand next to him.

'What the hell happened to Baby?' - she asked, shocked as she saw Bobby unhooking the Impala from the trailer.

'Demons,' - answered Dean. 'It's gonna take forever to get her back into shape.'

'Well, the sooner you start, the sooner she's done.'

'You don't mind?'

'No, of course not. I'll come down to help you in a little while. I wanna check on Sam first.'

Dean turned around to face Allegra.

'Don't use your powers,' - he told her. 'Alley, I mean it. You're still too weak from whatever those bastards did to you.'

'I'm stronger than I look,' - rebuffed Allegra. 'Dean, you didn't see what I saw. I think Castiel broke down the wall in Sam's head. His soul was... it felt like I was back in Hell.'

Allegra looked at him intently, letting him know he wasn't gonna win this round.

'Okay, fine,' - he sighed. 'But promise me you won't overdo it.'

'Promise,' - Allegra made a cross with her finger just above her breast. 'Now go down there and get started. I expect you to be halfway Grease Lightning by the time I'm there.'

Dean chuckled at the Grease reference. Allegra knew he was more Rebel Without a Cause than T-Bird, but it was the first thing that popped into her muddled mind right now. At least she made him laugh.

Dean leaned in, and Allegra met his lips halfway. It was probably only supposed to be a short kiss, but it was like they were only now realizing how long they'd been apart. Their lips, their entire bodies even, were moving completely on their own. They pulled each other in a close embrace. Dean pressed Allegra against the wall with his body and felt her respond to his movements. As his hands trailed down to her hips, hers went up and in his hair. When their lips finally pulled away from each other, they were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. There were no words needed. Their eyes spoke what they wanted to say.

_If only it could be more._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another day before Sam woke up. He was trying to put on a brave face and tell everyone he was okay, but Allegra knew better. He really, really, wasn't. Allegra wasn't at full strength yet, so she could only do so little, but she did notice that Sam was doing better whenever she was near him. Maybe her presence was enough. For now, anyway.

Dean was busy working on Baby. Bobby helped out sometimes, but he was also keeping an eye out on any news from the Castiel-front. When Sam wasn't resting up (on both Allegra and Dean's orders), he was either helping his brother or his mentor. So that really just left Allegra to help Dean but the Impala back together. At first, Dean had insisted on Allegra staying tuned on Angel-radio, but everything had gone dead. There were no more voices, not even hushed whispers. Besides praying, Allegra had no idea how to get in touch with any of them. If only the Angels had spent a little less time hurting her and lying to her, they could've shown her how her Angel-powers actually worked.

But Dean had to admit, Allegra was actually a great help to him. When she was 16, she'd spend a few weeks working as a secretary for this older couple who owned a garage (she'd convinced them it was an internship for school). The couple had taken a liking to her, and the woman had taught her how to cook whilst her husband had taught her a couple of handy tricks on auto mechanics. Both came in handy right about now. After a particularly hard day's work, Allegra surprised Dean with a home-made blueberry pie with coconut custard. She had never seen him so happy. If Allegra hadn't cut out a couple of pieces for Bobby and Sam, they probably wouldn't have had any.

'How about cherry on a chocolate crust next time?' - she asked as she leaned back against the counter, enjoying the sight of the guys eating.

'Yeff, pleafe!' - answered Dean, his mouth stuffed with blueberries.

'Boy, watch your manners!' - scolded Bobby.

'Bu I saifh pleafe.'

Sam shook his head at his older brother's poor manners and looked over at Allegra. Her eyes met his. She could still see the pain in them. She wondered if he was ever without any pain. Then she saw the tv interrupting the program that was on. Allegra quickly turned the volume back on when she saw Breaking News appear on the screen.

'Guys,' - she warned, and they all turned to watch.

' _The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God_. - _We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat_.'

Dean shut the tv off. Allegra felt cold. 200 people... had Castiel really killed so many innocents? Was he really that far gone? They couldn't let it continue. _She_ couldn't let it continue.

'I'm gonna try something,' - she said to no one in particular as she made her way out of the kitchen.

'Alley, what are you...?'

But Allegra ignored Dean and went straight outside. She stood on the porch, her hair blowing softly in the wind, her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if prayer would work at this point, but it was the only thing to do when you wanted to talk to God. 

_Okay, so we've been here before. You never answer, and really, I'm not expecting You to do so now either. I only know You as cold, distant, and merciless. But others believe You are good and just and whatnot. So it's up to You. What kind of God do You want to be? Feared? A despot? Or beloved? Someone worth believing in... If it's the latter, then please, give me something to stop Castiel. Anything. A weapon, powers, a sign even, I don't care. 'Cause as long as he has those souls, he won't stop until he destroys everything You created. That can't be what You want, right? You wanted me to pick sides? Well, here I am, going for the option You never thought of giving me. Not Michael, not Lucifer, but mere humans. Let me use my powers the way I want, and then maybe I can still be the savior you all want me to be._

Allegra held her breath for an answer. From her previous one-sided conversations with God, she knew it would probably never come but still... If she really was one of His Archangels, if only half a one, then He should be listening. He should hear her. He should help her.

Just as Allegra was about to give up and go back inside, she heard a familiar sound a bit further ahead. She saw a black serpent coming towards her. The hissing creature slithered its way through the gravel and then lay waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. The king cobra lifted its head, and the forked tongue went in and out of its mouth every few seconds. Allegra stepped down the steps and knelt beside the serpent. It obediently went into Allegra's hand and turned back into its original form at her touch.

_I know what to do. Thank you._

Allegra pushed herself back up with the Staff of Moses and felt its powers fuelling her own. She discarded all memories of Montana and instead focused everything on finding Castiel. Much to her surprise, it didn't take long for her to track him down. Maybe it was thanks to the extra juice the Staff gave her. Or maybe Castiel _wanted_ her to find him.

_Alley?! What the hell are you doing?!_

Dean's voice rang clearly through Allegra's head. She turned to see him leave the window where he had been watching her. All her resolve, her steadfast determination to try and end this on her own, was gone. She wanted to drop the Staff and run back inside to be in Dean's arms. But there was too much at stake. Just as the door swung open and Dean stormed out of the house, Allegra disappeared. His desperate voice calling out her name was the last thing she heard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in a meadow. High grass, wildflowers everywhere, bees buzzing, and crickets chirping. A scene from a post-card. Or so it should have been. Castiel had his back turned to Allegra. She stayed at a distance, watching him. She clutched the Staff in her hand and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something, but Castiel beat her to it.

'How curious that the false God would send _you_ of all people.'

Allegra regained herself and said;

'He didn't send me.'

Castiel slowly turned around to face her. Allegra tried to keep up a brave face and stay in her place, but the sight of Castiel's bloodied trench coat shocked her. As did the open wounds and boils on his skin.

_One less plague to hit him with then._

'Do I frighten you?' - asked Castiel, tilting his head at Allegra.

'Yes,' - she answered truthfully. 'But I'm more scared _for_ you than I am _of_ you. Castiel, please stop what you're doing. You're hurting people.'

'I'm no different from the false God, Allegra,' - snickered Castiel (it made Allegra shiver). 'I must punish the wicked before I can start my new world. You hold the plagues; you know what it's like.'

'You're right, I do,' - nodded Allegra. 'That's why I would think you would want to do things differently. I mean, you want to show us we are worthy of you, right? That you are right to usurp the false God because you are far better than He will ever be?'

Castiel said nothing. He merely narrowed his eyes at her. Allegra took his silence as a sign for her to continue, and she took a step closer.

'The God we've known is cruel. Cold. Without compassion. He's made me use the plagues on hundreds of innocent people, killing children even. Do you really want to be like Him? You can do and be better. I've asked it of you before. I'm asking again.'

For a brief second, she saw the old Castiel resurface. Those words had triggered something. A memory. He wasn't completely gone yet. There was still some part of him left, buried deep, being pushed down by the souls of Purgatory.

'If I were to stop my pursuit of those who wronged the good,' - started Castiel. 'If I were to... consider your request, would you, in turn, do the same?'

Allegra's first instinct was to leave. To turn away right now and go back to Bobby's and forget this had happened. A deal with cuckoo Castiel seemed somehow worse than a deal with the King of Hell. But instead of leaving, Allegra bit her lip and asked;

'What did you have in mind?'

'I have been thinking of ways to improve what the false God did wrong,' - said Castiel, walking towards her. 'His failure to create the ultimate power on Earth, in the universe even, comes to mind. He tried with a mere mortal and then again with you, a hybrid. I know the full prophecy now, Allegra, and I see why you were chosen to be a vessel for the true power, despite obvious shortcomings.'

He reached out for Allegra's cheek, and she felt his cold fingers on her skin. It took everything she had not to flinch at his touch. She looked into his blue eyes, once kind but now ice-cold.

'I could make sure you would live afterward,' - continued Castiel. 'Because that will happen when you give birth to a child that powerful. But it doesn't need to happen. Not if you were to choose a God instead of an Archangel.'

Allegra's eyes widened as she understood his meaning. She slapped his hand away. The Staff started to glow in her hand, sensing her anger. Castiel grinned at her.

'Your answer is clear. So mine is as well. Return to Winchester and spend as much time as you can with him. You accuse me of being like the false God, but this is my mercy to you. I will allow both of you to live for now. Pray that I will keep showing you my mercy. I may grant it to you, as they say, for old time's sake.'

The new God started to back away from her. Just before he got out of her reach, Allegra swung the Staff against Castiel's legs, making him fall to the ground. She put the end against his chest, pinning him down in the dirt. She closed her eyes and let her own powers merge with those of the Staff of Moses. Castiel screamed as the plagues hit his being, one right after the other. Blood oozed out of him. Frogs, lice, flies... all covered his body in less than a second. Pestilence made his skin flake. The boils he already had were covered up by new ones that burst instantly, and the oily pus then somehow burst into flames. Locusts ate their way out from the inside of his body. Castiel's eyes turned white, blinding him to everything around, making the sensation of the previous plagues even more unbearable. Allegra opened her eyes just before the last plague was unleashed.

'I'm sorry,' - she whispered.

The earth beneath Castiel split open, and he fell through. A white light made Allegra avert her eyes. She tumbled backward, the Staff still in her hand. The earth closed itself, and all was quiet around her. There were no insects, no rustling grass, nothing at all—only the deafening silence. Allegra sat up on her knees and looked at the place where Castiel had been.

'You did it.'

She turned her head and saw Crowley, looking in awe at her.

'What are you doing here?' - asked Allegra, rubbing her tears away with the back of her eyes.

'I've been watching you myself these past days. Figured you were my safest option. Then I saw you leave with that bloody Staff, and I knew you were gonna do something stupid, so I tracked you down. Got here just in time to see the show. You _actually_ did it!'

She ignored his jubilant state and stared at the earth again. Crowley pulled her up by her arm.

'You did what you had to do, love.'

He managed to sound somewhat compassionate as he said that, and Allegra nodded.  
It was over. Castiel was dead. The souls had returned to Purgatory. All was well, and Allegra returned to Dean.  
That would have been the ideal scenario, right?

The ground trembled. The grass died around them. Crowley and Allegra looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. Their eyes darted everywhere. A geyser of lava suddenly burst out of the earth into the sky, making Allegra and Crowley jump back. They tried to shield themselves from the heat. Allegra squinted to see and gasped when she saw what, or rather _who_ had caused this.  
Castiel... he had survived.

Castiel stepped out of the hole in the ground, his body bloodied, wounded, and burning but healing. He walked straight towards them. Allegra didn't hesitate and grabbed Crowley's arm. She zapped them both away from the meadow and Castiel. But where could they go? Nowhere on Earth was safe. No power on Earth could stop Castiel. No power in Heaven either, it seemed. It was impossible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean, it's me.'

'Alley, thank God! What the hell were you thinking?! Where are you?!'

Sam and Bobby rushed to Dean's side as he put the phone on speaker. It had been hours since Allegra had left to face Castiel. Dean had been beside himself with worry for her.

'I'm okay, Dean,' - Allegra's voice didn't sound very steady as she spoke. 'I'm... hiding.'

'Alley, what happened? What did you do?'

'I killed Castiel with the plagues.'

Dean looked up at his brother and his mentor. They were going through the same process he was; shock, realization, hope.

'So what? We good now?' - asked Bobby. 'It's over?'

'No.'

'What do you mean, no?' - demanded Dean.

'He didn't stay dead.'

The little hope they had just flew out the window.

'I used the Staff of Moses. I hit him with all the plagues, including the death of the firstborn, and he still walked away.'

'We'll find a way. We'll figure it out, Alley, but you need to come back first.'

'I can't, Dean.'

Dean shut the speaker off and put his phone back at his ear. He walked out of the living room, Sam's eyes following him closely.

'Alley, don't do this,' - begged Dean. 'Whatever happens, we face it together. You jump, I jump, remember?'

'Dean... don't you know by now I won't put you in danger?' - said Allegra.

'Alley, please come home.'

He heard a sob and then Allegra's broken voice;

'I love you.'

'Alley, no! Alley?! Allegra!'


	37. A failure to communicate

It had been almost 2 weeks since Allegra had called Dean up to tell him she'd failed and was gonna stay away. Dean had tried to reach out to her in every possible way he could think off. He had even contacted Sheriff Mills to put out a missing person report on her. But it looked like Allegra had fallen off the face of the Earth. Just disappeared into thin air. She was good at that. Running from demons since she was a teenager, traveling from place to place,... if anything, Dean had only made her better at it. He'd taught her how to fall off the grid completely, just like his dad had taught him.

_Alley, please... Come back. There's no need to run anymore. Cas is... he's gone. Dead. He can't harm you anymore._

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he remembered Castiel. The Angel had continued his killing rampage after facing Allegra, but something in him had snapped, and he'd returned to them, asking for help. The plan had been to put the souls back in Purgatory, but it had been too late. Castiel hadn't just sucked in souls. He'd sucked in these beings called Leviathans as well. They were the ones messing with his mind, trying to take over. They succeeded. They got out, spreading into the area through the pipes of a nearby water reservoir. And Castiel had died, leaving only that stupid trench coat of his behind. Dean kept the damn thing in the trunk of the Impala. He didn't know why.

They were trying to track the Leviathans, but so far, everything was quiet. And even if they could track them down, how the hell would they kill the bastards? Allegra seemed like the most plausible option, being what she was. But she had already faced them head-on when they were all still in Castiel, with the Staff of Moses to give her the extra juice too. It still hadn't been enough. In other words, they were screwed... again.  
And then there was that other problem.

_Sam's not okay. Wall's cracked, I think. He's having hallucinations. So you see, we really need you... I need you._

Dean looked around Allegra's bedroom, hoping that might've done it, but the redhead still didn't show. He dropped on the chair at the desk and took his phone back. He scrolled through his gallery, searching for the picture he had taken of her years ago. It was the only one he had of her. He hadn't even told Allegra about it. Nor had he given her the present he'd bought in town. It just never felt like the right time. Now he wished he'd done everything differently. 

Dean was about to push the call button on his cell to leave her message number 713 or something when Sam stormed into the room.

'Dude, what the...?!'

Sam quickly shushed him and put his own cell between them, pressing the speaker button.

'How do you know about my hallucinations?' - he said, holding his hand up to Dean.

'Dean mentioned it.'

Dean's eyes widened. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Allegra... So, she _was_ listening to him! But why the hell was she calling his brother and not him? Just as he was about to pry the phone away from him, Sam gave Dean a warning look and held the cell closer to his mouth.

'You haven't talked to Dean since that call you made, Allegra. And he didn't know then.'

'Just because I've gone deep-six doesn't mean I've forgotten you all. I listen to the voicemails and... and don't change the subject! What's all this about hallucinations? Since when do you have them?'

'Not very long...'

'You're gonna have to do better than that, Sam. What do you see?'

Dean threw his hands up at Sam's hesitation. His brother shuffled back a little in an awkward manner, realizing that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to put Allegra on speaker.

'Just stuff.'

'Sam, either you tell me what or who you're seeing, or I'm hanging up right now, and you can figure it out on your own!'

Well, obviously, Allegra wasn't gonna take Sam's crappy answer and leave it at that. Dean was growing tired of this useless game of ping-pong. He grabbed Sam's arm and leaned in to snarl in a hushed voice;

'Will you stop playing 20 questions and answer her?!'

But Sam pressed his lips together, reluctant to reveal anything at all about what he was seeing. Dean snatched his brother's cell away, pressed the speaker button again to shut it off, and put the phone at his ear.

'Alley, it's me, don't hang up. Please listen. You need to come back. If not for me, then for Sammy. You know he's too stubborn to admit he needs help, but he does. If anyone can help him, it's you. Come back. Or tell me where to meet you, and I'm there.'

He heard a sigh and held his breath.

'Do you remember Portland?' - asked Allegra softly

'Portland? Like in Oregon? Where we had the dragon-case?' - asked Dean confused.

'The Pines Motel,' - said Allegra. 'Come alone. If you're not there by tomorrow, midnight, I'm gone.'

The line went dead. Dean could vaguely hear his brother's voice behind him.

'What she say? Dean, is she coming back? Do we meet her in Portland? Dean!'

Without so much as a word, Dean turned to put his brother's phone back into his hand and then pushed Sam out of Allegra's room, closing the door on him. Dean scanned the room for everything he might need. He grabbed Allegra's backpack from the back of her closet, stuffing some of her clothes, her leather jacket, and other personal stuff in. At the last moment, he also put the papyrus scroll and her notes on the prophecy in, thinking she may want it close with her. Sam was waiting outside the room, but Dean just brushed past him and went down the stairs. He ignored his brother's pleads to talk to him and Bobby's indignant yell as he pushed him aside in the hallway and went straight outside. Dean dropped Allegra's pack on the passenger seat as he got into the Impala and turned the ignition. By the time Sam and Bobby had followed him outside, he was leaving the Salvage Yard behind, determined to get to her before she disappeared on him again like Cinderella at the ball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motel was quiet. Low season and all. It's why Allegra chose to meet Dean there, despite the great distance. Fewer casualties in case anything went wrong. Well, that and the memories, of course. Portland would always be the place where the Hunter and the hybrid-Archangel had decided to make the jump.

The night lights were on. The curtains were drawn shut, and the door was closed with the key still in the lock. There was no TV on, no radio, nothing that made any noise except for the clock on the wall, ticking too fast to Allegra's liking. 15 minutes left before the stroke of midnight...

 _I shouldn't have done this,_ thought Allegra. _Even if he does get here in time, I can't risk staying too long. Those damn things are everywhere. God, what am I doing?!_

Allegra had been on the run from Castiel after she'd failed to kill him. She'd made the Staff turn back into a serpent so it could protect itself and had sent it to Hawaii, ordering it to slither in a volcano or something and lay low for now. After her call to Dean, Allegra had been running from place to place, hiding at Crowley-approved safe houses. She'd convinced the King of Hell to keep an eye out on the Winchesters and warn her whenever they were up to something. He'd only contacted her twice. Once to tell her that the boys had dared to summon him so that he could tell them how to bind Death and make him kill Castiel (which had been a bust). And then again, to break the news the Angel had somehow died, probably because he just couldn't handle the monsters within anymore.

Allegra had thought it was safe for her to return, but the moment she'd set foot in South Dakota, _they_ had found her. Leviathans. Castiel hadn't just sucked in souls; he'd taken in the first of God's monsters as well. And they hadn't forgotten what she'd done to them whilst they'd been inside Castiel's body. She barely got away from them. Since then, Allegra went all over the map, just like she'd done all those years before moving in with Bobby. Running, hiding... As long as she kept moving around, they couldn't find her. But there were times the bastards got lucky, and she had to fight her way out. She always managed to get away in the nick of time, but the day would come her luck was gonna run out. And meeting up with the man she loved in the Pines Motel in Portland, Oregon, was definitely taunting Lady Fortune.

The clock struck midnight. Allegra's body froze.

_'If you're not there by tomorrow, midnight, I'm gone.'_

Her own words echoed in her head. Allegra dropped her head.

'Don't do this to yourself,' - she said aloud. 'It's better this way.'

She got up but just when she was about to zap away, a car pulled up on the parking lot. Allegra rushed to the window when she saw the headlights and pushed the curtain aside a little so she could look outside. Her heart jumped when she saw it was the black Chevy Impala. Her hand reached for the key so she could unlock the door, but then she hesitated. She'd told him she wouldn't wait. 

_Alley! Alley, I'm here, where are you?!_

_Leave... just leave,_ she willed herself. _Don't put him in danger._

_Allegra!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It couldn't be too late. It just couldn't. It was barely a minute past midnight! How the hell could she be gone already?! Dean searched around furiously for any sign of Allegra, but she was nowhere to be found.

'Dammit!' - he yelled and kicked the Impala's tire.

He put his hands on the roof of the car, fighting back his tears. How could she do this to him? Allegra must've known he would've done everything he could to get to her. But she couldn't even bother to wait one extra minute for him.

_Don't be an idiot. If Allegra could've waited, she would've done so._

Fear crept up in Dean as he started to realize there was only one reason for her not waiting for him. She was in danger. She had to be. He had to find her. Dean opened the door to the Impala to get back behind the wheel and search the entire state for her, but something stopped him from getting in. A warm, protective, blanket-like feeling. It touched him very briefly but long enough for Dean to recognize. It was... Dean looked up and saw an open door across from him. He reached in the car for Allegra's pack, slammed the car door shut, and ran to the motel room.

'Allegra?' - Dean entered the room cautiously. 'Alley, you in here?'

There was light on, so someone was definitely here. Dean moved further into the room. The door closed behind him, and Dean turned on his heels. A red-haired woman dressed in torn jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Golden eyes were looking straight at him.

'What the hell took you so long, Winchester?'.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead closed the door as soon as Dean walked into the room. God, she had missed those stupid flannel shirts he wore. And those jeans were so working for him! Even though she still believed this was the biggest mistake of her life, Allegra just couldn't leave. She had to be with him. Dean whirled around as soon as the door fell into the lock and froze when he saw her.

'What the hell took you so long, Winchester?' - said Allegra, smiling weakly at him.

It looked like Dean was in some sort of trance, and Allegra suddenly feared it wasn't really Dean but one of those Leviathans. But then Dean dropped what appeared to be her backpack on the floor and made his way to her in a heartbeat. He pushed her hard against the door, slamming his hand right next to her face.

'Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!' - he snapped. 'You got any idea what you put me through?! I've been worried sick about you!'

Before Allegra could say something in her defense, she was cut short by Dean's mouth roughly pressing against hers. She blinked at the angry lust and eagerness in the kiss and tried to pull herself away from him, but she was left utterly at his mercy. Dean's hand moved away from the door, and he pulled Allegra's body to him by her waist. His lips trailed down from her jawline, then further down the side of her neck to that sweet spot he liked to tease. She gasped.

'Dean, wait, wa...'

But Dean wouldn't listen. He used his body to pin Allegra against the door, and she could feel his hands slipping under her shirt.

'Dean, hold on, just... Dean!'

The urgency in her voice finally made Dean stop. He pulled himself away from Allegra, just a little though, a confusing look in his eyes.

'Can we... can we stop for a sec?' - asked Allegra, a little flustered. 'I need to talk to you first.'

'What? You wanna...' - Dean let go. 'You made me drag my ass across the country against the freakin' clock, and all you wanna do is _talk_?!'

Allegra gave him a surprised look, deterred by his reaction.

'Dean, that's not what I...' - she started.

'You wanna talk, you pick up the goddamn phone!' - yelled Dean. 'I'm not your toy, Allegra! You want someone at your beck and call, you should've picked my brother! Snap your fingers, and I'm sure he'll come running like a good little boy!'

'What the hell are you talking about?! Dean, why are you... Oh my God... _seriously_?!'

Allegra shook her head as she began to understand what was bothering him.

'You're upset I called _Sam_ instead of you?'

Dean gave Allegra a scoff and turned away from her, which just infuriated her. She zapped in front of him.

'You tell me Sam's mind wall is crumbling down so, yeah, I call because _surprise_ , I'm worried he's gonna go all Norman Bates on us again! That does not mean I care more about Sam than I do about you! How can you possibly think that?'

'I've been trying to get your attention for _2 weeks_!' - rounded Dean on Allegra. 'I mention Sam once, and bam, there you are! What the hell do you expect me to think?!'

'Dean, we have _talked_ about this!' - Allegra took Dean's face in her hands, her pleading eyes welling up. 'I don't love Sam! I love you; you know that! I stayed away to protect you!'

'I don't _need_ your protection, Allegra!'

Dean grabbed her wrists to make Allegra let go.

'I faced Castiel and failed! I couldn't risk returning to you; he was after me, Dean! I tried to come back when he died, I _swear_ , but the Leviathans found me at the state border, and I had to run again! If Crowley hadn't...'

' _Crowley_?! You still dancing to that bastard's tune?!'

'We have a deal, Dean! He's helping me hide, and he's been keeping an eye on you too, at my request!'

'Oh, that is just _perfect_! What else have you been doing on your little vacation?! Spa day in Hell? Lucifer and Michael still in their Cage? 'Cause that all-powerful Super-Angel would sure be one way of getting rid of those Leviathans!'

Allegra's hand struck Dean's cheek. She hadn't meant for it to be that hard. She just wanted him to stop saying those awful things to her. It did, however, have the desired effect 'cause Dean kept his mouth shut. An eery silence fell between the couple. Dean seemed to realize he had crossed the line. He reached for Allegra, but she shook her head again and took a step back. The tears she had in her eyes before were gone.

'Allegra, I didn't mean that,' - sighed Dean, tired. 'Let's... okay, let's sit and talk, and we'll...'

'You've said plenty already, Dean,' - sneered Allegra. 'More than enough even. And what's worse, you meant every word.'

In the blink of an eye, she stood behind him and was already bending down to pick up her backpack.

'Thank you for this,' she said, keeping her eyes down. 'Tell Bobby I appreciate everything he's done for me.'

'Allegra, wait, don't...'

'Goodbye, Dean'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Of all the stupidest, dumbest, moronic, and crappiest things you have pulled, this has got to be the _worst_ by far! How the hell could you let this happen, you knucklehead? No, scratch that I know why, 'cause you're _a damn idiot_!'

Dean rubbed his eyes. He was so tired from the drive to and from Portland, it was a miracle he hadn't fallen asleep behind the wheel. He'd tried to sleep at the motel after Allegra had left, but their fight kept playing over and over in his mind, driving him crazy. Fatigue, frustration, and guilt were not a good combo. Bobby yelling at him on top of all that? Deadly combo.

'I know, Bobby, I screwed up,' - sighed Dean.

'Well, I'm glad you got _some_ sense left in you! Call her up, apologize a thousand, no, a _million_ times, and you get down on your knees beggin' that girl to come back here. 'Cause we are dead meat without her. Especially your brother.'

Dean's head jerked up.

'Sammy? Something happen while I was gone?'

'It's getting worse,' - said Bobby. 'He's trying to act all brave like it don't matter, but I noticed. We need Allegra back, pronto.'

'She won't come if I ask her,' - said Dean, putting the phone down next to him. 'Sam should call her instead.'

'You know as well as I do he doesn't wanna admit he needs help. It'll be too late by the time he does.'

'Well, you call her then!'

'I'm not the one who screwed up here, boy! Fix it! Or I'll fix you!'

Bobby slammed the door to the garage shut. Dean took a deep breath, sat back down in his car, and leaned his head against the seat. Suddenly, the cassette he'd been listening to on the drive back started playing again. Which was really strange considering the car was completely shut off. Dean moved to stop the music, but his hand froze mid-air as he realized which song was playing. Her song...

_Allegra... I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you've shut me out like you did with the Angels. I just... I need to... I don't..._

But he couldn't find the words. So instead of trying to come up with something himself, he sang along to the song Allegra loved and hoped she was listening.


	38. Allegra's decision

Allegra dragged herself across the ground. The huge gash on her right leg was the worst wound she'd suffered today. She'd used her scarf as a tourniquet, tying off the blood circulation, but it didn't help against the broken bone sticking out of the wound. If she hadn't been overusing her powers, it would've already started to heal. But the blood trickling down her nose and the blinding headache told her enough. Where the hell was Crowley when you needed him?

She looked back at the body lying in the dirt. Damn Leviathans were getting craftier in finding her, even way out in the middle of the Mojave desert. But this one had come after her alone. His mistake. Still, he'd proven a challenge. John Winchester's knife had been useless against him. So had the Archangel blade. The only plagues that had managed to slow him down a little were boils and darkness. The plague of the firstborn was useless. Luckily, a well-aimed lightning bolt to the bastard's head had done the trick. The lightning had left the Leviathan decapitated, his head rolling away from the body as it fell, black ooze spilling everywhere.

Allegra rolled on her back, too tired to move any further. She couldn't teleport away, not until she recuperated her strength a little. But staying out in the open like this was way too risky. She had to get back to the hide-out Crowley had put her in (an abandoned looney bin of all places) to get her things and move out of state as fast she could. Suddenly, Allegra sensed a presence near and grabbed hold of her blade, ready to defend herself again. She pushed herself up on one arm and saw a dark-haired woman in a suit walking towards her.

'I've already killed one of you bastards; I can do it again!' - challenged Allegra bravely.

'That won't be necessary, Allegra, I'm not your enemy,' - said the woman. 'I'm here to help you. My name is Naomi.'

The brunette knelt down beside Allegra and put her hand on Allegra's leg. She winced but showed no further display of pain or weakness. Allegra eyed the woman suspiciously. She wasn't Leviathan, sure enough. And she wasn't a demon either; she couldn't see any demon face on her. So that only left one option.

'You're an Angel,' - grimaced Allegra. 'Whether or not that makes you my enemy is debatable.'

'Please do not compare me to others of my kind,' - said Naomi. 'I did not agree with some of the things that were done to you. Hold still now.'

Naomi's hand began to glow, and Allegra's leg warmed up. The glow spread and touched her grace. Allegra screamed in pain when the bone in her leg was pushed back, and the wound closed itself. The pain subdued a little afterward, but it still hurt like a bitch. Naomi offered Allegra a hand and pulled the redhead up. Allegra was careful not to put too much weight on her wounded leg.

'How did you do that?' - she asked Naomi. 'I thought normal Angels couldn't connect to an Archangel's grace? That it had to be the other way around?'

'Normal Angels, yes,' - replied Naomi. 'But my powers are more advanced, and you are not a full-blood Archangel.'

'Thank you,' - said Allegra softly.

'You're welcome,' - nodded the Angel. 'You should go. Get back to the Winchesters, they need you, and you'll be better off with them anyway.'

'The Winchesters? No, I can't go back to them. I'll just put them in danger.'

'They're already in danger, Allegra. You being there won't change that.'

The Angel looked her over.

'It's strange you don't want to go,' - said Naomi pensively. 'I would've thought you would want to be with Dean.'

Allegra blinked a few times, believing she must've misheard that last bit.

'Are you freakin' kidding me right now?!' - she snapped. 'First I have to save Dean from Hell and stick around, then I can't stay, and I can't be with him, what with you lot going as far as _attacking_ me to make your point, and now you're telling me it's okay to go back?! You guys _seriously_ need to make up your minds! I'm not a yo-yo!'

'I usually don't repeat myself, Allegra, but I understand we haven't been the best of guides to you. So I'll make it crystal clear for you,' - stated Naomi. 'Your safest option right now is with the Winchesters. Whether or not that means you continue your relationship with Dean is not our immediate concern right now. You both know the risks, so we're fairly certain you won't do anything stupid on that front. And while we're discussing stupid things, stay away from Crowley; he only needs you for his own survival.'

'Oh, and you don't?'

Naomi took a step towards Allegra, who kept her ground despite the harsh intimidating look the Angel gave her.

'The prophecy will come to pass sooner or later,' - said Naomi. 'It's inevitable. But since both Lucifer and Michael are still locked away, you've bought yourself time. So until they get out and you're called to do what you were created for, you're gonna work with the Winchesters to get rid of the Leviathans and any other threat that may come.'

Naomi turned away and walked towards the body of the dead Leviathan. She picked up the severed head by the hair, the neck still smoldering a bit from the heat of the lightning bolt. Allegra called out after her;

'An Angel went crazy and let those things out of Purgatory. Seems only fair you guys clean up your own mess.'

'We are,' - responded Naomi, looking back at Allegra. 'Don't forget; you're one of us.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. They can't keep me safe any more than I can protect them. We'll just put each other in danger._

Allegra was about to turn away for the twentieth time. But just like before, her heart made her body stop. Her concern for Bobby and the boys drowned out the reasonable voice in her head. She should at least just check-in on them, make sure they were okay. If any of them had gotten hurt during whatever had happened in the Salvage Yard...

After the Angel Naomi had healed Allegra and had basically ordered her to return to the Winchesters, Allegra picked up her stuff from the hide-out Crowley had put her in, and she'd gone back to Bobby's. When she saw the house had been burned down, she'd gone into a state of frenzy. She'd tried to find all three of them at once but realized she wouldn't get to any of them if she didn't focus on one soul specifically. Even though she immediately wanted to search for Dean, she had locked on to Bobby instead. If he had survived, then the boys had too. She'd found him, and in extension Sam and Dean too, in Whitefish, Montana. Knowing that there was only one place Bobby would go to in that area - a cabin in the woods, which used to belong to his friend Rufus - Allegra had immediately teleported there to see if they were okay. That had been around noon. It was now almost 4 pm.

There wasn't much going on in the cabin, but Allegra knew they were in there. Baby was parked a little further ahead, next to Bobby's truck. And there was, of course, the fact that Allegra kept checking on them every 5minutes or so. She didn't like what she was feeling. Bobby seemed to be doing fine. Grumpy and annoyed, but no more than usual. It was Sam and Dean she was anxious about.

The youngest of the Winchester was not doing well. Not at all. Allegra had felt another presence inside Sam's head. But whether or not that was because something was controlling him or because Death's wall had finally cracked and all of Hell's torments of the past year had streamed out, Allegra couldn't say. Yet. And then there was Dean. He was wounded pretty badly. Allegra could feel Dean's pain as clearly as if it were her own. He'd broken his right leg too, curiously enough. She'd wanted to rush into the cabin and just forget the whole damn fight had ever happened when she'd sensed the injury. But he clearly had no need of her, or else he would've tried to contact her again, which he hadn't done since he'd gotten back from Portland.

That sappy Foreigner song... Allegra still couldn't believe Dean had actually remembered. It was years since she'd admitted to loving that song to him. Seemed like something so trivial, and yet he had remembered it. But Allegra was certain it meant nothing. Dean hadn't exactly bothered to find out anything else she liked. He didn't know about the other songs she loved. He didn't know she adored every movie Tim Burton had ever made, with Edward Scissorhands her all-time favorite. She doubted Dean even knew she could play piano and violin, or that she'd never been to the beach, or that she loved to read classic novels like "Pride and Prejudice," "The Count of Montecristo," "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and so many more. Heck, he had never even bothered to ask her out on a proper date! Something was just always getting in the way of them having a normal couple's moment; a case or Sam falling apart, or those goddamn Angels and demons screwing up the world!

_Why should I even bother? He will never truly be mine..._

Allegra sat down against the tree she'd been pacing under. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, allowing her tears to roll down her cheeks, hidden from the world. In her mind, Allegra did the thing she was too afraid and too stubborn to do; she went inside the cabin, and she forgave Dean for everything he had said to her. She was with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She still out there?'

'Yep, she's sitting under a tree now.'

Dean tried to sit straight as best he could, but his injured leg made it difficult. He winced as another jab of pain shot through him. Even in a more upright position, he still couldn't look out the window. And he really wanted to. Dean wanted to see for himself if Allegra was really out there. It wasn't that he didn't believe Bobby, but it seemed incredible that Allegra had shown up out of the blue hours ago and that she still hadn't come in. She had to know he was in here, and she had to know he was hurt. Why the hell wouldn't she just come in already?

'Dammit!' - exclaimed Dean as he slumped back down on the couch. 'Bobby, can you please just get her?'

'Me?' - Bobby turned to him. 'She's your damn girlfriend. You go out and fetch her if you wanna see her.'

Dean dragged his hands across his face.

'She's just... so infuriatingly _stubborn_ sometimes.'

'That makes two of you,' - huffed Bobby.

'I did as you said, I reached out,' - said Dean. 'Fact that she's still out there instead of in here says everything.'

'Yeah, says you hurt her, ya idiot! Come on, Dean, place yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if she came to you and accused you of still having feelings for Lisa? If she resented you for being a Hunter? Or for being Michael's vessel even, which you seem to have forgotten all about, might I add! She could've left your sorry ass ages ago!'

'She knows I didn't mean any of it!'

'Don't look like she does!'

Bobby began to huff and puff again, like he usually did when he was upset with the Winchesters, and opened the door.

'Where the hell you going?' - demanded Dean.

'I ain't gonna force the girl to come in here if she don't want to,' - said Bobby. 'But neither am I gonna ignore her.'

Bobby walked out before Dean could say anything else. Dean started to swear and reached for his crutches. Damn things were a freakin' pain to handle, but Dean managed to get up from the couch, albeit a bit clumsily. He hopped to the window and saw Bobby walking over to the tree where Allegra was sitting under. Dean's breath caught when her head came up, and he saw the tears. He hated seeing her like this. Sad, bloodied, messy, and... wait, _bloodied_? Squinting his eyes a little, Dean tried to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. Allegra's jeans were torn at the right leg, blood dried on the fabric, and her scarf around tied around her thigh. Her combat boots were nearly white from dust or sand. There was something darker than blood sticking to both her jacket and her shirt. Was it? No, it couldn't be... But it was, realized Dean shockingly. Black ooze. _Leviathan_ ooze.

How the hell had those sons of bitches found her? How could they have done this to her? Allegra was a freakin' hybrid-Archangel! There was just no way those ooze-festering bastards could get the better of her. And why was she back? Did she kill the Leviathans? Was it over? Or did she have nowhere else to run? Maybe Allegra had returned because she wanted to be with him again? Maybe she'd finally come to her senses and realized that they were stronger together? But if that were the case, why was she still outside?

'Hey, what's going on?'

Dean turned his head as he heard Sam's voice. His brother had come out of the bedroom, going straight for the coffee Bobby had made earlier.

_Of course... she came for him._

'Allegra's back,' - said Dean, waiting for Sam's reaction.

It didn't disappoint.

'What?!' - Sam nearly dropped the cup of coffee. 'When? Where is she? How's she doing?'

He rushed to the open door to see for himself.

'Why is she outside with Bobby? Something happen? Is that _blood_?!'

'You sure asking a lot of questions there, Sammy. Didn't know you cared so much about her.'

Sam slowly turned to Dean when he picked up on the bitter tone. Dean was giving him an ice-cold look that made the entire room feel like the North pole.

'Really, Dean?' - Sam shook his head. 'You're still going on about that? How many times do we have to tell you that nothing is going on between us?'

'Oh, so it's "we" now?!' - sneered Dean.

'Dean, you're being a jerk,' - Sam bit back. 'You're screwing up what you have with Allegra based on something that happened beyond our control and when you two weren't together! She told you it meant _nothing_. She's in love with _you_ , man. What more do you want?!'

'I want you to tell me the damn truth for once!'

Dean faced his brother, only angered more by the defiant look Sam was giving him then.

'Tell me you're not falling in love with her, and I'll drop it right now,' - he said. 'Go on, Sam! Say it.'

Sam opened his mouth but said nothing. Nothing to defend himself, nothing to change the subject, nothing that would convince Dean his suspicions were ungrounded. Because the simple truth was that he _was_ in love with Allegra, Dean had figured it out a long time ago. Now it was out in the open.

'You know what? Go ahead. Go out and comfort her. Let her see she picked the wrong brother. Good luck getting any further with her than I have.'

Sam scoffed at Dean's harsh words and turned away to look back outside. At that moment, Dean saw his brother freeze. It was like he saw a ghost for the first time all over again. Or it could be one of his freaky hallucinations again. Dean sighed and hobbled to the door to slam it shut. He looked up, one hand on the door, and saw what had spooked Sam like that. He felt his own heart sink.

Bobby had managed to convince Allegra to come inside, and they had been on their way in when they had heard Sam and Dean argue. Since the door had been wide open, they had heard everything. _She_ had heard everything. Dean would never forget Allegra's heartbroken expression.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naomi? Naomi, I know you can hear me. I-I couldn't stay with the Winchesters. And unless you help me, I have no choice but to go back to Crowley.'

Allegra waited a moment, holding her breath. But she was still alone in the church, surrounded by hundreds of lit candles from that evening's mass.

'Naomi, I haven't reached out to an Angel in some time, so this should tell you how desperate I am. Please?'

A faint flutter of wings made Allegra look up her seat. Naomi was smiling down at her.

'Hello Allegra,' - the Angel greeted as she sat down next to her. 'This is a surprise. I have to say, not the first place I would've thought to look for you.'

Allegra sure couldn't argue with that. But for some reason, the Basilica of St Michael down in Pensacola, Florida, seemed like a good place to be right now.

'Mind telling me why you aren't with the Winchesters?' - inquired Naomi. 'I believe I made myself clear when I told you they were your safest option right now.'

'It's over,' - blurted Allegra out. 'Dean, he... we...'

She bit her lip. She couldn't say it.

'I see,' - nodded the Angel. 'I should warn you; I'm not good with human emotion, so don't expect me to offer a shoulder to cry on.'

'That's not why I called. It's something... I want to know what it'll take for me to go up with you.'

Naomi stared at Allegra. Clearly, she had not been expecting that at all.

'You want to...'

'Go up to Heaven,' - finished Allegra.

'And why should I allow that?' - Naomi tilted her head a little.

'Because it would benefit all the Angels if I'm up there,' - said Allegra. 'I can learn what I need to know about my grace, my powers... You'll know for sure I'm safe. I'll be away from Crowley, and the Leviathans can't hunt me down in Heaven.'

Naomi didn't seem convinced, so Allegra pushed on.

'There's nothing left for me here, Naomi. I'm tired of fighting. You said I was one of you. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that with Raphael blown to smithereens, Heaven's down on Archangels. I may not be a full-blood Archangel, but I'm the best you've got. Might as well give it a go if I'm meant to be Michael's wife.'

The Angel's eyes widened, and Allegra quickly put her hand up.

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves, but... I mean, let's face it, he _is_ my best option.'

Allegra took a deep breath.

'So, what do you say? Can I... can I go with you?'

She tried to read through Naomi, but the Angel did a marvelous job keeping her thoughts to herself. After a few seconds in silence, Naomi gave a nod and got to her feet. She offered her hand to Allegra, who took it without any hesitation.

'Let's go home, little Archangel.'


	39. Alone with you inside my mind

The Angels welcomed Allegra with open arms. Well, most of them anyway. Some were a bit reluctant, considering she had resisted them these past years, but Naomi simply told them to let bygones be bygones. What had happened in the past should stay in the past. This was an opportunity for them all to move forward. The Angels and Allegra would work together and learn from each other. They would become the family God had intended them to be.

Naomi brought Allegra to a forest, a path illuminated by lanterns leading up to her new home. The two-story treehouse hadn't seemed that big when looking at it from the outside, but it was just huge. No doors. Every room crossed smoothly into the next one. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, all the basics were there and more too. There was a music room with a piano and violin, which Allegra carefully touched as she walked past it, and an entire case filled with CDs, sorted by genre and then again by singer, band, or composer. The upstairs was one big room with her bed and an entire new wardrobe. And thousands and thousands of books. If Allegra could've wished for any home to live in, this would probably be it (with some slight alterations in the decor here and there and a maritime scenery instead of a forest, but she could live with it). It really was Heaven. But despite the prospect of a new home and somewhere she could belong, Allegra still felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

After Naomi left her alone, Allegra randomly reached for something that appeared comfortable to wear and then crawled into bed, the soft sheets and feather pillow creating a warm cozy shell for her to retreat in. Hidden, alone and (hopefully) finally safe, Allegra closed her eyes. But she didn't sleep. If she slept, she would no doubt dream about him and about how it could've been. And then she would wake up to find Dean wasn't with her and that the nightmare was, in fact, real, and the blissful dream was nothing more than that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Focus on your breathing, Allegra,' - said Naomi as she stepped around her. 'Calmly. In... and out. Better. Now try again.'

Allegra dug deep inside her to reach her grace and awaken it, but once again, she came out with nothing.

'You're not _concentrating_ ,' - reprimanded the Angel behind her.

'I am, Naomi! It's just not working this way,' - sighed Allegra. 'I'm not feeling what I felt when my grace surfaced before. This whole meditation thing isn't gonna cut it.'

'It's not working because you're not thinking about your grace. You're still thinking about Dean Winchester.'

Allegra could feel Naomi's eyes burning in her back. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the Angel was right. She _was_ thinking about Dean. She was always thinking about Dean. And about Sam and Bobby too. Part of her wanted to return to them. But the voice of reason in her head (and also Naomi's) told her to stay up in Heaven where she was safe and where she could learn more about her grace and powers.

'Allegra, look at me.'

The redhead turned around to face the Angel. Allegra had expected Naomi to give her a lecture or something, but instead, she saw what could almost be described as a sympathetic expression.

'Tell me about him,' - said Naomi.

'What?' - Allegra thought she'd misunderstood.

'Tell me about Dean,' - repeated Naomi. 'I don't mean how you met or the things you've been through together; I know most of that. I want to know what he is to you.'

Allegra sat down on the first step of the bridge leading up to her house and put her hair behind her ear.

'Dean's... well, I'm not sure how to explain this,' - she pondered. 'Do you know what a movie is? Or a fairy tale?'

'I am familiar with both, yes,' - smiled Naomi.

'Some movies and fairy tales are about finding this thing called true love,' - explained Allegra. 'People spend their whole life looking for that one person that makes their heart skip a beat. You wanna do lovey-dovey stuff, like hold hands and kiss whenever you can and sing out loud. Well, the singing maybe not so much in real life, but you get the picture. The more modern fairy tales involve princesses being trapped in a curse until the one they truly love, someone they sometimes don't even know, comes and kisses them awake. It's stupid and completely sickening... but it's what most people want, even if they won't admit it. To be near someone who sweeps you off your feet and who can break the spell the wicked witch puts on you. Only that person matters in your life. But what the modern fairy tales and most of those romance movies don't tell you is that when you lose your true love... it hurts. Not like getting wounded or having a headache or something. It hurts in here.'

Allegra clutched her fist against her chest.

'You feel as if your heart gets ripped out of your chest and crushed into a million tiny pieces. You miss the person you lost so much that you see him everywhere, hear his voice in each sound you hear, and he fills your thoughts and dreams.'

Naomi stayed silent, but she had a pensive look on her face. Angels and feelings... if only God had put those two together.

'My heart has been broken too many times before,' - Allegra spoke softly. 'It gets harder to put the pieces back together. For years, I tried to fight my feelings to save myself from the pain, but Dean just... he was it. My Han Solo. My Jack Dawson. I know you don't understand those references, but believe me, you would agree with me if you'd seen those movies. He is just like them. More Solo than Dawson, but still... I let my heart guide me because I was foolish enough to believe he was my true love. My mistake.'

'Maybe not.'

Allegra looked up in surprise when she heard Naomi say those words.

'Some things are worth risking everything for,' - shrugged the Angel. 'Especially when your heart tells you it is the right path.'

 _Well, that's a first_ , thought Allegra. _Maybe there's hope for the Angels after all._

'But your heart will not help us here. With the aid of some of the others, we could simply erase Dean and the pain he has caused you out of your mind and heart. Then you will be able to focus completely on the task at hand.'

 _Never mind_.

'You're _not_ erasing anyone or anything, Naomi,' - Allegra shot her a menacing glare.

'You may feel that way now, but I strongly advise...' - Naomi tried.

'And I'm strongly advising you to drop it!' - Allegra pushed herself up to her feet.

They stood only a few inches away from each other. Both women had put on their most intimidating face, but neither would budge. Eventually, it was Naomi who spoke first.

'Very well. But I suggest you find _some_ way to forget about Dean Winchester. He no longer needs you. But we do, Allegra. You are the only Archangel left, or the next best thing anyway. Until Michael returns, and he _will_ return, you are all we have, as you yourself said before. I would like to see you lead us but know that I will not allow your human-side to further infect the purity you have within you. Step out of line, and you will be dealt with.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't talk to you right now, Dean. I can't even be around you right now! I think... I think you should just go on without me.'

Dean stared incredulously at his brother. Was he seriously taking off because of a monster he'd killed? What the hell was it with Sam and falling for the bad girls? First demon bitch Ruby and now this chick Amy he'd known to be a friggin' kitsune since he was a teenager! Dean had only done what he had been trained to do - kill the monster. What the hell was Sam getting so worked up about? But hey, if his brother wanted some alone-time, who was he to stop him?

'All right,' - nodded Dean. 'Sorry, Sam.'

He turned back to the Impala and got in. He watched Sam walk away with his duffel and then drove off in the opposite direction. Cranking up the music, Dean drove back to Bobby's (now Rufus' cabin). He had the window down and floored the gas to feel the wind.

 _I have nothing to feel guilty about,_ he said to himself. _She was a monster. She killed people. I did what I had to do. If Sammy can't handle it, that's his problem. I have absolutely no-..._

'Son of a bitch!'

Dean hit the cassette player with the palm of his hand, trying to make the song stop. He was getting tired of hearing that damn Foreigner song every single drive he took. It came up no matter what cassette was in, and even when there was no cassette in at all! It was like the universe was trying to send him a message or something. Dean pulled over and turned the engine off. He was sick of it. Sam's behavior, Bobby's nagging, Allegra's... He leaned back and groaned.

Sam had called Allegra a monster once and had insisted Dean killed her. But he hadn't. Because he had stubbornly told Sam she was good and just a victim in a cruel game. He began to understand why his brother had reacted the way he had. Allegra had undoubtedly killed more innocent people than Amy had when she used the plagues. Dean could've easily put Allegra in the same spot. If they hadn't been dating, if they hadn't known each other, if she'd just been a random stranger with immense powers who proved a threat... he would've killed her. Because that's what a Hunter does.

_Goddammit! Way to go, Winchester. Ya sure know how to screw everything up!_

Dean's eyes wandered off to the distance. He'd pulled over in a small pick-nick area. It reminded him a little of where he'd taken Allegra when they...

_Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me! Come on, pull yourself together!_

Dean willed himself to stop thinking about her. Allegra could probably still hear his thoughts. Not that she did anything with it. She could come to him anytime she wanted to. But she hadn't reached out to him once these past few weeks. Dean tried to convince himself they were better off apart, but he couldn't deny he desperately wanted to know if she was doing okay and if she had found somewhere safe to stay, away from the Leviathans and that bastard Crowley. Even more, he wanted to see her. Hold her. Kiss her. But Dean knew he'd lost her. The way she'd looked at him at the cabin... he knew he'd broken her heart then. Allegra deserved better than him. The best he could do was forget she'd ever been his.

But how could he? Everything reminded Dean of Allegra. It wasn't just the song playing over and over again; it was little things too. Like the scarf she'd left behind in the back of the Impala (Dean kept it tucked away in the trunk, next to Castiel's trench coat). Or the necklace he'd bought her, stashed in the back of the glove compartment, next to the demonic sterilization juice Crowley had given her. Or even something as stupid as seeing a pair of angel wings on a bar sign. Dean couldn't escape her. A part of him didn't wanna just leave it all behind. He had never felt something like this before, for anyone.

Dean's only good example of love was his parents. And that had ended abruptly when his mother had been killed in a fire in Sam's nursery. His dad had never been the same after that. Dean felt a whole new kind of respect for his old man. Allegra may not be dead, but she wasn't with him. Living without the person you loved... was a pretty crappy feeling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It felt like she'd been in Heaven for only a few days, but Allegra knew it must've been weeks now. Castiel had once told her time worked differently up here, just like it did in Hell, really. If it weren't for the pattern in Dean's thoughts, Allegra probably wouldn't have noticed. The quiet minutes were actually the hours he was asleep. And when he wasn't sleeping, Dean seemed to only think of her. Allegra knew he wasn't intentionally doing so, but it wasn't so much _when_ she heard him that bothered her, but _what_ she heard. She didn't know what to make of Dean's thoughts. They were sad and angry and remorseful. But she didn't hear the words she needed to hear. Those 3 stupid words he had never said. 

Allegra'd been left empty and broken once again. Gabriel, Eric, Dean... the only thing she'd gotten in return for loving each of them was heartache. Gabriel, the caring father who had abandoned her. Eric, the first love who had died because of her. And Dean... He was the one that had hurt the most. The man she had helped bring back to life, whose soul she'd helped safe and whom she felt so connected to. But no more. Allegra's tears for him had dried. She had none left to cry. And she would never allow herself to fall in love again. Never again.

_A-Allegra? You there?_

Allegra's head jerked up as she heard a familiar voice inside her mind. 

_Dean always said he just had to think about you, and you would hear him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was yanking my chain. But I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to try. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, but thinking about you and praying to an Angel doesn't seem that different. I mean, how could it? You are_ _an Angel. And I'm... I'm rambling to myself... Great, I really am losing my mind._

Allegra stood perplexed. How the hell was she hearing Sam Winchester's thoughts? She hadn't opened her mind to him. Not once. Besides the Angels, she had only ever let Dean's thoughts reach her. That's how it worked; she had to allow it. Or that's what the Archangel, what _Michael_ , had told her when he had saved her from Hell. How was Sam doing this?

_Look, I just... something happened. Nothing bad! It involved a wedding, actually. Long story, you would've laughed if you'd been there. It got me thinking about... about you. Ever since I got my soul back, it's like I... I don't know; I woke up from a dream or something. I saw you, and I've been feeling... like... Gah, you know what? Forget you heard me. If you heard me. Stay safe. Bye. Or Amen? Okay, I've officially lost it. Bye._

After it grew silent again and Allegra got over the first shock of hearing Sam in her head, she found herself smiling at his awkwardness. Sam had changed so much these past years. From being controller by Ruby and then literally by Lucifer to not having his and then becoming (or going back to, rather) this kind person. He was the same as Dean somehow and yet so different in others. He was more... human, maybe? Allegra couldn't help but wonder; what if she had met Sam first?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sammy! Come on, let's go!' - yelled Dean. 'Bobby's meeting us in New Jersey.'

'Yeah, I'm coming!'

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dean would kill him if he knew he had just tried to send his thoughts to Allegra. But after what had happened with their superfan Becky in Vegas, it was a risk worth taking. It's not like they were still dating. Or maybe they were? They hadn't officially broken up, but since Allegra had gone to God knows where and Dean was back to being his jerk-self, it was safe to say they weren't together anymore. Being married, even fake married had made Sam think about it again. Having a family. He hadn't done that since Jessica, his college girlfriend, who'd been killed by the same demon that had killed Mary Winchester.

Sam had realized that he was in love with Allegra some time ago, but he had kept it hidden from everyone. Or he had tried to anyway. When he had kissed her that one time, it had planted jealousy in Dean. Maybe it had already been there. He hadn't exactly been okay with the whole Lucifer-thing that had happened. Sam was certain it was part of the reason they were apart now. Dean blamed Allegra for caring about Sam. He couldn't believe she was just worried, and she was just a friend. But that was the problem right there. Sam didn't see Allegra as a friend anymore. And he silently hoped she would change her mind about him as well. Sure, it would suck for Dean, but really, what had he brought into that relationship?

His brother didn't know Allegra liked to read. Like really read. Sam had caught her reading some Edgar Allen Poe stories and "Moby Dick." He had attempted to read that damn book three times himself but had always given up. Allegra had just waltzed through it. And Dean didn't know she was afraid of clowns like he was. Or that she could play an instrument. Sam suspected piano by how her fingers had moved along to the music playing in the ME office when they'd gone to see a body during one of their cases a couple of months ago.

Sam had told himself he wouldn't hide it anymore. Dean knew. Allegra should know as well. Then she could choose between them. It might be crazy to think that she would pick him when she'd been with his brother, but he wasn't that bad of a catch.

'God, I am seriously losing my mind,' - Sam said to himself.

'Ain't that the truth of it.'

Sam recoiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror talk back. Mirror-Sam grinned and then faded into someone else. The devil inside his mind.

'Get out of my head,' - hissed Sam.

'No can do, Sammy boy,' - shrugged Lucifer. 'You know, I think it's sweet that you're holding out hope. After all, if Allegra picks you, she picks me too. And we already know she likes me.'

'Get out of my head!'

The bathroom door opened behind Sam, and he whirled round to find his brother staring at him.

'Dude, you okay?' - asked Dean. 'I heard screaming.'

'I'm fine,' - lied Sam. 'I thought we were in a hurry. Come on. Bobby's waiting.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allegra! Allegra, we need you!_

Allegra's eyes shot open when she heard Dean's alarmed voice. The book she'd been reading before falling asleep on the bed dropped to the floor when she got up. Something was wrong. Dean wouldn't call out to her like this. Not unless he was in trouble.

_Allegra, please! It's Bobby!_

Bobby... Allegra didn't hesitate. She grabbed her jacket, strapped her knife and Archangelblade to her leg, and focused on Bobby's soul. Where the hell was he? Why couldn't sh-there! There he was! But he was... God, no! Allegra dug deep and wrapped her shield around Bobby's soul to buy him time. But even if she got to him on time, how the hell could she save Bobby Singer from dying? 


	40. Fallen Hunter, fallen friend

_Allegra, please! It's Bobby!_

Dean reached out to Allegra with everything he had. She had to come. She just had to! How could she ignore him now?!

'Goddammit!' - he yelled, making the nurse closest to him jump and give him a scolding look.

'They're doing everything they can,' - said Sam, pulling his brother to a corner.

'They can't help him, Sam! We need Cas, we need... Allegra!'

Dean pushed Sam aside the minute he saw Allegra rush into the trauma room. He ran straight to her, halting at the very last moment.

'I wasn't sure you were gonna...'

'Where's Bobby?' - interrupted Allegra. 'What the hell happened?'

'Leviathan attack,' - said Dean as he guided Allegra to Bobby's bed.

'Since when did they start using bullets?'

'Since now, I don't know! Just fix Bobby.'

Dean swallowed when he saw his friend and mentor lying unconscious in that hospital gown, tubes sticking out of him. That image was gonna haunt him for a while. He watched Allegra take hold of Bobby's hand and close her eyes. Sam stood silently on the other side. They both knew better than to disturb Allegra when she tapped into her powers.

'I already wrapped my shield around his soul when I heard your thoughts,' - she finally said. 'I need to stay close to him now.'

'Okay, so we're good then?' - asked Dean. 'You got him?'

Allegra's eyes flashed to him for a moment. He didn't like what he saw in them.

'I'm tethering Bobby's soul to his body, but it's only prolonging the inevitable,' - said Allegra. 'Death can't take him now, but I can't keep this up forever. His body needs to heal.'

'Well, then what the hell are you waiting for?!' - exclaimed Dean impatiently.

'Dean, you know very well I don't have healing powers,' - Allegra hissed at him, making sure no else could hear. 'If I did, I wouldn't have to do _this_ , and we would be walking out that door right now.'

'Well, _this_ ain't good enough, Allegra! You saved me from the plague of the firstborn, so you better find a way to save Bobby from a freakin' bullet, you hear me?!'

'I'm trying, Dean!'

'Okay, guys, enough.'

Sam came round to stand between the both of them. Dean glared at Allegra, but she ignored him, turning her attention back to Bobby. Her hand gave Bobby's a little squeeze, but there was no response. His pulse was a bit lower than it should be, but stable. Dean didn't know what to do anymore. The doctors were useless, Sam was useless, and Allegra... she was here (finally!), but what the hell for? Why had he even thought of her? He _knew_ she couldn't heal people; she was no good either. They needed Cas. But he was dead. Allegra was the only other... Angel... Wait a minute...

'Get an Angel down here,' - said Dean.

Allegra's head jerked up, and she stared at him.

'You're the only Angel we have right now, but without any healing powers, you're no good to us,' - Dean moved closer to Allegra. 'So turn your radio back on and get one of them to come here and help Bobby.'

'They won't help him.'

'I'm sorry, what? Why the hell not?'

'The Angels want nothing to do with any of you. They'll just see Bobby as collateral damage. I'm already risking a lot coming here as it is.'

'Are you freaking kidding me with this crap?! How do you even know if you won't try?!'

'Because I've been living with them.'

This surprised Dean. Allegra back in league with the Angels? It was better than being in league with the King of Hell, but Allegra hated their guts. She'd threatened them on multiple occasions. Why would she go to them?

'What do they have on you?' - demanded Dean suspiciously. 'Don't look at me like that, Allegra. You shut the Angels out completely. So the only reason you would have to go to them is if they have something on you. They promise you something? Threaten you? They say they're coming after _me_ again? Or Sam?'

'Not everything is about the two of you, Winchester,' - snapped Allegra. 'I don't owe you any explanation.'

'Bull!'

'Okay, that's it,' - Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him away from Bobby's bed. 'Outside, right now. You need a time-out.'

'Don't treat me like a 5-year old!' - yelled Dean as Sam somehow managed to get him out of the trauma room.

'Then stop acting like one!' - rounded Sam on his brother. 'Dean, what the hell, man? Allegra is doing the best she can.'

'Don't defend her, Sam! If she'd have been here in the first place, none of this would've happened.'

'This isn't Allegra's fault! Roman and the other Leviathans are after her too.'

'She left us hanging!'

'Because of you!'

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away from Sam.

'You broke her heart, Dean,' - continued Sam. 'How could she not leave after the crappy things you said? You had everything with her, and you threw it all away.'

'I'm sure you'll pick up the pieces,' - sneered Dean, his back still turned on his brother.

'Wow,' - scoffed Sam after a few seconds. 'You're unbelievable, you know that?'

Sam walked away, Dean following his departure from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, grunting frustrated as he cursed himself for being such a jerk to his brother and his (ex?)girlfriend. Bobby would call him an idiot for treating them the way he had. _Bobby_... Dean put Sam out of his head. He would deal with him later. He rushed back inside, trying to keep calm as he prepared to face Allegra again. He saw she had closed the curtains around Bobby's bed and meant to draw them back, but when he reached for them, his hand froze mid-air.

'...'m sorry, Bobby. I should've been there. You did so much for me, and I can't even heal you now. You have to hold on, you hear me? You've been like a father to me, better even. You can't go.'

Dean's breath caught when he heard Allegra's broken voice. He had no idea she felt that way about him. Bobby Singer wasn't perfect, but Dean couldn't argue with the fact that he was a step up from the bastard who had actually raised Allegra. If Bobby and his late wife would've had kids, they would've been wonderful parents; Dean was sure of that. He'd been there for the Winchesters when it had mattered or when their own father had been too busy to deal with them. Dean's hand came down, and he stayed on the other side of the curtain, careful not to make a sound.

'God... anyone... _please_ , help him. I know you don't think we deserve it, but Bobby is a good man. It's not his time yet.'

It stayed quiet. Dean took a step closer. Allegra sighed in the silence.

'I'm already up there with you. What more could you want from me? I'm away from Crowley, and I practically promised to say yes to Michael if he got out of the Cage. You really telling me that's still not enough? What else is there? Erasing Dean?'

Dean gasped inaudibly and recoiled. She promised to say yes to Michael? No, no, no, why would she just fold after fighting so long? And what the hell did she mean by _erasing_ him?!

'It hurts,' - sobbed Allegra. ' _He_ hurts, is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say I want those memories of Dean gone? Forget I ever loved him?'

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand there listening to Allegra's words for one more second. They tore him apart. Part of Dean wanted to go in and beg for her forgiveness and ask she never left him again. Instead, Dean walked away. At that moment, Dean's heart turned to stone. Love was nothing but a damn fairy tale, after all.  
If only Dean had stayed. If only he had heard Allegra's words to the end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _He_ hurts, is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say I want those memories of Dean gone? Forget I ever loved him?'

Allegra rubbed away a tear with the back of her hand.

'No,' - she whispered. 'I won't let him go. I still love him.'

Her eyes rested on Bobby. She held his hand tightly. What else could she do? What else could she try to save him? She was an Archangel, for crying out loud! There had to be something she hadn't thought of. Her shield power wasn't enough. That worked against demons and other monsters but not against Death. If only she knew how to heal someone. But she hadn't even gotten that far with... with...

'I'll be right back, Bobby. I gotta talk to someone.'

Allegra stepped away from the bed and drew back the curtains. She took a quick scan to see if she saw either one of the Winchesters, but they were nowhere to be found. She couldn't wait for them to get back. With a final look at Bobby over her shoulder, Allegra left the trauma room and crossed the parking lot to this dark, gloomy-looking park. She looked around, and after she'd made sure no one else was there, she cast her eyes up to the sky.

'Naomi! I know you can hear me, get down here, or I'm coming up to drag your ass down.'

A rustle behind her made Allegra turn around. The Angel had a stern expression on her face, which only darkened when she spoke.

'Allegra, what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be down here. And for them?'

'I'm not here for _them_ ,' - retorted Allegra. 'I'm here for Bobby. I really don't wanna go back to Crowley, so I'm asking you one more time, help me. I know you won't heal him yourself, but you can tell _me_ how to do it. Healing is another Angel power I need to be able to use anyway, right? So come on, crash course, right now. I'll trigger my grace somehow and...'

'Oh Allegra,' - sighed Naomi. 'When will you learn? Holding on to his soul is merely delaying what cannot be stopped. Things can't always go your way. If Bobby Singer is on the Reaper's list, then the Reaper _will_ claim his soul for Death, and Bobby will be delivered to either Heaven or Hell. You know that better than anyone.'

'It's not his time, Naomi!' - yelled Allegra. 'I have begged for mercy for every life I have taken. Every man, every woman, every child. I've killed hundreds with those damn plagues. You owe me for those lives. You owe me _this_ life, dammit!'

'We owe you nothing, little girl,' - the Angel scoffed. 'You did your duty, just like the rest of us. Now, you will come back with me, and we will help you forget about Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. It ends here.'

'You're right. It does.'

Allegra pushed past Naomi.

'I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.'

The subtle change in Naomi's voice alerted Allegra just in time, and she managed to block her surprise attack. Allegra let herself drop to the ground. She kicked at Naomi's legs, but the Angel didn't come tumbling down. Instead, Allegra hit nothing but air. She rose to her feet, ready for the next assault, but this time, she wasn't fast enough to stop Naomi. The Angel grabbed Allegra's arm and pulled it behind her back, in an unnatural angle, making Allegra scream in pain. Naomi's hand closed around Allegra's throat. She squeezed. It became harder and harder for Allegra to breathe. She tried to focus and use one of the plagues, but all she could do was claw at Naomi's hand, hoping that she would let go. But Naomi was strong. A lot stronger than Castiel had been (pre-Leviathan lunatic, that is). Allegra kept on struggling, which only prompted Naomi to apply more pressure on her throat. She could feel herself slipping away. And she could feel her shield around Bobby's soul slip too.

_No! No way I am letting this bitch win! No way I'm letting Bobby die! I just have to... Dammit, come on!_

A click. The connection to her grace. Allegra could feel it surging through her body. She willed it to protect her, to free her from Naomi's grasp. It burst out, exploding like a detonating bomb, and threw the Angel away from her. Naomi was pushed down by Allegra's grace, barely able to lift her head and gasping for air. Allegra glared at her and was tempted to finish the fight, but she couldn't waste any more time on Naomi. She had to get back to Bobby. Her shield had been lowered enough for Death's grip to tighten itself around the Hunter's soul. Now that her grace had awoken, she could try to heal Bobby. She could save him. Leaving Naomi in the dirt where she belonged, Allegra ran back into the trauma room. She ran straight to Bobby's bed, nearly ripping the curtains as she drew them open and then closed again.

'Okay, let's see if this works,' - she panted.

Allegra touched Bobby's forehead with two fingers and rested her other hand on his chest, right above his heart. She closed her eyes and blocked all the noise around her. The beeping of the machines, the phones ringing, the voices of the medical staff... It was just her and Bobby. Her grace touched Bobby's soul and wrapped around him, just like her shield had done before.

_Heal. Come on, heal._

'Allegra? The hell are you doing?!'

_Dean... no, don't react to him. Keep focusing on Bobby._

'Allegra!'

'Dean, wait, I think... I think she's trying to heal him.'

_Sam, thank God._

'Miss Galen?'

_Who...? Wait, Death?_

Allegra dared to open her eyes. She was still in the trauma room. But it was empty. No Winchesters, no Bobby, no nurses, no beds, or other medical equipment. Allegra felt a shiver, like the one you got from a cold wind and saw the figure of Death himself appear before her. The solemn, grim Horseman had his head tilted at her.

'Miss Galen, I believe we discussed this already,' - he spoke a bit weary. 'You have no say over those destined to die. If I do not allow you the lives of children, what makes you think I will allow you this man?'

'I know you require a life,' - said Allegra. 'And you will have one. Just not Bobby.'

Death stepped closer.

'Do you know what you're proposing?' - he asked.

'A life for a life,' - nodded Allegra. 'Someone equal. If you release Bobby's soul to me, I will give you any life you want.'

' _Any_ life? What if I were to ask for another Hunter? Or one of these doctors? A young mother? A child?'

'Yes, fine, I'll do it! Just tell me a name.'

'Dean Winchester.'

Allegra's jaw clenched. Her hands started to shake a little. She averted her eyes.

'So not _any_ life then,' - Death affirmed. 'Bobby Singer is worth any life but _not_ Dean Winchester? Curious. You are willing to risk everything but not your beloved Dean. Or even the memory of him, I hear. Why not, I wonder?'

''Cause she's got a heart, that's why!'

Allegra's head jerked sideways. Bobby, or better Bobby's soul, had found his way back to the trauma room, pulled in by Allegra's grace. Closely followed by his reaper, he had witnessed most of the conversation and had decided enough was enough. He stepped right up to Allegra, who was too shocked to say anything and grabbed her by her shoulders.

'Kid, don't do this,' - Bobby begged Allegra. 'Not for me. I ain't worth it. And you, Allegra Galen, are not a coldblooded killer. You are good and pure and the best damn thing that could've happened to any of us. I feel blessed for every day I've known ya. So don't you dare make this deal with Mr. Grim over here.'

Bobby gently wiped Allegra's tears away.

'And for God's sake, talk to Dean. Damn fool is too proud and stubborn to admit it, but he misses you. And he loves you too; you can take that from me.'

Allegra managed a weak smile.

'Bobby, what am I gonna do without you?' - she sobbed.

'You don't need me, kid,' - said Bobby. 'You'll shine on your own. Show those sons of bitches who they're messing with.'

He gave Allegra an encouraging nod before turning to Death and the reaper.

'I need one minute,' - he said to them. 'I need to tell those boys something important on the Leviathan. And no, I won't tell Allegra. She can't get involved. Those things get to her, and it's over and out, and ya damn well know it.'

The reaper looked up to his boss, unsure of what to do. But Death only had eyes for Allegra and Bobby.

'One minute.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kept looking from Allegra to Bobby. He was getting anxious. This was taking too damn long. When Cas healed people, it never took more than a few seconds. Less even!

'Something's wrong,' - he said.

'Dean, give her time,' - said Sam. 'She's never done this before.'

'I'm telling you something's wrong, Sam!' - exclaimed Dean. 'Allegra can't use her powers for this long. She'll start to... bleed.'

As soon as he saw the trickle of blood appear at her nose, Dean rushed to Allegra's side. He put his hand on Allegra's. Her skin was ice cold.

'No, no, no,' - Dean took Allegra's face in his hands, trying to wake her up. 'Goddammit, Allegra, snap out of it! Alley!'

Allegra's eyes shot open. The moment of relief that she was out of her trance quickly disappeared as she collapsed. Dean managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Sam hurried to call a doctor, and an entire team came running when they saw the unconscious, bleeding young woman. Dean put Allegra on the gurney they brought over and intended to stay with her, but Sam started pulling at his brother, stopping him from leaving.

'Wait, wait, wait, stop! Look, his eyes are open. She did it.'

Dean reluctantly tore his eyes away from Allegra, letting the doctors take her away from him, and turned to see Bobby was indeed awake. His mentor had already removed the respirator from his mouth and nose and started to make raspy noises. Sam grabbed Bobby's hands before he could try to do anything else.

'Don't talk,' - said Dean quickly as he returned to Bobby's bedside. 'A pen, I... here, here.'

He reached for the pen hanging on the chart at the end of the bed and handed it over to Sam. His brother passed it on. Bobby started scribbling on the palm of Sam's hand. Dean could make out numbers - 45489. His mind was racing. A phone number? Coordinates? What the hell was Bobby trying to say here?!

'Bobby, I don't... what do we... hold on, Allegra can still...'

Bobby suddenly took Dean's hand, silencing him instantly. The pen pressed onto his skin, and Dean looked down at the two shakey words, written in big letters. His eyes widened as he read them. He met Bobby's intense look. The Hunter tapped the pen against Dean's hand, wanting to make sure he understood. Dean couldn't do anything else but nod. Bobby began to breathe more heavily but still managed a weak smile. The brothers leaned in closer, their hearts sinking into their chests.

'Idiots.'


	41. So pretty in your pain

The continuous and very annoying beeping next to her woke Allegra up. At first, she thought it was the stupid alarm clock her father got her for Christmas one year. But when she moved her hand to shut the damn thing off, her hand bumped into something. Or rather _someone_. Allegra looked down and saw a man sleeping, his head resting on the bed right beside her hand. Confused, Allegra looked around. Upon seeing the white hospital room, the iv drip, and the machines she was hooked up to, she was immediately reminded of where she was. And of what had happened.

Allegra looked back down at the person sleeping beside her. Shaggy brown hair... Sam Winchester. She put her hand gently on his head. He stirred.

'Sam? Sam, wake up.'

The sound of her voice pulled Sam out of his sleep, and he jerked up.

'Allegra! Hey, how euhm... how you feeling?'

'I'll be fine,' - smiled Allegra. 'Angelic self-healing powers, remember?'

He smiled back, lowering his eyes shily. Allegra tried to push herself up so she could sit more comfortably. Sam came to her aid when he saw her struggle. She blushed at his touch but didn't do anything to push him away.

'Where's Dean?' - she asked quickly, not seeing the other Winchester in the room.

Allegra thought she saw Sam's expression harden for a moment.

'Around,' - he replied, sitting back down on his chair. 'Taking care of things. For... for Bobby. He... he didn't make it.'

His voice trembled a little.

'You tried,' - said Sam then. 'But...'

'I wasn't strong enough,' - finish Allegra, casting her eyes down.

'You can't blame yourself, Allegra. I saw what happened with that Angel out in the parking lot. You asked for help and fought to get back here. You did everything you could to fix things yourself.'

 _Not everything,_ thought Allegra miserably. _If only you guys knew._

She was suddenly aware that Sam was holding her hand in his. He caressed her skin with his thumb. It was such a simple gesture. But at that moment, it was the most comforting feeling Allegra had had in a very long time.

Footsteps outside the room prompted Sam to let go. They both looked up, expecting Dean to stand in the doorway, but instead, a nurse came in holding a blood bag.

'Oh good, you're up,' - she nodded approvingly. 'You lost a lot of blood, honey, so we're just gonna put up another one of these, but if you don't have any pain and tests come back okay, you can leave with your cousins.'

'No wait,' - Allegra stopped the nurse before she could hook the blood bag up for another drip. 'That won't do any good, I have...'

'Golden blood,' - smiled the nurse reassuringly. 'Yeah, we know, hun. Your other cousin warned us in time and donated three full bags. We didn't have time to test it, but he assured us it was good as he'd done it before. Said you always end up saving each other. Golden blood is scarce, but to have two persons of the same family with it? You guys are lucky to have each other.'

Allegra looked at "her cousin," but Sam avoided her gaze and seemed to have found a sudden interest in his shoes. After the nurse left, Allegra shot Sam a hard look.

'Sam, where's Dean?' - she asked him again.

'Signing papers and stuff,' - Sam replied unconvincingly.

'Oh, so the "other cousin" is just some stranger who happens to have the same blood I do?'

'Euhm...'

' _Sam_!'

His eyes were begging Allegra not to make him say it. Dean had probably told his brother not to say anything, but Allegra had the right to know if her boyfriend had just given up half his blood to save her. She wanted to keep pushing, but at that moment, Dean appeared in the room, finishing what appeared to be a cookie. He froze when he saw Allegra's staring eyes, clearly expecting her to still be unconscious. An awkward silence filled the room, broken by Sam clearing his throat.

'I'm gonna go wait in the car.'

Allegra and Dean watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him. They then looked at each other again, unsure of what to do. This was the first time since the motel room in Oregon that they'd been alone together. Neither of them knew where to start.

'You okay?' - Dean finally asked.

'Fine,' - answered Allegra.

'Good, that's... that's good,' - nodded Dean as he looked away.

Allegra sighed. So far for the earth-shattering reunion of two persons in love who had gone weeks without seeing each other. She couldn't let this go on. If she had to take the first step, then fine, that's what she would do. If only to keep her promise to Bobby.

'Dean, I'm so...'

'We're gonna give Bobby a Hunter's funeral near the cabin,' - interrupted Dean. 'If you wanna come, we can wait for you.'

'Euhm, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there. Nurse said I can leave soon.'

'Okay, we'll say goodbye together. And then we can go our separate ways.'

Allegra's heart stopped. Everything seemed to blur around her. 

'Dean, I-I don't wanna...' - Allegra stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

'We'll wait for you at the cabin.'

Dean opened the door of her room and left, leaving Allegra alone with her heart crushed. Again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too much. He couldn't bear it. He had to get away from Allegra. Things were so screwed up; Dean didn't know what to do anymore. He had resolved himself in letting Allegra go, but when she collapsed, all the love he had for her came rushing back, and Dean wanted nothing else than to stay with her and make sure she was okay. Whatever she'd tried to do to save Bobby, it had taken everything out of her. Allegra hadn't forgotten about Dean, so she hadn't made a deal with the Angels to save Bobby's life. And after what Sam had told him had happened on the parking lot, Dean doubted she would go back to them now. It would've been so easy to start a new page with Allegra then and there. But the words he had heard her say were haunting him.

_'He hurts, is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say I want those memories of Dean gone? Forget I ever loved him?'_

If Allegra had been prepared to give him up after everything they'd gone through, after everything _he_ had given up to be with her, then why the hell should he still bother with her? Sure, she would've done it to save Bobby, and he would've probably forgiven her eventually, and heck, maybe she would've even fallen in love with him again, but it hurt too damn much.

Dean made his way back to the Impala, where Sam was patiently waiting for his brother. When he saw Dean coming, Sam quickly stepped out of the car.

'How did it go?' - he asked, concerned. 'You two okay?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' - snapped Dean as he walked around the Impala to the driver's side. 'Get your ass back in the car. We're leaving.'

'What? Wait, Dean!'

By the time Sam got back in, Dean already had his hand on the key to turn on the ignition.

'Dean, what the hell happened?'

'Nothing,' - said Dean in an annoyed tone. 'I told her we're having a Hunter's funeral for Bobby. She's coming to say goodbye then.'

'Wha-goodbye?' - Sam looked at his big brother in confusion. 'I don't understand, you didn't talk to her?'

'What the hell for?'

'Dean, the first thing she asked me when she woke up was where you were. You gave _your blood_ when you didn't even know if that was gonna work! Stop acting like you just stopped loving her.'

'Sam, I swear to God, if you don't drop this right no-oh come on!'

The radio had started playing by itself again. Dean angrily stepped out of the Impala at hearing the Foreigner song and slammed the door shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. The music stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Dean turned around and saw Sam leaning against the open passenger door. He had a tiny jewelry box in his hand. Upon seeing it, Dean's breath caught.

'I'm guessing this is what Bobby meant with "give heart,"' - Sam opened the box. 'Dean, this must've cost a fortune. Why haven't you given it to her yet?'

'It was never the right time,' - answered Dean sadly. 'We never even went on a date, something... something always came up. Bobby must've seen me with it one day. I've been keeping it hidden so that Allegra wouldn't find it. It doesn't matter now.'

'You really saying you're never gonna give it to her?' - asked Sam incredulously.

'You want her to have it, fine, _you_ give it to her. I'm done. With Angels and demons and Leviathans and... and her too!'

With that, Dean ended the discussion and got back behind the wheel. Sam lingered for a moment but sat back down as well, putting the box right back where he had found it. His little brother refused to look at him, but Dean didn't care. Sam being a little bitch about him and Allegra was fake anyway. Dean knew all too well that Sam would like nothing better than for Allegra to be available again. The caring-brother-act Sam had going on was another item on a long list of things Dean couldn't handle right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral took place the following night. Allegra arrived at the cabin a little before noon. The doctor had insisted on keeping her one more night for observation, to her great frustration. She was all healed up and felt fine. Strangely enough, Allegra felt better than fine. She was stronger than she had ever felt before. She couldn't explain it. If she didn't know any better, she would've said Dean's blood had some kind of strengthening effect on her. But that was impossible, of course. He was just a mortal, a human. Nothing (and everything) was special about him.

Things were uncomfortable, to say the least. Allegra had never been able to shut out Dean's thoughts like she could Angel-radio (which was on mute again now); she had just ignored his voice in her head as best as she could. What she could hear now explained his behavior towards her. Dean had heard Allegra talking to Bobby, but he hadn't heard everything. He hadn't heard her say she couldn't give him up. Every time Allegra tried to talk to Dean to explain, he would change the subject or find some excuse to leave the room. Sam got caught in the crossfire. He went back and forth between them, trying to get them together. At one point, Allegra thought Sam was gonna lock the door on them, but he refrained from doing so when Dean threw him a warning glare. She silently thanked Sam for trying, but it was no use.

A little after sunset, the pyre they'd build for Bobby was ready. Allegra held her breath as she watched Dean light it. She stood a little behind the brothers, watching the flames spread around Bobby Singer's body. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Another death that she was responsible for. If she'd been strong enough... If she had just persuaded Death and held on just a little bit longer...

Her eyes rested on Dean. He had his back turned on her. Allegra thought of using her shield on him, and Sam too, to take away some of the grief they were feeling, but she decided not to. Sam might not immediately realize what was happening, but Dean definitely would. She had used her power on him so many times before. Dean would immediately know it was her doing. Only this time, he wouldn't thank her for it.

The fire roared, illuminating the sky with an ominous glow. Sam put his hand lightly on his brother's shoulder and looked at Allegra over his own. She remembered what she had heard him think a while ago. Allegra still didn't understand how that had happened, but it seemed to have been a one-time thing. She hadn't heard Sam's thoughts again, but since then, she could sense his presence in her mind, as clearly as she could Dean's. That terrified Allegra somewhat. This was the sort of thing she would've confided to Bobby, and he would've advised her what to do. But with him gone, she had no one.

Sam walked away from the pyre. The eldest Winchester didn't follow his younger brother back to the cabin. Instead, he went in the opposite direction, deeper into the woods. Allegra watched Dean lean against a tree a bit further ahead. She bit her lip to consider what she should do. The voice in her head told her to leave him alone and wait for him outside the cabin so they could talk then. But her heart pushed her to at least check on him. Slowly, Allegra made her way over to Dean. She stopped near a tree across from him. Her hand moved to push her hair back behind her ear. Dean stood a little hunched over, one hand against the tree-trunk and the other at his side. He didn't look up at Allegra, but he did know she was there. When he spoke to her, Allegra could hear angry resentment in his voice.

'The hell you still doing here?'

'Dean, please...'

He finally faced her.

'I don't want you here, Allegra!' - he shouted at her. 'So go on, leave! It's what you're so damn good at!'

Allegra shrank back a little at his rage.

'I tried, Dean,' - she whispered. 'I tried to save him.'

Dean's hand was suddenly around her throat. He pushed her back against the tree behind her and hissed at her.

'Don't you _dare_ talk about Bobby! If you had been here with us, he might still be alive! But you don't care, do you?! You'd rather _forget_ all about us!'

Allegra tried to pry his hand away, but he had too firm a grip on her.

'No, that's... ah, that's not... true... Dean... please!'

She gasped for air as Dean loosened his hold on her. He still had his hand around her throat, but he wasn't applying pressure anymore.

'The Angels only want me for Michael,' - said Allegra hoarsely. 'They began to understand that as long as I still held on to you, I wouldn't willingly do what they wanted. They tried to use my pain over you, over _us_ , hoping I would allow them to erase you from my memory. But I would rather feel that pain than go a single day without knowing you.'

She hung her head. Both her hands were around his arm now, more to hold on to him and make him listen than to make him let go. Allegra continued in a broken voice.

'I was ready to make a deal with Death, Dean. Bobby's life for an equal life. Any life he named. I was ready to kill an innocent for Bobby if that meant he could live, but when Death named you...'

A single tear fell on Dean's hand.

'I _can't_ give you up. Because I love you too damn much to lose you, Dean Winchester.'

Allegra kept her head down, not wanting to see the angry and betrayed look she'd seen before. She couldn't bear it. But when she felt his body press against her own, she dared to look up. Just as she lifted her head, Dean's mouth crashed on hers, and Allegra's eyes widened in surprise. They fluttered shut as she felt that amazing fuzziness she always felt when Dean kissed her. The hand he had around her throat moved up to cup her face whilst putting the other in the small of her back, pressing her body now even more against his. Allegra, in turn, put her own hands around his neck. Their lips parted, and their eyes met briefly. Dean's nose gently touched her own before he closed the distance between them again. This time, Allegra was ready for him. She responded to his kiss with a hunger, and when she felt Dean's tongue trace her lips, she opened her mouth to him. He slipped in. Her tongue met his, and they began to dance just like they had done so many times before. Their bodies moved on their own from then. Allegra raked her hands through Dean's soft hair. Dean traced her upper body, all the way to her hips and then further down to her thighs. Realizing Dean's intent, Allegra moved her hands to his shoulders and jumped up. Her legs swung around his waist, and his body moved even closer against her. Their kisses were becoming more and more passionate. Even through the fabric of their clothes, they could feel their desire for each other. Allegra gave a small gasp as she felt Dean's hardness. Without thinking about what it might lead to, she began to fumble at his pants with one hand. But just as she was about to lower the zipper, Dean stopped her by grabbing her hand. They broke apart, both heavily panting with their foreheads against each other.

'Dammit,' - he cursed under his breath.

'Dean, it's okay,' - Allegra whispered. 'We can...'

'Can we?'

He looked up at her.

'Did you find a way whilst you were up there?'

Allegra lowered her eyes. Of course, he would want to do that. She'd nearly let him. She'd been so desperate to feel his touch that she had forgotten about the prophecy. She had forgotten about... Dean read her expression and sighed.

'This isn't enough, Allegra. For either of us. It never was. We're kidding ourselves if we say it is.'

He released her, and Allegra's feet touched the ground again. She clung to him, refusing to let go.

'We'll find a way, Dean,' - she said, trying to convince him (and herself too). 

'Allegra, face it,' - said Dean harshly. 'You'll never be mine.'

'Dean... I'm _already_ yours.'

He averted his eyes.

'We're going after the bastard that killed Bobby. Leviathans are still after you, so you need to leave. Go to Jody's; she knows how to kill'em.'

Allegra stared at him. 

'Dean, you... you can't ask me to... to _leave_ ,' - she stammered. 'Not now. Not after...'

'Allegra, I'm not asking, I'm telling,' - interrupted Dean. 'Stay with Jody. See if... see if you can find a way. For us.'

He faced her again and smiled weakly.

'Let me worry about the monsters. I can't do that if I'm also worrying about you. I don't want you to get hurt. And I'll feel better knowing you're working on our future together.'

Allegra bit her lip. As much as she wanted to believe him, there was something off about the way he spoke to her. His anger had changed to lust, but now he was distant again. It scared Allegra. She took his face in her hands.

'Promise me you'll be careful,' - she begged Dean.

'Always,' - Dean nodded.

'Dean... I love you.'

Allegra waited for him to say those stupid words. That shallow Han Solo reply drove her crazy, but it also reassured her he loved her, even if he wouldn't say that at loud. But Dean stayed silent. He just gave her another smile, another nod. She kissed his lips hesitantly.  
He didn't kiss her back. 


	42. A woman scorned

It was going too far. Sam couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. That Dean would struggle after Bobby's death had been a given (he'd been struggling since Castiel). That he would throw himself into finding Dick Roman and the other Leviathans, also a given. But that he would return to being the grade-A jerk he was before he'd met Allegra, shutting her out and not listening to reason, was beyond dealing with his grief.

After he had left the burning pyre, Sam had doubled back, hidden among the shrubbery, to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. He had seen Dean attack Allegra and heard what she told him. He had seen them kiss, which had made his heart cringe. But despite this, Sam had still been happy for them. When Dean had returned to the cabin later, saying Allegra would be staying with Jody Mills and do research for them (taking over Bobby's job in effect), Sam had nearly killed his brother for being the stubborn idiot he was. Dean had given no further explanation then and refused to answer Sam's questions about it.

Allegra had indeed gone to stay with Jody, taking her job back at the Sheriff's station. She was trying to find anything on Leviathans and the numbers Bobby had given them before he'd died whilst also monitoring demon activity. She'd gone back to Bobby's to see what she could salvage from his burned-out home and helped the boys with whatever they needed. But always from a distance. Dean wouldn't let her come back and kept contact to a minimum. Sam hoped he was at least still thinking of her. And he really, really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid last night.

They'd been investigating a case in Seattle. Guy lost all his limbs. Literally. They'd been everywhere, except where they were supposed to be - attached to the body. Sam had called Allegra to see if she could find anything on any demons or other creeps that liked to tear their victims apart and cut strange markings into their chests. She'd come up with an alarmingly high result during her search, so making sure they were going after the right Krueger took some extra time. Sam had stayed in the motel room whilst Dean had gone out, ignoring Sam's not too subtle hints of calling Allegra and asking her to come. He hadn't returned until about 30 minutes ago. When Dean emerged from the bathroom, showered, and wearing fresh clothes, Sam held his phone out and gave his brother a harsh look.

'You wanna call her or should I?' - he asked in contempt.

'What? Call who?' - Dean raised a brow as he reached for his keys.

'Allegra. You know, your _girlfriend_ ,' - Sam expressly emphasized the last word, making Dean freeze in his movement. 'Or do you really expect me to believe you weren't out screwing some random chick you met in a bar?'

'Hey, pipe down! What I do is none of your damn business!'

'It is if you're cheating on her!'

Sam scoffed at Dean's silence and pulled his jacket off the chair.

'You told Allegra you were all in, Dean. You told her you were willing to wait until she found a way for you guys to be together. She took the risk of being with you because you begged her to. But the minute things get rough, you lash out and blame everyone and everything but yourself. She doesn't deserve your crap behavior. She's got more than enough on her plate, and you damn well know it.'

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. For a moment, it seemed like he would react by punching Sam's lights out, but in the end, he gave a short nod and said;

'I'll talk to her when we're done here. I promise.'

'You better.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra rolled her neck to try and get the stiffness away. She'd been sitting at her desk next to Jody's office at the Sheriff's station of Sioux Falls for nearly 4 hours now. All around her lay papers and notebooks and copies she'd taken from books. There was nothing on the demon-front (in hiding for Leviathans, no doubt), and the oozers were keeping quiet as well. She'd found a couple of recent articles on Dick Roman and his companies, but there was nothing that was related to the numbers Bobby had given the boys.

Sam and Dean had let her know they were in Seattle to check out a new case, and she'd entered the police reports from those deaths as they'd asked. She found Seattle wasn't an isolated case, but this happened every two years or so, worldwide even. Allegra had offered to help out, believing this could be something major, but Dean had told her not. She kept telling herself he wanted to keep her out of harm's way. That he was pushing her away for the same reason she had years ago. But she fretted over him, nonetheless.

Not wanting to just stay on standby and chase empty leads and not wanting to think too much about why Dean did what he did, Allegra set herself to work on the damn prophecy again (before going to Jody's, Allegra had managed to sneak in and out of Heaven to get her pack, which she'd kept ready for a quick getaway). But as the hours passed, her hopes dwindled rapidly. Every translation she ran gave her the same basic gist. A mortal Angel, born with the power of the plagues of Egypt, will need to choose between the righteous brother and the fallen brother, and from that union, there would be an all-powerful baby that could save or doom them all. If only she knew what that last part said. But it wasn't in any language known to man. It wasn't in any database or book, so she couldn't try to translate it herself. Allegra had thought about calling Crowley since his guy had been working on it, but she hadn't seen the King of Hell in several months. And she preferred to keep it that way. Despite their deal not to kill each other, Crowley could still betray her if he believed he could get a better outcome for himself. For the moment, Allegra kept his bones where they were, buried and forgotten to the world, under what remained of Bobby's garage. If needed, she could always tell Jody or the Winchesters where to find them, and they could finish the bastard off.

But Allegra had to face it; without Crowley, her only other option was Naomi. She'd seen Naomi stand outside Jody's house one evening, but the Angel hadn't done anything. Allegra guessed she was content to see she wasn't with the Winchesters, at least. After what had happened the night that Bobby had died, Allegra doubted Naomi would come down to help her with this. And even if she did, she couldn't trust an Angel's word on this. They would set the game so that she would choose Michael, just like they had always done. No, Naomi wasn't an option either. But Allegra refused to give up. The answer to her future with Dean was in that scroll; she was certain of it. She just had to keep looking. She owed it to herself... and to Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazons. Not like Wonder Woman or Xena Warrior Princess but murderous monstrous Amazons, who lived in tribes and only got together with men to get Amazon babies, who grew freakishly fast, and who then killed their daddies. Of all the crazy messed up things... And things were about to get a hell of a lot weirder.

For some reason, there were a couple of things between the lore on Amazons and his one-night stand that were just too coincidental for Dean. He'd hooked up with this woman, Lydia, and she'd been... well, it had been a while, so Dean couldn't really compare her to anyone, but it had been wild and amazing. Only, the next time he had seen Lydia, she had this little kid with her, Emma. And then, later that same day, the same kid was suddenly 5 years older!

Dean had shrugged it off at first, not wanting to think about it, but now that he was going over the case with Sam, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

'The lore says they reproduced quickly,' - said Sam as he went over their intel on Amazons. 'As in, after mating, they gave birth within 36 hours. The babies grew incredibly fast, then the aging process became normal. Which is one way to make an army, I guess. The mating cycle is every two years. They send out all the women who have reached child-bearing age.'

'Which lines up, 'cause this happens every couple of years in different towns, right?' - said Dean.

'Yeah. And we know for sure that at least some of the vics hooked up with strange women days before being killed Amazon style.'

'Hooked up in the same bar I met Lydia, right?'

Sam could hear the slight tone of panic in Dean's voice and looked up. Dean got to his feet, dropping the book he'd been flipping through, and started to walk towards his brother.

'Suddenly, she's got a little baby in like fruit-fly time. And that baby turns into a little girl just as fast.'

'Wow... So maybe you're...'

'Don't say it.'

'Look, if that kid's yours...'

'I said don't say it!'

Dean felt his stomach churn. There was just no way...

'But, Dean...' - Sam shook his head lightly. 'Dude, seriously, a one-night stand, you're just gonna... roll the dice?'

'Of course not, Sam!' - exclaimed Dean. 'What, do you think I'm brain-dead? Accidents happen. If one even _did_ , which I-I-I don't think... No, you know what? We're not gonna talk about this anymore because my skin's starting to crawl!'

'All right, fine. But if it's true, if it happened... what about...?'

Dean met his brother's eyes and immediately knew who he was talking about.

_Oh, God... What have I done?_

'No, no, no, she can't know,' - said Dean hastily.

'Dean, you _have_ to tell her,' - countered Sam.

'Sam, it's bad enough I have to fess up to sleeping with someone but to tell her I have a kid too?! Allegra might have forgiven me for the sex, but not this!'

Dean sank down on the bed and dropped his head in his hands. He had been pushing Allegra away for the same reason she had him years ago. He wanted her safe and gone so that he could clear his head in the meantime. Lydia had approached him in that damn bar, and he'd just returned to being his old self, forgetting all about Allegra. Sam has knocked some sense into him the following morning, and he had been feeling guilty ever since. Dean couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

'We need to find those Amazons,' - he said. 'Find'em and kill'em all. And that'll be it. Allegra doesn't need to know.'

'Dean...'

'Sammy, I'm asking you this as your brother. _Please_ don't tell her.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New text message - 7.18 pm - from; Sam Winchester

_Allegra, we found the creatures killing those men. They're Amazons. See if you can figure out how to kill them and come to Seattle. We could really use you on this one._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Allegra appeared outside the motel where the boys were staying, she had to take a deep breath. Her heart was thumping. For some reason, she believed Sam had asked her to come on his own, but she couldn't turn back now. She was here, and she was gonna stay to help. There had been nothing in her research on Amazons that told her how to kill them. Slice and dice might do the trick, but just in case, Allegra had already prepared herself to use the plagues. That was their purpose, after all.

Allegra locked onto Dean's soul and made her way to the room he was in. She picked up the pace when she sensed his anxiety about something. Dean had been thinking of her less and less, probably so that she couldn't know his thoughts, but the past hours had been radio silence. He was okay physically; she could tell from his soul. But something had definitely happened. He seemed anxious. Totally freaked about something, in fact. When Allegra arrived at the room, she thought she could hear faint voices inside. One of them was Dean's, but the other was female. Young. A kid, maybe. Strange... why would the Winchesters have a kid with them? She knocked. She heard Dean's footsteps and the chain coming off the lock. The door opened slightly at first, but when Dean saw Allegra, he let go of the doorknob and stood frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

'Allegra... wha-what are you doing here?' - he stammered.

'I came to help with the Amazons,' - said Allegra. 'I couldn't find any exact way to kill them, so I thought the plagues could come in handy. '

'How do you know about the Amazons?'

Allegra tilted her head a little at his panicky voice.

'Dean, are you okay? You're acting strange.'

'Daddy? Who is it?'

Allegra narrowed her eyes at the sound of the female voice she'd heard before. She pushed past Dean, ignoring his objections, and walked into the room. Inside, she saw a teenage girl sitting on the bed. The girl got up as soon as Allegra stood between her and Dean and shrank back against the wall. Allegra held up her hand to reassure her but then lowered it again when she saw the Amazon-mark on the girl's wrist.

'Daddy, who is this?' - asked the girl again, her eyes flashing from Allegra to Dean. 'Don't let her take me away, please!'

 _Daddy... Daddy..._ The word echoed through Allegra. Her heart stopped. She remembered something she'd read during her research on Amazons. The only reason they got together with men was to procreate. They had the baby in days, not months. And that baby also grew in just... _Daddy_... Allegra turned round to face Dean and saw his remorseful expression.

'Dean?' - she whispered.

'Emma, go to the bathroom whilst I talk to this lady,' - Dean said to the girl. 'It's okay, go.'

The girl hesitantly did as she was told. It was just Allegra and Dean in the room now. Dean took a step towards Allegra, but she recoiled as he did.

'Please tell me she's actually the age she appears to be and that you had no idea she existed until now and that the mark on her wrist isn't what I think it is.'

Dean bit his lip and hung his head. Allegra gasped. She started to feel sick and had to steady herself against the table.

'Allegra, talk to me,' - begged Dean as he came towards her again. 'Baby, please.'

'Oh, _now_ you wanna talk?!' - Allegra shot him a dangerous glare. ' _Now_ you wanna tell me... what exactly, Dean? That it was a mistake? That it was a moment of weakness? You wanna tell me you never meant for it to happen?!'

Dean started to stammer, but nothing he could say could make this better.

'You goddamn bastard... you've been throwing Sam at me _for_ _months_! All this time, I thought it was stupid jealousy. But you were just looking for an excuse to end things, weren't you? You realized the cursed virgin wasn't gonna cut it for ya anymore!'

'No! Alley, I swear that's not...'

' _Don't_! Just...'

Allegra looked up at him and said in a broken, trembling voice;

'You asked me to risk _everything_ for you. You asked me to _keep fighting_ for us. You asked me... you asked me not to take that poison... for _us_...'

Dean broke at her words. But Allegra didn't care what he felt. Her own heart was once again in pieces. Pulverized. The fire she had within her was slowly dying. She walked out of the room without looking back, wishing she had never met Dean Winchester.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been sent to kill Dean. He'd figured out fairly quickly that the Amazons weren't gonna let the unwilling baby-daddy walk away, but he'd been surprised to see the kid instead of the mom. She'd thrown him off for a moment, talking about how she didn't want the monster life. Somewhere deep inside, Dean wanted to believe Emma. Believe that she could be good because she was... well because she was his. But of course, his daughter would turn out a psycho killer. Emma was dead now. Sam had shot her. Dean would've done it himself, but he had hesitated. To kill his own daughter would've driven him further over the edge. And he was already staring down the abyss.

The wake-up call had come too late. Dean had lost Allegra. And he had no one to blame for it but himself. The whole thing with Sam... it was real for his brother, but not for Allegra. She wouldn't have betrayed him the way he had her. But Dean had convinced himself there was more than she had led on. He'd been a goddamn fool. That night in the woods... it was how he had imagined their reunion in Portland to go. If only he hadn't stopped Allegra. Why had he even? Maybe Allegra was right. Maybe unconsciously, he had been looking for a way out.

'Dean, look at this.'

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother's voice. They were seated in the back of a diner, having breakfast and looking in the papers for a new case. He blinked a few times and then took the page Sam had been waving in front of him.

'What, new case?' - he asked. 'San Francisco?'

'Look at the picture,' - said Sam in a hushed tone.

'Wow, someone went all out here. Bloody massacre... literally.'

'The arm sticking out of the white body drape.'

Dean had to squint a little, but he could see something like a tattoo on the vics arm. A rune or a... mark. An _Amazon_ mark. His head jerked up, and he met Sam's serious expression.

'Looks like they didn't get away after all,' - said Sam, as he pulled his laptop close.

'Damn... what the hell did this?' - wondered Dean aloud. 'Don't get me wrong; I'm glad the bitches got ganked, but...'

'Article mentions the victims, all women and teenage girls, died of several things. Let me just... here; I hacked the ME's office. Report says one woman was found with her hands nailed against the door. Stabbed repeatedly, throat slashed, eyes... eyes burned out. All the others bled to death or got electrocuted by something with the voltage of lightning. Teenagers all had insect bites. Coroner found... locusts... in several organs.'

The brothers looked up at each other.

'Dean, did... did she...?' - Sam didn't say the name out loud. 'I mean, she wouldn't... right?'

But Dean knew that just because he didn't want it to be Allegra, it wouldn't change the fact that she had found and killed the entire Amazon tribe. Including the woman he had slept with and who had given birth to his child.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Amazons realized what was wrong, it was already too late. Several among them started coughing up blood. They bled out their noses and eyes. When the others tried to save their sisters, the lightning struck. Two died instantly, the rest took longer, but the result was the same. Their charred bodies lay in the blood their sisters had drowned in. The teenage girls had tried to escape, but they never stood a chance. Most had died the minute the insects had started eating through their lungs and heart. Some were still a little twitchy, but that was just the locusts nibbling at their brains.

Only one was left alive. Her hands were nailed to the door. Not that she could've made it out. Escape was futile. All the Amazon could do was hope to die soon. Every time her torturer's blade pierced her body, she screamed in agony.

'Darling, don't you think you're going just a wee bit overboard with this? I mean, sure Squirrel cheated on you, and women have killed for less, but to do all this for the likes of Dean Winchester?'

The Amazon lifted her head at the mention of that name. She looked at the young redheaded woman in front of her and the dark-haired demon who stood behind her. The woman grabbed the Amazon by her hair and put the blade she held at her throat.

'Yeah,' - she spoke softly. 'I'm here because of Dean. In case you were wondering, Emma failed. She's dead. We found you thanks to her blood. It's Lydia, right?'

Lydia tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was blood.

'Ssh, don't talk. I really don't wanna hear what you have to say. I already know. I know you didn't just randomly choose Dean. He was pointed out to you. Brunette with an attitude problem. An Angel, right?'

'Bloody hell,' - said the man at the revelation. 'Damn Angels really won't stop at nothing. And here I thought I was the only one with the master plans.'

'I'll take care of her later,' - said the redhead. 'As for you, Lydia...'

The blade slashed open the skin at her throat. Lydia gasped as she felt blood gushing down her body. She gurgled. The last thing she saw before she died was the white circles in the young woman's brown eyes. White circles blazing with fiery fury, of which the light illuminated the room before the darkness gripped the last of the Amazons tight, never letting go again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I went there. I warned you about the drama of season 7. I did play with the idea of making the Portland reunion in chapter 37 a good one but I really wanted to incorporate the whole Emma-thing. Maybe I should've done it differently but what can I say, I love drama and it'll play a part in future storyline. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far, leave a comment if you like.


	43. The chance to make it right

The Winchesters didn't read about any other plague-like killings in the papers or online in the next couple of weeks. So far, the Amazon massacre seemed like an isolated incident. But it had freaked the brothers out. Allegra hated using her powers to hurt people (though you couldn't exactly call the Amazons people, really). But she had shown no restrain whatsoever. She had used the plagues with the intention to kill every last one of them. To make them suffer. And the burned-out eyes... Allegra had never been able to do that either. At least, not that the brothers knew off. Perhaps the Angels had shown her how to do it when she was with them in Heaven? Either way, Dean was worried.

'Is she answering any of your texts?' - he asked Sam, turning the cup of coffee around in his hands.

'No, nothing,' - Sam shook his head and took a sip of his own coffee. 'You still bombarding her with your thoughts?'

'I think she's blocking me like she does with the Angels.'

'Can you blame her?'

'Don't start with me, Sam! If you hadn't sent her that messa-...'

'Don't turn this on me, Dean. I'm not the one who cheated.'

Dean returned the cold look Sam was giving him. He knew his brother was right that he was to blame, but it didn't change the fact Sam had pulled a dick move on him. It just proved Dean's suspicions once more. Sam wanted Allegra. And he'd been dumb enough to hand him the ammo.

'Screw it,' - he said then, getting up from the table.

'Where are you going?' - asked Sam, hurrying after him. 'Dean, hold on! What are you...?'

'I'm going after her,' - interrupted Dean curtly. 'You're gonna go back to the cabin and wait for me there.'

'The hell I am!'

Dean turned around, the handle of the driver's side of the Impala in his hand. Sam shrank back at his stern expression.

'Sammy, you're my brother, and I love you. But this is something I gotta do alone. I'm asking you to respect that. Also, if you don't do as I say right now, I'm gonna kick your ass, which is something you've had coming for some time now!'

He sounded so much like his father at that moment; it scared even Dean. But it did have the desired effect. Sam scoffed and shook his head. He threw his hands up in the air.

'Fine, go ahead,' - he said to Dean. 'Screw it up even more than you already have.'

Dean didn't reply. He opened the door, got in, and turned the ignition. He drove off, not even looking back at his brother. If he had, he probably would've seen Sam take out his phone. If he had, he probably would've seen Sam typing. And he probably would've seen the devilish grin that very briefly appeared in the corner of Sam's mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra took a deep sigh and ran her hand through her hair. Why? Just why? She'd been doing fine, and then Sam had to go ahead and ruin it with his text to say Dean was coming after her. Well, not "coming after" like he intended to kill her or anything. But he _was_ looking for her. Allegra had been resolved in her decision to never return to the Winchesters. She only kept in touch with Sam every few days, a bare minimum to check up on him because of the whole Lucifer-thing.  
But now... every good and bad thing about Dean Winchester was flooding back to Allegra. Every word, every whisper, every kiss, every touch... Every goddamn time he had hurt her... Why the hell did he have to come after her _now_?!

After Allegra had left Dean with that Amazon kid, she'd gone to a church nearby. A nun had approached her when she saw Allegra's distraught face, asking her what was wrong. When she then asked if she still loved the man who had hurt her despite all the pain he had caused her, the red flags had gone up. Something about how the nun had asked that particular question had alerted Allegra, and she'd exposed the nun as being one of Naomi's little minions. Under threat of her Archangel blade (and a few plagues), the Angel had sung like a canary. Naomi had sent the Amazon in an all-to-successful attempt to further alienate Allegra from Dean. But by this action, the Angels had once again insured Allegra to alienate herself from them as well.  
Crowley had been surprised to see her after all that time, but when Allegra told him she would do everything she could to destroy the Leviathans and keep the King of Hell save in exchange for him finding out where the Amazon tribe was, he was more than happy to lend a hand. When one of Crowley's demons returned with a vial of Emma's blood (which he had no difficulty obtaining since the Winchesters had already killed her), Crowley called in a favor from a witch to cast a tracking spell to find her mother so they could go and kill her and the rest of her tribe. From then on, Allegra and Crowley worked together to find a way to destroy the Leviathans and get back to the daily routine, with Crowley watching Allegra meticulously.

The King of Hell had been watching her now as well and had seen her reaction. He dared to come closer, still keeping a safe distance away.

'Something the matter, love?' - he asked airily. 

'Dean's looking for me,' - said Allegra, casting her eyes down. 'Sam texted to warn me.'

'How sweet, little brother looking out for big brother's girlfriend. Ow pardon, _ex-_ girlfriend. Does make you wonder...'

'You got something to say, Crowley, then just say it.'

Crowley stepped back with his hands raised apologetically.

'Sorry love, just calling it as I see it,' - he said.

Allegra wanted nothing more than to put Crowley in his place, but unfortunately, he was right. At long last, she had finally managed to block Dean's thoughts, just like she'd done with the Angels. The only thoughts in her head now were Sam's (and she still hadn't figured out how that was possible). Dean's suspicions, and her own too, really, turned out to be justified. Sam wanted her. Whether it was because he loved her or because Lucifer was messing with his head again, Allegra didn't know. Sam's thoughts were so random at times, Allegra doubted he even knew she could hear him.

'So, which one?'

Crowley's voice pulled Allegra back.

'Which one are you going to see?' - clarified Crowley impatiently. 'It's obvious you wanna see one of them. Question is, which one and why?'

'Why do you care?' - snarled Allegra.

'I don't,' - Crowley gave a shrug. 'What I do care about is my own life, and as long as you're distracted like you are now, you're bloody useless to me. So see the one you wanna see, say what you wanna say, and then we can all move on with our lives before those ooze-infested bastards find us and eat us all for lunch!'

He whirled round to shout at a couple of demons standing too close for their own good. Allegra bit her lip. She clutched her phone tight and then started to dial the number. When she heard him answer, her voice quivered.

'It's me. Can we meet?'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near sunset when the black Chevy Impala pulled over in the abandoned park. A couple of birds flew up at the sudden interruption in their solitude. Dean got out of his car and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the picnic table he and Allegra had sat at almost a year ago. Wow... had it really been that long? It seemed surreal. So much had changed since then. Sam was... well, he was still a little bitch, so not much change there. Bobby was dead. Cas was dead. And Allegra...

Dean sighed as he sat down at the table. You jump, I jump... That's what he had promised her after she'd told him everything she'd kept from him because she'd been afraid. He'd promised to find a way, to make it work. And then he had to go ahead and screw it all up. Everything he'd said to her, everything he'd done... that look she'd given him when he'd last seen her. Allegra's pain was edged in Dean's memory. 

Maybe she should've gone for Sam after all. He wasn't a cheater. Sam was loyal to a fault. He wouldn't have made such a big deal out of the whole not being able to have sex thing. No, his brother would've probably spent every minute of every day working with Allegra to figure out what that damn prophecy meant and how to stop it from coming true. Sam wouldn't have waited to give Allegra that stupid necklace. Sam would have said "I love you" every day, just to see her smile when he did.

_Goddammit! Alley, please, I'm sorry! Alley, I need you, please just... just come to me._

'What are you willing to do?'

Dean's head jerked up. In front of him, he saw a man, little younger than he was perhaps, dressed in a dark suit and tie, his black hair neatly combed back. Every Hunter instinct Dean possessed was immediately on high alert.

'Who are you?' - he demanded of the stranger.

'My name is Turiel,' - answered Mr. Fancy-pants. 'I am, or was, a close friend to Castiel until he... lost his way.'

'Uhu,' - nodded Dean, his eyes quickly scanning the surroundings for other Angels. 'What do you want from me?'

'Merely to know what you are willing to do to have Allegra once more in your arms.'

'You're kidding, right? You Angels have been trying to break us up ever since we got together.'

'Not all of us, I assure you.'

Turiel walked towards the picnic table and sat down beside Dean, keeping some distance between them.

'There are some among us who believe Allegra should be free to make her own choice, both regarding you and her destiny,' - he said. 'Unfortunately, most are not so free-thinking, and they prefer to take matters into their hands to assure a positive outcome. But I fear that, in doing so, they have only made things worse. The Amazon massacre being proof of that.'

'Why the hell you telling me this?' - asked Dean bluntly.

'Because you are the key,' - explained Turiel. 'Allegra's heart and mind were at peace when she was with you. But when the two of you are apart, she is in turmoil. The Angel who coerced her into Heaven tried everything to make her forget you, but her heart refused to let you go. Even now, after everything, she still loves you. And there is something else.'

Dean arched his brow, wondering what the Angel was getting at.

'Some of us believe that Allegra's heart is the way to her grace. Attempting to heal Bobby Singer, bringing you back after falling victim to the tenth plague... Allegra did extraordinary things out of love for you. The massacre was an act of her grace in its purest form, but one out of hatred and pain due to a broken heart. Imagine what she could do if she held on to that hatred.'

Turiel gave Dean an intense look, making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

'So I ask you again, Dean Winchester, what are you willing to do?'

'Anything.'

The Angel nodded approvingly at Dean's determination. He stretched out his hand and tapped two fingers against Dean's forehead. A bright light shone, and just like that, the two men who had been sitting side by side at a picnic table in a park were gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was crowded. A lot of people who'd gone out to have fun on a Friday night. That was good... the last thing Allegra wanted was to meet Sam Winchester alone somewhere. Anything could happen. But she had to talk to Sam before she confronted Dean. If only to confirm something.

'I was surprised you called to meet me,' - said Sam.

'Yeah, well, with Dean gone, it seemed like the best moment,' - Allegra lowered her eyes for a moment. 'I mean... no, actually that's exactly what I mean.'

Sam raised his brow and smiled a bit awkwardly. Suddenly the table they were sitting at seemed incredibly small. Allegra was all too aware of close they were seated. Their knees almost touched. So could their fingers if Allegra hadn't clenched her hand into a fist, digging her nails in the palm of her hand. Did it get warmer all of a sudden?

 _Goddammit, Allegra, keep it together,_ she said to herself.

'Sam, I'm worried about you. Your hallucinations of Lucifer are getting worse, and don't you dare deny it.'

The youngest Winchester sighed and raked a hand through his brown hair.

'Look, it's... I can handle it,' - Sam said, not overly convincing. 'I'm getting better at ignoring him. And I'm still me. I'm not...'

'Sam, stop acting all brave,' - interrupted Allegra. 'You can't fool me. Your thoughts already betrayed you.'

'My what? Wait a second, can you... can you hear my...?'

The word still lingered on his lips when Allegra gave a short nod.

'I don't know how it's possible, 'cause up until a few weeks ago, I could only hear the Angels and Dean,' - said Allegra in a hushed tone. 'One day, your voice was just in my head. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but honestly, I didn't really want you, or Dean for that matter, to know about it.'

Allegra could see she had stumped Sam with this confession. His face was flushed, and his eyes wandered to every corner of the bar. She felt bad for keeping it from him and hoped he wasn't too angry with her. But when Sam finally spoke again, all he asked her was;

'So euhm... did you hear...? I mean, what exactly did you hear? Is it just random thoughts or... something in particular?'

Sam kept his gaze down. Allegra leaned in a little closer and grabbed hold of his hand. His skin felt soft. Well, softer than Dean's anyway. She thought she felt her heart skip a beat.

'I can hear your thoughts whenever you think of me,' - she explained. 'Most of the time, I think you do it subconsciously. Dean does... did too sometimes.'

Sam seemed to relax a tiny bit. She knew he was thinking about all the times she could've heard his voice in her head, and he almost said he was in lo-

'But I can't hear your thoughts, right?' - Sam suddenly asked aloud. 'We can't have a conversation with our minds? Telepathically?'

Allegra blinked at the sound of his voice. She'd been focussing on his thoughts (which were going in an interesting direction), forgetting about the fact that Sam was literally sitting right in front of her.

'I don't think so,' - Allegra shook her head before she replied. 'Dean never mentioned it anyway. He did say he could sometimes feel whenever I was in danger; that he was pulled towards me then. But other than that, I don't think it's a two-way street.'

'Huh, too bad. A mind-link seems... well, it would've come in handy, I guess.'

'Not arguing with that one.'

The brief tension between them was gone again. They both smiled at each other. Sam started to stroke the skin of Allegra's hand with his thumb. That simple act of innocent affection left Allegra completely bewildered.

_What the hell is this? Why am I feeling so... so?! I've never had this sensation around Sam before. Only that one time, but that was when he was... But he isn't now. Is he?_

Allegra pulled her hand away from Sam, earning her a confused and somewhat offended look from the youngest of the Winchester brothers.

'I didn't come to talk about that, Sam,' - said Allegra as she met his gaze. 'Come on, be honest. How bad is it?'

'I already told you I can handle it,' - sighed Sam.

'No, you can't,' - insisted Allegra.

'How the hell would you know?' - exclaimed Sam irritated.

_Damn the Winchesters and their stubbornness!_

'Fine, suit yourself.'

Allegra made to leave, but Sam grabbed her wrist before she could get up from her seat.

'No, Allegra, wait! Don't... don't go.'

His big puppy eyes were drilling a hole in Allegra's heart. Since when were they so mesmerizing?

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out,' - apologized Sam. 'I know you're only trying to help. And I really appreciate that. It's just... I'm scared. I don't wanna lose what little sanity I have left. I don't... I don't wanna become that monster again.'

So fragile... so broken...

'Sam, you're not a monster,' - Allegra spoke softly. 'I know monsters. And you're not one of them. You can keep fighting. But you do need help.'

'I know,' - Sam gave Allegra a nod. 'Will you stay with me?'

'Sam, I...'

'Please?'

The redhead felt Sam tighten his grip on her wrist. He was clinging on to her desperately. Allegra finally got him to admit he needed help, so how could she turn him down now? But there was still Dean to consider... He was out looking for her. Out of guilt, no doubt, but maybe a part of him also out of love? If Dean found Allegra had been with Sam, that they'd been in touch this whole time and that she could hear his thoughts as well...

_Screw him! Sam needs you. To hell with Dean._

Allegra whispered an almost inaudible yes to Sam, and he pulled her into a hug. A devious grin appeared very briefly on the brown-haired Winchester. One that escaped everyone's attention save one particular Angel, who then realized what a horrible mistake she'd made.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean landed hard on the ground. Giving out a whole range of curse words, he scrambled up and looked around him. The sun had already gone down, though there was still a faint reddish-orange glow on the horizon. He was standing in front of a house, in the middle of nowhere. Just a road a bit further ahead and a whole lot of meadows. And no Angel in sight.

'Well, that's just friggin awesome!' - he exclaimed angrily, looking up towards the sky. 'Guess it was too much to ask to give a little heads up on where we were going!'

Dean began to walk up to the house. At first sight, it looked pretty much abandoned. But then he noticed the flowers on the windowsill. They were still green, and he could faintly smell them. Someone had only recently put those there. There was a blanket on the porch bench, a book on top. Dean picked it up and read the cover; _The Chronicles of Narnia_ by CS Lewis. Wasn't that a children's book? When he put the book back, he saw a little toy car that lay half-covered by the blanket on the chair. The toy looked just like his own car, a black '67 Chevy Impala.

'Good taste, kid,' - he grinned.

Suddenly a light came on inside the house. Dean cautiously walked over to the door. He was about to knock, but then the door swung open. He froze when the light shone on the woman's face.

'Dean?'

Allegra stepped outside. Dean's breath caught. Her hair was cut short, her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and her skin was white as snow. She was dressed completely in black, safe for a red flannel shirt which he recognized as one of his own.  
Allegra's hand reached for his face. Her fingers touched his skin. Her eyes were searching his own like she wanted to make sure it was him. Dean heard her gasp.

'It's really you,' - she whispered.

'Last time I checked, yeah,' - Dean said. 'Allegra, what...?'

'Mommy?'

Allegra turned around, and Dean could see a little boy with red hair standing on the stairs. He looked from the boy to Allegra, his brow raised and his mouth a little open in confusion.

'It's okay, Gabriel, this man isn't dangerous,' - said Allegra to the boy, raising her hand to reassure him. 'Not anymore. The bad Angel is gone. It's just... it's just uncle Dean now.'

_What - the - hell?!_


	44. Great scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mild sexual content

This was a parallel universe or something. It had to be. An alternate reality where Allegra was... a _mom_ , apparently. The only other explanation was that Dean'd been thrown into the future by that feathered asshat Turiel. It wouldn't be the first time Angels made him travel through time (for once, couldn't he do that the way you were supposed to do it; with a DeLorean?), but then... No, no, no, that couldn't be it! If this was the future, that would mean... that little boy... Allegra had called him 'uncle Dean' so she would've had to... _with Sam_?!

Dean was pacing the living room, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on here when Allegra came down the stairs and went straight for him.

'Allegra, what the hmpff?!'

Allegra clasped her hand on Dean's mouth to silence him. Dean gave her a bewildered look. She put a finger to her lips.

'Not here,' - she muttered. 

Dean let Allegra take his hand, and she led him through the house. They passed the dining room and kitchen and then went outside, where they continued to a barn a bit further ahead. Allegra kept looking around as if she expected something to jump out of the dark at any moment. She pushed Dean into the barn and turned the lights on. He watched her as she grabbed a nearby canister and started to pour a thick line of salt in front of the door. A quick glance and Dean saw that the entire barn had salt lines all over the place. Warding against demons, iron plates bolted against the walls, devil trap on the ceiling and the floor... The whole place looked like an upgraded version of Bobby's panic room. It was damn impressive, to say the least.

Dean turned to Allegra, wanting to ask again what was going on, but she had already thrown herself at him, pushing him against a table. It had happened so suddenly that Dean froze for a second. But when Allegra's mouth collided with his and she kissed him with an ardent desire, Dean lost himself in the moment.   
Allegra placed her hand in the nape of his neck, gripping his hair tightly. Dean's own hands immediately slid around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. He could feel the beat of her heart. It was racing wildly, just like his was. A slight but insistent push from Allegra's tongue made Dean part his lips. He groaned lightly when their tongues met. His hands had somehow found their way to the top Allegra wore and slipped underneath. Allegra gasped in their kiss as she felt his fingers touch her skin there, but she didn't so much as move one inch away.  
With their tongues still dancing wildly around each other, Dean became aware that Allegra was taking off his jacket. It dropped to the floor, followed closely by his own flannel and the red one Allegra wore. Dean took Allegra's body in his arms, turned them around, and perched Allegra on the table. Her thighs clenched his hips, keeping their bodies practically glued together.

The weeks, _months_ , of suppressed lust were coming out. The jealousy, the fighting, every crappy thing that had happened since Oregon, it was all forgotten. Dean just wanted to be with Allegra. His hand traveled up to her breast. To his delight, Allegra wasn't wearing a bra. Dean cupped her breast in his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Allegra gave another gasp. She grabbed hold of his shirt, not to take it off, but to actually pull Dean closer to her. In her action, Dean ground up against her. He felt himself get hard. Allegra felt it too. She pushed her lower body against his, making Dean groan. 

He had never seen Allegra like this. She wasn't hesitating, nor exploring, nor careful like she always was. There had only been a handful of times when she had taken control during their relationship, but Dean had always been the one to instigate their sexual endeavors. Her past with Eric always loomed over Allegra, so she had always kept a certain restraint. Not this time. It was because of this that Dean broke off their kiss. He gripped Allegra's hands to stop her from opening his jeans and, not believing those words were actually coming out of his mouth, he said;

'A-Alley, w-wait, just... hold on a second here.'

'No, Dean, I don't wanna hold on,' - Allegra said out of breath, her hands holding the waistline of his jeans. 'It's been _years_ since I've seen you... since we... Now that you're back, I don't wanna lose another moment with you.'

Her lips found his again, kissing him hungrily. Dean wanted nothing more than to keep going, but he forced himself to pull away again.

'No, Alley, I'm serious; something is going on here!' - he insisted. 'I'm... I'm not _your_ Dean. At least I don't think I am.'

Now it was Allegra who drew back a little. She eyed him curiously, her head tilted slightly.

'It hasn't been years since we've last seen each other,' - Dean explained. 'It was only a couple of weeks ago. In Seattle. The euhm... the Amazons?'

Allegra's eyes widened. She gave Dean a slight push and then slipped off the table. Her hand rested on his chest, but they were now almost at arm's length of each other.

'You mean... Emma?' - Allegra shook her head. 'Dean, that was 5 years ago.'

'5 years?!' - exclaimed Dean, understanding that the thing he had feared had actually happened. 'Son of bitch, that goddamn Angel!'

'Angel? Dean, what are you talking about?'

'I've been out looking for you. I was in Oregon, in that park. The one where we... This Angel, Turiel, found me there. Said something about me being the key to your grace because you still love me, even after... everything. He asked me what I was willing to do to get you back and then zapped me here.'

Allegra stared at Dean. He realized he probably sounded ridiculous right now, but there was no point in trying to spin a story around it. Clearly, a lot had happened (will happen?) in 5 years. And whatever was going down now, Turiel obviously wanted Dean to see it so that he could stop it from happening in his own time. The sooner he found out what, who, and how, the better.

'So... so you're not... you're still...' - Allegra began to stammer.

Dean saw her trembling a little. He put his hand on hers as her eyes began to water.

'Hey, it's me,' - he said. 'Just a me from 5 years ago. Whatever we are here and now, we can change that. _I_ can change that. But you need to tell me everything first. Alley, what the hell happened? Where are we? What happened to you? Where's Sammy?'

Allegra took a deep breath and then nodded. She pointed to a cot against the wall. Dean went to sit down whilst Allegra took a half-empty whiskey bottle from one of the shelves close to the table. She sat down next to Dean, took a big gulp, and then passed the bottle on to Dean.

'I don't really know where to start,' - said Allegra. 'You said the last time we saw each other was in Seattle. I suppose Turiel didn't tell you that your meeting with that Amazon was a set-up?'

'No, he didn't,' - Dean replied, surprised. 'What do you mean a set-up?'

'One of the Angels, bitch named Naomi, send Lydia after you when I didn't return to Heaven after Bobby's funeral. She counted on you sleeping with her. Whether or not she counted on your child killing you afterward, I don't know. She did count on me finding out, though. Naomi hoped it would be the last straw. That I would ask to erase you from my mind. But instead, I went to Crowley, searched for the Amazons when they got away from you and Sam and...'

'And you ganked them all.'

'Not one of my proudest moments. I tortured Naomi, killing her and the Angels loyal to her a few months later. Too many things had happened, and I just lost it. But... if we saw each other a few weeks ago in your time, maybe that hasn't happened yet...'

Dean saw a pensive expression come across Allegra's face.

'Maybe you're meant to save more than us,' - he heard her say then.

'My main concern is you,' - said Dean, not too keen on helping out the Angel who had orchestrated this whole mess. 'What then? After the Amazons?'

'I stayed with Crowley for some time but eventually went to see Sam.'

Dean did his best to keep a straight face and not react to the fact that this version of Allegra could be with his brother right now. He took another swig of whiskey as she continued.

'I told myself I only stayed with him to help, but I... I guess I did feel something for Sam. I'd recently begun to hear his thoughts in my head. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was already too late to help Sam. The hallucinations of Lucifer got worse, and... Sam opened the Cage.'

'He what?!' - yelled Dean.

'He let Lucifer out and became his vessel again. I tried to get him out using my grace like I had before, but I wasn't strong enough. Killing the Angels was a step too far into the dark. Lucifer took advantage of that. He attacked me and took my grace away. He got into my head, fuelling my pain. He pulled every thread he could to make me hate you. When he realized I never would, he tracked you down, pretending to be Sam, and threw you back in Hell. Lucifer had by that time taken over and held nearly every demon down there in his power. The only exception was Crowley, who got away because of our deal and because I had hidden his bones away.'

Allegra took the whiskey bottle back to drink the last of it and then set it down on the ground. She bit her lip and then said;

'Lucifer ordered his demons to torture you. Your body _and_ your soul. You died several times, but they kept bringing you back. I... I couldn't let them hurt you anymore.'

Dean remembered what the Angels feared Allegra would do out of love for him. He remembered what she himself had told him that day on the porch at Bobby's.

'Alley, please tell me you didn't,' - Dean grabbed Allegra's hands. 'Tell me you didn't say yes because of me!'

Allegra gave him a weak smile.

'Oh Dean... when are you going to realize that I will always protect you?'

Dean dropped his head. To hear Allegra say this after the way he had hurt her...

'Lucifer kept you locked away in Hell as leverage against me, but he didn't hurt you anymore. We... got married and...'

Allegra's breath caught for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.

'After a few months, I received word from Crowley. He'd been on the run but managed to strike a surprising alliance with the Angels who had escaped Lucifer's grasp. Amongst them was Castiel.'

Dean's head jerked up at the mention of his friend's name. Allegra saw his surprise and explained;

'Lucifer wasn't the only one trapped in the Cage, remember? Michael got out as well but was too weak to do anything at that point. God brought Castiel back. My guess is so they could share his vessel. Castiel still had a remnant of the Leviathan power attached to his grace, and Michael needed that to recuperate from his time in the Cage. But the only way he could get to his full strength fast was...'

Allegra hesitated a moment. Dean knew why.

'If _I_ became his vessel,' - he finished.

Allegra nodded.

'I distracted Lucifer whilst Castiel and Michael attacked Hell to get you out. Many Angels died that day. Crowley allowed me to escape later. It took me some time to find you, but by then, you were already fully healed, and... you'd already said yes to Michael.'

'What, just like that?' - exclaimed Dean.

'Dean, you had no choice. Michael was the only way we could get rid of Lucifer. You made a deal with him just like Sam had with Lucifer. Michael promised he would leave your body the minute Lucifer was defeated, and he would return to Heaven to restore order. I had to come back to Lucifer, keep up pretenses and try to do some damage control from here, but... Michael did allow us some time together.'

Allegra looked up at him.

'When I saw you now, I couldn't sense Michael in you, and I thought it had finally happened. I thought Michael had succeeded, and Lucifer was defeated. That I was free and that you... that we could finally...'

Her voice broke. Dean put his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on top of her head. Her hair smelled of lavender. He then remembered there was something else they needed to discuss.

'Alley, I gotta know... that little boy inside?'

Dean could feel Allegra's body stiffen a little, but she answered him, nonetheless.

'My son. He's almost 4 years old.'

Dean pressed his lips together to keep himself from crying out. Sam losing to Lucifer, Allegra being forced to marry him and to... This was all on him. If he had apologized to Allegra for being a dick during their meeting in Oregon instead of pushing her away and blaming her for everything that had gone wrong, then the whole incident with the Amazons wouldn't have happened, and Allegra wouldn't have spiraled down. She wouldn't have been open to Lucifer.

'I'm sorry,' - he whispered. 'I'm so sorry for everything I put your through. It's all my fault! If I hadn't screwed it all up for us...'

Allegra interrupted Dean by kissing his lips. Not like before, not animalistic, and lustful. But with care and love.

'Now you listen to me, Dean Winchester,' - she said as she cupped his face with one hand and leaned in against his forehead. ' _None_ of this is your fault. Do you remember what I told you the night of Bobby's funeral? I _never_ gave up on you, Dean. And I _never_ stopped loving you. Not after the Amazon and not when I was with Sam.'

_'I can't give you up. Because I love you too damn much to lose you, Dean Winchester.'_

Allegra's thumb rubbed a tear away from his cheek.

'We always save each other, Dean, even if that means sacrificing ourselves for the other. I would do it all again in a heartbeat.'

Dean nuzzled Allegra's nose and pressed his mouth on hers.

'You jump, I jump,' - Allegra breathed against his lips.

'I'll make it right,' - Dean promised. 'Tell me what to do to prevent this, and I'll do it.'

'Find me,' - said Allegra softly as she gripped his shirt tight. 'Find me and convince me that you still love me. _If_ you love me...'

'I do! Alley, I love you more than anything.'

It was out before he knew it. But it was the truth. Dean loved Allegra. He was _in love_ with her. He always had been. If only he had told her sooner... Allegra smiled, and her tears finally rolled down. Tears of joy.

'Bring me here,' - she whispered. 'This is where Gabriel raised me. It's just outside Linwood. In Kansas. It's close to...'

'Lawrence,' - gasped Dean.

He couldn't believe Allegra had really lived only miles away from where he used to live with his family before his mother was killed in that fire.

'Dean, it's important I return here,' - urged Allegra. 'Gabriel left something for me, but Lucifer found it before I could even look for it and destroyed it. It has something to do with the prophecy, something that will help us. Knock me out if you have to, but just get me here.'

'You gonna be difficult about it?' - he asked.

'Very,' - scoffed Allegra. 'I promised myself I would never come back here. Lucifer imprisoned me here when I returned to him, after your escape. The constant reminder of my past life, the lies, even naming my son Gabriel, is his way to punish me. I can't leave this place. I'm watched 24/7. Crowley weaseled his way into Lucifer's graces, and thanks to him, I managed to make the barn into a bunker, but it has its limits. Despite being top dog again, Crowley still hates Lucifer, and he throws me a bone now and then. The fact that no one has come to check up on us is probably his doing as well.'

'I'll give him a pass when I see him back in my time then.'

'Yeah, about that... _how_ are you getting back?'

'Euhm not sure... praying to Turiel, I guess?'

'Then you better go now.'

Allegra got to her feet and pulled Dean up. He was reluctant to leave her here alone in this crappy future, but he had no choice. His only shot at changing everything was to face Allegra in his own time-line.  
They walked hand in hand back to the door. Dean was preparing himself to start praying when a thought crossed his mind.

'What happened to the Leviathans?' - he asked as he turned to Allegra. 'You never mentioned them. Did we find a way to get rid of them?'

'Unfortunately not,' - said Allegra darkly. 'They control everything on Earth whilst demons control Heaven and Hell. Lucifer let them have the whole world, except for Kansas. But they're not under his protection. Last I heard from Crowley, Michael is destroying their bases with the few Angels that remain, sending them all back to Purgatory.'

'Dammit... Alley, do you have any idea how we can defeat them? Anything at all?'

'I heard Lucifer mention a prophet once. Boy named Kevin, I think. He trapped him in Hell right before he went after you. I think he's still there. If you stop Sam from opening the Cage, then maybe you can get to him in your time before demons get to him.'

'A prophet named Kevin,' - sighed Dean. 'Not much to go on but better than nothing.'

'I wish I could do more for you,' - Allegra took his other hand as well.

'There is one thing,' - said Dean as he pinched her hands. 'Fight Lucifer with everything you got, keep your little boy safe, and wait for me. If Michael keeps his word and leaves my body, I'll come for you. I know I will. So you better be around when I do.'

Dean leaned in to kiss Allegra again. Her lips tasted a bit salty from her tears, but he really couldn't care less. He took in every bit of her as she welcomed his mouth on hers. It dawned on Dean that this was a farewell kiss for her. He had to make sure it wouldn't be for him. He reluctantly started to draw back, but Allegra halted him.

'Dean, wait, there's something else you need to know.'

At that moment, something banged against the door, and the couple jumped back. Dean held Allegra close against him, wanting to protect her from whatever was on the other side. 

'Allegra, love, mind coming out?'

Crowley's voice.

'Little Gabriel wants his mommy to read him a bedtime story. And _daddy_ wants to listen.'

Allegra gasped and turned to Dean.

'When the door opens, pray to Turiel to get you out of here. Whatever happens, you get out of here, you hear me?!'

'Alley, no, I can't leave you here alone with Lucifer!' - cried Dean out.

'You have to,' - she begged of him. 'Go back to your own time, Dean. Find me, find Castiel, and save Sam. Then none of this will happen.'

'Alley, please, no!'

'Allegra! Come out, please! Gabriel is getting worried about his mommy.'

Dean froze when he heard Sam's voice. It sounded so cold and hateful. He took a step to the door, but Allegra jumped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'It _will_ happen for us, Dean,' - she said hastily in a hushed tone. 'It was only one night, but to me... it was everything. That one night gave me the only thing I still have of you...'

Two whispering words made Dean's heart stop beating;

'Our son.'

Allegra pushed Dean away from her with all her might. The door opened. Crowley stood on the other side, his eyes wide in shock when he saw who was in the barn with her. Dean could see a tall man in the distance, holding a little boy by the hand. The man he knew as his brother but who wasn't anything more than Lucifer's vessel now.

'Dean, go!' - yelled Allegra. 'Save us!'

A dozen or so Leviathan appeared between the house and the barn. Dean didn't waste another second.

'I pray to Turiel, get me the hell out of here!'

A blinding white light and an immense invisible force threw them all down. All except Allegra, who looked at the spot where the man she loved had been standing just a moment ago.

'Save us...'


	45. The return

_Our son..._   
_Save us!_

Dean smacked down on the ground, feeling like he got hit by a bulldozer. He scrambled up to his feet, eyes searching everywhere for Allegra. But she was gone. So was the barn, the house, Crowley, the Leviathans... He was back in the park in Oregon.

'Do you know what to do?'

The Hunter whirled round to see the Angel Turiel standing behind him, hands behind his back, awaiting Dean's reply. Still feeling the sting of getting zapped through time and landing on his ass twice, Dean just nodded.

'Good,' - said the Angel approvingly. 'Then I will take you to her. We must hurry; I fear there is already a change in the future you saw, and not to our benefit.'

'Wow, wow, back up a sec,' - Dean stepped up to the Angel before he got zapped out again. 'That boy, Allegra told me he's... he's _our_ son?'

Saying it out loud didn't make it any less incredible. He, Dean Winchester, would have a son with Allegra. A son! If he hadn't seen the boy with his own eyes, if he hadn't heard the words come out of Allegra's mouth himself, Dean would've thought it was all a big joke.  
Turiel nodded, a hint of sympathy (or was it pity) in his expression.

'How?! I mean, I know _how_ , but...'

'From what I gather, you will broker a deal with Michael. You become his vessel on the condition that you are allowed one night with Allegra as yourself. He ensures then that... that she falls pregnant with your child.'

Dean gaped at Turiel. He tried to wrap his head around the fact that Heaven's head douche-bag would control even _that_.

'It won't be until his 13th birthday that it will be revealed the boy is not the Seraphim of prophecy,' - Turiel quickly continued. 'As Michael is not in control of you, his vessel, when you lie with Allegra, only her powers are passed on.'

'Well, what the hell does your boss do to make sure Lucifer doesn't become a baby daddy to the real deal?!' - Dean demanded.

'Michael does nothing, _you_ do,' - responded Turiel. 'A small vial with a dark substance, which you keep for her, I believe? You give it to her when you part with her. Michael warns her she is with child, so she waits until after the baby is born to drink it, thus ruining both Lucifer and Michael's chances of ever fulfilling the prophecy.'

Dean looked at Baby. At where the vial was now. He felt anger rising inside of him. How?! Just how could it all get so screwed up?!

'In retrospect, it is the most desirable outcome for us,' - he heard Turiel sigh.

'And Lucifer?' - Dean gritted his teeth. 'If the kid isn't his, why doesn't he kill him?'

'Because Allegra gives no cause to make Lucifer believe the child is not his.'

Dean felt his stomach churn. Just the thought of Allegra being with that bastard, doing all she can to make that devil believe he actually fulfilled the prophecy with her... It was sickening.

'So... so, you're really telling me that after _everything_ you sons of bitches put her through, _that_ is Allegra's future?! To be Lucifer's prisoner until he finds out, she's lied to him?! Until he kills her and my son?!'

'Dean, it is precisely because we _don't_ want this for her that we decided to intervene. I wish we could do more; believe me, I do. But the sad truth is that there are simply not enough amongst the Angels who wish to give Allegra a fair chance to shape her own destiny. I, for one, am confident that you play a great role in her future. Perhaps the prophecy may never need be fulfilled after all. And who knows, perhaps there may even be a way for you and Allegra to have the son you saw in the regular way. But the one thing I am certain of is that if she remains within reach of Lucifer now, she will be corrupted. You _have_ to stop that from happening.'

The Hunter looked the Angel in the eyes. He wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him. But right now, Turiel was the only one on his side.

'Take me to her,' - he said.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why are you still holding back? She's right there; you have her within your grasp! Stop treating her like she's a porcelain doll and just get it over with already! This goody-goody behavior is just nauseating. Come on, Sam, Allegra's a total babe who clearly wants a Winchester to pluck her flower. Loyalty is admirable, but in this particular case, it's time to look out for numero uno and forget about Dean. Older brothers are overrated anyway, believe me. I mean, what's Dean have that you don't have? Besides a bad attitude and grade A jerk-ism, he's got nothing on you! You're tall, you've got brains, and do I even have to mention the hair?_

Sam shook his head in an attempt to get Lucifer's voice out of his head. Allegra's shield around his mind had improved the hallucinations somewhat, and he hadn't seen the devil anymore, but there was nothing they could do to shut the goddamn voice out. It was driving him crazy.

_Sam, do it. Dean and Allegra are done. He screwed up. Literally! She's never gonna trust his cheating ass again, but if you wait any longer, Allegra's gonna slip right through your fingers. So just do it._

'Shut up.'

_Do it, Sam!_

'SHUT UP!'

Sam hurled the glass he had been holding across the kitchen, smashing it against the wall. The whiskey spilled down on the floor, making the tiny fragments of glass glisten dangerously. He fell back against the counter, his head hung in utter defeat.

'Sam?'

Allegra's clear voice called out to Sam, a lifeline in the sea that was trying to drown him. But Sam refused to react to Allegra's presence in the room. He was ashamed of his outburst. He didn't want to see the fear she must feel now. He didn't want to see her give up on him as well.  
A slender female hand gently caressed his face. The sudden unexpected touch made Sam look up, meeting Allegra's gaze. She had made her way over to him without Sam noticing it. All he saw in her brown eyes was concern.

'Deep breaths,' - said Allegra encouragingly.

 _Sam, think about this. Allegra chose you once before; she'll do it again. You just need to remind her what she's missing out on here. And the only way to do that is to take_ _her in your arms and start smooching already_! _You can't get in a more perfect position right now; she's right in front of you!_

Sam's mouth twitched when he heard Lucifer's voice again. His hand reached up, gripping Allegra's wrist tightly. Holding her like that comforted Sam. At least she was real. But her being with him was dangerous too. Part of Sam just wanted to give in and do everything he had ever imagined of doing with the redhead. Lucifer would win then. Sam was sane enough to know he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't do that to Allegra. Not again.

'I keep hearing him,' - whimpered Sam. 'I-I can't take it anymore, Allegra.'

_Oh, will you stop your whining already?_

'You can't give up, Sam,' - urged Allegra.

'I just want it to stop,' - Sam felt a tear roll down his cheek, which Allegra carefully wiped away with her thumb.

'I wish I could do more for you, Sam,' - Allegra gave a frustrated grunt. 'I pushed Lucifer out of your mind before, but Castiel helped me do it. I doubt any of the other Angels is willing to help me now... I can try awakening my grace again.'

Sam shook his head vehemently.

'No, that takes too much out of you.'

'Fine then I'll... I'll kidnap an Angel and force him to help me! I'm an Archangel, after all. I can do that. Or I'll get Bobby's soul down from Heaven. Or maybe Crowley knows a way to bring him back for a day. Or maybe Death ca-...'

'Allegra, stop! You can't put yourself in danger for my sake.'

'Will you stop worrying about me and let me help y-...'

Sam didn't know why he did it. His body just moved on its own. Both his hands cupped Allegra's face, and his mouth crashed against hers, cutting her words short. Allegra was taken completely by surprise but recovered quickly from the first shock. Sam felt the palm of her hands against his chest, trying to push herself away from him. He knew he should let go. He knew this was bad. But for some reason, he couldn't step away from Allegra. It was like something inside of him had taken control of his body—something... or someone.

_Yeah... sorry, Sam, but I'm taking the wheel. Take some consolation in the fact that it's your body, at least. If only you would say yes to me. Oh well, enjoy the ride._

Sam tried to scream. He tried to pull himself away from Allegra and push Lucifer back into his mind. But it was no use. The devil was too strong for him.

_Lucifer! Goddammit, let her go!_

It was like a movie. Sam had become a spectator in the theatre that was his mind. He could see and feel everything, but he couldn't do anything himself. He fought desperately for control but couldn't break through. How the hell had Lucifer gotten through Allegra's shield? Had she lowered her guard? No, Sam still felt it was up even now.  
Sam saw how Lucifer made him pin Allegra against the wall. She cried out in pain. His hands were holding hers above her head now, and his body was pressed against hers. The words came out in his voice, but it was Lucifer who spoke them.

'Come, come, Allegra, don't act like you don't like it rough. The one good thing about being with the other Winchester is that you're not completely inexperienced anymore. I'm still gonna kill Dean for getting to you before I could, but considering the favor he did me in this, I'll do it quickly.'

'Sam, let go of me!' - yelled Allegra.

'Sammy's not available right now.'

Sam saw Allegra's eyes widen.

'Lucifer?! How the hell...?! What did you do to Sam?!'

'Oh, he's still in here, watching. You wanna save him? You know the magic word.'

'Screw you!'

'I knew you were warming up to me, sweetheart. Say yes to me, and I'll let Sam go.'

_Allegra, no! Don't do it!_

'Would being with me really be so bad? _I_ never lied to you, Allegra. _I_ never deceived you. _I_ never abandoned you. Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, even your precious Dean. Every single one of them betrayed you. None of them care about you. I'm holding you within my grasp, and where are they now, huh?'

'Right behind you, asshat!'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled his brother away from Allegra, throwing him hard against the kitchen table. The momentary confusion provided Dean with just enough time to knock him out with a well-aimed punch. Sam's body slumped to the floor. He was gonna have a killer head-ache when he woke up, no doubt, for which Dean felt a little guilty, but if he hadn't knocked him out, Lucifer would've still been in control. Maybe now, Sam could fight his way back.  
Dean turned round to see if Allegra was okay, but she was already on her knees next to Sam's body. He watched her place her hands at Sam's temples. His eyes widened when he saw a white glow. It was very faint but present, nonetheless. Allegra's hands started to tremble. Dean sank down beside her and put his own hands on hers. She looked up at him. Their eyes met. The white glow started to shine brighter and brighter until it slowly faded away again. Dean saw a tiny trickle of blood appear at Allegra's nose. Her eyes fluttered. He pulled her up and scooped her up into his arms to carry her to the bedroom. He would take care of Sam later; he was out cold anyway. Right now, Allegra was the one who needed him. Dean placed her gently onto the bed, covering her with a blanket to keep her warm. He wiped the blood away and checked her pulse. Slow but steady. So was her breathing. Dean let out a sigh of relief. Allegra's powers always took a heavy toll on her, but it was even worse when she tapped into her grace (or tried to anyway). Her human body couldn't fully handle the celestial part within her. If only those damn Angels had helped her instead of using her!

'I'm here, Alley,' - whispered Dean as he carefully caressed her cheek. 'I ain't going anywhere.'

He bent down to kiss her lips.

'I love you,' - he breathed against them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra awoke with a start. Her heart was racing, going a hundred miles an hour, it seemed. It took her a while to see that she was in the cabin's bedroom. She was okay. She was safe. She wasn't in Hell. Still, it had looked so... vivid. The smells, the screams, even the blades and whips opening her back over and over again. Alastair's voice as he tortured her. Lucifer's voice as he tried to turn her to the dark side. Lucifer... Sam!  
The redhead scrambled off the bed and opened the door. She could hear a man's voice talking. A sigh. Footsteps. Allegra hastened towards the sounds. She came to an abrupt halt. The man before her slowly lowered the phone in his hand when he saw her. It wasn't Sam Winchester... it was Dean.

'Dean? W-What are you...?' - Allegra stammered in confusion. 'What are you doing here?'

She took a quick scan of the room. It was just the two of them.

'Where's Sam?' - she asked.

Dean put the phone on the table. When he didn't reply to Allegra's question, she grew anxious.

'Dean, where's Sam?!'

'He's... he's in the hospital.'

'The wha- I-I don't understand. What happened?!'

Upon seeing her alarmed state, Dean hurried over to Allegra.

'It's okay, he's good,' - he said. 'Here, sit down. I'll explain everything.'

Dean pulled her towards the couch and made her sit.

'You feeling better?' - asked Dean as he sat next to her.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' - answered Allegra impatiently. 'Dean, what happened to Sam?'

'He got hit by a car. No serious injuries,' - Dean added quickly when he saw Allegra's aghast reaction. 'But Doc's keeping him in the psych ward.'

'What?! Dean, how could you _allow_ that?!'

'I didn't allow anything, Allegra. They're keeping him because of insomnia and whatnot.'

'That's Lucifer's influence on him! The wall, i-it collapsed. Sam's been struggling more and more to fight him. I... I have to go to him. I have to see him!'

Allegra stood up, but the entire room started to spin around her. If it hadn't for Dean catching her, she would've fallen to the floor.

'You ain't going anywhere,' - he said. 'You're still too weak from fighting off Lucifer.'

'No... no, Sam needs me,' - Allegra tried to push herself away from Dean.

'Allegra, listen to me. Listen!' - insisted Dean. 'You've been unconscious for almost 3 days. I'm assuming you've been using your shield on Sammy to keep his soul and his mind from Lucifer, but you had to tap into your grace after he attacked you. At least that's what I think you did; your hands got all glowy. It took everything out of you.'

His grip on her tightened a little as Allegra kept struggling.

'I love my brother, and I'm doing all I can to find a way to help him, but I _won't_ risk putting you in harm's way. I know you care about Sammy, and I know you wanna help him, but you need to stay away from him. As long as Lucifer is still inside him, he won't stop trying to get to you. If he sees you're weakened, he will use that to get to you, and I may not get there in time to save you next time.'

Allegra stopped fighting Dean's hold on her. His words echoed through her. She wanted to help Sam. But she knew Dean was right. She was still too weak. Lucifer had taken her off guard, and he could do so again.

_'I may not get there in time to save you next time.'_

Did Dean... He had, hadn't he? He'd knocked Lucifer out; he'd saved her. How had he even known she was in danger? And how the hell had he arrived at the cabin in the nick of time? The last time she'd tracked his soul, he'd been in Oregon, near the park where they... where they... Allegra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't think about that now. It was over anyway. Or wasn't it?  
Dean brought his lips to her, placing a soft kiss upon her brow. Allegra felt something stirring within her. A warmth she hadn't felt in some time now. It filled her being, almost like it was strengthening her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring into Dean's emerald eyes.  
Everything Allegra had ever loved about him came flooding back. The memory of his words, his touch, his lo-... No... _he_ had never told her he loved her. He couldn't say it. Because she wasn't to him what he was to her. She wasn't his future. She never would be. There were only two paths Allegra could take to reach her future. Which made her wonder; would saying yes to Lucifer really be so bad?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was off about Allegra. Whether it was because she was still on a grace-hangover, or because she wasn't with Sam, or because she was with him now, Dean couldn't tell. He didn't let her out of his sight. He didn't trust her staying in the cabin alone, afraid she might go to see Sam after all, so Dean had told her he needed her help in tracking down this healer named Emmanuel. A Hunter friend of Bobby's had called him back, claiming this guy had healed him from being half-blind. Dean was desperate enough to try just about anything to save his baby brother.

'Huh.'

'What?'

Dean threw a sideways glance at Allegra. She was in the passenger seat next to him, concentrating on finding Emmanuel's wife, Daphne, who was their best shot at asking hubby to help Sam.

'I'm locked on the wife, we're on the right way, but this Emmanuel-guy,' - Allegra scrunched her nose a little. 'It's so weird. It's like I... I know him. The impression of his soul feels very familiar.'

'You lost me there,' - said Dean.

'Every soul leaves an impression,' - explained Allegra. 'Kinda like a stamp or a mark. It shows where they've been and what they've been through. It's how I track them down. I search for the impression until I find the soul itself. It's a... an Angel thing, I suppose. Anyway, this Emmanuel, I feel like I've been in contact with him before.'

'But you haven't?'

'If I knew about this guy, I would've told you, Dean.'

'Right, sorry... This feeling you got, good or bad?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Well, we'll have to see when we get there. Let's just hope this guy wants to help out.'

'Don't worry; he will.'

Dean turned his head to look at Allegra, surprised by the sudden change in her tone. She met his gaze.

'You didn't think I was gonna give him a choice now, did you?'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This the place?'

The Impala pulled over at a house. Dean peered out and then glanced over at Allegra. She gave him a nod, but just as he was about to open this door, Allegra stopped.

'Dean, wait! Something's wrong.'

Allegra's dark eyes were fixed on the house. There was something dark in that house.

'Demon?' - asked Dean.

'Yeah,' - nodded Allegra.

'Ugh great,' - groaned Dean as he started taking out the demon-killing knife. 'Alright, you stay back just in case.'

'Huh, yeah, that ain't happenin',' - scoffed Allegra.

'Allegra, I mean it,' - Dean gave her a hard stare.

His serious expression paused Allegra for a moment. She sighed. Dean took it as her surrender and got out of the Impala. Allegra watched him walk up the porch to the front door. A man opened the door, but Allegra couldn't quite see his face.

'Dammit, Dean, move,' - she grunted.

The man stepped out to talk to Dean. That's when Allegra saw it. A demon face! Allegra hurried out of the car and ran over to Dean. But by the time she got to him, he had already knifed the demon. A light flashed from the bastard's eyes and mouth as he dropped dead.

'Dean, you okay?!'

'Peachy... The woman's tied up inside, we gotta...'

Allegra saw Dean's breath catch. He was staring at something behind her, his face in utter shock. She turned around, expecting another demon (or worse, a Leviathan), and gasped.

'Castiel?' 


	46. Insanity becomes him

_Unbelievable... un-freaking-believable! Of all the... why? Just why?! Of course, it had to be Castiel! It couldn't possibly be someone we didn't know, or maybe, heck, I don't know, Leo DiCaprio with hidden healing powers! No, it had to be this s.o.b!_

Allegra was seated in the backseat of the Impala, arms crossed, glaring menacingly at Castiel. Emmanuel... whatever the hell his name was now! Oh, and if that wasn't enough, they had to deal with Meg again. The redhead did not feel comfortable sitting next to her, but she'd rather have Meg by her side than deal with another backstabbing bastard Angel. Castiel l claimed not to remember anything, having been found by his 'wife' Daphne months ago. He actually got his undercover name from a baby name site.   
And Dean, of course, refused to call Castiel out. He actually believed this crap. The Hunter threw Allegra a warning look through the rear-view mirror, to which she rolled her eyes to. Meg gave an amused chuckle when she noticed the tension. Unfortunately, Castiel also picked up on it.

'This silence is very uncomfortable,' - he remarked. 'Is there something I should know?'

'I don't know. Dean?' - Meg dared Dean to answer, her head tilted provocatively.

Another warning glare reached both Meg and Allegra.

'No,' - replied Dean with a huff. 'Meg has that effect. Awkward, you know?'

'That must be difficult for you,' - said Castiel, acting all clueless.

'Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel,' - chuckled Meg.

Allegra scoffed and shook her head.

_Hey, could you at least try to act like you don't wanna freakin' wring his neck with your bare hands?!_

She met Dean's stern expression again and clenched her jaw. Her teeth gritted together. She couldn't take it anymore.

'To hell with this!' - Allegra exclaimed, irritated.

'What are y- No, no, no, Allegra!'

Allegra zapped out of the driving Impala. She could hear Dean yelling at her through her thoughts.

_Allegra, get your Archangel-ass back here right now! Allegra! Goddammit!_

She ignored him. The only reason she'd agreed to go with Dean was because there was some measure of truth in what he'd said about staying away from Lucifer's reach. But if Allegra had to choose between two evils, she was damn well going to stick with the devil she knew. Castiel could be planning who knows what! At least Lucifer's agenda was clear. She could work with that. And at least this way, she could keep Sam safe from harm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I spy with my little eye something starting with... A.'

Sam pressed his pillow against his ears to drown out the never-ending torture that Lucifer had become. Full hallucination 24/7. He was walking and talking like he was actually in the room with him. The bastard had even made him believe he was eating a sandwich full of maggots! Sam was losing the fight, and Lucifer knew it. He kept prodding, waiting for that final push that would make Sam break completely.

'Come on, Sam! I'm bo-o-ored! Play with me.'

Lucifer gasped in pretend consternation.

'Oh, that _so_ came out the wrong way. I mean, let's face it, I'm the one doing all the playing here.'

Sam turned on his side, pressing the pillow down. But it still wasn't enough. Lucifer's nagging voice kept on repeating the same line over and over again.

'I spy with my little eye something starting with A. I spy with my little eye something starting with... well, speak of the devil!'

'Sam?'

That voice... Allegra? No, just another of Lucifer's tricks to drive him further into insanity. A hand touched his shoulder. Sam could feel someone sitting down on the bed with him. He had to admit this was Lucifer's best one yet.

'Sam, it's okay.'

'No,' - Sam spoke wearily. 'You're not real. You're in my mind.'

'Euhm dude, it's considered _rude_ not to pay attention to a lady,' - Lucifer appeared right in front of him, his grinning face just inches away from Sam's. 'Even if she isn't real.'

Sam shook his head stubbornly and closed his eyes firmly. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, like the real Allegra had taught him.  
 _'Concentrate on your breathing, let it fill you, and listen only to your own heartbeat. Drown out everything else.'_

The room fell silent. Sam exhaled in relief, believing he had finally gotten a minute of peace. He opened one eye curiously and saw Lucifer was still in front of him, talking. Only this time, Sam couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. Not a single sound. Sam opened both eyes and stared at his inner devil in confusion. Lucifer seemed to realize what was going on as well 'cause he started to gesture wildly with his hand. Then he just stopped and gave a menacing glare at something behind Sam.

'Sam, look at me.'

Her voice again... and that warmth... Sam slowly reached for the hand on his shoulder. He gasped as his fingers touched hers. The comforting sensation inside him intensified, and Lucifer actually started to fade a little around the edges.

'Allegra,' - Sam whispered her name.

'I'm here,' - he heard her say.

Sam jolted up and faced Allegra. Her kind smile greeted him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her body like his life depended on it. Allegra was taken by surprise for a moment, but then Sam felt her meet his embrace, her hands stroking his back comfortingly. God, that felt so good... Sam could hear Allegra's strong, steady heartbeat from where his head was resting against her shoulder. His own heart was trying to match her calm rhythm. A tear rolled down his cheek, staining Allegra's black shirt.

'You came,' - sobbed Sam.

'Well, I sure as hell didn't come for a date with the hot doctor,' - chuckled Allegra.

'But I... I attacked you again,' - Sam lifted his head and met Allegra's gaze. 'I-I could actually see it happen, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I'm so sorry, Allegra.'

'Sam, I know that wasn't you,' - Allegra gently wiped his tear away. 'You are not responsible for what Lucifer does.'

'I let him in.'

'No, you didn't. None of this is on you, you hear me? _Castiel_ is the one who broke the wall and invited Lucifer back into your mind. I'll make him pay for it, I swear.'

Sam stared at Allegra.

'Castiel? Wh-I thought h-' - he couldn't even finish that sentence; he was so dumbstruck.

'Yeah, we all did,' - scoffed Allegra. 'Bastard fooled us all again. Don't worry; I'll deal with him. _After_ I get you out of here.'

She began to pull Sam off the bed, but he gripped her wrist.

'Wait, Allegra, I can't leave.'

'What? Why the hell not?'

'Another patient here is being haunted by her brother's ghost. I promised I'd help her.'

'You're kidding me, right? Sam, you're in no condition to be helping anyone right now! I'm sorry for this girl, but my first priority is getting you out of this looney bin and someplace safe. Not to go hunting ghosts like it's a regular day on the job.'

'Allegra, I promised! Please give me time to do this.'

She gave a grunted sigh in response.

'I'm already doing better than I was five minutes ago,' - continued Sam, determined to convince Allegra. 'I mean, sure, I can still see him, but it's the first time in _days_ that I don't hear his voice screaming at me. You managed to shut him up, so I can focus now. A-and you can help! The ghost is attached to the girl's bracelet. All we need is salt for a protection circle and a lighter to burn the sucker.'

Allegra pursed her lips together. Sam knew she was wondering if he was speaking the truth. But she really had put Lucifer on mute. The devil was behind her, waving to get Sam's attention. Lucifer puckered his lips, hinting at Sam to kiss her. He even acted out that classic Hollywood scene where the guy takes a girl, dips her, and kisses her. With Allegra standing right in front of him (and being real), it was easy to ignore the silent - and somewhat comical - charades Lucifer was throwing him.

'Please,' - begged Sam, looking at Allegra and Allegra alone. 'It'll... it'll make me feel like... like _me_ again.'

She turned away from Sam. It was a long shot, but it was the truth, nonetheless.

'Fine,' - Allegra finally gave in. 'But I see the slightest thing go wrong, either with the ghost or with you, and I am zapping us out of here, got it?'

Sam vehemently nodded his head in agreement.

'Damn you and your stubbornness,' - huffed Allegra.

'It runs in the family,' - Sam smiled weakly at her comment.

Allegra's dark brown eyes met him with a piercing gaze. Sam wondered where the gold had gone to. But even like this, Allegra's eyes were still the most beautiful Sam had ever seen. They were drawing him in. Like an enchantress in a fairy tale, seducing a prince with one look.  
Sam lowered his head a little. Hesitantly, he began to close the distance between them. But the memories of what had happened in the cabin were still fresh on his mind, and he started to draw back. Then, the most unexpected thing happened.  
Allegra's hand found its way to the nape of Sam's neck and pulled him back down towards her. Sam's eyes widened as Allegra pressed her mouth against his. _She_ was kissing _him_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So big guy, you think she actually meant to kiss you or that she was trying to get to me? 'Cause I hate to break it to you, but that kiss was anything but angelic._

Sam groaned as he heard Lucifer's voice in his head again. He'd been so happy to hear nothing but silence, to see no one else but Allegra in his empty room. But it was obviously too much to ask to make it last a while. The brief pause Allegra's shield had given him was gone, just like before. The devil had somehow found a way around her protection and was clawing his way back to the surface. First, through his mind, until he would be a full-body hallucination again.

It was pretty clear (and kinda pathetic) what the devil was trying to do now. Sam wished Allegra was with him, but the doc had busted her in his room and had promptly sent her away, saying only family members could visit. Good thing she'd managed to help with the ghostbusting before that. Speaking of that... where was he? Not in his room. Was he moving? Yeah... he was strapped down to a cart or something. It was so hard to focus; everything was moving so fast. It was all a blur—all except Lucifer, of course.

_Green isn't a good color on me, but neither is it on you, Sam. Still, it's what got us this far. You got jealous of what your big bro had, and you wanted it for yourself like the little dick you are. And honestly, I don't mind you having her. But let's get one thing straight right now - when the time comes, and it will come, I'll be the one behind the wheel. Not you, Sam. No, you'll be buried deep in your own subconscious. If you're a good boy, I'll give you a happy fake life. If not... well, I only need your meat suit._

Against his better judgment and obvious lack of clarity, Sam began to talk back to Lucifer.

_Y-You still n-need me to say... yes. That's not happening._

_Of course, it is. It happened before, and it'll happen again. Allegra's realized she doesn't want a cheating bastard like your brother, but she'll also realize she doesn't want a puppy like you. Face it; you're nothing but the rebound guy, Sam. The overshadowed good guy. The first bad boy had his chance, and he blew it. So the girl goes to the good guy so that he can glue the pieces of her heart back together. But then the real devil comes on the stage, and the girl realizes the good guy's just too good, and she needs a bit of bad in her life. She needs an edge. Allegra will crave the beast because she already had a taste of it. I'm the only one who can give her what she wants._

_W-What about Michael? Y-You seem t-to be forgetting the other player in this game. It all comes down to Allegra's choice... and she may still pick him._

Lucifer snorted and gave a scoff.

 _Pfft yeah, right, don't make me laugh. Self-righteous son of bitch's done nothing for Allegra_.

_And you... you have?_

_Ask her yourself. Ask her about her time in Hell. She'll say she hated it, but that's because she doesn't want to admit to anyone that she actually enjoyed our little talks. And after what Alastair did to her, who wouldn't choose the comfort the devil can provide? But you know all about that, right, Sammy? Just look at where you are. On your way to... I wanna say shock therapy. Oh, or maybe an ice bath! Those are always a hoot. You're one step away from spending the rest of your life in a straight jacket, Sammy! Though, if you ask me, the only real insanity here is that you actually think Allegra cares for you._

_Shut up._

_She's playing you, Sam! The sooner you realize that the sooner you can choose the most favorable outcome for you. I can get you out of here. Just open the Cage and let me in._

_Shut it!_

_We can share Allegra too. I don't always have to be in control. We'll work out a schedule or something. It's better than not having her at all. Or worse, watching her go back to Dean and see him crush her all over again._

'I SAID SHUT IT!'

Blind rage took hold of Sam. He fought his restraints, screaming and shaking wildly. The bindings cut into his flesh, but he didn't even notice the pain. The orderlies stopped and pushed him down. A third orderly appeared out of nowhere and stuck a syringe into Sam's arm. Sam cried out again and felt himself sink away, the remnants of Lucifer's laughter echoing through his mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I remember you.'

Dean watched as Castiel turned to face him. He held his breath. Castiel had just killed the demons guarding the entrance to the hospital Sam was in. He'd used his grace to do so, meaning he was full Angel again. Meaning...

'I remember everything,' - said Castiel, his eyes firmly on Dean. 'What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because Sam is dying in there,' - replied Dean honestly.

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to keep the truth from Cas (or Emmanuel, whatever). But to just spring it on the guy and make him face all the terrible things he'd done wouldn't have done anyone any good.

Dean followed Castiel, who'd walked away from him. The Angel was clearly suffering from a guilty conscience. But he was gonna have to put that aside for now. Right now, Sam needed them. One drama at a time.

'If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time,' - said Dean as he hurried after Castiel.

'Don't defend me! Do you have any idea of the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?' - Castiel stopped in his tracks. 'We didn't part friends, Dean. I _deserved_ to die. I can't possibly fix what I did. Why did I even walk out of that river?'

Dean sighed, unsure of what to say. There was only one thing that made sense to him;

'Maybe to fix it.'

Castiel contemplated his words for a moment. Suddenly, his head jerked to the right, his entire body alerted by something.

'What's wrong?' - asked Dean.

'Allegra,' - answered Castiel. 'She's being attacked. A corridor leading to the basement.'

Dean stopped the Angel before he could vanish.

'I'll help her; you get to Sam.'

Castiel nodded and zapped away. Dean called out to Meg (she'd been silently following the conversation from a distance), and they ran to the corridor. They passed two bodies on their way. They arrived just in time to see Allegra kick a demon away from her. The dirtbag hit the wall and was out of it, but two others were still holding on to Allegra's arms. She struggled to break free.  
Meg moved to finish off the demon Allegra had kicked against the wall. Dean saw Allegra's Archangelblade on the floor and swiped it up. He hurdled it to the demon on her right. The blade pierced itself right through the bastard's heart. Allegra didn't hesitate. As soon as she felt the demon's grip loosen, she took her blade out of the first demon's heart and plunged it into the second one on her left. They both dropped dead.  
Dean ran over to Allegra, forgetting that they were technically still fighting and broken up. He cupped her face and started to look her over, checking for any wounds. She didn't have a bloody nose, so she hadn't use any of her powers or her grace. That, at least, was a relief.

'You okay? Nothing hurt?'

'I'm fine! Dean, let go, Sam's in trouble!'

'Cas is getting him.'

'That's not any better, you idiot!'

Allegra pushed herself away and raced off through the corridor. Dean and Meg followed close behind. They nearly bumped into her when she came to an abrupt halt. The three of them stared at Castiel, who held his hand against Sam's forehead.  
Dean choked. His brother looked absolutely terrible. Dark eye sockets, pale skin, bruises, and cuts where the restraints were... Was it too late? Had Sam completely broken?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got Sam back to his room without raising any alarms. Now that Dean was present, Allegra was allowed to stay with him. She sat at Sam's bedside and brushed his hair away from his eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Dean and Castiel arguing. Whatever they were saying, it wasn't good. When was it ever when Angels were involved?  
Castiel hadn't hurt Sam. This time anyway. And he seemed contrite about what had happened. But Allegra still kept an eye on him. Dean might be willing to let him off the hook that easily, but Allegra had no intention to just forgive and forget.

'But I may be able to shift it.'

Allegra looked up when she saw Castiel walk towards her and Sam. She rose to her feet and blocked his way. Her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed.

'What do you think you're doing?' - she demanded.

'I will help Sam back on his feet,' - replied Castiel.

'Now, why don't I believe you?'

Dean stepped up behind Castiel.

'Allegra, please,' - he begged her. 'Just let him try. If you care for Sam, you'll let him try.'

Her eyes flashed to Dean. The nerve he had to say that to her!  
Castiel stepped around her and sat down on Sam's bed.

'It's better this way,' - the Angel said. 'I'll be fine.'

Allegra was glad to see _that_ had at least alarmed Dean.

'Wait, Cas, what are you doing?'- he asked, his voice slightly panicky.

But Castiel ignored him.

'Now, Sam, this may hurt. And if I can't tell you again... I'm sorry I ever did this to you.'

Allegra and Dean watched Castiel put a hand on Sam's head. It took less than a second before Sam's face, and eyes started glowing red. He groaned in pain. Allegra crossed over to the bed, ignoring Dean's objections, and took Sam's hand in hers. Her shield wrapped around him. She could sense Lucifer's presence slowly disappearing from Sam, traveling to another vessel. To Castiel.

_So that's what you meant..._

Sam groaned and gasped for breath as Castiel's own face and eyes started to shine bright red. Allegra felt his hand grip hers tightly. Dean walked over to the bed and let Sam see him. Sam looked at everyone in confusion, especially at Castiel.

'Sam, it's okay, you're safe now,' - reassured Allegra. 'Lucifer is gone. He's no longer inside you.'

'What? What do you mean? Wha-What the hell happened?'

At that moment, Castiel stood up and recoiled against the wall. He looked terrified of something. Or someone. Allegra dared to touch his grace with her shield, not completely letting go of Sam yet, and sensed what she had felt all those weeks in Sam. She sensed Lucifer within Castiel. And honestly, the prospect of the Angel getting tormented by the devil couldn't have made Allegra any happier.


	47. The young and the restless

After leaving Castiel (and Meg too) behind in the hospital's psych ward, the Winchesters took a couple of days to process everything that had happened. Sam especially had it hard. Getting his mind back in order after having Lucifer as a bunking buddy for that long had left an impression on him. Allegra's presence was the only thing that helped him through it.  
Dean noticed how she was with his little brother. Protective, caring, concerned... everything she'd been with him once. He knew she didn't want to stick around him, but she did - for Sam.

Dean turned Bobby's flask in his hands, keeping an eye out on the horizon. He could almost hear Bobby's voice behind him. Calling him an idiot. Telling him to get his act together and just fess up to Allegra once and for all. But Bobby was gone. Passed on to the good side. Probably drinking a beer with Ellen and Jo up in Heaven. Another father they'd given a Hunter's funeral to.  
Though in some things, tiny things really, Bobby Singer had been more father to the boys than John Winchester ever had been. He'd played catch with them. He'd taught them how to drink whiskey when their dad had been away. Heck, Bobby had even bothered to give them "the talk," for crying out loud. He had just always been there when they needed him.  
After a couple of strange things had been going on, the boys believed that Bobby still might be there for them. They'd tried several ways to connect with him, but it was a bust. Sam had called out to Bobby on an Ouija-board and got jack-squat. EMF was spinning out of control one moment and then nothing the next. The only thing they hadn't tried yet was asking Allegra to reach out to Bobby's soul, but they had no idea how she would react to them asking. The general consensus at the moment was that Bobby was dead and gone. Which just made Dean feel more miserable than he already was.

'I wish you were here, Bobby,' - sighed Dean. 'I don't know what to do. I know what you meant with what you wrote on my hand, but... I can't. I've hurt Allegra too badly. She doesn't want anything to do with me, and I can't hold that against her. She's better off with Sam. He'll treat her right. I know he will. Hell of a lot better than me anyway.'

Dean heard a thud inside the Impala and turned his head. He leaped off the top and walked to the passenger side. He froze when he saw the glove compartment open. The jewelry box had fallen out onto the seat and seemed to be staring at Dean. How the hell had that happened?  
Dean reached in to take the box. It felt heavy, like a ton of bricks weighing it down in his hand. A chill went up Dean's spine, making his whole body shiver. So freakin' weird... Just when he was about to put it back in the glove compartment, he heard Allegra's voice behind him.

'Dinner's ready.'

Dean spun around, dropping the jewelry box back onto the seat and standing in front of the window so Allegra couldn't see it.

'I'll be right there,' - he told her.

Allegra pursed her lips. Dean tilted his head to her. Her lingering expression told him she clearly wanted to say something.

'You okay?' - he asked, hoping she had come to talk to him.

She looked back to the cabin. The front door was closed, and Dean saw his brother through the kitchen window, putting everything on the table.  
Allegra faced him again and said;

'Sam's doing better. Much better, really. He euhm... he won't be needing me anymore, so I'll be leaving soon. Tomorrow maybe.'

'What? No! Alley, you can't leave!'

Allegra's mouth twitched at his nickname for her. Dean put out his hand in apology.

'Sorry, I... you can't leave,' - he said. 'Look, we need to stick together. Dick Roman is still out there. Him and his possé of ooze-balls are out to have our heads. We're stronger if we stay together.'

'Dean, I can't stay,' - said Allegra.

'No, no, it's not,' - Dean shook his head, walking towards her. 'Allegra, please, don't g-...'

'I kissed Sam!'

Dean halted not two feet away from her. The words resonated through him, banging inside his mind. Inside his heart even. He stared at Allegra. She hung her head, running one hand through her red hair before dropping it back against her body.

'I've... I've been hearing Sam's thoughts,' - Allegra's voice broke as she spoke. 'I heard him the first time when I was in Heaven, and on and off since then. You were right, Dean. Sam's... he's...'

'In love with you,' - finished Dean.

She gave a little nod and pursed her lips.

'And you? Are you in love with him?' - Dean dreaded her answer.

Allegra raised her head.

'I don't know,' - she whispered. 'He's different than before. I've grown to like him. But he's... It's not like... with you.'

Dean gasped inaudibly at those words. His heart was beating in his throat.

'Staying with you, with Sam... it's tearing me apart, Dean. I need to figure things out. I wanna be alone for a while. Really alone. No Angels, no Crowley, no other freaks and creeps. Maybe then I can find the answers I've been looking for.'

Dean reached for Allegra's hand. She didn't pull away from him, but her eyes were begging him not to touch her. So he didn't. His fingers brushed her sleeve, but he didn't take hold of her.

'You got a place to go to?' - he asked her, barely able to disguise the croak in his voice.

'I'll find something,' - sighed Allegra. 'Lonely mountain maybe...'

'What about home?'

Dean hadn't forgotten about his promise to the future Allegra. Maybe this way, he could at least make sure she got to where she needed to go.

'I mean your old home. Where you grew up as a kid. Maybe... I-I don't know. Maybe it'll help. Being in a familiar place might get you some peace of mind. And there's gotta be a protection on the place, right? Gabriel kept you unharmed for 13 years; it could still be up and running.'

A dark streak crossed Allegra's face. Her eyes had even gotten darker as well, almost black. Dean took a step back from her. Mentioning Gabriel probably hadn't been the best idea.

'I'm only gonna say this once, so you better pay attention, Winchester,' - Allegra spoke with a cold voice that made Dean's neck hair stand straight. 'I am _never_ going back to that place. I don't know where you get the nerve to even speak to me about it, but you better not do it again, got it?'

Dean nodded his head vehemently. Allegra's future self had warned him she wasn't gonna go easily, but damn...

'Guys! Come on, food's getting cold!'

Sam called out to them from the kitchen window. Allegra shot Dean one last glare before turning on her heels and walking back to the cabin. Dean exhaled when she'd walked far enough. Knocking Allegra out and taking her to Linwood hogtied in the back of the car was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had promised Allegra he would get her home. He'd promised he would save her. And their son.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You sure you wanna leave? You don't have to.'

'I know, Sam. But it's better if I do.'

'Hmm, if you say so...'

'Hey, you know I'm just a call away if you need me.'

'Phone or mind?'

'Take your pick, smartass.'

They smiled at each other. It was extraordinary how much Sam had changed since first meeting him 4 years ago. Allegra had known him as a demon blood-addict, a soulless bastard, a possessed and broken man. But if you forgot all that, he was really just a sweet straight-up guy. Not like Dean. 

_No, not like Dean at all._

Despite having had the room to themselves a couple of times when Dean was out, Sam hadn't tried anything. He wasn't treating Allegra differently or "claiming" her as his girlfriend. There hadn't even been any more kisses. Allegra knew he wanted to; his thoughts (which he still couldn't control and reminded her of how Dean's had been at first) were plenty clear about that. Yet she also gathered Sam wanted to give her some space and time. Time to process and get over his brother after what he'd done mostly. And Allegra had grown even more fond of him for that.

Her arms wrapped around him. She felt Sam stiffen a little at her sudden affection, but he returned the embrace after getting over his surprise. Allegra's head was against his chest. Sam's breathing was calm, and his heartbeat was steady. No stress, no Lucifer threatening to take over. He was perfectly fine. At last.  
Sam gently stroked her hair. He pressed a kiss on top of her head. Allegra tightened her grip on him. She couldn't understand why she felt so attracted to him all of a sudden. She never had before. She'd firmly believed no one would ever mean more to her than Dean. Maybe...

'Sam...'

Allegra met his wondering gaze when she lifted her head to him.

'Thank you,' - she whispered.

'For what?' - Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

'Understanding,' - said Allegra with a little shrug. 'Being you.'

She suddenly became very aware of Sam as he smiled down on her. His eyes, which strangely always seemed to be changing color, from hazel to green and sometimes even blue, were looking deep into Allegra's own eyes. She could feel every muscle on his upper body. Sam wasn't as muscular as Dean, but he still felt pretty damn impressive.

'You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now,' - Sam spoke softly.

'I do actually,' - said Allegra, breathing in his scent.

Sam lowered his head a little more when she reached up to meet him. Their lips touched, very briefly, very gingerly. But enough for them both to want more. Allegra gripped Sam's shirt as their mouths met again. The taste of his lips filled her with excitement. But... she didn't feel _it_. That immediate click she'd had when Dean had first kissed her.  
Allegra had hoped it had been Lucifer's influence on Sam that had kept them from feeling it in the hospital. Now that Lucifer was gone, she had no more excuses. It just wasn't the same.  
Sam wasn't Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra slowly closed the door behind her on her way out of the cabin. It was still early, the sun had barely come up yet, but it was better this way. She'd already said goodbye to Sam yesterday and Dean... well, she just didn't want him to have the chance to stop her. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and started to make her way to the woods.  
When she passed the Impala, something caught her eye in the grass. Allegra walked over to take a closer look. Her breath caught when she saw Bobby's flask lying next to the front wheel on the passenger side. She shook her head, realizing Dean probably dropped it yesterday when they were talking. She picked up the flask, stroking it with her thumb.

'I miss you, Bobby,' - Allegra gave out a sigh.

'Yeah, I miss you too, kid.'

Allegra froze. She slowly turned around. She gasped at seeing Bobby Singer, clear as day, standing right in front of her. Cap on, arms crossed and looking sadly at her. When he saw her staring, he dropped his arms.

'Allegra? Are you... Kid, can you see me?!'

But Allegra was too flabbergasted to formulate a proper response. She gave a very slow nod with her head and then reached out for him. Bobby stretched out his hand to her. When their fingers touched, really touched, they both recoiled a little. Then Allegra ran to him.

'You're here! You're really here!' - she sobbed, arms around his neck.

'I never left,' - Bobby took in the hug and then held her by her shoulders.

'Wha- How?!' - Allegra looked him over, trying to wrap her head over this discovery. 'You're... aren't you?'

'Yeah, I am, kid.'

'Then how the hell are you still here? Why aren't you in Heaven?'

Bobby gave her a shrug.

'Couldn't leave you idiots dealing with this crap on your own, now could I?' - he said.

'You ditched your reaper,' - Allegra clicked her tongue when she put the pieces together.

'Don't give me that look, girl,' - Bobby said at her reprimanding eyes. 'Like I said, you can't handle this crap on your own. Well, maybe _you_ just might, but those boys are way in over their heads. I'm helping out as best I can.'

'Do they know?' - asked Allegra, looking over at the cabin.

'No,' - huffed Bobby. 'I've been trying to get their attention for a while, but they can't see or hear me. Yet.'

Allegra eyed the flask that was still in her hand.

'You're tethered to your flask, aren't you' - she concluded aloud. 'Dean keeps it with him almost all the time. That's why their EMF readings have been so wonky lately. I need to tell them.'

'No, no, don't do that,' - Bobby gave a slight push against her shoulders, surprising himself that he was actually able to stop her from walking away. 'Not yet. I wanna talk to you first. You gotta smooth things over with Dean.'

'What? No, Bobby, I ca-...'

'Shut up and listen. I know what happened with that Amazon, okay? I was the one dropping the clue that they were up against those bitches in the first place. You don't wanna forgive him for all the stupid things he's done; I don't blame ya. Were it any other girl he'd cheated on, I'd have helped her packing. But you are _never_ gonna love anyone else but Dean. Look me in the eye and tell me that everything you felt for him is just gone. Tell me you don't love him anymore, and I'll drop this right now.'

Silence. Allegra just shook her head and pursed her lips together. To tell Bobby she didn't love Dean anymore, that she didn't dream of him or long for him anymore... it would've been a stone-cold lie.

'I know you wanna try with Sam, and some part of me wishes for you to be happy with that boy. Lord knows he's better boyfriend material than his brother. But you're not _in love_ with Sam. You said so yourself yesterday and, despite being dead, my eyes and ears ain't lying. It ain't the same with Sam like it was with Dean, and if you're not careful, you'll only end up hurting both of ya.'

'I can't, Bobby,' - a tear rolled down Allegra's cheek. 'Dean asked me to trust him, and I did. I loved him with everything I had and more, and he...'

'I know, kid,' - Bobby rubbed the tear away. 'And I know it's not fair to ask you to take a dead man's word on it. But believe me when I say Dean is your future. Just hear him out.'

Allegra took a deep breath. She wanted to believe Bobby. He'd always given her good advice in the past. He'd been more of a father to her than Gabriël ever was, and they'd only known each other a couple of years. But...

'I'm sorry, Bobby,' - she said. 'I can't afford to give my heart to anyone anymore. It's been broken too many times. I've lost too many people I cared about, and that includes you too. I just... I can't.'


	48. One redhead, two redheads

'So, what do you think we should do?' - asked Sam.

'We _did_ what we should do', - replied Dean, a bit disgruntled. 'Now I don't know.'

'I mean, do you think it's possible we could... I don't know... make it all work somehow?'

This was so typical Sam. The normal non-bitchy Sam. Always trying to find the upside of things, even when things could not have gone deeper down the drain.

'I have no idea,' - said Dean. 'Maybe, I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed... And now... What are the odds this ends well?'

Sam gave an understanding nod and looked away, out of the window of the car's passenger side. Dean threw a glance in the rear-view mirror. The back seat was empty, but just because he couldn't see anyone did not mean there wasn't someone there. Because they now knew there was.  
Bobby hadn't crossed over to the good side. He wasn't up in Heaven with Ellen and Jo and their parents. Stubborn son of bitch had ditched his reaper and had bound his ass to his flask, which Dean had started carrying around. It explained everything, of course. The wonky EMF readings, certain objects moving around them,...  
A small part of Dean was glad Bobby was still around. A _very_ small part. But really, he was just angry. Angry for Bobby having done this, all because he wanted to finish his hunt on Dick Roman. If he didn't find a way to cross over himself pronto, Dean would have to force him by burning the flask. Either that or risk Bobby becoming the very thing his family had been hunting for years. He wouldn't allow Bobby to become a vengeful spirit. He just wouldn't.

They drove for a few more hours before pulling over at a motel a couple of miles away from the state line of California and Nevada. They checked in, and Sam went out to get them a bite to eat whilst Dean got their stuff into their room. Just when Dean was about to kick back on the bed, remote in hand, he heard a surly voice saying;

'Sure, make yourself comfortable. It ain't like you got anything better to do. Would your majesty like me to fluff his pillow too?'

Dean jumped back up, swearing loudly.

'Bobby! What the hell, man! You almost gave me a friggin' heart attack.'

'Well, misery loves company.'

'Hey, you're the one who chose this, don't come complaining to me about it now.'

Bobby huffed and puffed, rolling his eyes at Dean.

'Ya good for nothin',' - grumbled Bobby. 'Look, I didn't stick around to fight you. I stuck around to help you idiots gank those Leviathans. Like it or not, I'm here, and I'm helpin'. You wanna burn that flask after we finish the job, be my guest. But right now, you gonna shut that smart mouth of yours for 5 minutes and you're gonna listen to me.'

Even as a ghost, Bobby was still pretty impressive. And bossy too. Dean felt like a 15-year old kid again, getting his ass scolded for pulling all kinds of crap. He threw his hands in the air, admitting this round to Bobby, and waited for the ghost to continue.

'You gotta find Allegra and tell her about your little trip to the future,' - said Bobby.

'How did y-?' - began Dean.

'What the hell did I just say?!' - Bobby cut him off angrily. 'Shut your yap and listen! Yes, I know about that. I didn't travel with you because you kept my damn flask in the car, but I did overhear what you said to that Angel when you got back. Dean, you can't keep this from her. She has the right to know. At the very least, tell her she needs to go home because Gabriel hid something on the prophecy there. Kid's been trying to find answers for years now.'

'Don't you think I've tried?' - said Dean. 'I've sent her my thoughts, I've sent messages, I've called. She's blocking me off.'

'Then try again,' - urged Bobby.

'She doesn't wanna talk to me!' - Dean raised his voice unintentionally. 'And I can't blame her for it 'cause she's got every right to be angry with me. I screwed up; I know that. It's my own damn fault for treating her the way I did, for cheating, for... for not telling her I love her.'

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. He sank back down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

'I'm in love with her,' - he spoke softly.

'Well gee, genius, tell me somethin' I don't know,' - mocked Bobby. 

'Alley's got feelings for Sam too, Bobby. And he's got a thing for her as well. He has for some time now. If it comes down to him and me, Alley's better off with him.'

'No, she ain't.'

Dean looked up at his mentor. The stern expression had softened. Bobby sighed.

'I asked Allegra flat-out if she could tell me in all honesty that she didn't love ya anymore. Guess what, she couldn't. Yes, she cares for Sam. Maybe she loves him. But she _definitely_ loves you. Come on, boy, think about it. You saw the future we were headed to, and I heard what the Angel said. _Your_ son. Not Michael's, not Lucifer's, not Sam's, _yours_.'

'That future's already changed, Bobby. Lucifer isn't in Sam anymore, so the Cage won't open. Allegra won't be forced to pick Lucifer 'cause he got his mitts on me, and I won't be forced to let Michael use me as a meat suit. The deal won't happen. That... that night won't happen.'

'Just because one thing won't happen, don't mean the other won't either. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. And you two are meant to be. I know it. And your daddy knew it too. John saw something in Allegra when we met her 20 years ago. He told me he hoped that girl would survive long enough for her to meet his sons 'cause he was certain she'd help fight the fight, possibly even end it. I never thought that would happen, but here we are. So you better grow a pair and find her.'

Bobby flickered like a light bulb a couple of times and then disappeared. Dean looked around the room to see if the ghost would come back, but Bobby stayed away. He gave a weary sigh and rubbed his eyes.  
Find Allegra... easier said than done. Best detectives in the world couldn't find Allegra if she didn't wanna be found. Dean's only shot was with a little help from above. But Cas was out of commission, and there was no other Angel he could... Hold the phone...

'I pray to Turiel. If you're still on our side, I could use a hand with Allegra. I need to know where she is.'

Everything stayed silent. No Angel appearing, no ghost either. It was just Dean. He dropped back on the bed. Why had he even bothered?  
Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and his eyes widened when he read the message he had just received;  
 _'Allegra has befriended someone within the Leviathan headquarters. She will need your help soon. Find her in the city by the lake.'_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Charlie, slow down. You're not making any sense. What happened?'

'I am freaking out here, Grace! T-The CEO of my company, Dick Roman, h-he asked me to crack this drive cause it had all this important stuff on that he needed, and so I-I did a-and then boom! I'm reading all this weird stuff about people eating people and black ooze and how borax can hurt them 'n stuff! I am not making any of this up, I swear!'

'Charlie, calm down. Where are you now?'

'Home, I'm packing my stuff.'

'Stay put. I'm just a few blocks away.'

Allegra pushed the disconnect button and zapped to the alley behind Charlie's building. She was glad she could finally stop the charade. She liked Charlie well enough, and Allegra hated that she had to use her like this, but it wasn't like she could waltz into Dick Roman's office to kill the bastard herself. She needed someone on the inside who could get her close enough. Charlie fitted that bill.ftfg

After Allegra had left the Winchesters (and Bobby), she'd made up her mind to focus on the most immediate threat, mainly Dick and his Leviathans. She'd let Crowley know that she was gonna be near headquarters in Chicago (right under their noses was the only place they wouldn't look for her, she figured) and had asked him if he could provide her with employee records. Crowley hadn't let her down and had sent Allegra a list of everyone currently working for Dick Roman. One name had popped out, and Allegra had met with Charlie in a bar she liked to go to about two weeks ago. Knowing a thing or two about your typical nerd likes and dislikes got the conversation going. And the fact that Allegra had pretended to be a lesbian before also helped, of course.

Allegra hurried out of the alley, looking left and right, checking if her Spidey-senses tingled for any bad guys. But instead of bad guys, she sensed two very familiar good guys. She got back behind the corner and saw Sam and Dean walk into the same building she'd been headed to. _Goddammit, how are they here?_ Allegra cursed silently as she followed the Winchesters in. By the time she arrived at Charlie's apartment, they were already talking to the red-haired nerd, spilling borax over each other's hand to prove they weren't Leviathans.

'Oh my God, Grace, you're here!'

Charlie spotted Allegra first and pushed past Sam and Dean, throwing her arms around Allegra's neck. She could see the brothers' surprised expressions over Charlie's shoulder.

'You okay, Charlie?' - asked Allegra.

'Yeah... I think,' - replied Charlie as she stepped back. 'These guys are...'

'Here to help,' - finished Allegra. 'Sam. Dean.'

'Allegra,' - nodded Dean back to her.

'Allegra?' - repeated Charlie before throwing Allegra a confused look. 'Grace?'

'Let's go inside,' - sighed Allegra. 'I'll explain everything.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the message Dean had received about Allegra, Sam and he had first returned to the cabin in Montana to pick up a couple more supplies. There, Bobby's ghost had reappeared again and had filled them both in on Dick Roman's master plan. They'd been about to leave for Chicago when they got a mail from Frank Deveraux, an acquaintance of Bobby who had been investigating the numbers the Hunter had given Dean, but who'd gone missing (and was presumed dead). The mail spoke of a drive that was being hacked and which had all the data Dean and Sam needed to stop the Leviathans. Frank, being the paranoid bastard he was, had put a GPS tracker on the drive that would ping the moment someone tried to access it, which was exactly what had happened. With Bobby's info, Frank's mail, and the message about Allegra, the brothers had rushed to Chicago. Their only tangible lead was the person who had hacked the drive, a chick named Charlie Bradbury, so they went to her first, hoping she could provide a further clue to Allegra's whereabouts. They'd never imagined Allegra herself would pop up at the first address they tried.

'Okay, so first of all, my name isn't Grace; it's Allegra,' - confessed Allegra to Charlie once they all settled down in the living room. 'I'm an Angel, and I'm here to help you, Charlie. Oh, and I'm also not a lesbian like I told you.'

Dean nearly choked when he heard Allegra say that last bit. He quickly looked over to Sam, who made the same startled face.

'Y-you're an Ang-oh boy, tha-that is a lot to... wait, what do you mean you're not a lesbian?' - Charlie asked indignantly. 'My radar's never been wrong about that! Though it would explain a couple things, I suppose.'

'Sorry,' - said Allegra. 'I've pretended a few times in the past to get pushy guys to back off. Guess I'm more convincing than I thought. But I'm really not. Dean's actually my euhm... my ex.'

Charlie snapped her head to him.

' _You're_ the cheating ex with the attitude?!'

Dean felt himself turn red. He began to stammer but was miraculously saved from Charlie's death stare by Allegra.

'Yeah, that doesn't really matter at this point. Charlie, look, I'm sorry I lied to you about myself, but I had to get close to you. For the same reasons that Sam and Dean are here right now. Those things you saw on that drive? That's all real.'

Allegra began to tell her about the Leviathans. Charlie had to let it sink in at first, which was understandable, but all in all, she got over the initial shock pretty fast.

'I still can't believe how I got involved in all this,' - she sighed when Allegra finished talking.

'I know it's a lot to take in, Charlie, but like I said, I'm here to help you,' - comforted Allegra. 'We all are.'

'So what, are you like my personal Guardian Angel?' - chuckled Charlie. ''Cause that would be insanely cool, I'm just sayin''

'Ah... I'm not really sure, but for now, let's say; sure, why the hell not?'

'Angels can swear?'

'Hmm, I can.'

'Awesome!'

Dean grinned. He was glad to see Allegra had been okay these past couple of weeks. At least she'd been with a friend. But the image of those two together, even if it had all been a lie and nothing couldn't have possibly happened, was an image Dean was not gonna lose for a long time. He really hoped Allegra wasn't tuning in on his thoughts right now.

_Don't think about two redheads together. Anything but that! Think about... burgers! Okay... burgers... Turducken... Leviathan... Charlie and Allegra, crap!_

'And you two,' - Charlie turned to Dean and his brother. 'You guys are monster hunters. So, there are _other_ monsters? No, wait, stop. Never mind. Just... Okay, I get how you tracked the drive, straight GPS, but it's still at the office. How did you find _me_?'

'Yeah, I'm actually curious about that myself,' - said Allegra.

Sam cleared his throat. He pulled his laptop out and showed the girls footage of Charlie working at her computer.

'Aw, son of a gun jacked my webcam?!' - exclaimed Charlie. 'It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So everything this Frank guy had on his drive, everything Gra- Allegra told me is true.'

'That and more,' - said Dean.

'How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?' - asked Sam.

'A day or so,' - thought Charlie aloud.

'Is there anything you _can't_ hack into? Like, say... Dick Roman's e-mail?'

'Pff easy... But euhm... what's their end game anyway? Steal our resources, make us into slaves?'

Dean glanced over at his brother, who nodded.

'Planet-wide value meal,' - he answered Charlie's question. 'We're the meat.'

'You can't be... serious,' - Charlie started, realizing that he was, in fact, dead serious. 'Okay. Well...Let's do this.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Charlie couldn't hack into Dick's mail. At least, not from her apartment. She had to go into the lion's den and get to his actual computer. They came up with a plan and went over it a couple of times, but Allegra still didn't like it one bit. Because the Leviathans knew the Winchesters and Allegra, Charlie had to go in alone. A million things could go wrong. Charlie could get seriously hurt or even end up dead, but what choice did they have?  
So the IT-nerd went in, with Allegra, Dean, and Sam waiting in a van outside (which was a real deal spy van Charlie set up from scratch), keeping contact through their phones. Allegra held her shield up around her friend's soul, making sure she could zap in and get Charlie out in case of any trouble. They were watching Charlie enter the office building she worked at when;

'Wait. Is that... Son of a bitch,' - cursed Dean.

'What?' - asked Allegra and Sam in unison.

'Look at her bag.'

Dean pulled a close-up of Charlie's bag, revealing a flask in one of the side pockets.

'Bobby!' - gasped Sam. 'Wait, y-you think he...'

'Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah,' - Dean shook his head with a groan. 'What the hell's he thinking?'

'He's not. So what do we do? Call the whole thing off?'

'We've only got one shot at this.'

Dean told Charlie about the flask, urging her not to lose it as it was a 'family heirloom' and good-luck charm. She was slightly freaking out at this point and took a swig of whisky. Allegra wrapped her shield closer around Charlie, trying to comfort her. Eventually, it was Sam who convinced her to go in, by comparing Charlie to her favorite Harry Potter character.

'Did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?'

'Seriously?' - Dean furrowed his brow.

Allegra threw him a scolding look and shushed him.

'No, of course not,' - they heard Charlie answer. 'She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong...'

'Stay on track,' - interrupted Sam. 'Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, what are _you_ gonna do?'

'I'm gonna kick it in the ass!' - said Charlie bravely.

'Good girl,' - smiled Sam.

'Oh, you go, Dumble-dork,' - mocked Dean.

Allegra rolled her eyes. She leaned into Sam and said;

'She's a lot calmer thanks to you.'

'I just tried something,' - he replied modestly.

Allegra saw Dean looking at them from the corner of his eye. She cleared her throat.

'So, Bobby managed to show himself to you guys?'

Dean's head turned to her so fast, Allegra thought it was gonna spin right off his neck.

'You knew?!'

'I found the flask near the car the morning I left. I saw Bobby when I picked it up.'

'And you didn't think to tell us this?!'

'He didn't want me to.'

'Son of a... Not okay, Allegra!'

'As if you're so straightforward, Winchester!'

'Euhm guys, can we discuss this later, maybe? We got a job to do here, remember?'

Sam cut the fight short by pointing at the screens in front of them. Dean turned away from his brother and Allegra, muttering inaudibly. She gave a scoff and turned her seat as well. After a minute or so, Allegra felt Sam's hand bump into her own under the table. She bumped him back.

If Allegra had to choose between the two brothers right now, right this minute, because the fate of the world depended on it or something, she wouldn't hesitate. Why pick the brother who had caused her so much grief and who fought her so stubbornly when the brother who didn't rush into things and could console her with a simple touch of his hand was obviously the better choice?  
 _Because you still don't love him._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Charlie, talk to us. You okay?' - Sam glanced over his shoulder to the back of the car where Allegra was holding Charlie.

'No...' - groaned Charlie. 'Why didn't you kill him?'

'Cause, we can't yet. But we will.'

'The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay... I'm gonna pass out now.'

'Charlie? Charlie! Allegra...'

'I've got her, Sam. Dean, step on it.'

Sam turned sideways on the passenger seat to keep an eye on Allegra as she hovered over Charlie. He really hoped she wasn't using her grace to heal Charlie but knowing Allegra, she was. 

'What happened in there?' - he asked her, carefully watching her.

'Roman pulled her into his office, asking about the drive,' - answered Allegra, keeping her head down. 'I was about to zap in to get her out, but then he got a call about a package arriving. Charlie ran. She got down okay, but the doors were locked. Another security guard outside got the drop on me when I tried to break the glass. Charlie got caught in the crossfire when Bobby attacked the Leviathans. And then you guys showed up just in time. Please tell me you got the case from the airport.'

'Yeah, we got it,' - answered Dean. 'Don't know what _it_ is, but the main thing is Douche Roman doesn't have it.'

'Good, that's... that's good,' - said Allegra.

Sam noticed her voice growing weak. He narrowed his eyes and saw blood dripping from her nose. 

'Allegra? Allegra, no!' - yelled Sam when she didn't respond. 'Dean, she used her grace to fix Charlie!'

His brother hit the gas, and the car flew over the road. They arrived at the ER 10 minutes later. Dean grabbed Charlie to carry her in and told Sam to stay with Allegra. Sam crawled into the back seat with her. She was floating in and out of consciousness.

'Allegra? Allegra, come on, stay with me.'

She stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. Sam gave out a sigh in relief. He cleaned the blood away with the sleeve of his shirt.

'What were you thinking?'

'Sh-She thinks I'm h-her Guardian Angel. I had to... try.'

Sam shook his head and held Allegra close to him. The door on the other side of the back opened, and Dean's face appeared.

'She's okay,' - reassured Sam.

'Thank God,' - Dean's worry gave way to anger. 'What the hell were you thinking, woman?!'

'Dean, enough.'

His brother slammed the door shut. He went back into the ER, leaving Sam alone with Allegra. Sam didn't mind. He put his arms around Allegra as she drifted away again, head against Sam's shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Bobby in the front seat. The flask had fallen out of Charlie's bag onto the floor of the car, leaving Bobby in the car as well. He looked at Sam through the rear-view mirror and asked;

'You're in love with her, aren't ya?'

'I am,' - admitted Sam for the first out loud.

There was something somber about the way Bobby nodded to Sam then.

'I hope it works out, Sam,' - said Bobby. 'She deserves a good person like you. Just don't forget you ain't the only one loving that girl.'

The ghost flickered and disappeared, leaving Sam to wonder; if Allegra had to choose between him and Dean, would the mistakes his brother had made, and his own love for her make the decision easier for her?


	49. The Prophet of the Lord

They pulled up at an abandoned warehouse after saying goodbye to Charlie at the bus station (she'd only suffered a broken arm but was good to go, all things considered. Allegra kinda missed her already.). There was nothing else for miles around, so it seemed like the best place to crack open whatever the hell was in the case the boys stole from Dick Roman at the airport. Sam carried the case inside the building, whilst Dean carried their duffel. Allegra followed with the flashlights. She didn't really wanna be here with the boys, but she did wanna get rid of the Leviathans. If this thing was the answer to that, she had to stay.

Sam put the case on the table. Dean took out some tools from the duffel before joining his brother. Allegra went to stand on the other side, shining the light on the case. Inside the case was a wrapped piece of clay. Something else was inside of it.

'That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego,' - said Dean.

'Yeah,' - nodded Sam. 'Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that.'

Dean grabbed hold of the mallet and passed a pair of safety glasses over to Sam and Allegra before putting a pair on himself. He swung the mallet, and it crashed onto the clay. Allegra's hand trembled for a moment. Sam noticed and gave her a strange look. She backed up a little, thinking she was just too close to the table. But when Dean hit the clay a second time, her hand trembled again, more violently now.

'Allegra, you okay?' - asked Sam, concerned.

'I don't... I'm not sure,' - answered Allegra.

'Here, I'll take the flashlight, sit down for a sec.'

Sam took her place on the other side of the table and nudged her gently. As Allegra sat on the floor, holding her hand, she saw Dean was looking at her with even more concern than Sam was. She lowered her eyes, not wanting him to know that she had noticed his gaze.

Dean started to swing again, and Allegra's hand began to shake uncontrollably. Thunder roared outside, and a lightning flash tore open the sky. The voices inside Allegra's head were screaming all at once. Angel radio was going wild. She shut her eyes, putting her non-shaking hand against her temple, trying to silence them, but it was too much. Every time the mallet hit the clay, it just got worse. White light blinded Allegra, and she screamed out in pain, right when the clay cracked open.

'Allegra!'

She didn't know who called out to her. She didn't know who caught her before she hit the ground. The only thing Allegra saw was light. And in the light, the face of a boy in his late teens. The Angels' voices grew faint like whispers as Allegra lost consciousness. They all said the same thing; _the prophet has awoken. The prophet must be protected. The prophet is the key._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Sam nor Dean dared to move Allegra, unsure of what had happened. She seemed physically fine, but if something had gone off inside her head, on the Angel frequency, it was just a matter of waiting until she woke up. They spend the night at the warehouse, sleeping on the floor or at the table in shifts and listening to the news via Sam's laptop.

Hidden inside the clay was a stone tablet. They couldn't make anything of the markings on it. Just a bunch of gibberish, really. But whatever it was, if Dick Roman wanted it, they had to keep it away from him. The brothers had just discussed where they were going next (Rufus' cabin still being the safest option) when Sam's phone suddenly rang.

'It's Meg,' - said Sam, furrowing his brow.

'You deal with her,' - Dean pulled a face at the mention of the demon's name. 'I'll try to wake Allegra.'

Dean walked over to where Allegra was lying. He had put his jacket over her earlier, and Sam his own underneath her head so that she would be a little more comfortable. When Dean got down beside her, he looked at her for a moment. She looked so fragile like this.

'Allegra?' - tried Dean. 'Allegra, wake up, we gotta go.'

He glanced over to Sam, but his little brother had his back turned on him. His fingers touched Allegra's cheek, caressing her gently. Her skin felt so cold.

'Alley, wake up,' - he whispered.

As if it was the counterspell to a curse, Allegra's eyes shot open.

'Dean? Wha-What happened?' - she asked when she saw him.

'Not a clue,' - answered Dean, managing to hide his relief from her, and pulling Allegra up. 'Everything around these parts went cuckoo after we pulled a tablet out of the clay. It's got this freaky ancient-lookin' scribbles on it. How you feeling?'

'Euhm okay, I guess,' - Allegra as she tried to gather her surroundings, holding on to Dean for support. 'Angel radio blew up. It just overloaded. There was something about a... a prophet? And I saw a boy. Teenager maybe. Kid called euhm... Kevin.'

Dean's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that name.  
 _'I heard Lucifer mention a prophet once. A boy named Kevin, I think.'_  
It was the kid Allegra's future self had told him about. But Lucifer wasn't around, so he wasn't in Hell. Not yet anyway. This was it. This was what they needed.

'You guys are not gonna believe this.'

Sam came up behind Dean.

'Cas is awake,' - he said.

'What?!' - exclaimed Dean, taking the phone from his brother and hitting the speaker button. 'When?'

'Last night about eight,' - answered Meg through the phone.

'And you waited till now to call us?'

'I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when he dozed off, 'kay?

'What do you mean, different?

'Hey, Seacrest, guess what; not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving.'

Meg abruptly disconnected the call.

'So... Indiana?' - sighed Sam.

'Yeah,' - nodded Dean. 'She said eight o'clock last night, right?'

'Same time we opened up that thing,' - said Sam.

Dean met his brother's look. He knew Sammy was thinking the same thing. If revealing the tablet knocked out Allegra and woke up Cas from his Lucifer-induced frenzy, what kind of punch would it give the Leviathans?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was awake all right. He was Lucifer-free and remembered everything he had done. He was also completely off his rockers. A moment of clarity one minute and the next, he talked about damn honey bees and wanted to play family games with Dean. Plus, bastard managed to break the tablet containing something called the Word of God, whatever the heck that was supposed to be. But then, out of all the crazy, there was one good thing that had managed to literally come their way; Kevin.  
The kid had actually driven all the way from Michigan on his own to steal the tablet from the Winchesters. He couldn't explain how he knew where it was. Just got pulled towards it. Meg (who, yes, had indeed been taking care of Castiel this whole time), Allegra, and Sam managed to catch him. When they brought him back to Castiel's room, Kevin glued the broken pieces of the tablet together somehow.  
Allegra had tried to peek over his shoulders to look at the tablet, but when she did, she got black spots in front of her eyes. Like she wasn't supposed to see what was on it. The little that she had seen, though, had seemed so familiar. Not the meaning; only the kid could figure that out. But Allegra was certain she had seen that same writing somewhere else.  
Whilst Sam spoke to Kevin, Allegra took a moment to lock on to Dean's soul. He was down in the dayroom with Castiel. Allegra furrowed her brow when she sensed Dean's feelings. Anger, anxiety, having enough of this crap... nothing new there. But... deep concern too. Partly for Castiel but most of all for her. Dean's thoughts and feelings didn't come out through his subconsciousness as they did at first (well, most of the time, they didn't anyway), so Allegra was surprised to sense this in him. So surprised that she completely failed to notice the party crashers until it was too late.

The two Angels took out Meg easily by throwing her against the wall. They rounded on Sam next, who had put himself between them and Kevin, but Allegra stepped in front of him, drawing the Archangelblade from the strap around her leg.

'Step away from the prophet!' - hissed the female Angel.

'Who, me?' - squeaked Kevin faintly.

'Sole Keeper of the Word on Earth, we are here to take you.'

'You're not taking anyone,' - said Allegra, raising her blade. 'The prophet's protected, and he's staying with me.'

The Angels looked at each other for a moment.

'You really gonna make me pull rank on this one?' - Allegra demanded at their hesitation. 'Even if I'm only half an Archangel, I'm still higher on the food chain than the both of you, and you know it. Kid stays, you scram.'

Kevin clutched the tablet tight against his chest. The female Angel gave Allegra a menacing glare. She was definitely a friend of Naomi's. Same rotten bitchy attitude. Allegra was about to add a little more leverage to her words when all of a sudden, Castiel popped up. The Angels drew back in surprise.

'Castiel... you're alive?' - stammered the male Angel.

He was probably the most surprised of the two. His companion, however, turned her bitch mode back on once she got over the arrival of the surprise guest.

'You.'

'Hello, Hester.'

'You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!

'Rude, for one thing. Hester, I... I know you want something. Answers. I... I wish it could be that... There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer... perspective. Here, pull my finger.'

Hester didn't move but just stared at Castiel. Allegra couldn't really blame her for that. Stupid idiot...

'Euhm, Meg wi-will get another light, and I'll... I'll blow it out again,' - said Castiel, a bit embarrassed. 'And, this time, it'll be funny. We'll all look back and laugh.'

'You're insane,' - Hester said, her face pulled in a disgusted twist.

'Hey!'

Everyone turned at the sound of Dean's voice. He stood in the door opening of the room, blood dripping from his hand. 

'Heads up, sunshine.'

White light flared as he put his hand on the banishing sigil he'd drawn on the wall outside the room, and all the Angels, including Castiel, were cast out. Dean gave Allegra a nod and took a quick survey of the room. As Allegra put her blade back in the strap, she did the same. Meg was crawling back up, but she was a demon, so no interest there. Sam was okay. But the real mess was Kevin. Kid was freaking out. And really, who could blame him?  
Allegra made him sit on the bed and held his hand. She extended her shield to him, surprisingly feeling some resistance. Eventually, she was able to wrap him up, and he started to calm down so Sam and Dean could give him the basic gist of things.

'I don't want to be a prophet,' - whimpered Kevin when they were done.

'No, you don't at all,' - said Dean.

Allegra shot him an admonishing look and pinched Kevin's hand encouragingly. She knew what it was like when you got thrown into something from one day to the other, with all kinds of bad chasing you. But if Hester put the word out that Allegra had Kevin, maybe the Angels wouldn't come after them again. Or that's what Allegra hoped anyway.

'Gentlemen - and lady - we've got to start running and hiding,' - said Meg. 'Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?'

'I'm sorry. Did you say "we"?' - Dean turned to her.

'I'm on the Angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?'

'All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin. Kid can do his book report there.'

'Actually... I may know somewhere better.'

They all turned to Allegra. She drew a deep breath. She really, really did not wanna go back there. But neither did she want the Angels, the demons, nor the Leviathans to get their hands on the tablet or Kevin. Like she told the Angels, she had him. He was her responsibility now. He was just a kid. Allegra wasn't gonna let his life go topsy turvy like her own. She just couldn't.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Head to Lawrence,' - said Allegra from the back seat when the car passed Kansas City. 'It's not that much further from there.'

Sam glanced back. What kind of safe place did Allegra know near Lawrence? That's where his own family had lived before his mom had died. He wanted to ask Allegra about it but decided not to. Too many people, for one thing. If Allegra hadn't told them up front where they were going before, she wouldn't now, either. He would just have to wait until they got there.  
Kevin still had the tablet clutched against his chest. Allegra had managed to calm him down enough that he nodded off a couple of times, but he was so not okay. Poor kid had been prepping for college one day, and then suddenly, lightning struck him, and boom, he was a prophet and had the whole supernatural world on his tail. Allegra was probably the best person to guide him right now out of everyone here. Her own story was similar, after all. Only with Kevin, they were gonna make damn sure no one took him away.  
Allegra had her arm over the kid's shoulder. Sam caught her eye when she looked up again and smiled at her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, and she quickly lowered her eyes. She was one of the toughest persons Sam knew, but she had the kindest heart too. Sam was certain Allegra had her shield up around Kevin as well, just to keep him calm. It came in pretty handy in situations like these. She had insisted on sitting in the middle to give Dean directions, but Sam suspected she wanted to keep Kevin away from Meg. He wouldn't trust the demon as far as he could throw her, but she had stayed with Cas all this time, and she seemed genuine in wanting to help out with Kevin (even if it was out of self-preservation). Meg looked out of her window, a serene but bored expression on her face. When her phone rang, she seemed to snap out of a trance and answered.

'Yeah. Yeah, Castiel. It's me.'

'Cas? Where?' - Dean asked Meg. 'Where is he?'

'Shut up,' - Meg snapped at him. 'No, Cas, you talk. You're in Perth?'

'Perth?' - Dean repeated, confused. 'As in Australia?'

'He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs,' - said Meg then, just adding to the confusion. 'Oh...Okay, he's at a dog track in Perth. What? Yeah, they're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Listen, we're on Highway 70, past Kansas City, heading to Lawrence.'

'No, wait!' - warned Allegra.

But it was too late. Castiel appeared in the back seat, lying awkwardly on all three of the other passengers. Kevin screamed out when he suddenly found himself in the Angel's embrace. Allegra shot Castiel a glare, probably wanting to banish him right back to Perth. Only Meg seemed to think the situation was funny, holding on to Cas's legs like he was a big fluffy cat or something.

'Kevin, this is Castiel,' - she introduced the Angel.

'Y-you're one of the A-Angels?' - stammered Kevin.

'Relax, kid, he's one of the good guys,' - chuckled Meg.

'Debatable,' - scoffed Allegra under her breath.

Castiel booped Kevin's nose like he was a toddler. Sam saw Allegra clench her jaw and cleared his throat, signaling Dean that they better distract her before she released one of the plagues in the car.

'Cas, what happened back there?' - Dean asked the Angel when he picked up on Sam's hint. 'Who were those guys?'

'They're from the garrison,' - explained Castiel. 'My old garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the Earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex...you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, euhm... I was their captain. Isn't that strange? Hey, you know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals.'

'Cas, don't make me pull this car over!' - scolded Dean. 'Why are Angels after us?!'

'Are you angry?' - Castiel gave him an awkward look. 'Why are you angry?'

'What? No, I-I'm... Please, can we just stay on target?'

'There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken, like this hot potato right here.'

Castiel booped Kevin's nose again.

'Please stop that,' - said the disgruntled teen.

'Anyway, garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men,' - continued Castiel unperturbed.

'I can't live in the desert!' - objected Kevin. 'I-I'm applying to Princeton!'

'Oh good for you, you little munchkin,' - cooed Castiel.

The Angel was gonna boop Kevin's nose a third time, but Allegra quickly grabbed his wrist and hissed;

'Do that again, and you pull back a bloody stump.'

Sam couldn't help but snort at Castiel's pouting duck face when he pulled back both hands, thus releasing Kevin, and tucked them away under his armpits, crossing his arms over his chest. Meg had the biggest grin on her face, which was just disturbing, whilst Kevin just looked really relieved he had the hybrid-Archangel on his side.

'Okay, pipe down everyone,' - Dean threw everyone in the back seat a reprimanding look through the rearview mirror. 'We're nearly there, so play nice. You can go back to hating each other when we're not in this sardine can. God, I miss Baby.'

Sam furrowed his brow at his brother. How did _he_ know they were nearly there? Did Dean know where they were going? Had Allegra told him something she hadn't told Sam? Why would she? She hated him. Or she should, after what he'd done. When would she have even told him where they were going? They hadn't been alone together since... Sam couldn't recall when. Maybe she'd told Dean when they were still a couple. Yeah... yeah, that was it.

They drove on in silence. Once they passed Lawrence, Allegra told Dean to drive on to Linwood and turn right at a T-crossing just before entering the town. Sam's suspicion grew once again when Dean pulled the car over even before Allegra said they had arrived at their destination. He looked out the window. Big house, shed (or small barn) out back, picket fence all around the property. And absolutely nothing for miles around.  
Dean was the first to step out of the car. He walked around to the back of the passenger side and told Sam to help him. Together, they pulled Castiel out, liberating the others from their constricted positions. The Angel started to twirl around, making a really annoying buzzing sound, whilst Kevin gratefully stretched his sore limbs.

'Am I missing something?' - asked Meg when she got out. 'There's nothing here.'

Meg looked left and right, basically everywhere, but nothing indicated that she could see where they were.

'You mean you can't see the house there?' - Sam pointed to it.

'Obviously not,' - Meg threw her hands in the air. 'Great...'

'You're right, Meg, this _is_ great,' - Castiel wrapped his arms around her, taking the demon in for a big hug. 'The two of us can camp under the stars whilst Dean, Sam and Kevin hide in the house Gabriel made for Allegra.'

Sam's head jerked up at Castiel the moment he said that. The house _Gabriel_ made? He looked over at Dean, who looked at the only person still left in the car. Allegra sat silently with her fists clenched and her lips pressed together. Dean reached in for her, whispering something inaudibly. Sam drew closer, but then Allegra got out of the car, holding Dean's hand. They walked around the car together. As Sam watched them, he couldn't help but think one thing;  
 _I have to get rid of him._


	50. There's no place like home

_Why the hell did I come back here? Why the hell did I bring them here too? Rufus's cabin was as good a place as any to hide the kid. I... I can't go in there. I won't!_  
Allegra sat frozen in the back of the car. She could hear Sam and Meg talking. She saw Castiel twirling around like a twitchy ballerina in a trench coat. She saw Kevin walking towards the house, eager to get inside. And Dean... Dean! Where was Dean?

'Alley?'

Allegra turned her head at the sound of Dean's voice. He was hovering in the door, with one hand stretched out towards her.

'I know you don't wanna be here, Alley. But maybe you'll find some answers here.'

She stared into his green eyes.

'I'm right here with you.'

Allegra didn't know why, but those words were enough for some reason. She took Dean's hand, and he helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand round the car and towards the house where she grew up in. Sam's eyes were on them, but Allegra didn't really care what Sam might think now. He wasn't the one she needed to get her through this.  
Dean told Meg and Castiel to sit tight near the car for now until they were sure the house was safe and Kevin could settle in. The demon gruntled a little but stayed put nonetheless (like she had a choice). Her angelic counterpart just kept on twirling merrily. That those two couldn't enter the house was a bonus (at least Allegra wouldn't have to worry about them anymore), but they were gonna have to find a safe place to stay.

Everything looked just as Allegra remembered it. Big two-story white house, green roof tiles, green window shutters, and a big porch going round and round. The yard and bushes growing against the porch could do with a little sprucing but still looked pretty decent. The barn out back appeared a little smaller. Boards and other stuff were still propped up against the wood. It had always been like that. Allegra had never understood why. She had never been allowed in. Maybe now, she would take a peek at what Gabriel was hiding in there.  
Beyond the barn, Allegra could see the treetops of a nearby grove. Gabriel had taken her on walks there almost every Saturday. He'd shown her what plants and herbs and so to use and which to stay away from, and just basically how to survive. Allegra had always thought he was the coolest dad for knowing so much about everything. But now, she knew, of course, he had been preparing her for the day she was to fend for herself.  
Allegra's heart was beating like crazy, going a thousand miles a minute. Her body moved on its own, walking in step with Dean as they neared the house. Kevin was already on the porch, peering through the window.

'Doesn't look like anybody's home,' - he said.

'It would surprise me if there was,' - said Allegra.

She reluctantly let go of Dean's hand, bending down to move a flower pot away. She loosened the floorboard and reached in to grab the key to the house. She was surprised to find it was still actually there.

'Allegra, you okay?' - asked Sam, who had come up on the porch last and noticed her shaking hand as she got back up.

'Fine,' - whispered Allegra. 'Just... give me a moment.'

She took a deep breath and turned the key. The door opened with a creak. Allegra choked when she stepped inside, memories of her childhood crashing back after trying so hard to bury them deep inside her mind. The front door gave out directly into the spacious living room. Just in front of her was the staircase that led up to the bed- and bathrooms, and attic too. And further down, the hall led to the dining room and enormous kitchen. Kevin and Sam passed Allegra, putting the duffel bag from the car and the tablet on the low wooden coffee table, and started looking around.  
Allegra had to support herself on the stair banister to keep from fainting. Her head was spinning. Everything looked exactly the same. The photographs on the wall, the brown couch with the green fluffy plaid thrown over, the piano in the corner by the window, the violin case beside the piano, the hundreds of LPs neatly stored in the glass case... it was all still here.  
But then Allegra started noticing the differences. DVDs instead of video cassettes, a new tv instead of the old-time model, the laptop at the desk instead of the big computer... that wasn't right. Those hadn't even been made in the early nineties.

'What's wrong?' - asked Dean when he saw her frown.

But Allegra didn't answer. She quickly passed through to the kitchen, with Dean following her, and switched all the lights on and off and then turned the faucet on as well. The water ran cold for a moment but warmed up nicely then.

'Alley?'

'I've asked you not to call me that anymore.'

Allegra saw Dean's surprised look at her curt reply. She turned away from him and started opening all the cupboards and the fridge. Everything was stocked.

'We have to go,' - said Allegra.

'Allegra, what's wrong?' - asked Dean again, slightly alarmed by her behavior.

'Look around, Dean. I left here 20 years ago, and Gabriel's been dead for nearly 3 years. Yet the cupboards and fridge are full. There's hardly any dust, lights and water are still working... Someone's been coming here.'

All of a sudden, they heard scratching at the kitchen door. She looked around at Dean, who took out his gun and nodded. Allegra walked over to the door. She froze when she heard barking. She pulled the door open and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful Australian shepherd on the threshold.

'Trixie?!' - exclaimed Allegra.

The dog barked again and jumped up against her. Allegra stumbled down, not expecting the sudden weight on her. She met the animal's eyes as the dog danced in place, happy to be reunited with her beloved owner. One light blue eye, one brown eye. The last time Allegra had seen those eyes, she had been trying to escape the monsters that had come to take her away.  
 _'It's okay, Trix, they're not gonna get you. It's me they want. You stay here, girl. Stay out of sight, you hear me? Stay. Good girl.'_  
Allegra whispered the dog's name again, and the animal responded by pushing its nose against her outstretched hand. Trixie then put her head over Allegra's shoulder as if to hug her. A tear ran down Allegra's cheek, her hands gripping the soft grey fur.

'I'm guessing you know the dog?'

Dean came up behind Allegra, putting the gun away. She glanced back, careful not to let him see her cry.

'Yeah... I got Trixie as a puppy when I was 10'.

' _Trixie_? What kind of name is Trixie?'

He squatted down to look at the dog. Trixie gave out a small whimper, and Allegra released her, only to see her pet jump over her leg and up against Dean, landing him flat on his back on the kitchen floor. The dog snuffled at him and licked his face, wagging her tail in glee.

'Hey! What the- okay, that's enough!' - Dean tried his best to push her off but. 'Off! Off now! Allegra, do something, will ya?!'

'Serves you right for making fun of her name, Winchester,' - Allegra did her best not to laugh.

'All right, fine, I'm sorry! Get this - ugh! - get this thing off me!'

'Trix, down, girl! Come here, Trix.'

Allegra gave a little whistle and clapped her hands. Trixie immediately returned to her owner's side. The dog tilted her grey-white-copper head at Dean as he scrambled up, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, scowling at the animal.

'Trixie isn't usually like this with strangers,' - said Allegra, getting up as well. 'Take it as a compliment.'

'Some compliment,' - scoffed Dean. 'I'm covered in dog slobber.'

He suddenly nodded his head to something behind her. When Allegra turned around, she saw an old lady pass the little gate in the fence out back, partly hidden behind the barn, and make her way down to them. With a shock, Allegra recognized Mrs. Robinson, the only neighbor that lived in the direct vicinity, just past the grove.

'Oh my, Allegra Galen, is that you? My goodness, my dear girl, I almost didn't recognize you. How you've grown!'

Mrs. Robinson climbed the steps up onto the porch. Blue eyes squinted through a pair of thick glasses.

'How you've grown,' - she repeated, giving Allegra a kind pat on her cheek. 'And so beautiful! I always knew you would be. I told your father so when you were young, and I'm glad to see I was right. Oh my dear, dear, girl, it is so very good to see you again!'

'It's good to see you too, Mrs. Robinson,' - said Allegra, a bit perplexed. 'Euhm... please don't take this the wrong way, but... how did you know I was here?'

'I didn't,' - said the old woman. 'I was walking Trixie in the grove when she suddenly darted off. I figured there was only one place she would come to and look, right again.'

'You've been taking care of Trixie?' - inquired Allegra.

'Why yes, dear, your father asked me to,' - answered Mrs. Robinson, seemingly surprised at the question. 'He came over the week after your 13th birthday with Trixie and said that you'd been accepted at some fancy prep school in England and that you were moving there. I didn't see your father that much afterward and figured he spent his time between here and England. But he always came over for a cup of thee. Always bragging about his clever daughter too.'

Allegra's nails dug into the palm of her hand. She heard Trixie whimper again. The dog was picking up on the tension. Mrs. Robinson, however, was not.

'The last time I saw him, he said you were on a road trip through the States. He was here to fix a couple of things in the house and asked me to make sure the place was kept clean and stocked, as he didn't know when you were going to get here. But that was maybe 3, 4 years ago. Must've been some road trip you were on.'

'Yeah, some road trip...'

'Anything to do with Mr. Handsome over there?'

Allegra had completely forgotten Dean was still there. She turned around to make sure he kept quiet, but Dean had already stepped forward, extending his hand to greet Mrs. Robinson.

'I'm Dean, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you,' - he smiled.

'And you, Dean,' - Mrs. Robinson nodded back. 'Hmm, yes, now that I'm looking at you closely, I can understand why Allegra didn't come back earlier. If I had a good lookin' fella like you on my arm, I'd be showing him off to the world as well.'

She gave him a mischievous wink, and Dean actually blushed. He sent Allegra a thought that almost made her want to stomp his foot; _See, that's how you compliment someone._

'Is your father here too?' - asked Mrs. Robinson then. 'It's been so long, and I would love to have you all over for tea and cake.'

'Actually, Mrs. Robinson, Ga- my father died,' - said Allegra. 'There was an incident, and... he didn't make it.'

'Oh my, I'm so sorry, dear,' - Mrs. Robinson shook her head sadly. 'May he rest in peace then. He was a good man.'

Allegra chose not to reply to that. There were several things she could call Gabriel, but "a good man" wasn't exactly one of them.

'Well, I'll leave you to unpack then,' said Mrs. Robinson. 'Come over any time; my door is always open, you know that.'

'Actually, Mrs. Robinson, would you mind taking in a couple of guests?' - asked Allegra. 'Dean's brother and stepbrother are here too, but his cousin and her husband are still on their way. I just don't think we have enough room to house everyone here.'

'I don't think that's a good idea, Allegra,' - interjected Dean. 'You know my... cousin's husband... can get a little _crazy_ sometimes.'

'Oh, don't worry, dear,' - Mrs. Robinson gave a little wave with her hand. 'I used to work at a mental institution back in Dallas. Nothing I can't handle, I assure you.'

'Great, thank you,' - Allegra quickly walked down the steps with the old woman before Dean could object any further. 'Trixie can stay here now unless you wanna take her back for the company?'

'No, no, let her stay home with you where she belongs,' - Mrs. Robinson turned to Allegra one more time. 'It is so good to see you again, my dear girl. Try to stay awhile, okay?'

She waved goodbye to Dean and Allegra and strolled off. Allegra watched the old woman go until she was well beyond the fence before facing Dean.

'Euhm what the hell?' - he wondered aloud. 'I thought we were leaving? What changed your mind?'

'Mrs. Robinson,' - answered Allegra, climbing back up the steps.

'You wanna stay to reminisce with the old lady?'

'Dean, Mrs. Robinson was 83 years old when I left. That would make her 103 now, yet she still doesn't look a day older than the last time I saw her. And then Trixie... What dog do you know that lives for this long?'

Dean glanced down at Trixie, who had been sitting quietly next to him. Allegra saw he was beginning to understand what she was getting at.

'You thinking witch?' - Dean furrowed his brow at the thought.

'Maybe,' - shrugged Allegra. 'Or something else. Some Angelic residues of whatever Gabriel did, I don't know. Look, I don't wanna be here. But this is the best place to keep Kevin safe. And if something supernatural is going on here, then we just treat it like any other case.'

'Okay then,' - nodded Dean.

The both of them looked up at the sound of footsteps in the hall.

'So, Kevin is passed out on the couch already,' - said Sam as he entered the kitchen. 'And Meg is starting to get really crabby about being left out there in the open. Do you ha-'

He fell silent as Trixie suddenly leaped up, ears flat and growling menacingly. Everyone in the kitchen stared at the dog. She had her teeth bared at the youngest Winchester.

'Trix, no,' - said Allegra in a firm voice. 'Down.'

But Trixie snarled even more viciously now, her focus entirely on Sam. Dean threw Allegra a worried look. But she didn't know what was going on herself. The dog had reacted just fine to Dean. Better than fine, even. Why was she acting up with his brother?  
 _'This dog is going to keep you safe, sweetheart. It's a magic dog. It can sniff out bad persons. When you see her growl at someone, you run away. And you keep running.'_  
Gabriel's warning when he had given Trixie to her suddenly came to Allegra's mind. She only recalled one other time when Trixie had acted this way. On her 13th birthday. Allegra narrowed her eyes at Sam. Could he still have something of Lucifer left in him? She hadn't sensed anything. But dogs were more fine-tuned than humans. Maybe Trixie was just picking up on a lingering aura. Or maybe... Sam still wasn't completely Sam.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so strange being in the house where Allegra had grown up in. Everywhere Dean looked, he discovered another piece of her that he had never known about. Like, he knew that she liked classical music and film orchestra because it calmed her, but that she could actually play an instrument? And two at that! Or that she was a damn good artist, judging by the paintings and drawings hanging in the hall and dining room, all of which had her curly signature at the bottom. Or that she and Gabriel apparently owned every movie in the history of cinema! From silent Chaplin movies to John Wayne and Clint Eastwood westerns. Crime movies like Godfather and Angels with Dirty Faces (seriously?!), musicals like Singin' in the Rain, and Sound of Music. Star Wars, Indiana Jones, James Bond, historical dramas, freakin' animated movies even! All neatly organized per decade next to the LP case, which was also huge and had an amazing collection of rock bands, to Dean's great joy.  
He eyed Kevin, who was still passed out on the couch. Poor kid had just dropped and gone straight to sleep. Maybe they could watch a movie later, keeping off the tablet stuff until tomorrow, just to ease him into it. Yeah, not a bad plan. Dean stretched to look out the window to check if Sam had returned yet from driving Meg and Castiel over to Mrs. Robinson's, but there wasn't a car in sight. He took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any.  
Kevin stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Dean carefully walked past the couch and up the stairs. At the top, he saw Trixie. Allegra's dog was sitting nice and quiet like she had been waiting for him. That dog was seriously weird. Lassie at first, then full-on Cujo when she saw his brother, only to go back to being Lassie the minute Sam was gone. As Dean climbed the final steps, Trixie got up to push her nose against Dean's hand.

'Don't you dare slobber me again,' - he warned her.

But Trixie didn't even give him so much as a lick. She did, however, take his sleeve in her mouth and just led Dean over the landing to one of the rooms. Slightly annoyed, Dean was about to pull back when he suddenly realized where the dog had taken him. Straight to Allegra's bedroom.  
It was bright, painted white, with aquamarine touches everywhere. The curtains, bedsheets, and fine decorative frames on the walls were all in different shades of that one color. Dean quickly gathered Allegra had probably been in a phase in her life when she had a thing for mermaids. There was a mural at the wall by her bed of all kinds of mermaids, sketched and finely painted in a darker shade of ocean blue. Cute ones like the one from the Disney-movie, and then more grown-up ones, with long winding fishtails and alluring poses. The detail was incredible.   
Dean walked over to the bookcase and read the backs of the books that were on eye level. Some books were hefty material. Especially for a kid. Charles Dickens, Leo Tolstoy, Jane Austen, Alexandre Dumas, Jules Verne... Even some plays and poems by Dickinson, Shakespeare, and Poe... No wonder Allegra was so smart. Even Sam hadn't read half of these.   
Dean turned and saw a book on the nightstand by the bed. He couldn't resist taking a peek and picked it up. He read the cover; Diana Gabaldon's Dragonfly in Amber. A page marker was stuck in the book, almost near the end. Allegra had almost finished it... but then her life had changed drastically. Dean skimmed through it, stopping at a page somewhere halfway. His eyes widened as he read a passage describing a _very_ intimate scene. How the hell could Gabriel have allowed his 12-year-old daughter to...

'Dean?'

Dean whirled around to see Allegra standing in the doorway.

'Allegra! I-I was just...'

Allegra crossed the distance between them and took the book from him.

'That's euhm... it looks like a good book,' - tried Dean.

'It is,' - said Allegra as she dropped it back on the nightstand. 'Part of a series.'

'And the mermaids,' - Dean pointed at the mural, smiling weakly. 'They're very... I didn't know you could draw and paint like that.'

'Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me.'

Dean's heart sank a little at Allegra's crude comment. But he couldn't blame her. Not for anything.

'Allegra, I...'

'I made up the guest bedroom. There's room for you and Sam there. I just came to get a couple of blankets for the spare bed in the attic. I'll sleep there so Kevin can take this room until I can get Gabriel's room open.'

'You want me to...'

'Go downstairs and keep Kevin company? Yes, I won't be long. And Sam should be back any moment as well.'

'Alley...'

'Dean! Don't...'

Allegra's voice broke. The mask of indifference Allegra had worn when she was around him these past few weeks had shown cracks before, but now it shattered completely. Dean saw the broken-hearted girl who was confronted with everything she had tried so hard to forget. Her childhood, Gabriel... and him. But Dean also saw the one thing she couldn't hide from him. Allegra's tears weren't only because he still felt that pain. They were because she still loved him. Dean put his arms around Allegra. She stiffened at his touch.

'I'm sorry, Allegra,' - he said. 'For everything. I understand if you want me to go.'

Dean began to pull away but suddenly felt Allegra pressing herself against him. She grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, locking the both of them in an embrace.

'Stay,' - she whispered. 'Dean, please... don't leave me.'

Allegra drew back a little. When she looked up to meet his gaze, Dean finally saw it again; that gold shimmer in her eyes. He remembered what the Angel Turiel had said to him. For the first time since he had seen that messed up future, Dean felt hope that maybe he could still have a life with Allegra. He was the key to her heart. He just had to set things straight before it was too late.  
Allegra's fingers gripped his shirt tight as he pressed a light kiss on her brow. Then Dean said the four words that had defined their relationship from the very start. The four words promising he would do anything for the woman he loved and she for him —the four words he hadn't uttered in such a long time.

'You jump, I jump.'


	51. Revelations

'Hey, can I come in?'

Allegra looked up from her book to see Sam standing at the attic door. She'd figured he was gonna come knocking sooner or later. She hadn't exactly been present much. It was almost 24 hours ago since they'd arrived in the house she'd grown up in, and Allegra had only come down from the attic to check on Kevin a couple of times and to prepare their meals. Sam probably would've come up sooner, but Trixie constantly standing on guard at the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic made it almost impossible.  
Things had gotten awkward again. Allegra didn't want to be near Dean Winchester for any longer than was necessary, but here, in this house, where so many happy memories were nothing but lies, Allegra couldn't bear to part with him. She needed him. Only him. And Sam, of course, had picked up on this. 

'How did you get past Trixie?' - asked Allegra as she sat up and put her book away, beckoning Sam to come in.

'Dean took her out for a walk,' - answered Sam. 

'He did?' - Allegra raised her brow at this. 'I thought Dean didn't like dogs?'

'He doesn't,' - scoffed Sam. 'But he has a natural attraction to bitches so...'

Allegra pressed her lips together and lowered her head. Sam became aware of the mistake he'd made and hurried over to the bed to sit with her. 

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...'

'It's fine, Sam. How's Kevin doing?'

'Good. Only one line left, he says. He wants to keep working during dinner.'

'Huh, not on my watch, he's not. I know he wants to leave, but starving himself won't help anyone. The tablet can wait for 15 minutes.'

Allegra saw Sam's mouth curl up in a hesitant smile from the corner of her eye. He moved a little closer to her. 

'Are you okay?' - Sam asked Allegra. 'I didn't get a chance to ask you before. I can't imagine what it must like to be back here.'

'It's... hard,' - admitted Allegra. 'But I'm good.'

'You know you don't have to put up a brave face with me, right?' - Sam gave her an intense look.

'I'm not, Sam,' - Allegra sighed in response. 'I stopped thinking of this place as home years ago. It's just the house I grew up in.'

'But you were happy here, weren't you?' - tried Sam. 'I mean, all those pictures downstairs...'

'Are fake,' - interrupted Allegra. 'Everything here is. It's all just something Gabriel fabricated to keep pretenses up and make it easier on himself until he could regain the freedom he lost when he was forced to take care of me.'

'You don't know that, Allegra,' - insisted Sam. 'Gabriel never struck me as the family type, but he still did the job. He was there for your first word, your first walk, your first... everything. He cared enough to make sure you had a happy childhood. Even real fathers struggle at that.'

Allegra saw Sam's expression harden. She remembered he hadn't the best relationship with his own dad. John Winchester had lived his life hell-bent on revenge, hunting the yellow-eyed demon who had killed his wife, Mary, taking down every other monster along the way. Sam and Dean never had a typical childhood. Always moving, changing schools every few months, missing their dad for weeks on end sometimes, being left on Bobby's doorstep... Sam had resented John for the life he had given his boys. Part of him still resented his father, even though the man had died years ago. 

'Quite the pair we make, huh?' - remarked Allegra.

Sam gave a little chuckle. Their eyes met again. He began to lean in, very slowly, very carefully. They were startled when they heard a dog barking. Allegra got up and walked to the window. She saw Trixie standing at the barn door, with Dean a few feet away calling her over. She couldn't help but smile when he actually went to get Trixie, pulling at her collar to try and get her to come along with him. But Trixie stubbornly stayed in place. Dean gave up and threw his hands in the air. When he turned towards the house, he looked up for some reason and his eyes locked with Allegra's. She felt her heartbeat slow down. Her breath caught. Everything around her faded away. She only saw Dean.   
The floor creaked behind her. The sound pulled Allegra back. She remembered in time that she wasn't alone. She turned to go downstairs with Sam before Trixie found him in the attic with her. But as soon as she did, Sam took her face in his hands and planted his mouth on Allegra's. It had happened so unexpectantly, Allegra was just overwhelmed. She reached for Sam's wrists, fully intent on prying his hands away, but she found that she couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't. Instead of ending the kiss, Allegra deepened it. The sensation of having Sam's lips on hers... it excited her. That first bliss was always what made Allegra think that she should give Sam a chance. At least she knew Sam loved her. He had almost said -or thought - so. Maybe in time, she could learn to love him as well. She already loved spending time with and being near him and talking with him. But... she still missed it. Allegra still couldn't feel what she had felt with his brother. And after that brief moment in her childhood bedroom... she knew she never would. Allegra broke their kiss, applying just a little pressure on Sam's wrists. She drew back from him. It was then Allegra heard the thoughts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk had done Dean some good. And having Allegra's dog with him wasn't that bad either. He'd gone through the grove to Mrs. Robinson to check on Meg and Castiel, but no one was home. Out picking berries according to the note that stuck on the door. After making sure there wasn't any sign of a struggle (or a body), Dean had returned to the house, crossing the grove and the field again. But when he was nearly at the back door, he noticed Trixie wasn't walking beside him anymore. Dean heard her bark and looked up to find her at the barn. 

'Trixie, come here!' - he called out to the dog. 

But Trixie stayed put. Dean sighed. He did not sign up for this. He walked up to the dog and grabbed her collar. 

'Come on; you've had your fun. Time to go back inside.'

Dean began to pull, but Trixie still wouldn't budge. 

'Oh, for crying out loud!' - exclaimed Dean as he threw his hands up in frustration. 

Trixie tilted her head at him as if she didn't understand why he was mad at her. Dean turned away, fully intent on leaving her there. But he suddenly sensed a tingling feeling through his body. He felt someone watching him. He lifted his head. Allegra was standing at the attic window. Dean's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers. A light gold shimmer had returned in those brown eyes. He had already noticed that yesterday when they... Another person appeared behind Allegra. Dean squinted a little to see who it was and gasped when he recognized his brother. Allegra turned to face Sam, and that's when Dean saw them kiss. His breath choked.   
Push him off, thought Dean desperately. Alley, please push him off! You can't fall for him... you just can't. I'm the one you love. I'm the one you need. Alley, please, stop!  
Allegra drew back from Sam. Had she heard his thoughts? It was hard to tell from down in the backyard, but it didn't look like Allegra was gonna continue what Sam had started. She left the window where she stood, going in the direction of the door. Sam stayed where he was. Dean felt a chill run down his spine when his brother looked right down at him. He knew Dean had been watching. Sam hadn't done this out of love... he'd kissed Allegra to send a message - you lose. Dean's fists clenched in anger, his nails digging in the palms of his hands. He had a good mind to go up to the attic and kick Sam's ass. But just when he was about to take a step, Trixie came to stand before him. 

'Some guard dog you are,' - he scoffed. 'You let the ogre into the tower.'

The dog barked and then walked back to the barn, brushing against Dean's leg. She scratched the door with her paw. Dean began to understand she wanted him to go in there. The dog was getting on his nerves, and Sam wasn't going anywhere. He'd whoop his ass later.

The Hunter put his shoulder against the door and pushed hard until the door finally gave in. It creaked open, and Dean saw the space he had been in just a few months ago when the Angel Turiel had made him visit Allegra's future. Only it didn't quite look like a bunker yet. Some of the materials were there, but it didn't look like Gabriel had used this for anything other than storage. Shelves and shelves of salt, water (presumably holy water), paint cans, some books here and there... Trixie joined Dean in the barn. He watched the dog walk towards a couple of boxes that stood covered under a tarp. She began to pull at a corner with her teeth to pull to tarp off. Dean hurried over to do it himself, wondering if Trixie was actually giving him a clue here. His eyes widened.   
There were more than just a couple of boxes; there were a dozen or so. Dean opened the one on top, labeled "Allegra - 1979." His fingers touched something soft. Fluffy. A white baby blanket, with a big letter A embroidered in the corner. And wrapped in the blanket, a stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh bear. These things were over 30 years old but still looked like they were barely used. Every box Dean opened held something precious from Allegra's past. He couldn't believe that son of a bitch Gabriel had actually cared enough to keep all this. Maybe he had loved Allegra after all...

When Dean was about to open the box from 1989, he saw a tinier box hidden in the back. Dean reached for it and pulled it out into the light coming through the window. The tiny box wasn't labeled like the others with Allegra's name and a year. It wasn't heavy either, but something was definitely inside. He hesitated a moment. Knowing Gabriel, it could be something that could kill him. Several times over even (the mystery spot was some years ago, but it was still one of Dean's least favorite cases). But what if Allegra had been the one to find this? The Archangel was a douchebag and a trickster, but he wouldn't do anything to harm Allegra physically.   
Trixie gave a soft whimper and pushed her paw against Dean's leg as if to say, "go on, open it." Dean ripped the tape off. He carefully opened the flaps and... his eyes widened in shock when he saw the contents; a DVD, a notebook, and an envelope directed to a very particular person - Dean Winchester. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a little past 10 am the following morning when Kevin knocked on the open attic door. He came in at seeing Allegra and closed the door behind him. 

'You were right,' - he began. 'That sentence at the bottom is written in the same language that's on the tablet. I could read it just fine.'

Allegra felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Kevin had finished translating the tablet last night after dinner. When he had gone up to bed, Allegra had followed him up, using the same pretense, and she'd asked him to come up to the attic for a moment to come and look at something. She had shown him the prophecy scroll, hoping that her hunch would prove to be right. The symbols on the tablet had seemed somewhat familiar to her. When she had looked at that final sentence at the bottom of the scroll earlier that day, before Sam had come to see her, she realized those symbols and the ones on the tablet came from the same language. She had asked Kevin if he could translate it, explaining that it was vital she knew what it said as it could change everything for her. And now, she would finally learn what was written. 

'What does it say?' - asked Allegra nervously, taking the scroll back from him. 

She unrolled the scroll and read Kevin's handwriting underneath the symbols. Her eyes widened at the words. Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Allegra quickly put the scroll away in the top drawer of the mahogany desk she was sitting at. Dean opened the door but didn't come in. 

'Hey kid, you ready? We're picking up Cas and Meg and driving you home.'

Kevin nodded vehemently. He hesitated a moment. Allegra could tell he felt bad about not being able to help further, but the kid had already done more she could've hoped for. It was up to her now. She gave Kevin a nod, silently telling him it was okay. He nodded back and then left the attic. Dean lingered a moment. 

'You sure you're not coming with us? At least to Mrs. Robinson's.'

'I have no interest in seeing Castiel or Meg, and I'll say goodbye to Mrs. Robinson when I drop Trixie back off. And from what Kevin translated, we're gonna need a couple of things before we can get rid of Roman and his Leviathans. I'd rather not waste time on that. I'll meet up with you and Sam in the cabin when I have what we need so we can get this over with.'

'So you're really not staying then?' 

The mystery of Trixie and Mrs. Robinson remained unsolved, but so far, Dean hadn't found anything out of the ordinary going on in town or the surrounding area. And so, despite what she had told Mrs. Robinson, Allegra would not be staying. There was no reason for it.

'Look, Allegra, I... there's something I need to tell you. But I can't right now, not with the others and... and Sam. Can... can you meet me back here when all this is done? Please?'

Allegra wondered at Dean's request. For a moment, she feared that Kevin had shown Dean the scroll before returning it to her. The timing was just a little too coincidental. And why would he ask her to meet back here of all places? 

'Allegra, please?' - Dean insisted, taking a step in the room.

'Yeah... yeah, okay,' - agreed Allegra, curiosity and anxiety getting the better of her. 'I'll... I'll wait for you.'

I'll always wait for you...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Robinson had left that morning for her weekly bridge club. The old lady was nowhere near her house, which was the only silver lining in a seemingly bad situation. Damn Angels had found them. Well, actually, a demon had almost found Castiel and Meg first, but Meg had killed him, triggering an alert beacon as it were. And naturally, little bitch had bolted after that screw-up. Dean looked around the living room for anything he could use against the wicked Angel of the West and her flying monkeys but saw nothing that could help to do some damage. Without an Angelblade to kill them and no time to draw a banishing sign, they were royally screwed. There was only one thing Dean could try. He just hoped the radio was on.

'The Keeper goes to the desert tonight,' - announced Hester.

'Whoa, whoa, back off!' - Dean held his hands out. 'We're actually trying to clean up one of your Angel's messes! You know that!'

'He's right,' - said Castiel weakly, having regained a moment of clarity. 'An Angel brought the Leviathans back into this world, and... and the Winchesters begged him. They begged him not to do it. You should trust them. They have kept the Keeper safe so far. '

'They are nothing,' - hissed Hester. 

'Except every solution for every goddamn problem,' - snapped Dean. 'So how about throwing us a bone here and leaving the kid alone so he can go back home?'

'Why should we give you anything?' - Hester glared at Dean. 'After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts! When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! If it weren't for you, the Daughter of Heaven would have already delivered our savior! You turned her against us!'

'Hester, please,' - Castiel stepped in front of her. 'They're the ones we were put here to protect.'

The Angel just went crazy. She hit Castiel with such force; he was thrown down. Dean moved to his aide, but Inais and the other Angels stopped him and Sam from doing so. There was nothing they could do but watch Hester punch Castiel to a bloody pulp, ranting wildly.

'No more madness! No more promises! No more new Gods!'

When Hester took out her Angelblade, Inais stopped her, imploring her not to kill Castiel as their numbers had already dwindled so much. His boss clearly had no intention of letting that get in her way and punched Inais' lights out. She raised the blade, ready to strike at Castiel. But just then, another Angel appeared on the scene. Or rather - an Archangel.   
Allegra grabbed Hester's wrist just before she could plunge the blade into Castiel's chest. Hester's skin began to get covered in boils at once, bursting out in pus. The Angel coughed up blood, nearly choking in the constant stream. She fell to her knees, with Allegra still holding her wrist. Inais and the other Angel recoiled at the sight, their faces horror-stricken as Hester kept gurgling blood and the open boils exposed diseased flesh underneath her skin.   
Dean shuddered when he heard Allegra's cold voice;

'I thought I made myself clear, Hester. Maybe the others will learn from your mistake.'

A thunderous roar resonated outside. A single lightning bolt crashed down into the house. Swift. Precise. Deadly. The bolt struck Hester. A white bright light exploded from within her, and she dropped dead, her body smoldering in a pool of blood and pus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't believe what he had seen. Yes, he knew Allegra was powerful, and yes, the plagues were horrendous, but this? And this was her 'normal' power, without the Staff of Moses. It seemed unbelievable that she had faced the Leviathans with her full mojo, and they had actually walked away from that. He began to understand why Lucifer and Michael wanted her. To have Allegra at their side... They'd be invincible. 

'You guys okay?' - asked Allegra, giving Sam, Dean, and Kevin a concerned look.

'Yeah, we're good,' - answered Dean. 'Thanks for the help.'

'You did the right thing reaching out for me,' - said Allegra. 

He reached out to her? So Allegra does still listen to his thoughts... Dammit...

'I'm sorry you had to see that, Kevin,' - she then said to the teenager.

The poor kid was white as a sheet. He'd managed to find cover behind Sam, gripping his arm tightly with one hand and clutching the tablet to his chest with the other. He stammered a little, but nothing sensible came out of his mouth. The shock was too great.   
Allegra turned her attention back to the Angels. 

'Kevin gets to go home,' - she told them. 

'Y-Yes,' - nodded Inais. 'We'll take him if you wish it.'

'I do, actually,' - said Allegra. 'And take Castiel with you while you're at it. I don't want him near.'

Castiel gave her a hurtful look but was smart enough to keep quiet. 

'Euhm... we can't,' - Inais hesitated a little. 'He's not exactly welcome in Heaven anymore.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' - sighed Allegra. 'Just take Kevin. And watch over him, understood?'

She briefly turned back to the teen and the Winchesters and then zapped out of Mrs. Robinson's living room. The hole in the ceiling and Hester's body disappeared with her. There was no trace left; everything was as it had been before the Angels had stormed in. Everyone stayed still for a moment, too afraid to even breathe. Dean was the first to break silence upon seeing Kevin's face; 

'You doing all right there, "chosen one"?'

Kevin gave a short nod. Inais stepped up to teen. His buddies drew near as well and practically tore Kevin away from Sam. 

'Bring the Keeper to his home,' - instructed Inais. 

They were gone before Sam or Dean could say goodbye to Kevin. At least they knew the Angels would bring him home. Taking him anywhere else would be suicide at this point... The only Angel left was Castiel. He seemed a bit lost, not knowing what to do next. Meg wasn't her anymore, and he doubted Allegra would allow him to stay with Mrs. Robinson. And neither Sam nor Dean could take care of the crazy Angel whilst also dealing with the Leviathans.

'What are you gonna do, Cas?' - asked Sam.

'I don't know,' - he replied pensively and then smiled. 'Isn't that amazing?'

'Actually... we do need your help with something,' - Sam felt almost bad mentioning it, but it was necessary, unfortunately. 'The euhm... the ritual on the tablet that Kevin translated; it says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel.'

'Oh...Well, you know me,' - Castiel held out a small bottle. 'I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters


End file.
